SMST 21: Hero Ultimate!
by ocramed
Summary: The war may have been won, the Darkness has arrived. Can Sailor Cosmos bring back the Light to a world where the heroes are despised, or are no more? A sequel to "Hero Initiative". Special Guest: Ranma Saotome! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year of the "Macross Island Disaster", circa 2009 CE. Elements of present DC Comics, Marvel Comics and other properties will be included. This story runs in tandem with "Journey to Adventure" and "Journey into Mystery".  
**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Washington, DC, United States of America.

It was a few weeks since the new American president has been sworn into office. Many were hopeful that with the swearing in of the American president, there would be a honeymoon period. The year 2008 was a trying year for everyone, especially after surviving a crisis of cosmic proportions. Still, in spite of these trials and tribulations, life for the people of Earth was returning to normal…problems and all.

Unfortunately, for some people, life will never return to normal…

"…And finally, General, do you think that you could have…warned this government of the threat posed by the alien 'diety' Darkseid?" asked a Congressman.

Due to the events of the so-called 'Final Crisis' and others, the congressional hearing that was investigating these events were closed to the public, due to the sensitive nature of those events.

MajGen. Usagi "Serena" Tsukino (USAF) clears her throat, as she confers with her associate, Director John "King" Faraday. Normally, Faraday's jurisdiction was only with "Argent", a branch of Task Force X that deals with paranormal matters while in plainclothes wear. In fact, it's existence inspired the creation of the FBI's "X-Files" program. However, ever since Darkseid compromised Director Amanda Waller, when an alien goddess named "Granny Goodness" possessed her, it was decided that Usagi would take over the Task Force X program as a part of 'Homeworld Security', as its director. In essence, Usagi was no longer a part of Project Stargate, though she still was under the direction of General Jack O'Neill. And while she hated this, there was a silver lining of sorts. One, she received an automatic promotion, which boosted her ego. And, two, move allowed O'Neill to completely move Task Force X away from the jurisdiction of Norman Osborn, the new director of HAMMER, the replacement organization of the now-defunct SHIELD.

Still, Usagi would rather be with her friends and family, than deal with political nonsense…

"General?" the Congressman asked impatiently.

Usagi turns her attention back towards the Congressman, straightens her Lisa Loeb glasses and places her lips towards the microphone.

"Sir, yes, I could have warned the Federal government of the danger beforehand," Usagi said. "However, as my report has indicated, the Federal government was thoroughly infiltrated by alien forces. Do I regret performing my mission alone? You bet. But I would do the same thing over again, if it means protecting this nation of ours."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"And with all due respect, sir, I do not think anyway who have received contributions from the Osborn Group is in ANY position to lecture anyone on intentions."

The Osborn Group was a conglomerate owned by Norman Osborn, formerly the villain known as the Green Goblin, now known as "The Iron Partriot".

"Usagi," Faraday said quietly, as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"How DARE you-?" the congressman began to say.

"I dare because I have NO choice, sir. While you and others like you position yourselves to increase your political power, people like ME makes YOUR power possible. I have had personal experience dealing with the likes of Darkseid, sir. I've seen good men and women dead—or worse—because of HIM. I will not allow anyone lecture me about the merits of my intentions, when everything that I hold dear would have ended in darkness."

As Usagi leans back, observing the congressman's red face, Faraday leans over to Usagi.

"You know, Bunny, you just LOVE to make enemies," Faraday says.

"The Congress wants a side-show, so I gave them one," Usagi says, as she straightens her folders. "And besides, the only thing this jerk can do is pontificate…and nothing else."

"Don't tell me you have compromising documentation on the congressman."

"No…well, I do, but the fact that I just called him out on his connections to Director Osborn. And a popular he is, it doesn't look good for the President, if there is a charge of cronyism hanging about."

"Huh, I see. So, what's next?"

"I got to interview a man for the position of 'Team Leader' of 'Suicide Squad' this afternoon."

"Anyone I know?"

"Oh, you can say that…"

A few hours later, Usagi was back in her office at the Cheyenne Mountain facility. She was going over her notes before she interviews the Team Leader…

"I think I got everything," Usagi says to herself.

"Knock, knock?" says a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up to see her old boss Major General Henry ("Hank") Landry, director of the Stargate Program.

"Sir?" Usagi replied.

"At ease," Hank says, as he enters Usagi's office. "And you don't have to address me as 'sir', any more. So, please…call me 'Hank'."

"Okay…Hank."

"You'll get used to it. So, how are the new facilities?"

"It's weird,' Usagi says, as she sits down while directing Hank. "With NORAD moving most of its daily functions to Petersen Air Force Base, I get to move 'Task Force X' here to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Well, it's nice to have a neighbor," Hank says. "And, as agreed upon, you can utilize the SGC's resources, if needed."

"Thanks, I appreciate it-"

"Excuse me, sir…ma'am?" says a young man, who was dressed as a US Air Force officer. He carried a military-style duffle bag.

Hank and Usagi both turn to look at the young man.

"Well, I'll let you get to work," Hank says, as he and Usagi stand up. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Usagi says.

"Sir," the young man says, as he snaps to attention.

"Captain," Hank says, as he passes by.

Once Hank leaves Usagi's office, Usagi turns her attention to the young man.

"Captain," Usagi says, as she motions the young man to enter.

The young man stands and salutes.

"Captain Richard Flag, the Third…reporting for duty, ma'am," the young man says.

"At ease," Usagi says, as she returned her salute. "Please, have a seat."

Captain Flag pulls up his seat as he sits down.

"Thank you for coming," Usagi says. "I take it that you have read the file?"

"I have, ma'am," Flag says. "And I am familiar with the 'Task Force Program', since both my father and grandfather were a part of it."

"So you know the risks, then."

"I do. I wouldn't have left my 'special forces' group if I didn't see the benefit of leading a team of my own."

"Well, I appreciate that, Captain," Usagi says. "As you also know, national security has been compromised. Worse, we don't know if there are remnants of Darkseid's forces still on Earth. What is known is that 'Intergang' is still in existence, and I can tell you from personal knowledge that Intergang's connections run DEEP."

"Which is why 'costumes' will still be used."

"Correct. And as always, if you are caught or killed, you will be disavowed."

"Of course."

"So, you still want in?"

"Yes."

"Then," Usagi says, as she stands up, and extends her hand. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad."

Flag stands and takes Usagi's hand.

"Thank you. I won't let you down."

Sometime later, Sailor Cosmos was flying northward towards the North Pole. She had received an important message from the Kryptonian Science Council over an important matter. Apparently, it was decided that the Kryptonite landmass, the one that Lex Luthor had created, before Superman and Sailor Cosmos had pushed it into orbit in space, would be used as the foundation for a "New Krypton". Apparently, it was big enough to become a planetoid, due to its stable core. Still, the Kryptonians wanted Sailor Cosmos' help to make this possible, due to her knowledge of various terra-forming techniques. Still, while the formerly bottled City of Kandor will be moved to this new world, the Science Council still want a presence on Earth. That is why New Kandor will be built to replace the original city. And, like the old city, it will be placed on an artic island near the Fortress of Solitude…and Santa's Work Shop, among other denizens of the north.

And so, as Sailor Cosmos begins to cross the American-Canadian border, her mind was on several strategies that could make life on the proposed site possible for the Kryptonians, instead of the impending doom that was about to fall on her head…

WHOOM!

"Ack!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she tumbled from the skies….

THOOM!

"Ack!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she crawls from her newly formed crater. She then checks her nearly shredded cape, and steadied herself.

"Who could have-?"

BOOM!

Sailor Cosmos eyes widened, as she sees an ancient Norse warrior. He had a red ponytail, and a "pony tail beard".

"Who…?"

"So…you are ruler of Asgard, girl?" the warrior says, as he flicks his sword.

"Some times," Sailor Cosmos says. "Mostly, I allow the people of New Asgard to make the decisions for daily life."

"Then it is as I feared," the warrior says. "The Norse has grown soft in this new age."

"And who might you be?"

"I am your grandfather, Bor, son of Buri the Sky and Edda the Earth," the man replied. "My sons are Odin, Velli and Vi. And that makes you my grand-daughter."

"I see…"

"However, due to foul sorcery during a battle against the Frost Giants, I ended up…here in the now."

"Okay, well-"

"And I returned to the realm of Asgard, I found the golden realm missing, so I journeyed to Midgard to find it changed."

"I see-"

"I challenged the Great Gatekeeper Hemdall, who forbade me entrance. However, the scion of Odin, Baldur the Brave and Lokidis the Trickster, informed me that Asgard would stand against me, unless I took back the crown."

"Um-"

"So, I am here to challenge you, so that I may be king, once again. However, considering the fact you are of womankind, I will allow you to surrender the crown peacefully."

Silence.

"Grandfather, I know not has happened to mitigate these circumstances…though I suspect something amiss. However, I have more than earned the right to be 'All-Mother'. If you wish to challenge me, then I shall accept."

CHOOM!

The skies begin to darken and thunder.

"Foolish girl! You have dared to stand against me. So be it."

"Then…I am sorry for what I must do," Sailor Cosmos says, as she struck her Cosmic Moon Staff onto the ground.

CHOOM!

Bor was nearly blinded, as the area seemed to open up to a sacred majesty that only Creation seemed to have jurisdiction over.

"What magic is this?" Bor says.

When the smoke cleared, Sailor Cosmos was no more. However, standing in her place was a true Valkyrie of great power. She was clearly decked in Norse garb, but her garb was influenced by Lunarian culture.

"If it is a challenge you seek, father of Odin, then it is a challenge that I shall give," says the Queen Serena-Thordis, All-Mother of New Asgard, as she held her warhammer, the Mjolnir, in hand. While Sailor Cosmos was tall and lean, as was Usagi, Thordis was a bit more muscular and taller. Since last year, Thordis has made an effort to increase her strength without being built like an ox. After all, she DID want to keep her husband, Prince Ran, properly entertained. Of course, she could get bigger, if she chose to combine her Asgardian form with her Hulkusagi form. She couldn't combine her Asgardian form with either her Lady Doomsday form or her Trigona the Unbelievable form without complications. If combined with her Lady Doomsday form, all of life on Earth would be put at risk. And if combined with her Trigona form, the cosmic scales of the Universe would be tipped decidedly towards evil. Her green Hulkusagi form, which is raw strength personified, was the maximum form that she could allow for. Thordis didn't count her 'Super-Saiyan' forms because she learned to tap into that power without the need to change, thanks to the mystic teachings of the Supreme Kai of Chikyuu.

It must be noted that each inhabited world had its own cosmology (ie. heaven and hell, fro example), which is why there can be a Monkey King on Earth, and a Son Goku on another planet.

"Prepare to cross swords!" Thordis proclaims, as the thunder clapped.

"You have no idea the thrill this is, child!" Bor says, as he charges forward.

"Have at thee!" Thordis says, as she throws her war hammer.

And thus, the battle between grandfather and granddaughter, to decide who shall wear the crown of New Asgard…begins.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided that the superhero genre should have its own entry. Sigh...**

**Next time: It's Thordis v. Bor! Meanwhile, Usagi's husband, Ranma Saotaome, gets a "new" job...with the newly christend "Fantastic Force"! Then, afterwards, the villain known as Oggar the Great, formerly a student of the first wizard to bare the name "Shazam", attacks the Rock of Eternity...and steals the power! As a result, Usagi finds herself both powerless and youthenized to the day BEFORE she first became Sailor Moon. Now fourteen years old again, can Usagi maintain a relationship with her husband Ranma Saotome, while trying to reclaim her power, or will she loose everything by becoming a normal girl? Stay tune and find out next on "Hero Unlimited". See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year of the "Macross Island Disaster", circa 2009 CE. Elements of present DC Comics, Marvel Comics and other properties will be included.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

New York City, New York.

FWOOSH!

Colonel Ranma Saotome (USAF) piloted his "jet fighter" through the proverbial "canyon" that was the City of New York. He then squeezed something in his "cockpit".

CHIRP!

"Tee-hee!" said one of two-dozen "life-model decoys" (LMDs) that looked like his wife Usagi. How Usagi manage to create an LMD of her likeness, which can interlock with other LMDs of the same type to create different vehicles, was beyond him.

"Do it again!"

"Later," Ranma says, as he concentrated on his target. For the past day or two, he had to deal with a bunch of renegade LMDs that managed to escape from an old SHIELD holding facility near the New York waterfront. The LMDs tried to have "relations" with Ranma at his New York apartment. And when Ranma didn't want to, due to the fact that he had an important job interview to attend to early the next day, the LMDs decided to have "relations" with each other…while on top of a sleeping Ranma. They were hoping that their activities would get Ranma into "the mood", but he didn't take the bait. Certainly, it was a rough night to say the least…

Now, having two-dozen LMDs fawning over Ranma was one thing; having to deal with a primordial Amerind god, called "Mud God" by the Daily Bugle, was an entire matter altogether. Somehow, this deity decided to take advantage of the previous Universal turmoil, the one involving Darkseid, to wreak havoc over New York City…starting with the Baxter Building, located at "Four Freedoms Plaza", the home of the world famous "Fantastic Force" (formerly known as the "Fantastic Four"). Why Mud God chose them as the focus of his wrath, no one knows. All Ranma knows is that Mud God was attacking his future employer…

"Reed, I'm in position," Ranma says, as he flew closer. "You got doohickey set up?"

At the Baxter Building, Mister Fantastic was working furiously with The Thing and his son Franklin Richards, the new Captain Marvel (VIII). It turned out that "Noh-Varr", renegade Kree Captain of a defunct empire, was a time lost amnesiac—thanks to a battle involving Doctor Doom—who thought he was a Kree. Of course, the Supreme Mind knew this, but kept it quiet in hopes of using Franklin against the Fantastic Four. Thanks to recent events, the truth came out. And while there is still a need to have "family counseling" in order to patch things up amongst the Richards family, fighting an ancient god allowed the family to work together for a singular purpose…

Mister Fantastic stretches his arms to reach a nearby intercom.

STRETCH!

"Ranma, this is NOT a 'doohickey'," Mister Fantastic says. "This is sensitive equipment-"

BAM!

The Thing places a heavy module in position.

"We're done," The Thing says.

"Right. Ranma, we need a few more minutes, and I don't think Sue and the others can hold off the entity for too long-"

"I heard that!" yelled the Invisible Woman, as she, the Human Torch, Lyja (the Human Torch's Skrull wife) and Valerie Richards (also known as "Marvel Girl")—the youngest daughter of Reed and Sue Richards—did what they could to protect the Baxter Building from the pounding it was taken from Mud God.

"YOU DISPOILERS OF THE EARTH WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY CHILDREN!" Mud God yells. He was as big as the cosmic entity known as Galactus, but thankfully, not as powerful. Still-

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!"

The Invisible Woman and Marvel Girl combined their powers to create a protective field, while the Human Torch used his flame powers to blind Mud God-

WHACK!

"Johnny!" Lyja yells, as she dives to save her husband. All Skrulls could shapeshift, so it was easy for the pretty Skrull to form bat-like wings to fly.

"MUD GOD IS ANGRY!"

"Mom, WHAT is Dad doing?" Marvel Girl asked, as she grunts.

"Your father is hoping to turn the entire Baxter Building into a receiver," the Invisible Woman says. "When that happens, we can use it to teleport Mud God- what's so funny?"

"The name," Marvel-Girl says, as she giggles.

"Valerie, please be serious."

"Sorry, Mom. Heh."

"Besides, it's easier to say THAT than 'He-Who-Dwells-In-The Deep-Earth'."

"I guess so…"

"Nevertheless, we hope to teleport…Mud God using Dr. Samuel Becket's temporal string theory."

"Oh, like a 'Quantum Leap' sort of thing."

"Exactly. Our friend will relieve his existence in a temporal loop, thus rendering him a non-threat."

"But…wouldn't that mean he came here KNOWING that we're about to do this…well, again?"

"Hmmm…"

Meanwhile, Lyja catches her husband.

"I got you, hot-head," Lyja says.

"I KNOW," the Human Torch says with a wink and a nod.

Lyja could tell that her husband was 'randy'.

"Even after all these years, you human males are still walking reproduction vessels."

"Well, if that's the case, then Ranma is the king."

"I know," Lyja says with a contented smile. She then notices her husband staring at her in disbelief.

"Husband, we WERE temporarily divorced at a certain point in our marriage."

"Yeah, but still-"

FWOOSH!

Ranma looks down, as he saw through his classic aviator goggles.

"'Usagi-One' to 'Base', I am about to deploy distraction," Ranma says, as he squeezed something else. "Over."

"Proceed, Usagi-One," Reed replied through one of the LMDs mouths. "We're almost set up."

"Good. Deploying missiles…NOW."

At the bottom of the 'jet fighter', the LMDs legs swing open, while two LMDs launched their projectiles.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack…TWIN STRIKE!"

CHOOM! CHOOM!

"What the-?" the Human Torch says, as he and everyone else see two HUGE red, heart-shaped objects appear, as they descended upon the Mud God like dropped bombs. The Mud God turns to see this.

"HUH-?"

WHOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mud God yells, as he is rocked by…love.

"Interesting…reaction," the Invisible Woman says. She then notices something on the Mud God.

"Oh, dear…"

"Mom, what-?" Marvel-Girl says, as her mother quickly covers her daughter's eyes with her powers.

"Nothing to see here," the Invisible Woman says. She then turns her attention to her head microphone. "Reed!"

Down below…

"Dad, we're done," Captain Marvel says, as he plugs in the final cable.

HUMMMMMMMM…

"Initiating leaping sequence…NOW," Mister Fantastic says, as he threw a switch.

CHOOMMMM-!

A blue electric field envelops Mud God, as he begins to "white out"…

FLASH!

When everybody could see again, Mud God was gone.

"We did it!" Marvel-Girl yells in delight.

"Excellent," Mister Fantastic replied. "Ranma, you can come down now so we can complete your interview."

Static.

"Hey, buddy, can you hear us?" the Thing asked over the intercom system. The Thing and Ranma were old buddies, having served together during the Korean War as jet pilots.

"Ronnie?"

Meanwhile, Ranma was a bit occupied.

"Um, I'll be down in a minute," Ranma says, as he arms and legs were held down, as one of the LMDs began unzipping his pants.

"Now, we all get to have some FUN!" the LMD says. "Especially since we can link out neural network, as a means of experiencing the same thing all at ONCE."

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is," all the LMDs say in unison.

"…"

And off Ranma and the LMDs go…into the sunset, at least until Ranma has a chance to escape the clutches of his 'hosts'.

Meanwhile…

CLANG!

Thordis blocked her grandfather's attack with her shield. She then lowers her warhammer unto the side of Bor's helmeted head.

CLANG!

The attack sends Bor the Elder spin towards some trees, knocking them down in the process like kindling.

KRRRAAAAK!

"Grandfather, please, stay down," Thordis says, after wiping the trickle of blood from her lips. Bor had a bit more power than ordinary Asgardians, due to his "elder god" status. Still, Thordis' status as All-Mother made up the difference.

Bor gets up.

"I must say that you have proven yourself worthy of being a warrior, granddaughter," Bor says, as he pops his joints back into place. "However, until this battle has been called anon, we will continue to fight."

With that, Bor begins to increase his power considerably. The ground shook as the skies cracked…

"Oh, please, don't," Thordis says quietly. "Don't push this…"

CHOOM!

Energy arced across Bor, who had grown to giant status, along with his armor and weapons.

"You forget that Edda, my mother, was a Jotun…a giant," Bor says. "Surely, you do not think you can WIN against me now?"

"I know of our family's lineage," Thordis says. "But there is one flaw in your proclamation."

"And that is…?"

"MY 'mothers' are the Earth and the Moon, and it is their strength that I draw upon…but it is NOT the only source…"

FLOOMP!

Now over seven feet tall, with a slightly increased mass of muscles, Thordis has increased her power. However, what struck Bor the most was the pallor of Thordis' skin.

It was green.

Thordis has now tapped into her Gammazon form, which has doubled her strength.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" Bor asked.

"Exactly,' says Thordis. "I have mastered the wild emotion that is rage, and become it personification. So, in the name of the Earth and the Moon, once again…HAVE IT THEE!"

Thordis threw her warhammer like a bullet. This created a sonic boom that rocked Bor off his feet, just as sacred Mjolnir hits its mark.

BANG!

Bor, unable to block in time, fell down, while the Mjolnir returned to its mistress.

WHOOM!

KTCH!

"Grandfather!" Thordis says, as she threw off her war helm into the snow, and ran to Bor, as he shrank back to mortal size.

"Grandfather, please be okay," Thordis says as she places Bor on her lap.

Bor opens his eyes.

"It will take more than a love tap to render this warrior no more," Bor says with a wink and a smile. "And by the way, you have the ample bosom of a milk maiden."

Thordis blushes a bit.

"But, you passed the test," Bor says, as he gets up.

"'Test'?"

"Yes, test," says a familiar voice.

Thordis turns around to see Asgard's royal courts standing on a small hill while looking down on the combatants.

"And you earned our respect, Sister," Lokidis says with a smirk.

"I SHOULD have known you were behind this, Trickster."

"Eh, it's a living."

"That was awesome, sis," Baldur says.

"I agree, sugar," Sifdis says.

"Well, thanks…"

"Granddaughter, since you have proven yourself worthy to lead our people," Bor says. "I am proud of you."

Thordis smiles.

"Thank you, grandfather-"

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt came down from the heavens, striking Thordis.

CHOOM!

The next thing everyone knew, standing in Thordis' place was a younger, mortal version of the All-Mother. She was dressed in a Japanese Sailor fuku.

"What happened to me?" Usagi says in Japanese. She then looks at her body.

"Why am I so small?"

Baldur quickly looks at Bor.

"Does this invalidate your judgment, grandfather?" Baldur says.

"No, it does not," Bor says. "God or mortal, it is the essence that matters, and I see nothing that invalidates Thordis' courage."

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" Usagi says, as she begins to cry. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"On the other hand…"

"It's okay, sugar," Sifdis says, as she holds the girl into her arms.

"You…really mean it?" Usagi says, as she sniffs.

"You bet."

Meanwhile, Lokidis checks out the hairbrush, formerly the Mjolnir.

"Hmmmm…"

Baldur turns towards the Trickster.

"What is it?"

"I sense great magic at work," Lokidis says, as she extended her senses. She tapped into the cosmos itself.

"Oggar," Lokisdis says. "I sense…a name."

Usagi looks up.

"Did you say…Oggar?" Usagi said in Japanese.

"Indeed," Lokidis replied likewise. Gods can speak in any language they want rather easily, but Lokidis' host body was Japanese, so…

"You know that name, sugar?" Sifdis replied in Japanese as well, for the same reason.

"Yes. I…sense that I have no power, but it's more than that," Usagi says.

"What do you mean, Usagi?" Baldur asked in Japanese, since his mortal form was Shingo Tsukino, Usagi's brother.

"I have no power, but someone wanted to make sure that everything I have become since becoming 'Sailor Moon' is invalidated," Usagi replied. "That is why I still have my memories."

"But, if you still have your memories, why are you not speaking English?" Sifdis asked.

"I learned to speak all of Earth's languages by way of the Yggsdrasil Tree, that's why."

"Oh."

"What do you propose, granddaughter?" Bor asked.

"If Oggar is involved, then he must have taken over the Rock of Eternity, the focal point of magic in the Universe. And if that's the case, he wants me powerless, but fully aware of what he has done. And I wouldn't be surprised is Oggar used a Time rote to ensure that my natural body was human as well, hence me at age 14 years old."

"Then we better tell Ran-" Sifdis began to say.

"No," Usagi says, as she looks at Bor. "I didn't get to this point in my life allow someone to take away everything I built up."

Usagi turns towards Lokidis.

"My hair brush?"

"Certainly," Lokidis says, as she tosses the brush. "I put a special enchantment on it."

"Which is…?"

"You'll see."

"Huh, thanks…I guess. Sifdis, your dagger?"

"Okay," Sifdis says, as she hands her dagger to the former All-Mother.

"Baldur, your cloak?"

"Sure, sis," Baldur replied, as he hands over the cloak.

"Well, I best be going," Usagi says, as she begins to tread north."

"Granddaughter, hold!" Bor yelled.

"Yes, grandfather?"

"Take this," Bor says, as he hands over a necklace that had a dragon's tooth. "I am lending you my strength, but it will be up to use to master it."

"Thank you, grandfather," Usagi says with a smile. She then turns towards her court.

"Take care of things while I am gone."

And, with that, Usagi begins her trek towards the Artic. Originally, it was simply to help a people live again. Now, she makes her journey to keep herself alive.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: The Flying Usagi(s) bit is a homage to an episode of Cartoon Network's "Adult Swim" cartoon short called "The Drinky Crow Show", which is FUNNY. Check it out.**

**Next time: Usagi's quest to reclaim her power begins! Also, Ranma must face the menace of…Marvel-Girl? How long can the Wilde Stallion avoid the amorous advances of a young woman, while dealing with the latest plot by the Mole Man? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Seacouver.

The City of Seacouver was a very unique metropolitan city, in that both the United States of America and Canada have joint jurisdiction over the area. Years before, it was decided that Seacouver would remain "neutral", in order to avoid the usual territorial disputes. As a result, the Americans and Canadians share many of the logistic and municipal functions that make a city work. There are even separate legal functions that the citizens of Seacouver can take advantage of. Best of all, those who are born within the city limits had dual citizenship. However, most importantly, Seacouver was home to a number of denizens that, at the very least, are "paranormal" in origin...

After crossing the Canadian border, Usagi Tsukino went west to visit some friends in Seacouver, in an effort to get back some of the power she had lost. Unfortunately, she ran into a bit of trouble.

"Hey, come back here!" said a young tough, as he and his male friends chased a teenaged girl down a back alley.

Usagi turns to look back as she ran. She had forgotten what it was like to be young and scrawny, which is why she had used colorful language to indicate her displeasure for being asked to "hang out".

Big mistake.

'Dang it," Usagi thought to herself, as she ran. 'Why are my legs so short-'

CLANG!

"Ooof!" Usagi yelped, as she ran smack into a chain link fence.

"Well, well, well," says the older boy with a Mohawk, as he and his buddies slowed down. They all wore denim jeans, boots, leather vest and all kinds of "punk" paraphernalia.

"It looks like the little bunny rabbit couldn't escape down her little rabbit hole…"

Usagi gets up. She then takes off Baldur's cloak. It had a lining that contained Sifdis' dagger and her enchanted hairbrush.

"Look, I'm sorry for questioning your manhood, so you guys can let me go," Usagi pleaded in accented Japanese. So far, she has learned that one of the enchantments on her hairbrush, placed there by Lokidis, allowed her to re-learn English at a rapid rate. This was no different from when the a former American space probe-turned-weapon of mass destruction, called "NOMAD", erased her best friend Nyota Uhura's "conscious memories". As a result, Uhura had to relearn to access her old memories through word or image association. And now, Usagi was doing the same thing…

"I've learned my lesson."

"Oh, you're going to learn your lesson alright," sneered the punk. "You see, we figured that you are alone, since a 'good girl' wouldn't be caught late at night…at least not in this part of time. And after we have fun with you, we figure that we can sell you for money or drugs."

"Well, you'll find that I'm not going to cooperate with those plans," Usagi said, as she gets into a loose fighting stance.

"Aw…look at the 'Karate Kid'," laughed the punk, as he gets close to Usagi's space. "Okay, I'm game-"

WHACK!

Usagi cold-cocked the punk into the jaw, sending sprawling unto the ground.

"Humph," Usagi smirked. She may have had her power taken away, and she may have the body of a scrawny, teenaged girl, but she had her mind, which included memories and experiences. Unfortunately, there was one key flaw in this regard: no BODY memory. In martial arts training, it was very important to train the body so that a technique can be second nature, not mention the fact that endurance and stamina had to be built up during this process. So…

POW!

Usagi breathed hard, as she delivered another punch.

'I got…I got one more jerk to go before-' Usagi thought to herself, as the first punk to be laid low tackles Usagi from behind.

"Oof!" Usagi yelps, as she lands flat on her stomach.

"I'm going to show YOU what for, you little be-otch!" the punk yelled, as he began to reach under Usagi's skirt.

Desperately, Usagi felt around until she found Sifdis' dagger, which was tucked in Baldur's cloak. She grabs it, and swings towards the punk's side.

BLOTCH!

"Arrrgh!" the punk yelped, as he was forced off of Usagi.

Usagi scrambled to her feet.

"Who wants some?!" Usagi yelled.

One of the punks pulls out a .38 Saturday Night "Special".

"Too bad you have to die for that," said the other punk.

Usagi wasn't sure if she could improvise, but she wasn't going to go down fighting. However, suddenly-

"HSSSSS!" hissed a…vampire?

The punk with the gun turns around just in time to be pounced upon.

Unfortunately for the gang, there were other vampires with him.

Usagi watched in horror, as the gang that was chasing her earlier was fed upon like cattle.

'Why am I feeling so shocked over this…feeding frenzy?' Usagi thought to herself, as she backs off.

She was also beginning to feel dizzy because of the excess blood and violence…

And then, the frenzy was over.

"Dispose of…these," said a familiar voice.

Usagi squints her eyes.

"Lucius?" Usagi said, as she begins to black out.

"Really, Princess, you ought to call first," replied the ancient vampire. "This part of town is very dangerous to a young girl."

And then, Usagi feinted.

"Typical. Always missing out on my best soliloquy…"

Meanwhile…

New York, New York.

"Man, I'm SO glad that Reed was able to reset those LMDs of Usagi," Ranma said, as he sits the last of his bags down into his room.

"How did those 'decoys' get activated anyway?" asked Benjamin Grimm (in human form), as he sets down a box, before pulling out a cigar.

Ranma sees this.

"You know, Reed doesn't want you to light that up inside," Ranma says.

"Then Reed can tell me that," Ben replied, as he clips one of the ends of his "stogie".

"Huh. Well, to answer your question, blame Osborn. Apparently, while doing an inventory through that 'HAMMER' project of his, he accidentally activated all of them."

"Life Model Decoys" (or LMDs were used by SHIELD to replace certain personnel, if the original were extended missions. Usagi and Ranma had LMDs of themselves that possessed their base powers (simulated, of course)...

"So...?"

"So ALL of them decided to have some fun at MY expense, if you know what I mean."

"Huh. So, buddy, how do you like your new assignment?" asked Ben, as he lit one of his cigar while Ranma was unpacking. Since Ranma was hired to become a part of the revamped "Fantastic Four", now called "Fantastic Force" (which would allow for an expanded membership), it was necessary to have a place to stay in the Baxter Building.

"It's fine, I guess," Ranma replied. "Working for Reed will give me something to do, since the Avengers are no more."

"What about Osborn's outfit?"

Ranma gives Ben "the look".

"Right. My bad…"

"But the point is, I still like my old gig," Ranma said with a sigh. "Remember when it was just you, me, Johnny and Usagi?"

"Yeah, exploring strange new worlds, or tangling with the usual creep show, was a blast."

"Yeah, but now…we have responsibilities to consider."

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"Personally, I would have preferred my old room," Ranma said.

"You know that Valerie sleeps in there, right?" Be replied.

"She doesn't allow me to forget that fact. Honestly, does she have a crush or me or what?"

"She's a young lady, now, buddy," Ben replied. "In fact, she's going to be eighteen years old in a few days."

"I know, she REMINDS me of this 'fact' since I got back here."

"Ronnie, you have a problem with her or something?"

"Or something," Ranma says, as he sits down. "Ben, you know I have a…bit of a reputation with the ladies."

"And with a few guys, for BOTH of your forms."

"DON'T remind me. Anyway, I swear, anytime a girl hero gets old enough, she starts looking for me to…'date'."

"Oh, take the perspective young lady out for a good time."

"Exactly. And I'm afraid that Valerie is planning on using me as her 'rite of passage'."

"Ronnie, I've know the kid for a long time. There is NO possible way that little Valerie wants anything to do with you-"

"Colonel Saotome?" Valerie said, as she knocks on the door to Ranma's room.

"Yes, Val?" Ranma replied. "What's up?"

"Well, Katie, Julie, Luna and I are planning on going to go on my first Spring Break this year, and I wanted your advice on my bikini."

Valerie holds up what appeared to be a string bikini…a TINY string bikini.

"Um…it looks nice?"

"Thanks. I wanted to see if you like it, since it was your favorite color."

"Um, thanks?"

"Well, I'm going to try it on, but, if you want, I can model it for you."

"I'll…keep that in mind."

"Cool! See ya. See ya, Uncle Ben!"

And with that, Valerie trots down the hall.

"See what I mean?"

"I guess," said Ben, as he puts out his cigar in his hand, after morphing that hand into the Thing's. "Look, Ronnie, I know that you are an honorable guy. Just talk to Valerie, and set her straight."

"I'll try, but it hasn't worked before."

"Well, then talk to Reed and Sue."

"That may be a problem."

"Oh?"

"I, um, kind of 'dated' Sue back when she was in college."

"What? How was THAT possible?"

"It was right around the time Sue went oversees for an internship with her father's company, right after the Korean War. Mishima Zaibatsu and her father's company were working on a partnership agreement, albeit temporarily, that would help to establish the American presence on the Korean peninsula. I was the contact person, and Sue was training to both draw up the contracts and finalize the deal. One bottle of 'sake' later-"

"I get the point. Then…how come I haven't heard about any of this until now?"

"What could any of us say? 'Hi, my name is Ranma, and I slept with your would-be wife'. I mean, really. You know how neurotic Reed gets. And don't want to be the guy known for sullying a mother AND her daughter. I wouldn't want that for my own kids, so why would I want that for someone else's kids?"

"You have a point. Man, I hate to be in your place right now."

"Oh, gee, thanks a lot!"

Meanwhile…

Usagi opened her eyes slowly. She sniffed the air, trying to get a bead on where she was…

Then, she notices a dark haired, pale skinned girl staring at her.

"Vampires!" Usagi exclaims, as she sat up.

"Really, Princess…must you be so vulgar?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi quickly turns around to see Lucius sitting in a chair, sipping on SOMETHING from a wine goblet.

Usagi breathes a slight sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you," Usagi said.

"Yes, it's me…wondering why the Moon Princess has become a mortal, little girl."

"Um, well," Usagi began to say, as she glances over to the other girl.

"Matilda, leave us."

"Yes, sir," Matilda replied, as she stands up. She then seemingly glides out the room.

Usagi then turns her full attention towards the one of the elder princes of the Ventrue vampire clans.

"Why did you have a kid watch over me?" Usagi asked.

"Considering your present state, you are one to talk."

"How so?"

"She was 'turned' during the time of Dickens, which makes her older than the oldest mortal."

"You didn't-?"

"No, I wasn't the one to turn her. However, one of my foolish 'children' did, out of a sense of loneliness."

"Oh, so what happened to him or her?"

"He was punished for his crime. I can show you his ashes for verification-"

"That…is okay. Sometimes it's best to leave things alone."

"Perhaps, but not THIS."

"You mean me being like this?"

"Exactly. Anyone who can turn the legendary 'Moon Princess' into a mewling girl is someone to be…admired, or feared."

"Well, the person who did this to me is someone to be feared," Usagi said. "His name is 'Oggar'. He was a prized pupil of one my wizard mentors from before even the rise of the Romans."

"A magic user."

"Yep. He was supposed to be my former mentor's successor, but he grew too impatient. So, he tried to take my former mentor's station, but lost in the end…banished for all eternity, until, somehow, he managed to escape."

"Obviously."

"Yeah, well, the fact that I am powerless means that he's taken over the focal point of magic. And he made sure that I am powerless as a way of sending me a message."

Usagi sighed.

"I was hoping that you could help me in my endeavors."

"And that is…?"

"I want you to turn me…into a vampire."

"?"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 4**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Ranma was working on improving the performance of the "Fantastic Car" with Franklin (or, as elder Richards boy would have preferred, "Frank"), when Valerie (or, as the younger Richards girl would have preferred, "Val") walks into the shop.

"Hey, guys," said Val, as she stops into her tracks.

"Hey," Frank said, as he glances over to his sister.

"Yo," Ranma said, as he waves the tool in his hand without glancing in Val's direction.

"Frank, Dad needs your help for an experiment involving the Negative Zone," Val said.

Grumbling, Frank gets up and puts away his soldering tool.

After Frank leaves the workshop, Val turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma?" Val said.

"Um, yeah?" Ranma replied, as he stops to look at the youngest member of the Fantastic Force.

"Look, I want to apologize for acting like a, well, tramp."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"No, really," Val said, as she sits on a workbench. She then leans over a bit, allowing more of her cleavage to show…thanks to her T-shirt.

"Yeah, right!" Ranma scoffed.

"Look, I DO like you, and…I want to go out with you on a date for my birthday."

"Val, you DO know of my…situation, right?" Ranma asked.

"Of course I do! I don't know of any girl within the hero community who wouldn't LOVE to go out with you."

"Yeah, I read the 'Face Book' site," Ranma blanched. "And for the record, I have never gone out on a date with the Black Cat."

"Oh. Well, look, I know that I've been coming on strong, but…I really want to go out with you for my birthday."

Ranma looks at the girl expectantly.

"How about this: I'll take you out for dinner, some dancing…and some sight-seeing, ONLY."

"Awww…"

"Look, it feels weird that an 18-year old girl wants to go out with an 'old man' like me."

Ranma pauses.

"Now, if you're 21 years old, that would be a different story."

"You…you really mean it?" Val said excitedly.

"Sure."  
"Um…okay," Val said happily. "I would love to go out with you on a…regular date."

Ranma smiled.

"I would love that, Val."

Val smiled at Ranma, and then at her watch.

"Well, I better go and pick out my dress for our date, Ranma," Val says, as she saunters out the room with a nod and a wink. "Ta."

After Val leaves, Ranma resumes his work while shaking his head…as he smiled at the comedy of errors that was his life-

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP-!

Ranma picks up his "special" cell phone. It was a modified "Motorola" RAZR cell phone that cannot be traced…at least not with mundane technology. Ranma looks at the electronic facing, and frowns…

CHIRP-CHIRP-!  
Ranma answers the call.

CLICK!

"Yeah?"

"We need to have a talk about 'Bunny', Saotome," Fury said over the line. "Meet me at 'The Spot'."

CLICK!

Ranma sighed. He had been hearing rumblings within certain circles that the disgraced Nick Fury has might have found out the truth behind 'HYDRA'…and how his wife Usagi is involved.

"Well, I wonder how ballistic Nick will be when he learns that 'Bunny' is the TRUE power behind HYDRA," Ranma said with a sigh, as he gets ready to go to the rendezvous…

Meanwhile…

"Well, General?" Usagi asked Lucroix again.

Lucroix looks at the Moon Princess, as his bore his pale blue eyes into Usagi's "skull".

"No."

"No? But…weren't you always lamenting the fact that I should have been sired by you as your vampire child?"

"I have, and I do, Moon Princess. However, I recognize a 'Hero's Journey' when I hear one."

"Oh?"

"Yes. This Oggar person sought to punish you with ordinary mortality. Why should I take away?"

"Well, gee, thanks," Usagi said, as she gets up. "Thanks for nothing-"

"Wait, I did not say that I would not help you," Lucroix replied. "My thesis is that there is a reason why you are mortal, and that if you are mortal, you should solve your predicament as a mortal."

"Oh, I see. So, what CAN you do for me?"

"I can give you a sample of my blood, in the form of a preloaded syringe. And, as you know, vampyre blood can last virtually indefinitely, if properly cared for."

Lucroix presents to Usagi what appears to be a silver, pocket-sized medicine case. He opens it and reveals to her the syringe filled will Lucroix's blood.

"Do not say that I am not willing to bleed for a cause, Princess," Lucroix says with a smirk.

Hesitantly, Usagi takes the case. Her dainty fingers touches the syringe…

"And the price?" Usagi asked.

"Just remember me when the end of the world occurs, when Father Caine and Mother Lilith rise up to do battle."

Usagi closes the silver case.

"You believe those stories?" Usagi asked, as she puts the case into Baldur's cloak.

"You tell me," Lucroix countered.

"Let me put it this way: I know Caine and Lilith both, but unless either of those two are freed from their 'containment', you have nothing to worry about…"

Usagi, and Ranma for that matter, did know the son of Adam and the first wife of Adam rather well.

Back in the days when the Universe and the Umbra were one and the same, and when Humankind first gained sentience, Usagi, Ranma, and three others from a different age walked across the surface of the Earth like the gods themselves. Ranma and the scion of Terra would journey eastward to become progenitors, in one form or another, of the gods of the Devas (Indian Gods), the Xian (the Chinese gods), the Kahunas (Oceanic gods), and, most importantly, the Ama (Japanese gods). The interaction of these gods would enable the creation of the progenitors of the ancestors that would interact with Usagi (the mother of Olympian, Egyptian and Mesopotamian gods) and the daughter of Jupiter named Makoto (the mother of the Orishas, or African gods). From this interaction with the descendents of the gods of the East come the lines of the gods that consist of the Anasazi (the gods of North America) and the Coatl (the gods of Latin America). Thus, the descendent of Ranma and Usagi were one and the same…

During this time, Usagi and Makoto came across the ancient city of Enoch in the land of Nod (now known as Yemen). It was there that the two learned that Cain, cursed by Yahweh, was the first vampire. However, it was his children that received the different vampire curses from their "father", and thus created the different vampire clans that are familiar to the modern mystic and purveyors of the paranormal. They also met Cain's wife Lilith, who was the first wife of Adam, before she was thrown out of Paradise. In her anger, she used her knowledge and immortality from the Sacred Tree to create the origins of the mystic arts; she also became "the Dark Mother", which includes vampires, the changing breed—like werewolves-demons and monsters. Much of this is, of course, hyperbole, since there were "things" lurking in the Dark before the time of Humankind, but Lilith, in an effort to dominate the unknown, had no problem with subverting the "natural laws" of gods and men. But this desire to gain power paled with her mastery over magic, thanks to her connection the power of the Moon. In fact, Lilith was the ancestress of those whose heritage is of the Moon, thus making Usagi Lilith's descendent.

However, Lilith's sense of amorality, thanks to her outrage for being thrown out of Paradise, is what made Usagi and Lilith enemies ever since.

The last time they met was when Lilith attempted to control the Four Angels. These angels were avatars of the Four Heavenly Brothers: Michael, Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel. In cosmology, they represented the classic four elements: Fire, Water, Earth and Air. One of those avatars was Kara Zor-El, also known as "Supergirl". Back in the day, Supergirl fought a powerful demon lord in order to save the life of a girl named Linda Lee…and died trying. However, this selfless act allowed Supergirl to return from the dead, with a new "human" identity (Linda's). Over time, Supergirl would learn that the merging of herself and a human created an avatar of Michael, allowing Supergirl to control the fire element (which could slay demons, creatures that Kryptonians would normally find difficult to combat, due to their weakness for "magic").

Nevertheless, Lilith, who sought to control the four elements of both the Universe and the Umbra, lured Supergirl and the other avatars to the True Garden of Eden. The others included the were-horse "Comet" (avatar of water), a winged Amerind girl named "Blithe" (the avatar of earth) and the renegade New Fury "Twilight" (avatar of air). All of these women did something to sacrifice their lives for an innocent person. However, should all four become corrupted, evil will reign supreme. Lilith knew this, and sought to corrupt the earth-bound angels through her various minions and "children", which led to luring the avatars to the Garden of Eden. If successful, she would be in a position to dominate the world.

Usagi, of course, disagreed with that agenda…

FLASHBACK!

"Hang on, Mary!" Sailor Moon said, as she held onto a wounded Mary Marvel. Mary had tried to save her best friend Supergirl, in spite of the Wisdom of Athena telling her that she was walking into a trap.

The longhaired brunet smiled at Sailor Moon, and it wasn't a pleasant smile. Floating behind her were the unconscious forms of the earth-bound angels, suspended in mid-air in front of the Sacred Tree within the Garden of Eden.

"It's too bad that we couldn't work together, Serena," Lilith said, as her Crescent Moon mark glowed. "Family should stick together."

"Really?" Sailor Moon said, as she lowered Mary's body unto the soft ground. "I'm sure that the Midnight Sons would say otherwise."

The Midnight Sons was a group of paranormal hunters that consist of Ghost Rider, Blade and others who were gifted by evil to fight evil.

"Can't make an omelet, right?" Lilith said with a smirk. "Besides, there is NOTHING that you can do about it ANYWAY."

Sailor Moon rolls her head before squinting her eyes.

"Oh, but you are wrong, Lily-chan," Sailor Moon said. "You see, while you were cavorting with the dark, I was getting stronger…"

FWOOSH!

Rings of earth, fire and water encircled a bubble of air.

"Hmm?" Lilith replied.

"You sought to control the elements that make of Reality," Sailor Moon said, as her eyes glowed a bluish white. "From my journey, I learned to BE the elements of Reality, and thus master the energy that is the Source. That, 'old friend' is what the FIFTH element is all about, something that you, in your arrogance fail to grasp."

And, with that, the battle to save Creation begins.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 5**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the Garden of Eden…

WHACK!

"Hey, mate!" said the man known as "Buzz", as Ranma roughed up the demon-turned-human. Knowing that Lilith was involved, the martial arts adventurer decided to "shadow" his wife, since he knew that Lilith would use guile to win the ultimate prize: Creation itself. And people accuse HIM of simply "sleeping" with strange women for nothing…

"I got smokes in my jacket!" said the blond Brit.

Ranma shook his head.

"You used to be a noble man…Marcus," Ranma said.

Buzz frowns.

"WHAT did you say?" Buzz asked.

"You heard me. I remember back in the old days, when you called for reform in the halls of the Senate…in Rome. People looked up to you. I know Usagi did, even though I thought you were a bit of a geek. And yet, you sold your soul to Beelzebub, and became a literal 'Lord of the Flies'…when you became an insect demon. How you managed to be human again surprises even ME."

"Oh yeah? Had the Emperor not had defiled my wife and daughter, and sacrificed my son to the games, I wouldn't BE the way I am. I just realized that the truth about trying to be a saint."

"Boo-hoo, Marcus. You think YOU are the only one with problems? At least YOU had a choice. Me? I was brainwashed into becoming the wife of a dark god, forced to bear his children…and gleefully killed people in the name of evil. And do you see ME moaning and groaning about what has happened? No, because I know WHO is responsible, and I also know WHOM to decimate…which I do whenever chance I get."

"Fine, you MIGHT have a point. But what do you expect me to do?"

"We are going to stop Lilith, that's what. You know how to access to the Low Umbra, right?"

"Well, yeah, I know the way to Hell."

"It's not Hell that I am looking for…though eating my wife's cooking in the early days of our marriage was like Hell, but that's neither here nor there."

"Riiight."

"No, it's time to send Lilith to…Oblivion."

Meanwhile, the exchange of energies between Sailor Moon and Lilith threatened to tear the center of the Garden of Eden apart, as their fingers interlocked; they also were in giant mode. Certainly, the World Tree—the parent plant of Millennial Trees, Life Trees, Trees of Conscience, etc.—is the metaphysical "anchor" that holds reality together. Should the World Tree falls, the Reality will fall as well.

"How can you be…this strong?" Lilith asked.

"Hard living, that's why," Sailor Moon said. "You think I wouldn't have grown in knowledge of the magical arts?"

"No…it just means I will have to work that much…harder-!"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Buzz head towards a vantage point where they can create the ritual that could open a gateway to the Low Umbra…

"We're good," Buzz said, as he surveys the scene.

"Fine, what do you need?"

"Three things: a spell, a spark and a source."

"Okay, you have the spell, and I can provide the rest," Ranma said.

"Doesn't work that way, squire," Buzz said. "All three components have to be unique. You can provide the power, but I'll need to 'spark'."

"You mean an innocent life."

"Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"Well, forget it, Marcus. We'll find a way-"

"No, I'll…help…"  
Ranma and Buzz turns to see a wounded Mary Marvel, who was struggling to stay on her feet.

"Mary!" Ranma said, as he rushes to Mary's side. "Easy…"

"It looks like there is some life left in this 'old girl'," Buzz said with a smirk.

"Mary, take it easy," Ranma said, as he lowered the immortal girl down by a rock.

"I…tried to warn Usagi and Kara about what Queen Mab of the Fae has warned me about," Mary said, as she coughed up blood. "But I failed…"

"Mary, I thought-"

"I pretended to be dead when Lilith stabbed me," Mary winced. "I guess Usagi was too distracted to notice…"

Pause.

"I wish I wasn't so useless."

"Not necessarily," Buzz said. "I just need some of your blood."

"Marcus…" Ranma warned.

"Don't worry, bright boy," Buzz smirked. "I just need just a cup. You know, eight measly ounces."

"…"

"Well?"

"We need to find another way-"

"No, I will help," said Mary. "Mister Buzz, do what you have to."

Ranma looks at Buzz…

"You know she's right, mate," Buzz said. "Time's a ticking…"

"Fine," Ranma said. "But the condition of YOUR life is based upon the condition of Mary's. Understood?"

"You know, even knowing you after all these years, you always have to be the hero…"

Buzz then turns towards the World's Mightiest Girl.

"Hey, little lady," Buzz said with a saccharin smile. "Just stick out your hand."

Hesitantly, Mary did as she was told…

SLICE!

"Ow!" Mary screamed.

"Mary-!" Ranma said.

"Oh, calm down," Buzz said, as he began to draw blood from Mary's cut palm. "It's a little cut."

"That knife…it's been made from Promethium, right?" Mary asked, as she winced.

"Not even close, darling," Buzz said, as he finished collecting the blood. "It is made from Stygian ore, the same kind that binds ghosts and devils alike."

"Like the kind that the ghost of Jacob Marley was wrapped in?"

"Exactly. Still, the ore, like Promethium, is sufficiently capable of even hurting the gods themselves."

"If we're done with the exposition, I think we should hurry," Ranma said.

"Ritual casting is a delicate art, mate," Buzz said, as he begins to pour the blood to form a circle of power unto the ground. "One false move, and you'll have demons sticking fleshy things into your backside."

"No kidding…"

Finally, the ritual spell that would open a gateway straight into Oblivion has been made.

"So, boyo, the table has been set," Buzz said. "Time to bring out the dish."

"Right," Ranma said, as his eyes begin to spark with power. By channeling his power into the ritual spell, the circle diagram, which was on the ground, begins to glow…

CHOOM!

A vortex of some kind forms above the combatants below. Anything that was loose begins to be sucked into it. This, of course, did not go unnoticed…

"It looks like one of us will be sent straight into Oblivion," Lilith said.

"Yes, and it won't be ME, Lilith," Sailor Moon said with a grin. "And Lilith?"

"Yes?"

"You may be a better magus than I, but there is one thing that you neglected, when dealing with me."

"And that is…?"

"I know how to fight."

Suddenly, Sailor Moon brings Lilith close to her face, and head-butts the so-called Dark Mother.

WHACK!

"Ah-!"

Sailor Moon then rolls backwards, force Lilith to lean towards the bottom of Sailor Moon's shoes. Then she uses the strength of her legs, and-

WHAM!

Sailor Moon kicks Lilith high into the air. It was more than enough for the trans-dimensional vortex to suck Lilith in.

"NO!" Lilith yells. "I'll get you for this-!"

SHOOP!

Ting.

And Lilith, first of wife of Adam, lover of Caine and mother of Enoch…was gone.

"Whew," Sailor Moon said, as she begins to shrink back down to normal size. "I hope that I never have to deal with THAT again…"

Meanwhile, the four Earth Angels, begin to stir…

"Ow, my head!" Supergirl said, as she shook her head. "What happened?"

"We 'won' apparently," Comet replied. The transgendered superhero, who switched from a lesbian to a male centaur—and sometimes a full, white stallion—helps up her lover Blight.

"You okay, lover?" Comet asked.

The winged, Amerind girl looks up at Comet.

"Will you…forgive me for betraying you?" Blight asked.

Comet smiles.

"I already have."

And the two share an intimate kiss.

Meanwhile, Twilight helps up Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay, Mother?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, as much as I will be," Sailor Moon said.

Silence.

"About what happened on Apocalypse-"

"Look, I know that you didn't abandon my sister and I," said the silver-haired woman. "I guess…I wanted to blame SOMEONE, and you were the easiest target-"

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he carries, Mary Marvel down to her level, with Buzz in tow.

All eyes turn towards the newest arrivals.

"Buzz, are you okay?" Supergirl asked. Ever since she merged with the human Linda Lee, Buzz has been a constant source of trouble or information…depending on his mood that day.

"Yeah, yeah," Buzz said dismissively. "I would be better off without this pugilist at my back…"

"Shut up," Ranma replied, as he lays Mary down. "Mary is-"

"I know what she needs," Twilight said, as she squats down. She began to heal Mary's wounds.

"It's my fault for all this," Blight laments.

Sailor Moon turns towards Blight.

"All of us have sins that we have to rectify today," Sailor Moon said. "For example: Selene?"

"Yes, Mother?" Twilight replied.

"Ranma is your father."

"WHAT?" Ranma yells.

"How is that possible?" Twilight replied, as she stands up to face her mother.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "I want to know as well. I was stuck in female form shortly after arriving on Apocalypse."

"And a lovely form at that," Comet replied.

This elicits a slight growl on Blights' part…

"Ranma, remember the night before, when we celebrated our victory over Death and the rest of the Four Horsemen, back in the Rifts?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't remember ANYTHING."

"Exactly, and neither did I…"

Sailor Moon turns towards her daughter.

"But Darkseid knew, after capturing me. It was during my interrogation under Desaad's watch that he discovered our daughters in my womb."

Pause.

"Ranma, Darkseid chose you to be his mate because of what he had found in our daughters genetic heritage. He was hoping to control Fate, since our children can either bring about universal balance…or universal destruction. So, Orion and Atalanta were born, since they were born of Order…and Chaos."

Silence.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," said Ranma to everyone. "All of us were injured in some way, but from this…mess, we all have a fresh start…"

Ranma turns towards Twilight.

"If we are able and willing to try."

"We'll see…Father," Twilight said with hesitation.

And so it goes.

Supergirl went back to her ways as "the Maid of Steel", battling evil with the help of Buzz.

Mary Marvel also continues her duties as a superhero, even so far as to join the Justice League International team. Well, they called themselves "the Superbuddies", thanks to some slick marketing, but, as far Mary was concerned, it was the proverbial destination that mattered, not the means.

Comet and Blight retire from "costuming", in order to live the American dream…in between homophobia and the occasional superheroics.

Twilight eventually got used to the idea that she had parents, though the New God lamented the fact that she had parents with, um, interesting reputations.

As for Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome, they did what they normally do. While Sailor Moon fights for love and justice, Ranma, well, he just fights.

And that was THAT.

END FLASHBACK!

Meanwhile, in the Rock of Eternity…

"What an interesting arrangement you have here…Lord Oggar," Blaze said, as she examined the shimmering form of Sailor Cosmos, which was floating alone across from the statues of the Seven Deadly Sins of Mankind.

The demon daughter of the previous holder of the title "Shazam" turns to look at the once apprentice of her father.

"I thought you were to destroy this power of the Moon Princess?" Blaze asked. "As long as it exist, I cannot take Satannus' throne."

"Why is that?" said the Greek handsome, blond man with cloven hooves for feet.

"Simply put, the Moon Princess made a mutual defense pact with Satannus, my brother. In order to take my brother down, I have to make sure that his allies are taken down as well, including the Moon Princess' other guise. That is why I freed you from your imprisonment in the first place."

Oggar intertwined his fingers.

"The Moon Princess cannot be destroyed. She is eternal, after all. However, in order to exist, she needs a mortal anchor…"

As if on cue, a holographic image of Usagi, dressed in a school girl outfit, appears.

"This is the Moon Princess' latest incarnation…perhaps the only one. It's hard to tell, since she is a student of Chronus…a 'time traveler', to use the mortal vernacular."

"And the point being…?"

"If you wish to destroy the Moon Princess, you have to destroy her mortal host. Once that is done, her power can be placed in a new body."

Blaze smiles at the implication Oggar's words.

"I can control this power."

"Precisely."

"But why would you tell me these things, knowing who I am?"

"Here, on this Rock, I am 100 times more powerful than any mortal or immortal being, and I can see all possible timelines. I know that sooner or later, you will break your oath to me in order to control Creation itself. And, in one timeline, you will succeed in taking over the Rock."

"Then why-?"

"Why I am helping you, knowing all this? Live or die, I will know that my old teacher's dreams of a just world will fade into ash with your ascendancy, it will be knowing THAT which will bring a smile to my face."

Blaze produces a smile on her face. Soon, she will control ALL of Creation, and all it will take is the death of one annoying Soldier of Lover and Justice…

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 6**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Nicholas Fury read his newspaper while sipping his cup of coffee (black, with sugar) at his usual eatery (a dinner that the Avengers used to hang out in, back when being a hero meant something).

"Can I get you something sir?" said a feminine voice.

"No, I'm waiting for someone," Fury began to say, as he looks up to see-

"You," Fury said, as Ranma-onna grins while sitting down.

"Yes, it's 'me'," Ranma-onna said. "And you can call me 'Ranko Tendo' when I am like this."

"Okay, 'Ranko'," Fury said. "First question: why have you come looking like a dame?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be seen by a wanted criminal, you know," Ranko said with a smirk. "After all, I, a 'Liberal Arts' student from Tokyo, Japan, wouldn't my student visa to be suddenly be revoked."

"I'm surprise that Osborne hasn't gotten a hold of you because of your…guise."

"Well, after what happened in Bludhaven, I doubt he'll go after me without a plan. Or, should I say, he won't go after me without a plan that'll work."

"I see. How is that Bludhaven situation working out? I'm more focused on other things."

"Well, Command Bunker 'D' (Delta) has been buried and sealed away, while the city itself is being rebuilt. Still, there is a concern that whatever is left down there could be useful, so a 'STAR Labs' research facility will be built on the old site, just in case something manages to…pop-up at that 'Horror Factory'."

"And the refugees…will they be able to return?"

"It will be a slow process before all the refugees can return to their homes. Homeworld Security is taking lead on this, in spite of objections from HAMMER."

"Ah, yes…Osborne's replacement for SHIELD," Fury said with a smirk. "Has he figured out what HAMMER is supposed to stand for yet?"

"Nope, he hasn't."

"I figured as much…"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"You wanted to see me?" Ranko asked.

"Yes," Fury said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "I know about SHIELD being a pawn of HYDRA, and from that I learned that 'HYDRA' is a special project of the…'Technocratic Union'."

There was another moment of silence between the two.

"And?" Ranko replied.

"'And'?" Fury said incredulously. "It was from THAT bit of information that I learned who the head of the conspiracy is."

Fury lays down a series of older photographs featuring the Lady-in-White, as she went about her business.

"Explain why 'Bunny' is the head of a global conspiracy?"

"Nick…when and where did you get these?"

"I got 'em from a SHIELD facility, while trying to cover my tracks," Nick said.

"You mean the one that mysteriously…blew up in the Sears Tower in Chicago?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I hope you know that standard operating procedure is making sure that all files have multiple duplicates," Ranko said, as she sipped Fury's glass of water.

"…"

"And let me tell you something, Nick. Even as we speak, we are being monitored."

"How so?"

Ranko turns to the waitress, who was serving a customer.

"She is a 'Watcher'," Ranko said. "Her sole job is to monitor unusual activities, such as this meeting…"

Ranko then turns towards the mime outside. He was doing his works where Central Park began.

"He is the facilitator," Ranko said. "All Watchers in this immediate area report to him and those of his rank".

Fury began to reach down to his coat pocket, as the waitress that had served the previous customer began walking up to his booth…

"Nick, don't," Ranko said, as she placed her hand on Nick's.

"Why not?"

"Because she is a 'drone', nothing more-"

"Hi, may I get you two something?" the waitress asked sweetly.

Fury looks at the woman with suspicion, before answering.

"I'll…have the usual," Fury replied.

"Okay, that's one 'Sunny-Side Up over wheat toast', coming up, sir. And what would you like to have, miss?"

"I'll have a tack of buttermile cakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and hashbrowns," Ranko said.

"That's quite a meal," the waitress said.

"I eat a lot of calories because I workout like a fiend," Rank said. "And besides, my male companion is BUYING."

"So, are you two together?"

"Perish the thought. He's too old fashion for my taste."

"And I'm not into 'trannies'," Fury said with a gruff expression.

"Er…I'll get your orders," the waitress said with noticeable blush, as she scampers off.

Ranko turns her attention back towards Fury.

"She's harmless, Nick," Ranko said. "Relax."

"If she's a part of the conspiracy-"

"You know, you kind of remind me of Rorschach, and his protégé the Question."

"Those name sound familiar…"

"They should, since they both were a part of the Watchmen project, which was supposed to be the counter-weight to the Suicide Squad project."

"I remember now…'Task Force X'. What about those two clowns? Or, should I say, 'clown', since Rorschach passed on in '85."

"Indeed."

A moment of silence occurs between Fury and "Ranko".

"And I also recalled that the events surrounding the destruction of Manhattan were…covered up. You can't even find a record in classified files."

"That's because the Technocratic Union wanted to make sure no one knew what happened, like how the son of Germen sought to redeem his past by pulling off the biggest prank in existence, all in an effort to convince the Presidents of the United States and the then-USSR to seek détente. The official reason for 'détente' was because of the development of SDI, as well as the USSR's inability to maintain its military…"

Silence.

"Of course, that was a lie perpetuated by the Technocracy in order to protect humanity from its own ignorance."

"So you know about this…Technocracy."

"Yeah, through Usagi," Ranko snorted. "Look, the Technocratic Union has existed for a long time, as well as a number of other conspiracies and secret societies."

"And how is Bunny involved?"

"She is founding mother."

"SHE created it?' Fury said incredulously. "Why would she do that?"

"Fury, you got to understand that back in the day, Usagi felt the need to give humanity the means of defending itself. I know that you are skeptic of all this magic, paranormal and supernatural, but humans were being preyed upon these elements. The last 'straw' was when an entire village was sacrificed by a mad sorceress. You know her as 'Morgana Le Fey'."

"Wait, that's the super-villain that the Avengers have fought many times before."

"Correct. When Morgana fled to France from England, Usagi pursued Morgana to her chantry in French Swiss: the White Tower. But Usagi knew that she could not face Morgana alone, since it was fortified with supernatural and mundane forces. So, she gathered a band of 'Natural Philosophers' and Enlighten 'willworkers' to take Morgana down for good. Well, Morgana was forced to flee to the Umbral realms, but her powerbase was smashed for good. Still, it was this level of cooperation that formed the basis of the 'Order of Reason'…the predecessor of the Technocratic Union. Nick, the Technocratic Union was started in order to protect people, not subjugate it…at least, not in the beginning."

"And HYDRA?"

"HYDRA was the result of what the Allied Powers did: use the brain trust of the Third Reich for the coming of the Cold War. Unfortunately, HYDRA had been given a degree of independence that it shouldn't have gotten. That's how Baron von Strucker and company was able to operate unsupervised."

"So, in other words, it was Usagi's fault," Fury said.

"Actually, not quite, Nick. Yes, Usagi created the Technocracy, but it was left to its own devices later on. In fact, it wasn't until the later part of the 20th century that Usagi reclaimed her position as the 'Lady-in-White', and has been trying to reform the Technocracy."

"And you sat around and did nothing?"

"Nope. I helped to 'counter' the Technocracy and other global conspiracies before…like working with you on your 'Secret Warriors' project."

"So what? If what you say about the Technocracy is true, what is the point?"

"You have been permitted to operate because HYDRA is too independent. Left in check, it serves a purpose. YOU and the Secret Warriors serve to make sure that HYDRA doesn't get out of line."

"And if I don't stop them?"

"The Technocracy will be forced to do them what was done back in '85, in order to make sure that humanity is protected…and its secrets kept."

"Even if it would mean a million people…dying?"

That is precisely what I am saying. And don't get righteous on me, Nick. After what you did in Latvia to put you in this mess, I would expect you to understand the term 'collateral damage' all too well."

"…"

"The Technocracy stays out of the way while you and the others deal with HYDRA. If you need funding, I know some people who will facilitate your needs."

"So you speak for the Technocracy?"

"No, I speak for Usagi."

"You told her all this?"

"She's my wife, Nick. I just got through talking to her while on my way here."

"So you know where she is."

"Yes. And don't ask me where, because she is on a personal errand."

Fury thinks for a moment. Based on what he has seen, the Technocratic Union was more than capable of stopping him and his band of Secret Warriors…

"Fine, I will buy what you are selling, 'Ranko'."

"Good, because it's a lot healthier to do so," Ranko said with a smirk.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**A few days later…

Whack!

Usagi brought up her staff to block the attack before twisting her body to perform a reverse leg sweep.

SWEEP!

Her opponent leaps up and over Usagi, so that he was now behind her.

WHACK!

Sensing that her opponent was going to bring down his staff for another attack, Usagi lifts her own weapon to block.

"Very good," Master Caine said, as he lifts his weapon, before stepping backwards. The Shaolin Priest had been testing the skills of his long time friend, since Usagi was now in the body of a fourteen year-old.

"Your skills are up to par, Bunny," Caine said.

"Maybe," Usagi said, as she gets up. "But it will take years before my body is properly conditioned. It's not like we're in some virtual world where I can bend the laws of reality."

"You must MAKE your reality, of course."

Pause.

"So, do I qualify to take the last test?" Usagi asked.

Master Caine turns towards the medium-size pot that sat in the middle of the training hall. The Shaolin Temple in Seacouver was built within an elaborate complex that uses an entire city block as a façade. To outsiders, the block was just another series of tenement in Seacouver's Chinatown District. Within this façade was a recreation of ancient China, complete with a royal court and hall, temples and the like. Prince Sing Ling, the heir of the last Emperor of China, conducts court business and celebrations with the anti-Communist Chinese special interest groups in Seacouver. Unfortunately, Beijing Government sees Sing Ling as a threat to its legitimacy to power, which is why there have been attempts on Ling's life on a regular basis. As a result, the Caine family, out of a sense of obligation, protects Ling and his family whenever they are in town…

"As you put it, your body has not been properly 'treated' for many things, including the last test."

"Drat," Usagi said. "I was afraid of this…"

Just then, Amanda Gray, one of the Immortals that fight for some mythical "prize", enters the training hall.

"Hey," Amanda said, as she takes off her sunglasses. "I take it Usagi passed muster?"

Amanda had been testing Usagi's sword skills, as well as looking out for her old friend. In spite of being mortal, Usagi did have a lot of enemies amongst the Immortals, as evident by an impromptu attack earlier that day. Luckily, Usagi defended herself well, but lamented the fact that she was so…weak physically.

Caine turns towards Amanda.

"She has the skills, but not the power," Caine said.

"I noticed that," Amanda said. "But I'm sure that it's a small thing."

"No, it's not," said Usagi, as she packed her gear. "I appreciate all the help you guys have been giving to me, but there's only so much you all can do."

"You are never alone, Usagi," Caine said. "The people whose lives you have touched feel a connection to you."

"True, but, unfortunately, so do the bad guys. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Well, it's a bit late for that," Amanda said, as she rubs her jaw. She wasn't hurt from the earlier fight, but it was annoying to get punched anyway…

Usagi then turns towards Master Caine.

"Thank you for all your help, sifu," Usagi said, as she bowed while giving a bow.

"You and Ranma have been a friend to my family since the day my great-grandfather first came to America," Caine replied. "The pleasure is mine…"

After leaving the training hall, Amanda sees some boys hanging out by her cars.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Amanda asked.

"Sorry, lady," the kid said, as he and his friends move away from Amanda's red corvette. "Neat car."

"I KNOW," said Amanda with a smile, as she gets to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she gets into Amanda's car.

"Oh, by the way, this package came for you," Amanda said, as she hands Usagi a small package.

"Oh?" Usagi said, as she takes a look at the brown-wrapped box. "Huh, it arrived…"

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know what's inside the box."

"Well, from its weight, I knew it wasn't something valuable."

"…"

"But, what is it anyway?" Amanda said, as she pulled away.

"The other day, I contacted an old colleague about my particular…problem, so she sent me THIS."

"So, what is it?"

Usagi looks away.

"Perhaps my salvation," Usagi said.

Meanwhile, back in New York, Ranma was entertaining a certain "birthday girl" at Coney Island.

CLANG!

"We have a winner!" said the proprietor of a carnival game, the object of which was to knock down heavy, metal milk containers.

"Yah!" Val said, as she clapped her hands with glee.

"Here you go, sir," the proprietor said, as he gives Ranma a stuffed panda.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he accepts the prize. He then gives the proprietor a twenty-dollar bill. "And here you go."

"Thanks, mister!" the proprietor replied.

"And here YOU go, Val," Ranma said, as he hands the panda off to the eighteen year-old girl.

"Thanks, Ranma," Val said, as she took the stuff animal, before hugging the martial arts adventurer. "I'm really having a good time today."

"Hey, I know how to be a good host, Val," Ranma replied, as the two moved off to the next thing to do at the carnival. "And I did promise you a good time."

"I am especially looking forward to tonight, Ranma," Val said with a smile.

"Val…"

"I'm talking about dinner, silly," Val replied. "I know that you want me to wait until I get older and all, if ever go on a real date. And that you want me to have time to…grow into my own first."

"I'm glad to hear that, Val," Ranma said. "And remember that I'm doing this for you as I am doing this for your parents."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So you actually dated my Mom?"

"Only for a short while, back when we were in college at Empire State University. We met when I was going for an advanced degree in Liberal Arts, so I can get a teaching credential. Your Mom was studying drama there before becoming an actress in Hollywood."

"Mom was an actress?" Val said. "But…she's a geneticist!"

"Well, what happened was that she met your Dad out in California. According to what Ben had told me, Reed was a science advisor for a bunch of sci-fi movie projects while attending the California Institute of Technology. It was on one of them that he met your mother. One thing led to another-"

"No, I don't want to hear what happened next, Ranma," Val blanched.

"I was going to say that your father inspired your mother to become an actual scientist, rather than play one on film. Later on, she got involved in that project that gave her and the rest of your family their 'fantastic powers'."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Where were you when all this occurred?"

"I was there," Ranma said.

"YOU were with my parents on that rocket accident?"

"Yep."

"Then…how come you don't have any powers or something?"

"Because I am SO awesome, that I don't need any?" Ranma said jokingly.

"Ranma, come on."

"Fine…no sense of humor. But to answer your question, Usagi bore the brunt of the effects of the cosmic radiation that I would have ended up absorbing."

"Wow. What happened to her?"

"Besides a power increase, she became an luminous being with light and healing powers. She probably wouldn't have gotten affected by accident had she been in her quantum form."

"'Quantum form'?"

"Well, there are two versions. The first one resulted in her looking like the female member of the Blue Man Group, but with hair, and the second form resulted in her looking like a model straight out of a Hajime Sorayama portfolio."

"You mean like those sexy female robots Franklin likes to build?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Point is, Val, I never gained any powers. Still, I never needed powers to beat the bad guys-"

WHOOOM!

Suddenly, a giant monster burst up from the ground, with a tiny man on its back.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the crowd, as people began to scatter.

"Fear me, surface dwellers!" yelled the diminutive "Mole Man". "Without your heroes, my fellow underground dwellers will reign supreme!"

"Ah, no!" Val yelled. "He's going to ruin my birthday!"

"Maybe not," Ranma said. "I did promise you a good time, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Well, let's stop this guy."

Val looked at Ranma with a quizzical look before realizing what he was going for.

"Oh, yeah…a GOOD time."

"Exactly. You ready?"

"Ready…after THIS."

Val presses a button on her fancy bracelet…

FLASH!

Marvel Girl checked her outfit out. She wore a thin armor designed similarly like Dr. Doom's. However, instead of the green tunic, Marvel Girl wore the familiar blue Fantastic Force colors and symbol.

"Now, I'm ready, Ranma," Marvel Girl said.

"Right," Ranma said, as he began to spin around…

FLASH!

Wonder Woman (II) checked herself out.

"All the parts are here," Wonder Woman said.

"It's still hard to believe that you have a cuter body than mine," Marvel Girl laments.

"It's called good living," Wonder Woman said.

"And why are you like this?"

"The original went missing," Wonder Woman said. "Along with Superman and Batman, so I'm subbing."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, Val. It's all a part of the job."

"GRRROOOOWL!"

Marvel Girl and Wonder Woman turn their head to face the monster.

"Let's get to work," Wonder Woman said.

"Right!" Marvel Girl replied.

And off the two goes.

Meanwhile…

Usagi sighs, as she finishes reading the letter that accompanied this newest version of the original super soldier serum, while sitting in her room in Amanda's home. She hated the idea that using it could mess up her body, since it was still experimental. However, according to her colleague, the serum seems to be working in two other subjects, one of them happens to be a friend of hers...

Furthermore, this particular brand will adapt the properties of the vampire blood sample, as her body goes through its expected metamorphosis. In essence, she will get some of the vampire properties embedded in her physiology. It won't be enough to turn her into a full fledged vampire, but she will adopt a few gifts here and there, which is better than nothing. Thus, the vampire blood and the super soldier serum must be applied in unison.

Still, there are the unknowns that Usagi will have to deal with. The letter specifically mentioned that optimal results are best used on adults only. Unfortunately, her present body was not mature. She could either develop horrible mutations, or die. So, there were risks involved.

"No, I have to get stronger," Usagi said to herself, "no matter the risks…"

With reservations still in mind, Usagi took out the serum, which glowed a slight green color. It was already been prepared for a simple, one-shot injection.

"Gods, I hate shots," Usagi said, as she lowers her pants. "Especially when the shots have to be administered in the behind…"

Once her rump was exposed, she closes her eyes, and jams the needle into her left rear.

"Owwwie!" Usagi complained, as she counted down until the serum was fully into her system.

Once the need was removed, she slapped a large bandage at the throbbing spot on her bum, and pulled up her pants.

"Now I know how those steroid-abusers in Baseball felt…"

After injecting the vampire blood into her system, Usagi then goes over to her pitcher of water to get herself a drink...

Suddenly, she felt an intense pain in her chest.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she clutched her chest. "My heart-"

CLUMP!

As Usagi lay on the floor, she began to black out.

"Ranma…"

And then, there was darkness…

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile…

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!

Marvel-Girl held her invisible force field in place, trying to prevent the Mole-Man's monster from rampaging through Coney Island.

"You will not stop me, Marvel-Girl!" Mole Man yelled.

Marvel-Girl turns her head towards Wonder Woman.

"A little help, here?" Marvel-Girl yelled with annoyance.

"Oh, stop complaining," Wonder Woman said, as she used her Invisible Jet—by telepathy—to ferry people away from the battle zone. Wonder Woman, also known as Ranma Saotome, was considered to be a royal Amazon, since he was married to Hippolyta…who looked like a black-haired version of Usagi, while her sister Antiope looked like a blond-haired "Ranko". This should be no surprise, since the original Amazons, created by a collaboration of Ares and Aphrodite, were based the genetic template of Usagi, Ranko, Hoshi and T'Pol…

At any rate, since males cannot be royals, let alone Amazons, Ranma has to be female, and thus is known as an Amazon Princess. Ranma's daughters Diana, Drusilla and Donna, by way of Hippolyta, were Hippolyta's heirs. Lyta (short for Hippolyta) was named after Ranma's wife Hippolyta, and was named after the second man to bare the moniker "Doctor Fate", a Lord of Order. Their child, Daniel, would die to become the second incarnation of the force of nature known as "Dream", one of seven Umbral entities—which also includes Destiny, Death, Desire, Destruction, Delirium and Despair—that exist in the Universe. Thus, Ranma was the great-grandfather of a powerful force in Reality…

Not that it matters, since Ranma, as Wonder Woman, has a monster to deal with.

"And besides, I already have my trap laid," Wonder Woman said, as she saw the last of the civilians out of the area.

"You?" Marvel-Girl asked. "You have a trap?"

"Of course," Wonder Woman said. "Notice what I DON'T have on my person."

Marvel-Girl thinks for a moment…

"Where's your Golden Lasso?" Marvel-Girl asked.

Wonder Woman crouches down a bit and picks up one end of her Golden Lasso.

"Drop the force field on my mark," Wonder Woman said, as she stepped back.

"Um, okay…"

BLIP!

"Now, we end this!" Mole Man proclaimed.

"Exactly," Wonder Woman said, as she suddenly yanked on one end of the Golden Lasso suddenly.

WHOOM-!

BOOM!

Wonder Woman yanked so hard that the attacking creature fell backwards.

It also caused the Mole Man to fall off the creature spectacularly.

"Ulp-!"

CLUTCH!

"I have you, Mole Man," Marvel-Girl said with a smirk, as she held the so-called super-villain by the scruff of his cape.

"Unhand me, young lady-!"

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman immediately took to the air. She wanted to make sure that the loop was properly snug around the monster's feet.

"Grrah?" the monster said.

When Wonder Woman was high enough, the monster was yanked off the ground.

"GRAAAAH-!"

Wonder Woman flew up high enough, and yanked the creature up like a whip.

WHAP!

The resulting sonic boom stuns the creature.

"GARRRGH!"

As the creature began to fall down, Wonder Woman flew circles around it, until it was bound by the unbreakable rope.

"Curses!" Mole Man yelled, as Wonder Woman lowered herself and the creature back to the ground.

"Good job…Wonder Woman," Marvel-Girl managed to say. She was STILL not uses to seeing a female Ranma, let alone a heroine.

"Thanks," Wonder Woman said, as she dusts herself off.

"You two DO know that the moment I and my friend are let go, we will be free to cause trouble," Mole Man said with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not," Wonder Woman said, as she looks up at the creature, who reminded her of some lizard creature. "I'll ask our friend here…"

Using the Gift of Artemis, Wonder Woman began to communicate directly to the creature…

[Hey, buddy, what's the deal here?] Wonder Woman asked.

[Mortimer offered me some yummy treats from the surface world] the monster replied. [Naturally, I was intrigued at the opportunity to try a sample of these humans' confections…]

To Marvel-Girl and Mole Man, all they heard were grunts and growls.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Marvel-Girl asked.

"Wonder Woman is most likely begging for her life," Mole Man said.

[And you look quite lovely] the creature said.

[Um, thanks, I guess] Wonder Woman replied with a slight apprehension. [Look, if I get you some treats, will you go back to…wherever?]

[Of course] the creature replied. [I prefer my home below, except that Mortimer continues to insist that my people and I help him to get even with those that torment him as a youngster.]

[Then he should go after those people, and not use you guys for personal gain.]

[That, I agree.]

Soon, the monster was on his way home, with a bin of carnival food in one hand, and an angry Mole Man in another.

"Curses!" Mole Man yells, as he struggles with his bonds. "You haven't seen the last of me-!"

"Wow, that was a brilliant plan, Ranma," Marvel-Girl said, as she looks on.

Wonder Woman turns to look at Marvel-Girl.

"What plan? Most of these so-called diabolic plots can be solved with the equivalent of a hostess fruitcake or something."

"I…see."

"And besides, Mole Man is a moron who took out his aggression on others, rather than be a better person."

"It's not that easy, you know."

"Sure it is. Do, or do not…do not try."

"That sounds like something from 'Star Wars', Ranma."

"I KNOW."

Silence.

"You know, I was thinking of changing my name to 'Fantasti-Girl'," Marvel-Girl said. "What do you think?"

"How about…'Miss Fantastic'?" Wonder Woman replied. "One day, you won't be a girl any more, and the moniker can be referred to either a girl or a woman."

"Hmmm," Marvel-Girl mused. "I think I like it. Thanks."

"No problem."

"And, Ranma, thank you for a wonderful day," Marvel-Girl said, as she hugged Wonder Woman.

Just then, three members of the rest of the Fantastic Force arrive.

"Valarie, you're safe from the Mole Man's clutches!" Mister Fantastic said, as he stretches down to the ground from the arriving Fantasti-Car. "You are well!"

"Of course I am, Dad!" Marvel-Girl said. "Ranma showed me a good time."

"Oh, my little girl is now a woman," the Invisible Woman said tearfully.

"Way to go, Ronnie," The Thing said with a smirk. "I knew you were a cradle robber, but must you turn my god-niece into a lesbian or something?"

"NOTHING happened!" Wonder Woman and newly-minted "Miss Fantastic" yell in unison.

"Yeah, right!"

Meanwhile…

SLAM!

"Usagi, I'm back!" Amanda said, as she comes into the door of her apartment with groceries. She had dropped Usagi off while she ran some more errands.

"And I got the ingredients to make my favorite pizza pie!"

"Uhhhhh…"

Amanda perks upon hearing a groaning, as she sets the grocery bags on the kitchen island counter.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Amanda said, as she cautiously goes into the guest room. She didn't sense another Immortal, but still…

"Usagi, are you okay-?" Amanda began to say, as she sees Usagi lying on the floor.

"Usagi!" Amanda yells, as she rushes to her old friend's side. "Usagi-!"

"I can…hear you, 'Manda," Usagi said, as she struggles to get up. "I was just…knocked for a loop, that's all…"

"What happened?" Amanda asked, as she helped Usagi to her bed.

"I…think I did a bad thing- URK!" Usagi said, as she clutched her chest.

"What? What IS it?"

"I'm…starting to change-!"

Amanda watches, as Usagi's hair grow longer and thicker, as well as her nails.

"Usagi-?"

"Cells…multiplying rapidly," Usagi managed to say. "First…thing noticeable is over all body hair…"

Amanda sees Usagi's t-shirt tightening around the girl's body. However, it wasn't the shirt that was shrinking, but rather Usagi's chest was expanding while her bony arms were developing noticeable muscles. Veins began to "pop" along those same arms.

"What…what did you do to yourself?" Amanda asked with a shocked expression.

"Took…the latest generation of a 'super-soldier serum'," Usagi said, as the muscle in her legs began to be defined, as she starts to sprout noticeably-

RIIIIIIIP!

"There goes my t-shirt," Usagi said with embarrassment, as she attempts to cover herself.

"And it looks like you're going to the rest of your clothes is about to go as well," Amanda quipped.

RIIIIIIPPPPPPPP-!

Now standing in the buff, Usagi grew from 5'11 to 6'11, a full height. She also had a mature appearance, though it did not detract her female attractiveness.

"Interesting new…look," Amanda said, as she eyes Usagi altered body.

"It was necessary," Usagi said, as she looks at her body in the floor length mirror. "I'm not an advocate of…performance-enhancing drugs, but have to do what it takes to get my old body back."

"Well, you certainly got a plan," Amanda said. "Do…you need anything?"

"Um, yeah," Usagi mused. "I'm starving…do you have anything to eat?"

Amanda merely laughed.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 9**

**

* * *

**A week later…

Usagi woke up, sore from her latest forays of trying to "enhance" herself…

"Good morning, Dr. Tsukino," said a familiar voice. "Or do you prefer referred to by your military rank?"

Usagi looks over to see Spiral, the proprietor of the "Body Chop Shop", a trans-dimensional business that is dedicated to "make a new person out of the old". The six-armed cyborg was nominally associated with the alien entity known as "Mojo", who was a sadistic gamester that routine plucks metahumans from different dimensions for his television gameshow (which is broadcasted across the space-time continuum). Spiral tends to be the one who hunts escapees as a bounty hunter, but her passion was in metahuman enhancements. Rumor has it that in a previous life, Spiral was a stuntwoman from Hollywood named "Rita Rocket". How she became the silver-haired, six-armed assassin was anyone's guess…

At the moment, Spiral was dressed as a medical doctor, since she was seeing to Usagi's operation and recovery.

"'Usagi' is fine, Spiral," Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs a bit. She then looks at herself.

"From the lack of pain, I take it that the operation was a success?" Usagi asked.

"More so than expected," Spiral said. "The grafting of the inorganic adamantium tissue proved wonders."

"Well, the Proginators and Iteration X were trying to perfect the grafting process," Usagi said.

"And I was able to perfect THEIR work," Spiral said. "And as agreed, I will accept this new process in lieu of actual payment for my services."

"Well, I thank you, Spiral," Usagi said, as she looked at her sharp nails. They were silver.

"And besides, I knew that you could figure out a way to prevent a compete rejection of the alloy from my cellular structure."

"That was a challenge," said Spiral, as she popped open a virtual display. "Thus who are considered to be of a supernatural nature tends to reject cybernetic enhancements, particularly those who can regenerate at a faster rate than normal. It would take make enhancements to prevent the regeneration process from happening-"

"But will destroy the natural gifts of the supernatural," Usagi replied.

"Correct, which is why weaving is the best option. Essentially, the enhancement compliments the patient's natural abilities," Spiral said, as she shuts off the virtual screen.

CHIRP!

"So, when can I get out of here?" Usagi said. "I still got things…to do."

"Well, it is essential that your body gets used to the new enhancements," Spiral said. "And considering what you were asking for-"

"I know, I know. The last thing I want to do is burn up with a stressed metabolism."

"True, which is why I suggest that a dip into the 'Lazerus Pit' for a complete recovery."

"Spiral, must I remind you that a Lazerus Pit has side-effects, if not properly prepared? The last thing I want is to go insane."

"Usagi, you wound me," Spiral said. "As soon as your surgery was complete, we began prepping the pit. And besides, mental disorders tend to occur if the patient is already dead, if dipped in the pit."

"Well…okay," Usagi said, as she leans back in her bed. "It's just that I wouldn't put it past you to make me insane, so you can have a contestant for Mojo's game show."

"Please, you wound me," Spiral said with indignation. "I could have done THAT while you were 'under'. As I said before, my service has been paid for with your contribution to the Body Chop Shop."

"I see."

Spiral smiled at Usagi, as she begins to leave the room.

"Get some rest. The Lazerus Pit will be ready this afternoon."

And with that, Spiral leaves.

Usagi sighs. She wished that her "hero's journey" went a lot smoother…

FLASHBACK!

A few days ago…

Usagi looked at the burning pot, as she used a transcendental technique to prepare herself to take the final test to be of the Shaolin…

"I am only allowing this because you have already qualified for the other aspects of the test," Master Caine said. "But because you used a short-cut to condition your…body, I can only grant you 'acolyte' status at this time."

"I understand, Master Caine," Usagi replied, as she took one last breath before grabbing the pot with her forearms.

SSSSSSSS…

Usagi winced, as she lifts the pot with her forearms. She moves it with bated breath, as she sets the pot five steps past the original position of the pot.

"Ice, please," Usagi grimaced.

"Coming," Amanda said, as she carries over a large bucket of ice.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she plunges her forearms into the bucket of ice. "Ahhhh…"

"Really, the things you tend to do are BEYOND comprehension," Amanda said.

"Tell me about it…and this is coming from ME."

"Bunny, I have to warn you that trying to obtain power for power sake could prove to be your undoing," Caine said. "Look at what happened to my brother Bill."

"That's not the same thing, Master Caine," Usagi said, as she pulls out her forearms from the bucket of ice. The burn marks featuring a tiger on the inner left forearm and a dragon on the inner right forearm could clearly be seen.

"Bill lived a harsh life, when your parents split up, with you living with your father, and he living with your mother. Unfortunately, your mother, in an effort to find her own independence led to Bill getting mixed up with the wrong people."

"True, but what was his desire when he did seek these people out?" Master Caine asked.

Usagi thought for a moment, before realizing the truth.

"He wanted to control is destiny by seeking ways to protect himself," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Precisely, Usagi," Caine replied. "When you seek power, you might just end up being consumed by it, and thus become something else entirely."

"Okay, I understand…"

"Good. Then I hope you success in your journey, Bunny," Caine said, as he bowed.

Usagi did likewise. The only thing that mattered at the moment was obtaining more power. As far as she was concerned, she needed every edge imaginable.

Later, as the day begins to fall, Usagi begins to feel the activation of her vampiric powers. Daylight nullifies the existence of vampiric natures. However, once the Sun sets in the West, the vampire shall rise again. Luckily, Usagi had taken this into consideration, when she combined the properties of a vampire, with that of a super-soldier…

"What are you looking at, Usagi?" Amanda said, as she puts away some books in her library. She could see that Usagi was staring outside over the city landscape.

"Nothing in particular," Usagi said, as she opens the window…

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I…have to go, 'Manda," Usagi said, as she slowly turns towards her long-time friend and host.

"You're…eyes…"

Usagi's eyes were like that of a vampire's: greenish orange.

"I know," Usagi said calmly. "The vampire blood in me is active right now. It's…compelling me to do things, but I am in full control."

"Are…are you sure?" Amanda asked.

"I am," Usagi said, as she looks out towards the darkening skies. "I have to go…"

"Where are you going-?"

WHOOSH!

And Usagi was gone.

"Oh, dear," Amanda replied, wondering where her friend was going…

END FLASHBACK!

Usagi rolls over to her side. That first rush was almost intoxicating. By dawn, she had managed to locate the old "Weapon X" facility in Canada, where she then got in contact with its present operator: Spiral. Convincing her to help Usagi was easy enough, though dealing with her was always a cautious affair.

"I wonder what Ranma is doing," Usagi said with a sigh…

Meanwhile…

"Okay, I got it," Akane said, as she sat her baby bottle down, after checking to see if the baby formula was warm enough for use. She could hear her baby crying.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled.

"I got it," Ranma said, as he picked up his son Kenma. "Man, you're a feisty one."

"Heh!" Kenma replied.

"Honestly, he seems to like you more than me," Akane said, as she walked over to her husband and child.

"I can't help it if I'm popular," Ranma said with a grin.

"If you were holding our son, I'd bob you," Akane said.

"Akane, are you ready?" Nabiki said, as she checked her watch. "We have a schedule to keep."

"Oh, don't mind her," Kasumi said gently, as she got her hand bag into her hand. "We have plenty of time."

"Yes, and time cost money."

"Okay, I'm coming. Sheesh!"

"Well, you three have fun at lunch," Ranma said.

"We will, once we use YOUR credit card to pay for it," Nabiki replied.

"Ha, right."

A short time later, the Tendo sisters are walking to the local café, where they can all get together as family.

"I miss Dad," Akane said with a sigh. "I wish he could have been here for Kenma's birth."

"Well, since he is living in the future, I'm sure he knows about Kenma," Kasumi said.

"That's not the same thing, you know."

"Well, I do know that we could use that time machine of yours to visit Dad," Nabiki said.

"Nabiki, you know I don't like using the TARDIS for personal gain," Akane said.

"No kidding-"

"YOU WILL DO," said a voice from behind.

Before the girls could react-

FLASH!

They were gone.

The small, blue, short-haired woman—dressed in red/white robes—lowers her outstretched right hand.

"To insure the coming of the Blackest Night, there has to be maximum chaos," said the renegade Guardian of the Universe from Oa named "Scar". "The participation of the would-be mates of the Chaos Lord Ranma will provide that chaos…"

And so Scar fades into thin air, determined to find the ones named Kodachi Kuno and Miss Hinako, to become the newest members of the Sinestro Corp and the Black Lantern Corp respectively. After all, it was the will of the Book of the Black Lantern that chaos must balance the Moon Princess sense of order…before all this fall into darkness.

**Tbc. **


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

A few days later…

BLAM!

Usagi lowered her gun, as she sees the bullet curve slightly to the right…

PING!

"Damn," Usagi said to herself, as she lowers the gun. "I used to be good at this…"

CLICK!

Usagi sighs, as she felt the gun barrel pressed against the back of her neck.

"Wesley, I told you that threats won't work," Usagi said. "And besides…"

In quick succession, Usagi quickly disarms the gun handler, and had him on the ground with his left arm raised and locked.

"I'm a better physical opponent than you are," Usagi said. "And my body has been enhanced to take the impact of a bullet."

Wesley Gibson looks up and smiles.

"Does that include sharp objects through the soft tissue?" Wesley said.

Usagi frowns and notices a thin dagger firmly implanted into her side.

"Wesley!" Usagi replied, slightly perturbed by the fact that she was stuck in a pressure point. Pressure points are typically utilized in acupuncture medicine, but also utilized for the purpose of delivering instant death. In this particular case Wesley used a pressure point that allowed him to use a dagger painlessly. However, should Usagi move her body significantly, that when death comes by way of internal bleeding. Not that Usagi was in danger of dying (due to her vampire nature), but the point was made.

"I get the point," Usagi said, as she pulls out the dagger slowly. From the type of wound that it was, all she needed was a band-aid.

"I hope so," Wesley said, as he picks himself up. "I know you and my father were good friends and all-"

"More than good, Wesley," Usagi said, as she sticks a band-aid onto her rib. "I was his teacher in bio-manipulation, something that I could teach you in exchange for getting me back to speed…since you destroyed the American chapter of the Fraternity."

"Hey, it was Sloane's fault, Usagi."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that you haven't gone after the Canadian chapter."

"Hey, I happen to like Hockey. But anyway…it's your move. And just to make things interesting…"

Wesley gets out in front of Usagi. Now, he stood between Usagi and the target.

"Now, try it again."

"You're sure, now?"

"Of course, I am. Make me believe that my father's trust was not in vain."

Usagi grunted, as she reloaded her gun. She took aim…

CLICK!

"Safety's on," Usagi said with a grin.

Wesley blew his breath exasperatedly.

Usagi then focused her mind and eyes. Reason why she even bothered doing any of this was that her enhanced perception, thanks to her vampirism, only worked at night. Relearning "Gun-Kata" was a way for her to enhance her "normal" perception…

And then, she acted.

CHOOM!

Using a movement similar to throwing a curved ball in baseball, Usagi caused the bullet in her gun to curve around Wesley…

FWAK!

Wesley immediately turns to see that Usagi had indeed made her target.

"Nice work," Wesley said, as he smiled.

"Thanks," Usagi said with a smile. "I guess I had it all along."

"Good, then I need to ask you for a favor…"

Montreal was considered to be a decent French city by most standards. Unfortunately, it was that decency that was being used to shield a wealthy business man who had a penchant for brutalizing young girls abducted for the so-called "white slavery" market. No one was able to prove conclusively that this man of privilege had a hidden life, but now, after today, it won't matter.

The unmarked limo drove down the expressway towards its destination, as a red corvette began to pass…

SPRUNG!

The business man, whose name was Felix Du Luc, looks up to see an athletic-looking woman looking down throw the sun roof, as she somersaults over head, above the roof of the limo. Knowing that the sun roof was the least protected, the woman aims downward.

"Smile," Usagi said, as she discharged her weapon.

POOM!

As Du Luc's body slumped over, Usagi completes her flip, and lands back into the corvette, with Wesley driving around the limo to catch her, before speeding off. Thus, the weapons of Fate has been utilized.

Meanwhile…

"Ranma, why are we here?" Val said, as she and Ranma were looking at some mechanical pieces at the Museum of Arts and Design.

"An old friend of mine of visiting from Japan, and is putting up some of his pieces here," Ranma said.

"Oh," Val replied, as she looked at the pieces. "These…look like monsters trapped in glass pane…"

Val stares at the pane. It depicted some sort of spider creature, and it almost appeared to be alive…

"Careful," said a man, who spoke with an accent. "Look too closely, and you might find yourself in 'wonder land'."

Ranma and Val both turn to see a middle-aged man of Japanese origin. In spite of his peppery colored, there was a youthful vigor about him.

"Huh?" Val replied.

The man then turns towards Ranma.

"And I see that you've picked up yet 'another one'," the man said with a knowing smile.

"HUH?"

"Oh, please," Ranma said. "I know I have a reputation and all, but I CAN spend time with a young lady in a platonic manner you know."

"Ranma, who the heck is this creep?"

"This is one of my dearest friends, the man who is visiting from Japan."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Val said.

"My apologies as well," the man said with a slight bow. "I am 'Takeshi Hongo', and I am a collector of stained glass frames."

"These look like denizens from the Mirror Zone," Ranma said, as he glanced over towards one of the stained glasses.

"That would be true if they are more than stained glasses. You and I did discover a way to freeze them for eternity…"

Ranma nods his head, as he recalls how he first met Takeshi…

FLASHBACK!

1971 (CE): Tokyo, Japan.

"Chief, I'm telling you, Blacky's contacts are solid on this one," Police Inspector Ranma Saotome said, as he leans over Public Safety Chief Yoshiro Sato's desk. "If the 'yakuza' are afraid of taking over that waterfront property, then there is something going on."

Sato looks up at Ranma.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Inspector, but your contact is of a dubious sort," Sato said, as he lit his cigarette. "And if the neighborhood is quiet, why rock the boat?"

Ranma growled. Ever since he returned from Vietnam to work in "Public Safety", he has had to deal with the nonsense that was the governmental bureaucracy. He wanted to give something back to his people, after working for the Americans for so long. He was seriously considering taking that police job in Los Angeles, California, where it was easier to "bust heads" in the pursuit of justice.

"Look, I'll give you this: if you can find evidence of wrong-doing, I'll consider opening up an official police investigation. Deal?"

"Fine, but you won't regret it, sir."

"I hope not. Now, I got work to do."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, before turning away.

"Humph," Sato said, as he felt his ring. It had the symbol for a extra-dimensional, terrorist organization known as 'SHOCKER'.

"It's too bad that I like you, kid," Sato said, as he made a phone call…

Later that night, Ranma and his contact 'Blacky' were skulking about the docks, trying to find a way in.

"Sir, I have to say that I am more of Lady Rantsu's retainer," Blacky said, as he handed a crowbar to Ranma.

"Yes, and I am married to her," Ranma said, as he puts away his electronic 'patch' to accept the crowbar. It was a small device that allowed him the bypass most security screens.

"Odd…"

"Yes, sir?"

"For a dump, I'm surprised that this place had sophisticated security."

"Well, there have been increased contacts between Mishima Zaibatsu and Zoological Institute lately," Blacky said.

Ranma leans back for a moment. He knew that the Mishima Zaibatsu' "G Corporation" was looking into human enhancement research lately, and wouldn't be surprised if the corporation's interest in the Zoology Institute had something to do with it…

"That wouldn't have been a big deal to me, had it not been for those missing kids in this area," Ranma said, as he lifts the window.

"So you think the Zoological Institute is responsible, since they own the property where the kids were going missing?" Blacky asked.

"That, and the fact that the 'yakuza' are staying away from these guys is the reason for me being involved."

CLINK!

"Okay, let's go…"

Ranma and Blacky sneaks into the warehouse, and sees all manner of crates. Some of the crates were marked "bio-hazard".

"I don't think these guys have the permits to handle hazardous-"

"Wait, I hear something," Ranma said, as he and Blacky duck.

Sure enough, a small truck enters the warehouse, as the floor opens up to reveal a ramp.

'Ah, a secret lair,' Ranma said, as he moves about to get a better look.

The van begins to descend down the ramp…

Ranma signals Blacky to follow him, however, just as he and his retainer were about to get up.

CLICK!

"Do not move," said a man dressed in a security guards uniform.

Ranma and Blacky slowly rise, and turns to face two of the guards.

"You do not belong here," said the guard holding the gun.

"Come with us," said the other.

And with that, Ranma and Blacky are escorted to the area below.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre film.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present…

Usagi had completed her latest enhancements—adamantium cellular lacing, which allow her to use her paranormal abilities—when she found herself attacked by an unknown force of nature. She had left the abandoned "Department H" facility, and was heading north through the backwoods of Canada. Usagi was experienced enough to make the trek through the dense woods, whether it had been during the time of Ancient Atlantis, or during the time of the so-called American Frontier that she gained this experience. And at any rate, even if Usagi were not as experienced a trekker, her enhancements, thus far, would give her the edge she needs to survive. Once she makes it the Fortress of Solitude, Usagi need not worry about dying by the hand of Mother Nature's touch…that is, unless the Earth Mother decides to pay a real visit. Other than that, Usagi had nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, that would not be the case, after something big attacked her with a ferociousness that caught her off-guard.

WHAM!

Usagi turns at the last minute to see something hairy and big move at her. She felt claws dig into her body, as Usagi sails over the edge of the ledge she was hiking on.

SWISH!

BAMF!

"Ugh," Usagi said, as she gets up from a freshly made crater while coughing up blood. Her bones made be unbreakable, but that didn't mean her flesh was invulnerable. True. "What…hit me-?"

"GROWWWL!" roared the shadowy figure, as it leaps over the edge.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she looks up. "Oh, dear-"

SWISH!

BAM!

The force of the impact cracks the ground, causing THAT ledge to collapse to the ravine below.

Usagi coughed, as she tumbled while trying to get her bearings straight. However, as she clutched for something to hold on, she felt her arm being grabbed…before she got bitten, hard.

CHOMP!

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

CRASH!

All laid still, as Usagi begins to sit up.

"Ow…"

She could hear some growling about a dozen yards or so away from her.

"I…I got to get out of here," Usagi said, as she takes out her enchanted hairbrush. If Lokidis was correct, her brush should have a portion of the abilities of the Mjolnir. Unfortunately, the brush was only good for nine times for one minute per use. Usagi was hesitant about using it, since she wanted to keep her proverbial quiver as full as possible. But, if she doesn't do something about her present predicament, she might not live long enough to face the person or persons responsible for her predicament. And so…

"GROOOWL!" the beast roared, as it rampaged towards Usagi.

At the last minute, Usagi whips out her enchanted air brush, points it at the beast, and-

"CALL LIGHTNING!" Usagi yelled.

A lightning bolt comes down from the heavens, and strikes the creature dead center.

CHOOM!

"ARRRRGHHH-!"

Now that Usagi had some breathing room, she then points her hairbrush to the skies, and takes off for the skies.

The beast gets up, and looks into the skies. He then notices a torn piece of cloth nearby. He grabs it, and sniffs it.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" the beast chortle, thinking that no matter where she lands in these woods, he track her down…

Meanwhile, about several miles away, Usagi succumbs to her injuries…and crashes into a nearby lake.

SPLASH!

Usagi falls into a state of unconscious, as she floats on her back in the middle of the lake. Hours later, a hiker was passing by when he notices Usagi bobbing in the shallow end of the lake. Quickly, he drops his pack, wades into lake, and pulls Usagi out of the lake while she was still clutching her hairbrush. The man begins to perform CPR, when he notices Usagi's face.

"Usagi?" the man said with surprise.

Meanwhile, Ranma continues to recall the first time he met Takeshi Hogo, the original "Kamen Rider"…

As the security guards escort Ranma and "Blacky" to a secret science facility, which was underneath the docks, the retainer to the Rantsu clan turns towards the head of said clan.

"Um, sir?"

Ranma turns towards Blacky.

"Yeah?"

"If we survive this latest misadventure, can I get a raise?"

"Take it up with the personnel department-"

"Shut up, you two!" said one of the guards, as he pushes Ranma and Blacky into a cell.

"Hey!" Blacky said, as he fell onto the ground. "This is an expensive suit, you know!"

"After we're done with you, it won't matter!"

And with that, the door to the cell was closed.

CHUNK!

"That was rude," Blacky said, as he dusted himself off.

"Quiet," Ranma said, as he goes over to the cell door. "Hmmm…"

"You're wasting your time, man," said a voice from behind.

Ranma and Blacky turn to see a teenaged boy sitting in a corner. He appeared to be a bit disheveled.

"What?" Ranma said.

"I said you're wasting your time," the teenager said, as he gets up. "There's no locking mechanism for anyone to 'pick'."

"That doesn't matter, kid," Ranma said. "If there's a lock, then there is a locking mechanism."

"Humph."

Silence.

"What's your name and story, kid?" Ranma said.

"Takeshi Hongo, and I was kidnapped because I witnessed a murder by the 'spider-man'," Takeshi said.

"The superhero from America?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"I don't know about that, but this guy was wearing some kind of armor-"

CHUNK!

Two different security guards open the door.

"You're about to have a new life, kid," said one of the guards with a sneer.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to pay," Takeshi said, as he walks towards the guards.

"Not if I have anything to say about it-" Ranma said, as he was about to intercept the guards. However, one of the guards pulls out a device that appeared to be a weapon of some kind.

ZAAAAP!

"Oof!" said Ranma, as he fell down.

"Sir!" Blacky said, as he goes towards Ranma's side.

"Don't worry," said one of the guards. "You'll be next to join our ranks."

And, with that, the door to the cell closes.

CHUNK!

"Lord Ranma, are you okay?" Blacky asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he gets back up. "Just surprised."

"Yes, it appears to be advanced tech."

"You think?" Ranma said with slight annoyance. "It looks like we have a situation that will recover a more direct approach."

Ranma goes back to the cell door.

"I was hoping to be a bit more subtle, but-"

WHAM!

To the untrained eye, Ranma threw a single punch. However, the martial artist was throwing a few hundred punches, all in the same spot, within a moment of time. Ranma's actions had the effect of blowing out the door to the cell spectacularly.

BAM!

"Huh, effective, I supposed," Blacky said.

"Yeah, whatever works," Ranma said. "We better find Takeshi, and shut this place down."

"How will you find him?"

"Once I take a look at a person, I can recognize his or her aura later on."

"Oh. Okay, then, let's get going."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to justify my raise, you know."

"Of course…"

A short time later, Ranma and Blacky come across a lab of some kind. Within, Takeshi seemed to be placed in some suspended solution.

"Is the kid dead?" Blacky said.

"I don't think so," Ranma said, as he went over to some nearby monitors. "Interesting…"

"What is it?"

"It appears that Dr. Abel Boskonovitch's cybernetic work," Ranma said, as he read the data. "What's even interesting was that the cybernetics are to confer animal qualities to the user."

Blacky looks at the teenager.

"Sir, it appears that there are wires embedded in the kid's head."

"Apparently," Ranma said, as he turns the page of the medical report. "It appears that part of the cybernetic process confers a mind-warping program that eliminates morality and ethics-"

"Quite right, Detective Saotome," said a voice.

Ranma and Blacky turn to see the guards with a scientist with him.

"You look familiar," Ranma said.

"I do not how you would be familiar with me, but you may address me as Dr. Cain Boskonovitch," Cain said. "But I do not need to go further than that, when I will have my men detain you two."

Cain motions the guards to go and grab Ranma and Blacky.

Ranma motions Blacky to stand behind him.

"You guys may have caught me unawares the first time, but I am more than prepared to deal with the likes of YOU."

As soon as the first guard attempts to grab Ranma, Ranma quickly grapples the guard, and tossed him back into the others.

WHAM!

"What?" Cain yelled.

"You 'rent-a-cops' will have to do better than THAT, Doc," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Of course," Cain said. He then turns towards the guards.

"DO something!" Cain said.

"Yes, sir!" the guards said. In unison, they raised their respective right arms, and slammed their closed fists into their chest.

WHOOSH!

Ranma squints his eyes, as he realized that their 'power-levels' were increasing. He also recognized the signs of cybernetic enhancements.

'Great, another Dr. Gero situation,' Ranma thought to himself.

Each guard now wore light armor with an insect motif. They then began to move in a sentai attack around the lab.

"Blacky, get that kid out of that tank," Ranma said, as he begins to loosen up.

"What about you, sir?" Blacky said.

"I'll stall them. Now HURRY."

"Yes, sir."

Ranma grunts, as he notices how their movement seemed…hypnotic.

"Screw this," Ranma said, as he slams his fist into the floor.

CHOOM!

The shockwave scatters the warriors about, which also knocks down Cain.

"'Nuff said," Ranma said with a smirk.

"I have Young Mister Hongo, sir," Blacky said, as he carried the unconscious teenager.

"Good, we're out of here," Ranma said, as he scans the room for more danger. "Let's go!"

"Coming, sir!" Blacky said, as he left the lab with Takeshi in hand.

Once Ranma and Blacky were gone with Takeshi, Cain struggles to reach for a phone. He presses a series of numbers on the phone.

"This…is Dr. Boskonovitch," Cain said. "Send me…the spider man!"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre film.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in deep space…

The Vega Star System—not to be confused with the Vega Proxima System, which had been depicted in a film that based upon a real-world alien contact situation—was the home of various races that were the result of genetic engineering of ancient humans. One such humanoid species, the Tamaranians, would produce the Earth hero "Starfire", a member of the legendary group of teen superheroes known as the Teen Titans (now called just "The Titans"). Generally speaking, the Vega Star System was one of the few areas of the Universe that was off-limits by most sane beings, including the immortal Guardians of the Universe. Mostly, this is because of some weird stuff that occurs within this expansive star system, whether it is because of the machination of alien super-scientists, or dealing with the fury of an alien goddess who is suspicious of outsiders. One of the few exceptions to this rule is Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, who had family living in this part of the Universe. On Ranma's part, he had a child—named "Redfire"—with the sometime-villainous "Blackfire", the older sister of Starfire and the present ruler of Tamaran. In fact, Blackfire still has the right to call upon the martial artists, whenever she feels like have "conjugal" visits from him. On Usagi's part, the Moon Princess successfully established diplomatic ties with Tamaran through Homeworld Security's "Stargate Program". There have been limited contacts since then, mostly because Blackfire is still sore from losing a fight she had with Usagi, over the right to be Ranma's primary wife. Of course, the fact that New Chronus, the home of the Titans of ancient Earth, plays a significant factor for Ranma and Usagi's involvement in the Vega Star System, but, other than that, no one bothers the denizens that make up the varied societies within that system.

That is, before the cousins of the Guardians, know as the Controllers, decided to create their own version of the Green Lantern Corp, by going after a mysterious orange-colored energy signature…

"We have arrived, Brothers," said the tall, lanky—and pink-skinned—Controller, as he got off their spacecraft. "We are on 'Okaara'."

"What is here exactly?" said another Controller. "It appears as if the Okaarans are making an effort to stay away from THIS area of the planet…"

All around the three Controllers, everything felt decayed and decrepit. It was as if someone lived here, but went out of his or her way to make sure that the area was rundown.

"It does not matter, Brothers," said the third Controller, as he points towards an edifice with a prominent symbol etched on its surface. The symbol consisted of a circle with large "V" planted at the top of the circle, a hash mark on both sides of the "V", and two additional hash marks planted at the bottom of the circle, but spaced apart.

"The power we will need is in there."

Mine!

Go AWAY!

"Did you hear that?" asked the first Controller.

"It is only the wind, Brother," the second Controller said. "And besides, YOU are a Controller: ACT like it."

"Of course," said the first Controller. "Silly of me to think such things…"

You lied to me, Guardian! You broke the agreement!

You'll pay!

The third Controller shakes his head, wondering if the need to beat their cousins at their own game was worth the headaches…

As the Controllers walked down the stone-hewn stairs, they observed the fact that the edifice appeared to have once been a grand palace of some kind. It also appeared as if someone or something left the place in a great hurry, and sealed the place, all in an effort to prevent someone or something from getting out. However, most striking was the fact that, unlike the surroundings, someone or something was still alive down in the underground dwellings, as evidence by a half-eaten carcass.

"Most unpleasant," said the first Controller, as he poked at the remains with a stick. "This…food is rotten."

"You would call a fellow sentient being…food, Brother?" said the second Controller, as he picked up the tattered remains of an orange uniform.

"So it appears there is a cannibal lurking within these ruins," said the third Controller. "No matter. We will control the Orange Light, and be done with this…place, soon enough."

As the three Controllers moved on to find the Orange Light, these ancient beings were unaware that there movements were being watched.

Control?

How can you control that which you do not have?

You think your big brains will enable you to control something that you do not have?

The little blue men thought to leave US the Orange Light. In return, WE would be left alone.

Apparently, that WILL NOT BE ENOUGH.

Perhaps, it is time to have more than just the Orange Light. Perhaps…WE SHOULD TAKE THE UNIVERSE? For it's own good?

And these so-called Controllers seek to protect the Universe like the little blue men?

HA!

You cannot protect the Universe, as big as it IS.

"But," said a shadowy voice, as he clutched his orange ring. "You can protect what you can HOLD…"

Meanwhile, a certain "Ice Queen" opens her eyes in what appeared to be a cell of some kind.

'Ow,' Nabiki thought, as she shook her head, woken up by a stench that was almost overpowering.

"What is that smell-?"

It's MINE!

The Orange Light!

Nabiki shook her head. Even a layperson could tell that an empathic field was blanketing the area. However, she felt, within her own being, that there was a force calling to her…BECKONING to her. And the worse thing about that feeling was the fact that she felt at ease. She felt…AT HOME.

"I must be losing my mind," Nabiki said to herself. "And certainly, this place could use some cleaning up…"

The middle Tendo sister goes to the door to her cell. She was tempted to summon her godly form, but felt that she should wait until she knew exactly what was going on first before bring out the big guns. Besides, she is not without talents while in her Earthly form…

Reaching into pocket space, she pulls out her 'Trinary Computer', which was based on hyper-technology, courtesy of the Technocratic Union's "Iteration X" and "Syndicate" conventions, and the Council of the Nine Tradition's "Virtual Adepts". Before the signing of the Concordian Compact between the Technocracy and the Traditions, effectively ending the Ascension War between them, Nabiki was a Triple Agent. She was a member of the Virtual Adepts, who spied for the Syndicate, but who really worked for a Technocratic "secret society" known as the "Harbingers of Avalon", a group dedicated towards restoring the Technocracy to the principles of the Order of Reason (i.e. the pursuit of knowledge freely and the protection of humanity). Later, Nabiki would learn, at the signing of the compact, that the primary sponsor of the Harbingers of Avalon was none other than the Moon Princess herself: Usagi Tsukino. For years since the end of World War 2, and after the murder of a close associate of hers, Usagi had made it her mission to take back the very organization that she had founded centuries ago. That opportunity came in 1999, when Usagi and Ranma fought Ravana, a monstrous "vampire god" from India who was hell-bent in reshaping reality and consuming anyone and anything that was standing in his path. Though the resulting victory was hard won, both the Technocracy and the Traditions realized that they needed to work together, if humanity was to survive into the Seventh Age of Man. And thus, an armistice was enacted, with Usagi and Ranma, representing their respective camps, hammering out a lasting agreement. It did help that Lady Marianna, the Primus of the Cult of Ecstasy (a fellow member group of the Traditions) provided the entertainment, which include a meet and greet that resulted in a lot of coupling that years.

Okay, an orgy ensued amongst the delegates because of Marianna, but, still, everyone had a good time…

"Okay," Nabiki said to herself, as she ran a locator program. "Let's see what nonsense 'Ranma-baby' got me involved in…"

CHIRP!

Nabiki could see a map of the entire underground complex. She then expanded her search a bit, and realized that she was in another star system.

"Hmmm," Nabiki mused. "Well, at least I can input a program to co-locate me back home-"

CHIRP!

Her computer picked up intense energy signatures. Nabiki quickly zeroed onto to the position of the Controllers, and a power battery.

"Weird," Nabiki said. "According to this, the power battery is similar to the power battery of the Green Lanterns, but THIS is emitting an orange energy fragment."

Nabiki notices a notation that was connected to the data on the orange energy. It was a data fragment that apparently Usagi had written several millennia ago, back when she had studies on the planet Jurai, along with Ranma. Curious, Nabiki clicks on it.

CHIRP!

As she reads the information, her eyes light up in horror. Nabiki realized why she felt home in this dank place, and why the guardians had sealed this place in the first place.

"I better stop whoever is about to disturb this proverbial 'hornet's nest'," Nabiki said, as she begins to co-locate to where the Controllers are.

ZIP!

And Nabiki was gone.

Meanwhile, the Controllers find an orange power battery that burned hot.

"We have found it, Brothers," said the first Controller.

"Indeed we have," said the second Controller.

"Now, let us take this power, and create our own Corp," said the third Controller.

ZIP!

"No, stop!" Nabiki yelled, as she rematerialized. "You can't remove that battery from this place."

"A…human female?" said the first Controller. "Here?"

"Not just a human female, Brother," said the second Controller, as he stares into Nabiki's being. "I sense the Divine in this one…"

"Why do you bother us?" asked the third Controller.

"The Orange Light was placed here by the Guardians for a reason," Nabiki said.

"They know of the Orange Light?" asked the first Controller.

"THEY are the ones who created it! In an effort to create an energy source based purely on willpower, they experimented through the equivalent of a distillation process. In the end, they created the Green Light that you all are familiar, but there were other light sources that they also created. THIS is one of them, and this 'Orange Light' is a trap to those who tries to control it. So, please, leave this place."

The Controllers turn to look at each other, and then back at Nabiki.

"Regardless, the Orange Light is ours," said the first Controller.

With that, the first Controller reaches to grab the orange power battery.

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

"NO!" said a seemingly disembodied voice. "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

Specters emerge from the orange power battery in a frenzy of epic proportions.

"Damn it!" Nabiki yells as she ducks for cover, reminded of the scene from the old movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Trying to access the power of the Orange Lantern trips the mechanism that contains the criminals and deviants, all driven by greed and avarice. To her horror, she felt a kinship with these creatures. However, there was another part of her that was driven to protect the stupid and unaware, thanks to Ranma's influence.

And the Controllers fulfilled both in abundance.

"I got to shut this down," Nabiki said, as she summoned her godly persona…

FWOOSH!

Lokidis scoffed at the indignation of being summoned to clean up someone else's mess. Still, she saw an opportunity to gain more power, so…

"Don't move," Lokidis said, as she erected a barrier between this…Orange Lantern Corp, and the Controllers who tried to take a power that did not belong to them.

FWAK!

Lokidis looks on, as the specters began to take solid, normal forms. And more were pouring out of the power battery.

"The Orange Light belong to ME!" the aliens say in unison. "It's mine!"

"Look at yourselves," Lokidis said. "Slave to greed-"

SLICE!

Lokidis ducks at the last minute, avoiding a blow to the neck. She then takes out her sword, and throws it into the darkness.

SSSS-SPLURCH!

A moment later, the would-be attacker stumbles into the light, with Lokidis sword stuck in his chest. He appeared to look like an aardvark/baboon creature…

"The orange light…is MINE…"

KLUMP!

Lokidis sniffs the creature, which smelt like rotten meat, as she takes back her sword.

"Mine?" said the other aliens, who were confused.

"No doubt THIS creature was your self-appointed 'warden'," Lokidis said, as she glances over towards the orange power battery.

"And now, let's see what this is all about," Lokidis said, as she clutches the lantern. Within moments, she knows who these lost souls were, and why they came to be. She also learned that they would all take turns to allow the warden to use them as a food resource…

FWOOSH!

The Orange Light envelops Lokidis, as it tried to consume her. However, her iron willpower fought off the attempts.

"No," Lokidis said to herself. "Avarice is merely a tactic, not a life style. I know what it is like to be chained by it, and have survived to conquer it-!"

And then, the light show was over.

"The Orange Light, brothers!" the first Controller said, as Lokidis force field went away. "Is it lost…?"

"No, gentlemen," Lokidis said, as she reverts back to Nabiki. "The Orange Light…is under new management, so it's MINE."

Nabiki turns to look at the Controllers, with her orange eyes.

"No…"

"Yes. And if you want a piece of the action, we can make a deal."

The Controllers did a collective big sweat, as Nabiki smiles sweetly. For some reason, they felt as if they were going to lose their collective shirts over whatever deal this human female was offering. Still, the desire to control the Orange Light was a tantalizing prospect…

"What do you want?" said the second Controller.

Nabiki smiled. It looks to be a profitable day indeed.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 13**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma continues to recall the time he first met the original "Kamen Rider"…

As Ranma and Blacky arrived to the nearest exit, with Young Takeshi slung over Blacky's shoulder, a man dressed in black armor greeted them. The armor appeared to have a spider's motif, and it was lightweight.

"Huh?" Ranma said, upon stopping his tracks.

"YOU," the man said, as he points towards Ranma and his companions. "You ALL will be given ONE chance to surrender to SHOCKER, or suffer the consequences."

"It appears, sir, that we are at an impasse," Blacky said.

"Not bloody likely," Ranma replied. "I don't know who or what SHOCKER is, but I'll tell you THIS: we're leaving, and there is nothing you can do to stop US."

"Then you chose wrongly," the man said. "I am called 'Kumo Rider', and I will be your destroyer."

And with that, Kumo Rider let loose a web-based attack.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he whirled his hands in order to spool the web, thus preventing his attacker from creating a net to trap him.

THITCH!

"You got to do better than THAT pal."

"Did I mention that I have the proportionate abilities of a spider?" Kumo Rider said, before springing into action.

With tremendous speed and agility, the Kumo Rider attacks Ranma.

"Kumo Strike!" Kumo Rider was about to say, as he attempted to deliver a blow to Ranma's head.

However, Ranma quickly catches Kumo Rider's fist, performs a reverse flip at the same time, and, with added speed, sends Kumo Rider careening into a bulkhead.

WAM!

"More like the proportionate abilities of a 'jackass'," Ranma smirked, as he dusted himself off. "Used that trick on the real 'Spider-Man', you know…"

"Sir?" Blacky asked. "If you don't mind…?"

"Sure," Ranma said, as he turns for the exit. "Let's go…"

Meanwhile, Kumo Rider pulls himself from the bulkhead.

"Kumo Rider!" yelled Dr. Cain through Kumo Rider's helmet. "Kumo Rider-!"

CHIRP!

"I am here, doctor," Kumo Rider replied.

"Have you stopped the intruders?"

"No, sir-"

"Then you are to 'evolve' to your final form."

"But doctor-"

"No, buts! We cannot afford the public to know our agenda this soon. And besides, the public will simply assume that yet another monster fight is taking place on the streets of Tokyo. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then get going. I've already moved operations to the secondary location."

"Yes, sir. Kumo Rider: out."

CHIRP!

With a sigh, Kumo Rider activates his transformation sequence.

"Kumo Rider Transformation…EVOLUTION!"

An aura of a spider merges with Kumo Rider, as the armored man begins to grow larger…

Meanwhile, Ranma and his companions were already out the door, when the rumbling began to start all around them.

"Sir?" Blacky asked.

Ranma scans the area all around the ground. Something big was about to burst to the surface.

"We might have another giant monster problem," Ranma said. "We're going to need help with this…"

Using his connections to his wife Usagi, Ranma sends out a call for help…

At a suburban home on the outskirts of Los Angeles, an illegal activity was taking place…

"Oh, yes, Mister Mann," Usagi said, as she entertained her client. She wore her hair long, and looked like a typical Disco Coke Queen.

"Your joke is SO funny…"

"Then how about we go upstairs, so we can do more than just talk?" Mann replied. He was a typical greaser who wore a "leisure suit", and wore a thick mustache.

Usagi kissed Mann intimately on the lips, before getting up. She then pulls him towards the upstairs, while a light funk was being played on a stereo set.

Soon, Usagi brought Mann to her bedroom. It appeared Spartan, though with a hotel motif to it.

"Just have a seat, while I get…comfortable," Usagi said with a wink and a nod, as she enters the bathroom.

As soon as Usagi disappears inside, Mann began to take his clothes off immediately.

"Oh, boy," Mann said. "That 'colored' Huggy Bear was not kidding when one of his whores was THIS fine…"

Soon, he was wearing only his underwear.

"Now, to wait for her-"

Mann felt someone tap his left shoulder from behind.

Expecting it to be Usagi, Mann turns around excitedly, only to see a rather rugged, blond man standing there.

"Hey," the man said, before-

WHACK!

The blond man slugs Mann into the bed, stunning him instantly.

"Hey, that wasn't nice, Hutch," said a dark-haired, who was wearing a cardigan sweater, as he begins to handcuff Mann.

"Considering the fact that he's been selling 'junk' in the community, Mann's lucky I don't accidentally shoot him, Starsky," Hutch said. He then turns towards the bathroom.

"It's okay to come out, Bunny," Hutch said.

"Just a minute," Usagi replied, as she desperately brushed her teeth. "I just…want to get the taste of that guy's tongue out of my mouth."

"Not bad for t rookie, eh?" Starsky said.

As Usagi brushed her teeth, she received a summons from her husband…

USAGI…come home…danger…

"Danger?" Usagi said to herself. She didn't think there was anything that could put her husband in a precarious situation, but…

"Hey, guys," Usdagi said, as she stepped out of the bathroom. "You don't mind me taking off?"

"You…want a police car to escort you home?" Starsky asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's not like I had to do anything more than kiss the creep."

"Okay, but don't hesitate to call Starsky or I if you need company, okay?" Hutch said, as he held Mann down.

"I will, and thanks," Usagi said, as she leaves the bedroom.

As soon as she was outside, Usagi raises her hand.

"Moon Power…MAKE-UP!" Usagi yelled.

FWOOSH!

One flashy transformation later, and-

"I am the Warrior Diva of Love…Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said. Her costume and over all look has changed to reflect the times. Now, she wore a large Afro hairstyle, and wore blue bell-bottoms.

"And in the name of the Righteous MOON, I…WILL…KICK…YOUR FUNKY A**!

And then, after placing her index and middle finger unto her forehead, Sailor Moon was gone.

ZIP!

As soon as she reappeared where Ranma was, Ranma, upon sensing his wife's presence, turns towards Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, thank goodness- what the heck?" Ranma said, upon looking at Sailor Moon's attire.

"Never mind me, lover," Sailor Moon said, after giving Ranma an intimate kiss. "Who's the jive turkey that giving you a hard problem?"

"That, madam," Blacky said, as he points to the giant spider monster that was wrecking the city.

"Oh, really?" Sailor Moon said, as she takes out her modified lunar henshin wand. "No one tears up MY city without getting a butt-whupping! MOON ULTRA TRANSFORM!"

FLASH!

Ultra Sailor Moon appears. Her look, however, was reflective of the look of her normal self.

"That looks…ridiculous, sir," Blacky said.

"Maybe, but at least we have a powerful ally," Ranma said.

Ultra Sailor Moon performs a flying kick, knocking the spider monster down.

CHOOM!

As Ultra Sailor Moon lands on top of the spider monster, she began to wail on it. However, Ultra Sailor Moon failed to see the other set of arms.

GRAB!

"Ah!" Ultra Sailor Moon yelped, as she struggles to free herself. She then hears a beeping sound, as she looks down at her breastplate.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

Unfortunately, her Ultra Sailor Moon form had a short life-span, due to the way Earth's pollution is affecting her ultra body. If she dies in her ultra body, then she could die for real. So…

'Got to end this,' Ultra Sailor Moon said to herself, as her eyes begin to glow.

"Touch ME inappropriately, huh?" Ultra Sailor Moon yells. "ULTRA MOON BEAM GLOW!"

Beams of energy are discharged from her eyes, striking dead on.

"SKRREEE!" the creature yells.

Ultra Sailor Moon then rolls out of the spider monster's grip, winds up a kick, and-

KICK!

The spider monster flies into the air. Once it gets high enough, Ultra Moon forms a "knife cross" with the edge of her hands, before discharging her final attack.

"ULTRA MOON ELIMINATION!"

A concentrated dose of energy is let loose, as Ultra Moon makes her mark.

ZAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKK-!

BOOM!

And thus, the creature was destroyed.

"I'm glad THAT is out of the way," Ultra Sailor Moon said. She then looks up at the sky.

"Away! CHA!"

And thus Ultra Sailor Moon pretends to fly away, so that she can secretly transform back to her normal self. At least, what is considered to be normal for HER.

Blacky looks around at the extensive property damage. He then turns his attention back towards Ranma, who was tending to the still unconscious Takeshi.

"Sir, is this…a good ending or a bad ending?" Blacky asked.

"Just an ending," Ranma said with a sigh. "Be thankful for THAT."

"And the kid?"

"I'll have Dr. Abel take a look at him," Ranma said. "But I have a feeling that Takeshi will have an important destiny to fulfill…"

END FLASHBACK!

"I'll just let the museum know that I will be going out to lunch with you-" Takeshi said, as a large explosion could be heard outside.

BOOM!

"What the heck was that?" Val asked.

"Trouble," Ranma said. "I better check it out…"

With that, Ranma performs a spin…

FLASH!

"I'll meet you guys outside," Wonder Woman said.

"Me?" Takeshi said.

"Yeah. You're still the Kamen Rider, right?"

"Retired."

"But you still got power, right?"

"Fine…KAMEN RIDER TRANSFORM!"

FLASH!

Now, Takeshi was the insect cyborg warrior "Kamen Rider". Thanks to Ranma, he was trained in the Mantis style of martial arts, as well as has a resource to draw from in his fight against SHOCKER years before. Since then, Takeshi and Ranma had learned that there was an ancient enemy of Ranma's who was sponsoring super-terrorists outfits, like SHOCKER, Gel-SHOCKER, HYDRA, AIM, COBRA, PENTEX, and the like. This elusive enemy continues to plague under a variety of names, but Ranma knew that all these guises hid the face of ONE enemy: the Wyrm. It was the universal entity that either destroys or brings balance. It was amoral in its pursuits, though its actions could be seen as evil. The Technocratic Union and the Council of the Nine Traditions make it a point to root out Wyrm-taint, no matter the cost.

The unfortunate truth of the matter is that Wyrm has many guises, which includes influencing or outright possessing Ranma and Usagi's kids, and it is one of those kids—Genshin Rantsu—that was directly responsible for the creation of SHOCKER, back before he was "reformed".

"Boy, this takes me back," said Kamen Rider.

FLASH!

"What are we waiting for?" Miss Fantastic said, as she changed into her "work clothes". We got people to save!"

And with that, Wonder Woman, Kamen Rider and Miss Fantastic go out to save the day…

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi opens her eyes. She realized that she was on some cot in a furbished cabin. She then tried to sit up, but-

"Owie," Usagi said, as she felt the scar on her body. She looked at her scar, which was below her ribcage. While it was indeed a nasty scar, she was surprised as to how well-tended it was…

"You should take it easy, Usagi," said a familiar voice. "You lost a lot of blood…"

Usagi immediately turns to face the source of the voice. The person in question was of an average build, had medium-length brown hair and wore glasses.

"Bruce?" Usagi said. "Bruce…Banner?"

Dr. Robert Bruce Banner smiles, as he pours Usagi a cup of hot chicken broth.

"I assumed you would be unconscious a lot longer, considering the nature of your wounds. Here."

Usagi accepts the cup of chicken broth.

"It's not much, but…"

"No, it's okay," Usagi replied. "But…exactly where 'here' is?"

"We're at a ranger station in Manitoba," Bruce replied. "I found you while I was heading west."

"On the run or something?" Usagi asked.

"No, actually. I was on vacation."

"Wait, where's Skaar, Lyra, Eliza?" Usagi asked. "Especially Eliza."

"Since when did you care about my kids, especially OUR daughter Eliza?" Bruce asked accusingly.

"Bruce, look, I'm sorry for the way I have handled things between us, okay?" Usagi said. "And I care because Skaar SHOULD have a father, and Lyra is Ranma's great, granddaughter. And Eliza…is upset at me for faking my death."

"Well, why shouldn't she?" Bruce asked. "You pretended to be Caiera for MY amusement. Or, should I say, the Hulk's amusement?"

"I did that to repay a debt," Usagi said. "And I fulfilled that role."

"But you didn't love me."

Usagi sighs.

"Bruce, I don't love you other than as a friend. Actually, I have tried to hate you for what the Maestro did to me. However, I knew I couldn't hate you fro something that you might do, so I tried to help you be a whole human being, so that if you did become the Hulk, you would be a lot more grounded. At the very least, I care enough about you to play the role of wife, mother and lover. And if that isn't an act of love, I don't know what IS."

Bruce sighed.

"Fine, I will accept that answer for now."

"Fair enough."

Silence.

"Am I the only one you…did what you just did to?" Bruce asked.

"No, but then again, the circumstances were…different," Usagi said, as she thought back in time…

FLASHBACK!

The Moya continued its trek through the spatial and temporal eddies of the time stream, trying to return to the present era of the so-called "Uncharted Territories" of the Gamma Quadrant, a quarter section of the Milky Way Galaxy. Earlier, they had been caught up in a battle between humans and machines some 150,000 years ago, and lived to tell the tale. Hopefully, both ship and crew will have arrived in the right place and time…THIS time.

"Yo, Minato," John said, as he goes over to the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, who was doing some improvements on security. He theorized that machines, no matter how 'human' they become, would not be able to detect 'chakra strands', even after tripping them.

"Yeah?" Minato asked.

"I have an idea," John began to say. "Instead of taking Moya out of the timestream to check, I propose that we send out a scout runner to see where and when we are.

"Like a fishing line," Minato said. "That is the most half-baked plan I've ever heard."

"Come, pal. Don't tell me you don't have the stones to do a scouting mission, eh?"

"John, I wasn't born with 'stones', remember?"

"Minato" was the male version of his normal self, Usagi Tsukino. Unfortunately, fate has warranted the need for a male Usagi at this time…again.

"Cute. And besides, it's your turn anyway."

"Fine, whatever. But you owe me…'pal'…"

Soon, the preparations for the launch of the "Farscape" were ready.

"Farscape is ready, yo," Kushina said, as she prepped the launch boosters. Kushina was, in fact, the male version of Ranma Saotome. Like with Usagi, the fates have conspired to make sure that Ranma was thoroughly female this time…again.

"Ready when you are…'Kushina'," John said, as he snickered.

"Laugh it up all you want, John. Sooner or later, I'll be back to my old self."

"Well, don't pay John any mind," Aeryn said, as she smacks her husband on the shoulder.

"I'll TRY."

"We should be back shortly," Minato said. "And take good care of Genko for us."

"Of course."

And so, the Farscape leaves the berth of the Moya, and flies off towards one of the eddies that John found interesting…

Sometimes later…

CLANG!

Minato twirls the male Sword of Power, while watching his wife's back.

"Some mission THIS turns out to be," Minato said with a smirk.

CLANG!

"It's not MY fault we crashed landed in the middle of a war!" Kushina yells, as she kicks away a beast man, before blocking an attack with the female Sword of Power.

During the initial battle, the leader of the invasion, Keldor, had acquired the mystic pair of blades known as "The Swords of Power". These blades were originally the property of an ancient king, who died while defeating the trans-dimensional menace known as Hordak. Keldor, an acolyte of Hordak, used the swords to invade the original owners homeworld: Eternia. Had Minato and Kushina not have showed up during the Battle at the Hall of Wisdom, Eternia would have fell. However, the Swords of Power are now in the hands of two off-worlders.

"Babe, we have no choice but to-" Minato began to say, when a falcon appeared in front of him and his wife.

"SKREE!" the bird said, before turning into a beautiful, robed woman.

"Who-?" Kushina said.

"I am simply known as the Sorceress," the woman said. "You have the weapons that once belonged to my late husband, Greyskull."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that," Minato said.

"We only took the swords from that Keldor guy," Kushina said. "We'll give it back to you-"

"We will?"

"YES, we will."

"Aw…"

"No, I do not need the Swords of Power back," the Sorceress says. "I want you to embrace the swords, and use Greyskull's power to defeat the forces of Hodak."

"Okay, how?" Minato asked.

"Just raise the swords, and say the first thing that comes to mind."

"You know, that sounds familiar…"

"Okay, I'm in," Kushina said, as she raises her Sword of Power. "By the Power of Grayskull…?"

CHOOM!

_Ran-Ma!_

_Duh-duh-duh-DA!_

_He-Man!_

Kushina transforms into a muscular version of her male body…

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Ran-Ma yells.

"Oh, dear," the Sorceress said, not realizing that Ran-Ma's male body was normal.

"Well, it's my turn," Minato said, as he raises his Sword of Power. "For the Honor of Greyskull…"

CHOOM!

Minato becomes an Amazonian version of his normal female body.

"I am…USA-GI!" Usa-gi proclaims. She was decked out in feminine armor and garb, including a winged tiara.

"Yeah, we KNOW," said Ran-Ma with a smirk.

"I…apologize for your present predicament," the Sorceress said.

"It's okay," Usa-Gi said. "This is what we actually look like."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind that," Ran-Ma said. "As the Strongest Couple in the Universe, we have defeat these guys."

"You bet!" Usa-Gi said. "Let's go-!"

And with that, Ran-Ma and Usa-Gi wade into Hordak's horde.

The Sorceress sighs. The Fates have declared that two out-worlders will be the first to reclaim the Swords of Power, and thus free Eternia from war. However, it will be their children, Adam and Adora, who will protect Eternia—before going on to free Etheria from Hordak's control—as the next generation of heroes. They will be known as "He-Man" and "She-Ra", respectively-

"Look at this, Ran-Ma!" Usa-Gi said, as she juggled three tanks.

The Sorceress sighs. She REALLY hoped that she made the right choice…

Meanwhile, the Captain of the forces of Eternia at the Hall of Wisdom, Randor, faces off his traitorous brother, Keldor. Keldor tried to use trickery by tossing a vial of acid at Randor, only to have Randor block the attempt with his shield.

"Ai-eeeeeee!" Keldor screams, as he face literally begins to melt.

"Damn, you, brother!" Randor yells. "This didn't have to be this way-OOF!"

"Step aside!" said the beautiful "Lynn", as she grabs Keldor. She was a new magic user, assigned to assist Keldor's attempt to tackle the Hall of Wisdom.

"We have to go, Lord Keldor," Lynn said. "We cannot win this fight."

Keldor turns to look at Randor.

"Someday, I will have my revenge!" Keldor said, as Lynn teleports herself and Keldor away from the battlefield. Soon after, those that could stand retreated.

"It appears you have won this battle, you two," the Sorceress said. "This world could use rulers like you."

Ran-Ma looks around, and sees Randor.

"What about THAT guy?" Ran-Ma said. "He looks like a local."

The Sorceress turns towards Randor. In another lifetime, he would be the new King of Etheria, and would father He-Man and She-Ra with an Earth woman named Marlene. But that quirk of fate has long since passed.

"Would you abandon this world to chaos and misery?" the Sorceress replied. "You won the war, but you risk losing the PEACE."

"Ah, man!"

"Well, we could take a break for a while," Usa-Gi said.

"What about the others?" Ran-Ma asked. "What our DAUGHTER?"

"Ranma, we know out to use the hyperbolic techniques involving the manipulation of Time. We can spend a lifetime here, and no time will have passed back on the Moya. And while I love my daughter, these people need us, Ran-Ma."

Ran-Ma sighs.

"Fine, but I don't have to like this-!"

"Excellent!" the Sorceress said with a smile. She then turns back towards Randor.

"Randor?"

Randor looks towards the Sorceress. He has heard of this strange woman before…

"Yes, my lady?"

"How would you like to be the 'Man-of-Arms' of our new king and queen?"

"WHAT?"

END OF FLASHBACK!

"And that was that," Usagi said. "I fulfilled an important role, and moved on."

"What role did YOU fulfill in MY case?" Bruce asked.

"Your companion. I did promise to look after you, after Betty…died. I didn't know it would have been in the manner that it turned out, but still…"

"I…I need to clear my head," Bruce said, as he gets up. "You can make yourself at home, if you want."

And, with that, Bruce leaves the cabin.

Usagi sighed, as she leans back on her cot.

"Sometimes, I don't know if I'm a magnetic for trouble," Usagi replied, not knowing that the creature that had attacked her earlier was watching her through the window of the cabin…

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

Meanwhile…

CRASH!

"Ah!" Jackie Chan yells, as he and his niece Jade dove for cover…as a car was thrown overhead towards what was left of the old Avengers mansion.

Jade looks up at her uncle. Besides being a famous movie star, Jackie had a "moonlighting" job as a "secret agent", specializing in archeology, a while back. Now that his "job" is over, Jackie could live the normal life in Hong Kong and American action cinema. Still, the sixteen year-old girl wished to have adventures again, though she never thought being a tourist would enable her to HAVE more adventures…

"Uncle, are you alright?" Jade asked.

Jackie looks at his niece.

"Yeah, I am, why?" Jackie replied.

"Just wondering," Jade replied with a grin.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Isn't this awesome being mixed up in a monster fight?"

"No, it isn't-!"

CRASH!

Another car crashes overhead towards the old Avengers mansion.

"Good grief!  
Jackie yells.

Meanwhile, the parties responsible were for the ruckus was taking stalk of their situation.

"I am telling you, this is a waste of my time," Skaar said, as he drops the soldier who was a part of ARMOR, which specializes in combating temporal and trans dimensional activities. Skaar, the son of the Hulk and a gray-skinned Amazon named Caiera, was a barbarian warrior who journeyed to Earth to be with his father…and to see if Usagi Tsukino was anything like his real mother.

"And besides, I rather find my father and the woman who pretended to be MY mother."

"You mean MY mother," Hulkling countered. Hulkling was the son of the Silver Age Captain Marvel and Hulkusagi.

"And MY mother as well," Sailor Hulk interjected. She was the daughter of the Hulk and Hulkusagi, and was trained as a fighter to be "The Gamma Warrior". "Just because you are upset at her, that doesn't mean you will be allowed to harm her."

"Humph!" Skaar replied. He then turns towards Thulkra, the daughter of the Hulk and Thundra, a Feminzon from the future. She was also the great-granddaughter of Ranma Saotome.

"It's your show. What do you want to d next?"

Thulkra brushed aside her red locks of hair.

"If the Femizons are able to continue their line, we need to find Norman Osborne," Thulkra replied. "Otherwise, the Femizons would be forced to…copulate with the male population."

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Sailor Hulk replied. "I know that you come from a society of lesbians-"

"It's NOT that at all," Thulkra said. "The Femizons were the result of years of intense cloning, after a disease rendered humans sterile. There have been signs that the sterility factor is going away, but not enough to maintain the population at its present rate. It will take years before 'normal' means of copulation is achievable. But, until then, cloning is still the only option we have."

"Ah, I stand corrected-"

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice.

The Hulk clan turns to see another Gamma-powered group: the Gamma Corps. This military strike team consists of "Grey", "Griffen", "Mister Gideon", "Mess", and "Prodigy". The Hulk, for good or for ill, had affected each member of the team directly or indirectly. US Army General John Ryker, a career military officer who supervises the section of "Project Rebirth"—the program that creates so-called "super-soldiers"—involving gamma radiation experimented, created the Gamma Corps as a counter to the Hulk clan. As far as Ryker was concerned, the Hulk, the She-Hulk and anyone possessing gamma-radiated abilities, were properties of the United States government. After all, it was under his direction that allowed Dr. Bruce Banner to test his Gamma Bomb in the first place.

"You four are under arrest," Grey said, as he points his rail gun at Skaar. Grey had the power of the Grey Hulk and the super-smart villain known as "The Leader".

"For what?" Hulkling asked.

"Destruction of property."

"Hey, WE were attacked by these ARMOR goons," Hulking yelled.

"Then you won't mind coming in for questioning," Gray said.

"I'm not going to allow a 'phallo-fascist' to take me into custody, since I have an important matter to attend to," Thulkra said.

"As you can see," Skaar said, as he takes out his very large sword. "You can go away, now."

"Huh," Gray smiled. "I was hoping that you would put up a fight. Prodigy?"

A blond teenager with green skin and a large head, and who looks like a tech nerd, places his hands on his head…

ZAARRRK!

A psychic wave attack envelops the Hulk clan.

"Gahh!" they all yelled in unison.

"Now!" Gray said, as he shot his rail gun at Skaar.

ZARK!

Skaar brings up his sword. Made from adamantium, Skaar deflects the shot back at Gray's pistol.

FWAK!

"You can hide behind your toy all you want, or we can handle this like proper warriors," Skaar said, as he sticks his sword into the ground.

Gray tosses away the ruined weapon.

"With pleasure," Gray said, as he runs towards Skaar, and tackles him.

BAM!

"Oh, right!" yelled Griffen, as he flaps his wings. His powers were based upon the gamma-mutation that turned Betty Ross, the late wife of Bruce Banner, into a green Harpy with phenomenal strength and speed. And her claws—hands and feet—could cut through steel easily. Now, Griffen had that mutation as well.

"We can fight now!" Griffen yells, as he spits a slimy acid towards Sailor Hulk.

"Yikes!" Sailor Hulk yelps. She then sees Griffen flying her way.

"I'm going to get you, girl!" Griffen said.

"Oh, no you won't!" Sailor Hulk yells. She then begins to twirl around, as a ball of green energy begins to form. Besides creating energy projectiles, Sailor Hulk was also phenomenally strong as well.

"Gamma Attack…BLAST!"

CHOOM!

"Huh?" Griffen said before being blasted from the air.

BOOM!

"Dusted!" Sailor Hulk said, as she gives a victory salute.

Meanwhile, Thulkra was tackling Mess, while Hulkling was taking on Mister Gideon.

"I'm just as strong as you are, 'She-Hulk'!" Mess replied. Mess mutation was bizarre, to say the least. The long-haired, red-head was normal-looking on one side of her body, which was attractive by the way, while the other side of the body was enhanced like the Abomination. In fact, although Mess was stronger than the average human being, like the level of strength similar to an Amazon or a Captain America type, the Abomination side of her body was even stronger. And it was that side that was giving Thulkra a hard time.

WHAM!

Thulkra rolled with the punch, but was otherwise unperturbed.

"You poor dear," Thulkra said. "I feel sorry for you."

"What?" Mess replied. "You're making fun of the way I LOOK?"

"No, Sister. I feel sorry for you because you are taking orders from a man."

"Well…it's my job-"

"And you do look beautiful…and exotic, I might add."

"I do?"

"Yes. In my culture, where I am from, we do not look at mutations and scars as detriments. Otherwise, my mother, 'Thundra', would not have chosen my father, the Hulk, as her mate."

"Oh, I…I see…"

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee after this?" Thulkra asked. "We can chat and stuff."

"!"

Meanwhile, Mister Gideon, an African-American male who was the older brother of the Falcon, a super-soldier who received the same super-soldier serum that created Captain America, was fighting the Skrull hybrid known as Hulkling.

"Son, I know that you are with the 'Young Avengers', so I am asking you to stand down," Mister Gideon said, as he tackled Hulkling. His power was derived from the super-powered "Doc Samson", except that he gets weaker the longer his hair gets.

Hulking performs a judo throw that sends Mister Gideon over and across the yard.

CLANG!

"I'm sorry, Mister Gideon," Hulkling said. "But I need to do this. I finally have a family to call my own. You have to understand, right?"

"I do, son," Mister Gideon replied, as he gets up. "I do."

And with that, Mister Gideon and Hulkling continued their assault against each other.

Meanwhile, Prodigy was preparing another mental attack, when he felt a talon pressed against his neck.

"Er?" Prodigy said with surprise.

"You will use your attack on your comrades," says the green-haired woman. She had green eyes, and wore a black jumpsuit outfit that covered the lower half of her face.

"Make any other move, and the poison will be injected into your body, by way of your neck artery."

"Ulp!" Prodigy said, as he begins to focus his mind on his teammates…

ZAP!

Every member of the Gamma Corp was shut down mentally.

"Thanks," Scorpion said, as she injects the poison into Prodigy through her claws. She injected enough poison to just stun Prodigy into submission.

CLUMP!

"Mother, why must I be your 'science project'?" Scorpion says to herself. Unlike her siblings, the girl was the result of an affair between Bruce Banner and the head of AIM, before Bruce became the Hulk. Afterwards, upon learning this, Scorpion's mother used gamma radiation to enhance her daughter. However, unlike her siblings, Scorpion looked normal, save for the dark green hair, but possess inhuman strength and the ability to use her talons to inject poison into her foes, as well as rip apart steel.

She then turns towards her siblings. She wasn't sure if she would be ready or not to meet them at this point in time.

"Someday," said the assassin, as she slinks back into the shadows…

Meanwhile, Skaar, seeing his chance to kill the unconscious Grey is about to deliver the killing blow, when-

KTCH!

"Huh?" Skaar said, as he sees that a redheaded, star-spangled clad Amazon was preventing Skaar from moving his arm.

"No killing, Skaar," Wonder Woman said, as she squints her eyes.

Skaar growls, but relents. He knew that THIS Wonder Woman was more than capable of match his strength.

"Fine," Skaar said, as he relaxes. "You mind?"

Wonder Woman lets the son of the Hulk go.

"Wonder Woman," Kamen Rider began to say. "What's going on?"

Before Wonder Woman could respond, Thulka rushes over and hugs the Amazon Amazon.

"Ancestress!" Thulka said happily, as she hugged Wonder Woman. "It's a blessed day to see you again!"

"Arrgh!" Wonder Woman replied. "Not…too…tight-!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Thulka said. "But I didn't know you would be in town."

"I don't go around advertising what I do, you know," Wonder Woman said. "You're almost bad as your mother…"

"Ranma, who is this?" Miss Fantastic asked. She was hoping that the green-skinned redhead Amazon was NOT one of Ranma's bimbo girlfriends…

"This is my…great-granddaughter from the future," Wonder Woman replied. "I think I cracked a rib or something…"

"Wonder Woman, why are you here?" Hulkling asked.

"There was a commotion that my companions and I wanted to investigate."

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" yelled Jade, as she stood up suddenly from behind a parked car.

"Ah!" Sailor Hulk yelped, as she blasted the teenaged girl with a Gamma Ray Attack.

"Ah-!" Jade said, as she fell over.

"Jade!" Jackie said, as he goes over to his niece.

"Jackie?" Wonder Woman said.

"Wait, is that…Jackie Chan?" Miss Fantastic asked.

Before Wonder Woman could respond…

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice.

All eyes turn to see…

"YOU?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise.

Hovering above the group were…THE DARK SAILOR SCOUTS.

"Yes, me," said Dark Sailor Moon, aka the Orochimaruko. "Osborn called me for a favor, and so I relented."

"Well, if you are to take us on, so be it," Wonder Woman said, as she gets into a fighting stance. "Bring it!"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Prizma (power: Dark Thunder), Catz (power: Dark Fire), Birdie (power: Dark Water) and Avery (power: Dark Beauty) are from the third season of the "Sailor Moon" series (the one that introduced Chibiusa/Rini).**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Look at them go!" Jackie said, as he peeked over an obstruction, which served as his and his niece's hiding place.

Wonder Woman and Dark Moon trade blows that were fast and furious. Their very movements cracked the sound barrier, as they tried to hit each other. Well, Dark Moon was the one trying to hit Wonder Woman, while Wonder Woman was either deflecting or blocking the strikes.

"Usagi, why are you doing this?" Wonder Woman asked. "Why are you working for Osborn, after everything we went through months ago?"

"Simple, my dear 'husband'," Dark Moon said, as she steps back. "I want to be on the winning side since the day EVIL WON. AIR SERPENT STRIKE!"

Using her potent chi, and taking a page out of the Musabetsu Kakuto style, Dark Moon forms snakes made from the air itself. This action was similar to Water Shark Fist, but on a much higher level of sophistication.

"Gah!" Wonder Woman yelp, as she dodges the snakes, either by leaping about or sidestepping them. She then decided to directly counter the strike with a classic-

"TIGER STRIKE!" Wonder Woman yells, as she let loose a volley of vacuum blades that slices through Dark Moon's attack. She then claps her hands, creating a sonic boom.

BOOM!

Dark Moon raises her arms the shield her face, as she skidded backwards.

Seeing this, Wonder Woman quickly unfurls her Golden Lasso, and snares Dark Moon with it.

SNAG!

"Maybe this will help you get your mind right, Usagi," Wonder Woman said triumphantly.

So how did a macho, martial artist like Ranma Saotome get to be the paragon of Amazonian virtue anyway? Well, it went like this…

FLASHBACK!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Wonder Woman yells, as Hell Fire engulfed her very being. She had put herself in harms way for Cassandra Sandsmark, who turned out to be the daughter of Lord Zeus of Olympus. Apparently, a demon lord named Neron sought to increase his power by taking the girl's soul upon her death. Luckily, Wonder Woman, in disguise as a guest lecturer on Greek Antiquities, lived with the girl and her mother Helena (a professor who had hired Diana in the first place). All this was done in secret, on the request of Zeus himself, since he wanted his daughter to have a normal life. Unfortunately, there were plenty of opportunists who sought to take advantage of the situation, including Neron.

"Diana!" Ranma yells, as he tosses off a demon monster he had just finished. He had been visiting his daughter when Neron chose to attack outright.

Neron (blond and muscular, who dressed like the king of his realm in Hell) lowers his outstretched hands. He was hoping to consume the daughter of Lord Zeus, as a way of gaining more power, but this was just as good…

"It seems that I haven't wasted my time after all-eh?"

Neron felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Ranma.

"You," Neron said, as he squints his eyes. Ranma had moved so fast that Neron on saw his "after image".

"Yes, ME," Ranma said, as his veins began to pop. "This is for Diana."

"What-?"

Ranma immediately struck every possible pressure point in Neron's body, and was done within a blink of an eye.

"Wa-TA!" Ranma said, as he performs an uppercut on Neron.

POW!

Neron fell back to Earth unceremoniously.

"You…YOU…YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Neron yells.

"No, I won't," Ranma said, as he turns around to tend to his daughter and her young friend. "In fact, you're already DEAD."

"We'll see about that, Lord of Chaos," Neron sneered, as he gets ready to unleash more Hellfire, when he suddenly began to convulse.

"Arh-arrgh-!"

Cassie sees Neron, and looks on in horror, as horrible lumps begin to form throughout Neron's body.

"What…did you do to…ME-?" Neron stammered, as he held his now lumpy head.

"Demon or no, on Earth, you have a body," Ranma said. "I took advantage of that fact. And although I am sure that you'll reconstitute yourself back to normalcy back in Hell, it's still going to hurt."

Ranma raises his left hand. He had timed his attack for dramatic effect.

"Bye-bye."

And with that, Ranma snaps his fingers.

SNAP!

BLOOSH!

There was nothing left of Neron but bits and pieces.

Neron's demon army looks at the situation with horror. Ranma turns to face that army.

"Would you like to have my attention, too?" Ranma asked.

"No, sir," said the lead demon. "We'll be going back home now."

"Yes, be sure to do that."

And with that, the surviving demons return home.

Afterwards, Ranma goes to Diana's side, as props her on his lap, while Cassie's tears begin to fall.

"Diana, it'll be okay, once I take you back to Paradise Island," Ranma said gently.

Wonder Woman opens her eyes half-heartedly.

"Father, you have such a horrible poker face," Diana said with a smile.

"Hey, I try to be supportive, you know," Ranma said, as tears begin to fall from his own eyes. He knew that there was nearly no surviving from Neron's attack, "Demon Hellfire Escalation", since it seared the soul as well as the body of the victim. Unfortunately, Wonder Woman was already injured when Neron struck.

Wonder Woman tried to laugh, but only coughed instead.

"Take it easy-"

"No, my time is done," said Diana. "Soon…I will go to the Elysian Fields, like a proper warrior-"

"No, sister," said a familiar voice.

Ranma, Diana and Cassie turn to see the goddesses of Olympus, in all their glory.

"Athena?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, Ranma," said Athena, as she stepped forward. She appeared in standard Olympian garb.

"Athena…?" Diana managed to say.

"Yes," Athena said with a smile. "You have earned your right to be the new 'Goddess of Truth'. It's time to take you home."

Diana turns towards Ranma and Cassie.

"But…what about my mission? What about Cassie?"

"Although I do not like my husband's dalliance, I will allow Cassandra to live unharmed," Hera said. "She may accept her heritage in full. However, she will need supervision during this initial stage in her life."

And then, all the goddess turns towards Ranma, who begins to sweat furiously.

"I don't like where this is going," Ranma said.

"Do not worry, Lord Ranma," Athena said. "What we give you will only matter to your female guise."

"Then let us begin," Hera said, as she and all the goddess point towards Ranma.

"No, wait-!"

FLASH!

Ranma is caught up in a majestic whirlwind, as he becomes "Ranma-chan"…in the nude.

"I will give you my vaunted 'wisdom', Lord Ranma," Athena said.

"I will give you my beauty, and the ability to open men's hearts," Aphrodite said.

"I will give you my fleetness," Iris said.

"I will give you the eye of the hunter, and the unity of the beasts," said Artemis.

"And I will give you the strength of the Earth, and unity of the plants and elements," said Demeter.

FWOOSH!

When the light show when a way, a new Wonder Woman stood.

"Mister Saotome?" Cassie said.

"Somewhat," Wonder Woman said, as she looks at herself. She thought like she did, but her thoughts were now influenced by six of the Olympian goddesses. Her appearance had a mature look about it, and her attractiveness had increased dramatically. Her mass and form was definitely that of an Amazon.

Wonder Woman turns towards the goddesses.

"Was this necessary?" Wonder Woman said.

"Until Diana has completed her initiation as a new Olympian, you will have to take her place."

"Great, just great…"

"Father, promise me that you will teach Cassie what she needs to know to be a hero," Diana said.

Wonder Woman looks at her daughter…and smiles.

"I will, Diana. I will."

And thus, a new Wonder Woman was born.

END FLASHBACK!

And that was the history of Ranma's initiation as Wonder Woman. That didn't mean he was not sill annoyed by it…

"Well?" Wonder Woman asked.

"'Get MY mind right', eh?" Dark Moon smirked.

"Yeah."

"Well, how can you when I am not really HERE?" Dark Moon said, as she goes-

POOF!

"Damn it, a 'Substitution Jutsu'!" Wonder Woman yells.

"Of course," Dark Moon said, as she stood on the Hulk statue, which was a part of the Avengers monument. Thanks to the Skrull Invasion, not to mention the most recent "Crisis", the Avengers Museum was moved to Stark Towers for the time being, until funding of the old Avengers Mansion was authorized. Unfortunately, considering the fact that Norman Osborn, formerly the Green Goblin (now the Iron Patriot), is in charge of the Avengers Program, it's doubtful that the old Avengers Mansion will be repaired any time soon.

Meanwhile, Jade Chan, Jackie's niece, begins to stir.

"Ohhhhhhh," Jade said, as she held her head. "What hit me…?"

"Jade, are you okay?" Jackie asked, as he tended to his niece. "You were hit by the weird light."

"I guess I'm okay-"

CRASH!

Skaar was thrown overhead, and into what was left of the wall of the Avengers' mansion.

"Awesome!" Dark Jupiter said, as she clenched her fist. "I didn't know the power of Jupiter was so…potent."

Dark Moon looks over towards her newest teammate. The Dark Sailor Scouts was created in response to the growing evil that was unleashed, on the day Lord Darkside—the dark god of Apocalypse—had won. Now, with cosmic scales imbalanced, evil is getting stronger, at least until a window of opportunity occurs to re-balance the cosmos. In the meantime, the heroic image has been corrupted, and the bad guys are WINNING.

And the presence of Dark Moon and her "Dark Scouts"—originally members of the renegade "Black Moon Family—is an example of this.

"Being the avatar of Jupiter does more than convey the ability to wield the lightning, Prizma," Dark Moon said. "Being the avatar of Jupiter is about the wielding of power, which includes presence…and strength."

"Oh, I see. You know, when you offered us a chance to get my sisters and I powers again, I never expected you to be so…evil."

"And, as I said to you THEN, I'm NOT evil…just 'dark'."

"How can you NOT be evil, Moon Princess?" asked Dark Venus, as she fought Kamen Rider with her "Dark Beauty Whip". This weapon was similar to the Love Me Chain, in that it was made from energy, and that it can be extended to impossible lengths.

"Gah!" Kamen Rider yelped, as he leaps over the attack. "I'm getting too old for this-!"

"You have pale skin, black hair and weird-looking eyes."

"Just a different look, that's all-ULP!"

Wonder Woman takes Dark Moon unto the ground.

"Usagi, snap out of this!" Wonder Woman yelled. "This isn't like you at all-:

SNUGGLE!

"You know, Ranma, if you are going to be all grabby, I can be just as grabby as well," Dark Moon said, as she began to manipulate Wonder Woman's erogenous zones.

"Gah!" Wonder Woman replied. "S-Stop that-!"

"But this is fun!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Hulk struggles to get free from her bonds. At the beginning of battle, Dark Moon binds her children Sailor Hulk and Hulkling in a series of rope knots that made it difficult to achieve any sort of leverage. And without leverage, neither she nor her half-brother can break free from their bonds. She then sees Dark Moon's actions.

"Mom, gross!" Sailor Hulk yells.

Miss Fantastic, who was fighting Dark Mars, sees what was going on.

CLANG!

Miss Fantastic blocks Dark Mars' flaming sword attack with her invisible shield.

"Hey!" Miss Fantastic yells. "Stop doing that to my, er, boyfriend!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Wonder Woman yells through gritted teeth.

"Okay, um, girlfriend. WHAT-ever!"

"It's so nice to see the ways of the Sappho promoted," Thulka said, as she smashes through Dark Mercury's ice barrier.

"Huh," Dark Mercury said, as she uses super-speed to dodge Thulka's punches. "I didn't know you…swung that way."

"Well, I must admit I have the flaw of being curious about men," Thulka said, as she stomps the ground.

THOOM!

The shockwave knocks Dark Mercury off her feet. However, while in mid-air, Dark Mercury produces a jet stream of water that freezes almost instantly. At the same time, Dark Mercury begins to twist, forming an "Ice Corkscrew Attack" that slams straight into Thulka's stomach.

WHAM!

"Gahh-!" Thulka yelped, as she flies backwards.

"I may be a like a Southern Belle, but I do know when it is necessary to NOT be so…ladylike," Dark Mercury said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma looked at the person who was a part of his life: his female form. Thanks to Sinestro's machinations, "Ranko" was giving a life of her own as a member of the Sinestro Corp. Thanks to a recent encounter that managed to capture a bunch of Sinestros and Red Lanterns, Ranko was brought to Oa for "deprogramming". Unfortunately, thus far, none of the attempts to deprogram her proved successful.

"Hey," Ranko said, as she stares at Ranma.

"Hey," Ranma replied.

Silence.

"I surprised that you haven't let me back inside you, Ranma-kun," Ranko said, as she walks up to the front of her "sciencell". It was a combination of energy fields and a metal, created to resemble an elaborate puzzle box.

Ranma folds his arms.

"The Guardians are afraid that if you and I merge, I'll end up becoming another 'Parallax'," Ranma said.

"Well, that IS smart of them," Ranko said. "But even they keep us apart, I'm still very dangerous."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure you remember Loren's fail-safe, no?"

"Yeah, I do. If a doppelgangers is ever corrupted, that doppelganger's powers are cut to 1/88th of the total power, instead of the usual full amount for each doppelganger."

"Correct."

"You do know that I'm still a threat, even with at a 1/88th detriment, right? I mean, for example, at our peak, each doppelganger can bench press at least 100 tons. Reduced, I can lift about 1 ton. You can do a lot with that. And certainly, you remember that I have all our skills, knowledge and experiences, right?"

"Yeah, I know, which is why I'll be watching you closely."

"I'm sure."

Silence.

"Tell me, if we…got together, would it be a form of incest or 'self-gratification'?" Rank said, as she took her finger, and ran it down her sternum.

"Ah, don't be gross," Ranma said, as he made a face.

"Hey, I am evil, you know."

BLIP!

An image of one of the Guardians pops up in a form of a hologram.

"Omega Lantern Ranma Saotome, please report to the Citadel," said Scar. Scar was the female Guardian who had been injured when the Sinestro Corp invade the Earth with the Anti-Monitor, Superman Prime and Sailor Anti-Pluto. For some reason, lately, Scar has been unusually aggressive, in terms of Green Lantern policy.

"Right," Ranma said, as he clears his throat. He then refocused his thoughts on Ranko.

"I'll be back, so NO trouble," Ranma said, as he flew away. The Sciencells were located deep in Oa itself.

"Oh, I won't be trouble…at all," Ranko said, as she glances over one of the captured Red Lantern. This particular Red Lantern reminded her of one of Usagi's Shikima "playmates"…

"Perfect," Ranko smiled. "Time to create some…chaos."

Meanwhile…

John Cena and "Tripple-H" were doing some promotion for WWE nearby, when the fight at the Avengers Mansion began. So, they both went to investigate.

"What's going on here-?" Tripple-H began to say before-

ZAAAAP!

Dark Moon's eyes were still glowing, after she unleashed "The Omega Effect" upon the pair of wrestlers.

"No more fake wrestling!" Dark Moon yells.

"Usagi, where did you send them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I sent them 'elsewhere'," Dark Moon said. She then looks at Wonder Woman.

"Shall we snuggle some more, Ranma-kun?" Dark Moon said sweetly.

"No!" Wonder Woman yells.

"Ahhhhh-"

"Hey!" yelled a voice from above.

All eyes turn to see Iron Patriot floating in the air with Sentry and Ms. Marvel. Standing on a hover platform was a heavily muscular woman (who made the average Amazon look emaciated) in Greek armor and carried a battle-axe with a long handle. Her head was covered by a helm that only showed her lower face. Also standing next to the woman was Spider-Man (i.e. Venom) and Hawkeye (i.e. Deadshot) and Adam Magus (an evil version of Adam Warlock). Wolverine (i.e. Daken) was there as well. Adam Magus was a gray-skinned man with a white Afro. It was predicted that when evil has won, Adam Warlock would "evolved" into his evil counterpart, and would become a cosmic religious zealot who would create the "Universal Church of Untruth", which was dedicated to spread the will of Lord Darkseid (with the help of his avatar, Lady Styx). With Darkseid gone, Magus could push his own vision of a corrupted Universe.

"Bia?" Wonder Woman asked. Bia was the goddess of strength, and typically served the Lord of Olympus as an enforcer when necessary.

"Hello, Lord Ranma," Bia said.

"Since Xena is your daughter, I requested a replacement from the Olympians," Iron Patriot said. "And the Sentry and Wolverine are fully under my direction."

Wonder Woman looks at Sentry and Wolverine. From a quick aura reading, Wonder Woman could tell that the dark aspect of the Sentry, known as "The Void" was in control of him. As to "Wolverine"…

"Daken, what's up?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Hey, I'm a mercenary," Wolverine shrugged. "It's what I do."

"So I noticed…"

"Dark Moon, stand down," Iron Patriot said. "We'll take it from here."

"If you say so, boss," Dark Moon said, as she slithered her way from underneath Wonder Woman's grip.

"And I was having SO much fun, too," Dark Moon said, as she dusted herself off. She then turns towards her Dark Scouts. Publicly, the "Dark Scouts" are referred to as the "Sailor Scouts", who were granted special dispensation to operate in the United States while taken the place of the real Sailor Scouts.

"Girls, stand down!" Dark Moon yells.

"Affirmative," Dark Venus said, as she places her "Beauty Whip" back into pocket space.

"Well, I'm glad that THAT is over," Dark Jupiter said, as she walks over towards her team leader, just as Skaar was about to tackle her.

"RRRAAWR-!" Skaar roared, as he was about to pounce. No matter WHAT, he will be the one to win the battle, on HIS terms.

However, Sentry intercepts the attack, by flying straight into his gut.

WHAM!

The force and speed of the attack sent both combatants careening into the ground.

THOOM!

Wolverine attacked Kamen Rider with a classic slash attack.

"Gah!" Kamen Rider yelps, as he narrowly avoided being struck. He then positioned himself to perform a-

"KAMEN KICK!"

Kamen Rider performs a thrust kick into Wolverine's head, flipping him before he lands back in his feet.

THK!

Wolverine wipes the blood from his mouth. Already, his healing factor was kicking in.

"Not bad, bub," Wolverine said, before he spits out the excess blood from his mouth. I'm going to enjoy this.

Meanwhile, Bia and Thulka were going at it.

CLANG!

Thulka had crossed her arms so that Bia's battleaxe struck Thulka's adamantium arm bracers.

"Urgh," Thulka grunted, as she was force on her knees.

"You are strong, mortal," Bia said. "But I am the personification of godly strength."

Thulka sized up her options, and took the initiation.

CLASP!

Thulka clasped Bia's axe on both sides of its flat surface.

"Strength is one thing, but skill is another," Thulka said, as she rolls backwards while keeping her grip on the blade. At the same time, Thulka places her feet on Bia's stomach, and rolls backwards.

"Eh-?" Bia began to say.

Once Bia was in the air, Thulka partially tucks her legs, and-

KICK!

Thulka sends Bia flying towards a series of cars.

WHOOM!

"Huh," Thulka said, after she rolls unto her feet. "Not bad."

TATATATATAATATATATAT-!

"Hey!" Miss Fantastic yells, as Hawkeye shoots her with a volley of arrows and blade weapons, while Miss Fantastic had he force field up.

"The moment you drop you shield, your cute little 'tush' is mine," Hawkeye said, as he notches another arrow. "And I have all the time in the world."

"'Time'," Miss Fantastic said. "Good idea. TIME STOP!"

WHUMP!

To Miss Fantastic, the flow of Time slows to a crawl.

"Now, to have some fun," Miss Fantastic said with a mischievous grin, as she takes out a marker from one of her chest armor's compartment. With the cap off, she walks towards Hawkeye for some creative vandalism.

Meanwhile, Iron Patriot discharges his repulsar beam cannon on Wonder Woman.

CHOOM!

The resulting explosion engulfs Wonder Woman.

"There is no way you can survive THIS attack," Iron Patriot said. "I've increased the yield-!"

Magus looks at the scene, using his sorcery ways by way of his cosmic awareness.

"Um, Osborn?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not working."

"What's not working?" Iron Patriot said, as he lowers his arms. "Wonder Woman should be dead-"

Iron Patriot gawks, as Wonder Woman was standing in the blast zone. All around her, however, the area was thoroughly pulverized.

"You're done?" Wonder Woman replied, as she uncrossed her arms. "My bracelets are enchanted by Hephestus himself, which allows me, when crossed, to create a force field."

Wonder Woman then gets into a fighting stance.

"Now, I'm ready for ya."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 18**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bruce Banner was chopping pre-cut wood outside of the ranger station. He wasn't sure how long he would need to be here in Manitoba, but he owed Usagi too much to simply allow her to fend for herself-

"Bruce?" said a familiar voice.

Bruce stops and turns around.

"Oh, Usagi," Bruce said, as he lowers his axe, as Usagi stood on the porch. She had decided to put on a spare ranger's parka, since her own coat was torn.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Usagi looks towards the lake where Bruce had found her.

"Yeah, I guess so, thanks."

"Well, I'm not sure if your thanks is warranted, since, um, I kind of had to do a medical procedure to you in order to save your life."

"What…procedure?" Usagi asked, as she raised her left eyebrow.

"You had lost a lot of blood, and I wasn't sure if you would have survived, but…"

"Let me guess: you gave me a blood transfusion, eh?"

"Usagi, I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of."

Usagi sighs.

"Usagi?"

"The irony is that in some future, alternate timeline, a future version of you—"The Maestro"—did the exact same thing. But it was not to save my life, but to altered it to suit his whims."

"Yeah, um, I know," said Bruce. "You never allow me to forget it."

Bruce then turns to finish chopping wood, when-

"Bruce, stop," Usagi said, as she steps off the porch. She then goes to hug him.

"I've forgiven you," Usagi said. "I had done so a long time ago, after getting to know you quite well."

"Oh?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Usagi said, as she breaks her hug. She then looks into Bruce's face while holding him by his shoulders.

"Bruce, my hatred for the Maestro isn't about him wanting to make me his concubine, or the Hulk wanting to mate with me against my will every time he's in the mood. Heck, it's not even about the sex. For me, it's about making me into a thing to be used for instant self-gratification, as if I'm some kind of tool."

"I…don't understand, Usagi."

"I'm saying that I don't mind having 'friends with benefits', especially since Ranma and I are very open about our relationship."

"But…don't you love him?"

"I do, with all my heart and soul. And if he wanted me to be with him ONLY, I would do so in a heartbeat. But Ranma respects me to make my own decisions, and he knows that I will give OUR relationship first consideration. And I know that HE will give our relationship first consideration as well. Besides, as old as we are, a little spice in the marriage is always a plus for us."

"I see…"

Silence.

"And, Bruce, since we have a child together, I HAVE to give you the benefit of a doubt. And knowing that you being a just and kind man is what gives me the confidence that you will keep your inner rage from corrupting you."

Bruce blinks his eyes, as he turns away, freeing himself from Usagi's grasp in the process.

"It's…good that you told me this, Usagi," Bruce said. "I'm always being called a monster, when the people who come after me are the TRUE monsters-"

"Bruce, you don't have to be scary looking to be a monster," Usagi said. "I…know of faceless bureaucrats who sign directives that can kill, just as easily as the usual meta-fights can. And, of course, you have the slick serial killers who have the face of an angel, but the heart of a devil. But for normal people, it's easier to accept that which they do not understand as 'evil' and 'destructive'. Why do you think 'mutants' are viewed with such suspicion?"

"Good point, I guess…"

Bruce turns around.

"Thanks…thanks for everything-"

"RRRAAARWRL!"

Usagi and Bruce immediately turn around to see a white, hairy creature, who comes from a species that was related the Yeti and Big Foot families.

"A 'Wendigo'!" Bruce yells, as he and Usagi backs away.

"Wait, isn't that my JACKET?" Usagi exclaims, as the creature spits out what was left of Usagi's jacket.

Bruce wasn't sure what would happen next, when the Wendigo began to chortle strangely.

"CLUKLE! CLUCKLE! CLUCKLE-!"

"CLUCKLE!" Usagi replied, before she slams slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Was that…you?" Bruce asked.

"I…I'm not sure-"

"CLUCKLE!"

"CLUCKLE!" Usagi said again.

"There, you did it again!"

"But, I don't understand…."

Usagi suddenly feels feint, as she begins to fall.

"I got you!" Bruce says, as he catches his old friend.

"I…feel strange," Usagi says, as she looks up at Bruce.

Bruce frowns.

"Usagi…your eyes…"

"What…what about them?"

"They're changing, to a weird color, just like the Wendigo's."

"What-?"

"RROWRL!" the Wendigo roars, as he gives Bruce the bum rush.

BAM!

Bruce falls back, as the Wendigo snatches Usagi, and runs away.

"Bruce-!" Usagi yells.

And with that, the Wendigo and Usagi were gone.

Meanwhile, Bruce felt a familiar change take place in his body, as his eyes turn green…

"No, I have to…to stay clam," Bruce said, as he used meditative techniques to prevent the change from happening. The last Usagi needs right now is a rampaging…Hulk."

Bruce gets up, a looks around, until he spots something that could help him.

"That trail of destruction should help me find that creature's lair," Bruce said, as he takes one last look before getting his gear for a long trek in the Canadian forest.

Meanwhile…

Ranma flies to the Citadel of the Guardians, where Hal Jordan, senior Green Lantern of Universal Space Sector 2814, was being attended.

"Arrgh!" Hal said, as the Guardians of the Universe tried to remove the ring given to him by Blue Lantern Saint Walker.

"Let go of the ring, Hal Jordan!" said one of the Guardians, as he and his brothers and sisters tried to remove the blue lantern ring.

"YOU NEED HOPE," the blue lantern ring says.

"I'm not TRYING to keep the ring, Guardian," Hal grunts.

Ranma lands next to Sailor Jupiter who was watching these proceedings. Sailor Jupiter was made into a member of the Green Lantern Corp, out of deference to the Moon Princess.

"What's going on?" Ranma said.

Sailor Jupiter turns towards Ranma.

"Oh, hey, Ranma," Sailor Jupiter said. "Apparently, one of the Blue Lanterns gave Mister Jordan one of those blue rings."

"So?"

"So WE would like to know why did you allow it to happen, Omega Lantern," Scar said, as she hovers near Ranma. Scar was a Guardian who was horribly scarred by the Sinestro Corp invasion of Earth, and has been more aggressive because of it.

"How did I-?" Ranma began to say.

"Yes. You were with Jordan during the Red Lantern fiasco, were you not?"

"Ma'am, I was busy stopping Atrocitus and his goons to notice."

"The fact is that you know of one of the Blue Lanterns, Ukyo Kuonji, and have ignored Rule Three of the 'Book of Oa'. And I need not remind you of the fact that one of your doppelgangers is a member of the Sinestro Corp. All these things make me wonder if you are a liability."

"Ma'am, you can always fire me," Ranma said firmly.

"Unfortunately, you are the Omega Lantern, and we need you-"

"Arrgh!" Hal said, as he was wrench free from his binds by-

"John?" Ranma said. "John Stewart?"

"Ranma," John said, as he places Hal down.

"What is the meaning of this interference?" Scar demanded.

"One of our Green Lanterns came back…as this," said Green Lantern Vox (who looked like a praying mantis, but pink), he sits down what was left of Green Lantern Stel, of Sector 3009. Only his torso remained.

Stel was a living biomech who could easily pass as Robocop's tougher brother.

"What is that orange, white symbol?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

All the guardians turn to examine Stel's body.

"No, it cannot be…" Scar says.

FWOOOSH!

A huge, orange-hued holographic image of Nabiki pops up.

"Hello, boys and girls," Nabiki said with a shark-like grin.

"Oh, no," Ranma said, as he places his hand on his forehead.

"Is that-?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yes, it IS."

Scar goes over to the image.

"Who are you?" Scar demanded. "And are you responsible for the incapacitation of one of our agents?"

"Stel?" Nabiki replied. "No. Unfortunately, he got caught up in the cross fire…of sorts, back when I was still trying to control the orange light. You can't believe how many 'souls' that Larfreeze managed to absorb over a considerable long-length of time-"

"And Larfreeze's status?"

"He died trying to kill me."

"I see."

Pause.

"Nevertheless, you have, in your possession, an unauthorized artifact, and no doubt have broken the quarantine of the Vega Star System. You are to relinquish the device to US immediately."

"Um, I don't think so."

"What?"

"You see, I have an opportunity to REALLY make it big. Why scam or own—figuratively and literally—things and people on Earth, when there is an entire Universe out there? And with my very own 'Orange Lantern Corp', I can fulfill my dreams."

Nabiki then turns towards Ranma.

"And I have Ranma to thank for."

"Hey, don't put this all on ME!" Ranma yells.

"Not directly, no, but your drive to be the best at what you do inspired me to be the best at what I do."

"Great, just great."

"So what are you saying, Earther?" Scar asked.

"What am I saying? To quote a line from one of Queen's rock ballads, 'I want it all…I want it ALL…AND I WANT IT NOW."

"…"

"Be seeing you. Ta!"

WHOOSH!

And the new "Agent Orange" was gone.  
"Um, ma'am-"

"DON'T say a word, Omega Lantern," Scar says. "You will be dealt with on this—and other matters—later. Right now, I propose a NEW RULE: The Vega Star System is no longer off-limits, and Agent Orange will be dealt with."

"It looks like Nabiki is in trouble, Ranma," Sailor Jupiter said. "What should we do?"

"I have NO idea, that's for sure…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, you," Sinestro Ranko said to the Red Lantern. The Red Lantern's cell was across from hers.

The Red Lantern, who was being kept under a mental device that is purposely keeping him calm, looks at Ranko.

"What?" the Red Lantern asked.

"You look familiar to me."

"Perhaps I had conquered your world, human?"

"No, that's not it…"

Then Ranko grins a nasty grin.

"You look like something I caught and ate the other day."

"What?" the Red Lantern said, as he grew angry.

"Oh, yeah. Or maybe I ate your family. It's hard to tell when you aliens look like, especially when looking like food."

"You…YOU-!"

A bear-like Green Lantern enters the area.

"Sinestro Ranko, shut up," the Green Lantern said.

"And you look like something that I skinned for my rug."

The Green Lantern growled, just as Ranko had wanted. For you see, the distraction, plus the anger from both sentient beings, were over-taxing the psychic dampers…

"You'll pay, human!" the Red Lantern said, as he coughs up blood.

BLOOSH!

The acidic nature of the blood had increased to the point of dissolving the cell that contained the Red Lantern. Of course, upon realizing this, the alien began to attack the Green Lantern jailer…in spades.

"Aiyiiiii-!"

Ranko yawns. Soon, the Red Lantern will try to attack her as well. However, she was more than ready, as she coughs up a yellow lantern ring.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Ranko says, as she puts her ring on…

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

Meanwhile…

When Takeshi Hongo retired from the role of "Kamen Rider", he expected to do the occasional mentoring role for other heroes who would take up the mantle. In fact, on a few occasions, Takeshi donned his old garb to take on SHOCKER and other terrorist organizations that came after it. One or two times has the so-called enemy been of a supernatural bent, which resulted in Takeshi acquiring his weird collection of art. Later, he and Ranma would discover that nearly all these terrorist organizations were being funded by the descendents of Lemuria, who sought to dominate the surface world in their war against the descendents of Atlantis…

However, in spite of his desire to go into permanent retire from the role of "Kamen Rider", Takeshi will be the hero that fate has made him to be.

"Not bad, old man," Wolverine said, as he performed a slash-roll attack.

Kamen Rider flipped back. As he moves in reverse, Kamen Rider performs the equivalent of a "Sonic Kick", smashing Wolverine's mouth. The force carries Wolverine upwards, allowing Kamen Rider to utilize another attack.

"Kamen SLASH!" Kamen Rider yells, as he folds his arms towards his chest, before flinging them out quickly.

SLASH!

Blades made from energy were discharged, and hits Wolverine right in the back, while Wolverine was still in mid-air.

FRAAK!

Hitting the nerve centers of the spine directly, Wolverine goes down into an unconscious state.

BAM!

"I hope that's that-" Kamen Rider said, as he sensed another attack, this time from behind.

"GOT YOU," Spider Man said, as he jumps on Kamen Rider, and grabs him.

"Gah!" Kamen Rider yells, as she struggles.

"Don't worry, friend," Spider Man said, as his head morphs into a monstrous form. Kamen Rider could see a lot of sharp teeth.

"I'll make this quick…"

Kamen Rider thought quickly, as Spider Man began to engulf his head.

'One…chance,' Kamen Rider thought, as he taps into his cybernetic link to his equipment, which is usually stuck in "pocket space"…

VROOOOM!

"Huh?' Spider Man said, as he turns around to see a black/green bike with an insect motif roaring towards him and Kamen Rider on it.

BAM!

As the bike hits Spider Man, Kamen Rider realized that he was now free.

"ARRGGH!" Spider-Man yells in pain.

Kamen Rider then leaps up, allowing himself to jump onto his Kamen Rider bike. He then swerves around into a stop while facing Spider Man.

"Computer, bring up a file on the creature known as 'Spider Man'," Kamen Rider said. "Visual confirmation."

Quickly, Kamen Rider's internal computer calls up information on this version of Spider Man…

"Stop," Kamen Rider said, as a piece of information catches his attention…

"Now, I'll rip you apart for that!" Spider Man yells, as he leaps again while entangling Kamen Rider's bike with webbing.

"Deploy 'sonic grenades'," Kamen Rider said, as he presses a deploy button. "Fire."

CHOOM-CHOOM!

"Those weapons can't hurt ME-!"

SKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

The sonic blast eviscerates the Venom symbiotic organism, while stunning its host Eddie Brock.

"Arrgh-!"

Kamen Rider uses this opportunity to deploy "bubble balls", expanding force fields that appear as soap bubbles when deployed.

BLOOP!

Now, the Venom symbiotic organism was stuck in one bubble, while Brock was stuck in another.

"Huh, I still got it," Kamen Rider said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was deflecting the energy discharge from Magus.

FWOOSH!

FWAAK!

'I don't know how long I can keep this up, before Magus figures out a way to find the energy wavelength to destroy me outright," Wonder Woman said.

"I control souls, thanks to my mastery over the Inverse Spirit Gem, Wonder Woman," said Magus, as he points his finger at his opponent. "Like YOURS."

"Urk!" Wonder Woman yelped, as the spirit of Ranma Saotome was being drawn out.

'Oh, no…you…won't!' Ranma thought to himself, as he began to will himself back into his female body. 'And you are not the only one who can draw out souls!'

Ranma reaches forward, and yanks.

"Urk!" Magus said, as his spirit began to be pulled out his body. "This…this is a 'Necromonger' discipline!"

'You THINK?'

Meanwhile, Sentry and Skaar continue to trade blows. As Sentry begins to max-out his power, Skaar draws power from the Earth itself.

"I fought your father," Sentry said, as he radiated brightly. "You are just like him."

Skaar frowns.

"No, I'm better," Skaar said, as he suddenly grabs Sentry by the shoulders, twirls him overhead, and-

BAM!

Drives Sentry straight into the ground, head first. Only Sentry's feet wiggled a bit.

"It's a good thing for YOU that I got my family here, otherwise I'd remove your heart," Skaar replied.

"Stop screwing around Skaar," Thulka said, as takes Bia's axe, as splits Bia's helmet in half…while Bia had it on.

"My helmet!" Bia yelled, as it falls apart. With her face exposed, she appeared to be an attractive, minor goddess with great strength. In fact, she was the goddess of strength.

"That's not possible!"

"No, it's…incredible," Thulka said. "Wow, I always wanted to say that-"

CHOOM!

Thulka stumbled from the apparent blast from behind. She turns around, only to realize that the gravitational field around her had increased dramatically.

"Grrrr-!" Thulka growled.

"I may not be as strong or tough as you are, 'Greenie', but my powers are varied enough to put a stop to you," Ms. Marvel said.

Tapping into her inner rage, Thulka increased her strength many fold. This allowed her to compensate for the ever-increasing gravitational field.

"No," Thulka said, as she suddenly clapped her hands.

BOOM!

"Wha-?" Ms. Marvel said, as she tumbled a bit.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Thulka rushed at towards her foe.

"You're going down, 'Blondie'," Thulka said, as she raises her fist to strike Ms. Marvel. However, upon contact, Thulka's fist went through Ms. Marvel.

"Wha-?" Thulka said, as she steeled herself for a quick recovery.

"I told you: my powers are a lot more varied," Ms. Marvel smirked, as she floated insubstantially. "And I happen to have intangibility and flight as powers."

"Hmmm," Thulka said. "Well, you got me there."

"What are you getting at?" Ms Marvel asked with suspicion.

"No, you do. As long as you are like this, I can't touch you."

"True, but I can touch YOU," Ms. Marvel said, as she blasted Thulka with her light-based energy attack.

Thulka shrugged it off, as she suddenly grabs Ms. Marvel's hands.

CRUNCH!

"Ahhhh!" Ms. Marvel yelps, as she collapses on the ground, as she held up her broken hands.

"I figured that the point where you discharged your fancy laser, THAT point is solid…like my fist."

POW!

With Ms. Marvel down, Thulka could relax-

"Lyra, could you free me and Teddy?" Sailor Hulk asked.

Thulka looked at her "kin".

"Isn't Teddy a shapeshifter or something?" Thulka asked.

"Yeah, I am," replied Hulking.

"So, couldn't you adjust your size or something to get yourself loose?"

"…"

"Told you we could have gotten out of here, Teddy!" Sailor Hulk yells.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman and Magus continue their struggle for dominance, until Wonder Woman suddenly lets go of Magus' soul.

"WHOOPS!" Wonder Woman said, as Magus falls backwards.

"Oof!" Magus replied.

With Magus on the ground, Wonder Woman immediately binds Magus to her Goldern Lasso.

SNAG!

"What-?"

"THINK, Adam," Wonder Woman said. "You don't have to be a reflection of the times. You can be a hero again-"

FWOOSH!

Wonder Woman was blasted in the back, as she goes flying towards the ground.

"Oof!" Wonder Woman said. She then turns towards the source of the disturbance…

"LOOK AT ME NOW, WONDER WOMAN!" said Iron Patriot, who was now decked power-suit enhancement that made the Iron Patriot look bigger. "I AM MORE THAN A MATCH FOR YOU!"

"You broke out the Hulk-Buster suit?" Wonder Woman asked.

"NO, I 'BROKE OUT' THE WONDER WOMAN BUSTER!"

"Cute…"

Meanwhile…

Bruce Banner managed to track the Wendigo's movments, which was not that difficult to do, considering the amount of damage the forest was suffering-

Suddenly, Bruce notices a cave of some kind.

"The tracks lead here," Bruce said, as he looks around the immediately area. Deeming it safe, the scientist creeps closer to the cave entrance…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…"

Bruce stops. He could hear moaning going on inside. A mixture of fear and curiosity raged within him, but his concern fro Usagi won out.

"Okay, here goes," said Bruce, as he enters the cave…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Bruce managed to find Usagi, who was withering on a mound of foliage. He could see that she was changing, similar to that of a werewolf. The difference was that her hair was turning white, and her overall body hair and mass had increased. Bruce managed to guess that it would only be a matter of hours before Usagi become a full-fledge Wendigo.

"Usagi, Usagi," Bruce said, as he knells. "Usagi-!"

Usagi opened her eyes. They were black with white irises.

"Usagi, it's me, Bruce," Bruce said.

Usagi growled a bit, showing off her developing fangs. However, she closed her mouth, upon recognizing who was speaking to her.

"Br-uce?" Usagi said, as she spoke in a guttural manner.

"Yes, it is," replied. Bruce "It's okay."

Usagi shakes her head.

"It-not," Usagi said. "Me-change…to-can-nibal."

"Not unless we can do something about it," Bruce said. "I gave you the means to fight this already."

"H-ow?"

"You need to bring out…Hulkusagi."

"I-get-an-gry?"

"No, tap into your mind, and draw out the person you once were…what you can be. You should be able to control the change."

"But-I-no-have-a-bi-lty. I-lost-power-"

"But YOU don't need it. YOU taught me how to control the Hulk, so you have to remember how, right?"

Usagi nods her head. She may not have powers, but she had her mind.

"I-try-Bruce…"

Drawing upon her training of various disciplines, including that of the Bene Gesserit, Usagi began to delve straight into her mind. She recalled a final test of the Bene Gesserit, where she had to choose the intellect of the human or the instinct of the animal, upon penalty of death…

"I-not-beast," Usagi said, as a green aura began to envelop over her. "I-HUMAN…"

The green aura began to spread, as Usagi began to shrink. However, as she did so, she turned green…"

A moment later, Usagi was normal…somewhat.

"Wait, you look green, but you seem normal otherwise," Bruce said.

"I…kind of did the inverse," Usagi said, as she looked at herself. "I am now the super-version of my Wendigo self-"

"GROWL-!"

Suddenly, the Wendigo that tried to kidnap Usagi appears, and tackles Bruce.

"Bruce-!" Usagi said.

As the Wendigo pounded on Bruce, Bruce changed…

"RRROOOWRL!" The Hulk roared, as he grabs the Wendigo's arms. "HULK NO LIKE PASTY MAN-BEAST! HULK SMASH!"

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

And for something completely different…

"Hello," said the hostess of a daytime, morning talk show. "My name is Cat Grant, and welcome to 'Cat Nip', the only show that is guarantee to get the latest gossip from the superhero community…"

The crowd in the audience roars with approval.

"On today's topic, we get to learn more about love lives of our greatest heroines."

There were a few whoops and catcalls from the studio audience.

"Now, settle down," said the saucy blond. "Okay, our first guest needs no introduction. She is one of the premier heroes who helped to stop the invading Skrulls last year. Let's give a hand to…the original 'Spider-Woman'!"

The crowd cheer, as Spider Woman steps outside from behind the curtains. She politely waves, and shakes Cat's hand before sitting down in a chair. Cat follows suit.

"Well, Spider-Woman was gracious to come to our show," Cat said. She then turns towards Spider-Woman.

"So, tell me, Spider-Woman, what have you've been up to lately?" Cat asked.

"Well, I have been trying to get my life back on track, Cat," Spider-Woman said. "Stopping the Skrulls take a lot of work, you know…"

Unknown to Spider-Woman, she was the merged product of the original Spider-Woman and Verandke, the Queen of the Skrulls. So far, her memory wipe of this fact held…

"Do tell."

"What's worse is the fact that I haven't had much time to date," Spider-Woman said.

"Really?"

"Really. Well, there is the old adage, 'Friends with benefits', but still…"

"Who would you consider in that category? Spider-Man? One of the Avengers, perhaps?"

"Actually, there is one guy that I do have an…affinity for, but you wouldn't know him."

"Actually, I might, because, thanks to my crack investigative team, we uncovered these recent photographs. Jimmy?"

On a monitor, there appeared to be a shinobi-like figure, who was making out with Spider-Woman, while Spider-Woman was using the wall for support.

"Where did you…?" Spider-Woman began.

"According to my sources, this hero has been you 'Friend with benefits' for years now."

Cat leans over.

"So, tell us about 'Ronin'?"

This question piqued the interest of more than just the audience…

"Yeah, I want to know about 'Ronin', too," said Vixen, as the African model-turned-superhero watched the show while on monitor duty, up at the JLA Satellite. "Cat Nip" was a guilty pleasure for her…

Zatanna the Magician and Doctor Light, who were passing by, heard this.

"Mara, what's up?" Zatanna asked.

"Um, I'm watching this show called 'Cat Nip'," Vixen said.

Grace Choi, who was affiliated with the hero team known as "The Outsiders", stuck her head into the monitoring room.

"Did someone say…'Cat Nip'?"

Doctor Light frowns.

"Just because the likes of you can use our facilities for training purposes, that doesn't mean you can come HERE," Light sneered.

Grace, a Chinese Amazon, raises an eyebrow.

"Your problem is that you don't get 'any' more often…if at all," Grace said.

Light turns bright red, while Zatanna and Vixen giggles.

Light turns towards her colleagues.

"You two ought to set an example, you know!"

"Kamiyo, you should relax," Vixen replied. "And besides, the show is a nice way of allowing the public to get to know the metahuman community."

"That reminds me," Zatanna said. "Why were you yelling at the screen?"

"Apparently, Spider-Woman knows Ronin."

"'Ronin'?" Grace and Doctor Light said in unison.

"You know him?" Vixen asked.

"Well, if he's who I think he is, then yes, I do," Grace smiles. "And I know his female guise VERY well."

Doctor Light frowns with disgust.

"What about you, Kamiyo?"

"I know him, when he was my instructor at the Nekomi Institute," Doctor Light said. "He was teaching 'Advance Photovoltaic Science then."

"Huh?" Grace said.

"Solar energy technology."

"Oh. So you 'know' him, too?" Grace said with a nod and a wink.

"NO…though it was because he turned me down, when I asked him out."

"For what reason?" Zatanna asked.

"For having…an abrasive personality."

"Ta, figures," Vixen said. She turns towards Grace.

"How did you know Ranma, Grace?"

"Amazon festival," Grace said. "He beat me in his 'girl form' in combat, so, by the custom of my tribe, I was to marry him."

"And did you?"

"Heck, no! But, I am technically still engaged to him."

"And I bet it's going to be a long one."

"You bet. And what's your story, Mara?"

"Met Ranma in Paris, back when I started my modeling career," Vixen said. "He learned that I was of the Red, and taught me how to utilize my animal powers for combat, particularly the cat form. I never realized that 'relations' could be so intense with a male, until I met him."

"Nice."

All eyes turn towards Zatanna. Zatanna perks up.

"What? We're just friends."

"Sure you are…"

"Okay, I learned 'Sex Craft' from him, as a part of my overall magical studies, but that's the extent of it."

"Yeah, some excuse…"

Elsewhere…

"Can you believe the nerve of that…woman?" Psylocke said, as the telepathic assassin and her cousin Lara Croft, of the House of Croft, passes a television store, while doing their shopping at an exclusive department store in West London. They had stopped their shopping upon hearing the name of a mutual acquaintance.

"Trying to embarrass my godfather like that…"

Lara turns to look at her cousin. She had a past with Ranma and his wife, back when she was more of an archeologist than a "tomb raider"…

"But I bet you wish he wasn't, huh Betsy?" Lara said with a grin.

"A proper woman never kisses and tells, cousin."

Lara gives a knowing smile to her cousin.

"Okay, okay, yes…at times I wish he saw me as a woman, instead as a goddaughter."

"I see…"

"Wait a minute," Psylocke said, as she squints her eyes. She was so tempted to use her powers to glean Lara's thoughts.

"You didn't…?"

"As you say, a proper woman never kiss and tell, cousin."

"Why, you-!" Psylocke growls out of jealousy.

Elsewhere…

"Always the center of attention," Elektra said, as she continued to work on some legal work, at the usual spot at "Dazzler's". When she is not fighting the Hand as an assassin, she does legal work for low-income clients as a lawyer.

"What's up?" Dazzler said, as she continued to clean her bar, so she could be ready for the lunch rush. Since going into semi-retirement as a hero, she doubled her time as a club owner of a popular spot for the metahuman community, and as one of the heralds of Galactus.

Elektra points towards to hanging television screen.

"'Cat Nip'?" Dazzler said to her friend.

"The show's topic is about Ranma," Elektra said. "It's hard to believe that he and I have a history together…"

"Ah, the stud," Dazzler said wistfully. "I used to date him and his wife back during my 'Studio 54' days."

Elektra frowns.

"Hey, it WAS the 1970s, after all."

Meanwhile, back in the studio that hosts "Cat Nip"…

"It's not much to tell, really," Spider-Woman said. "It's an on-again, off-again situation."

"Well, I'm glad that you have said that, since we have another guest who also have had an intimate encounter with this stud. Jimmy?"

The picture of Tigra and Ronin making out appear on screen. This causes Spider-Woman to purse her lips.

"Tigra, please come out," Cat said, as she steps back.

"Ronin is MINE, you slut!" Tigra yowls, as she leaps at Spider-Woman, causing the crowd to roar with approval. And as the two begin fighting, Cat grins.

"Ah, nothing like a good 'cat fight' to spike the ratings," Cat said approvingly.

Meanwhile, down in the sewers of New York…

"Hey, awesome," John Cena said, as he, Tripple-H, four humanoid turtles and their rat-like master watched television while sitting on the couch.

"You know it!" Tripple-H said, as he and Cena performed a 'High-Five' clap.

SMACK!

"It's neat that my heroes appeared out of nowhere," Michelangelo said, as he scarfs down some pizza.

"Actually, I wonder how these guys managed to teleport," Raphael said, as he checked his instruments.

"Doesn't matter, as long a they chip in for food," Leonardo said.

"Hey, stop hogging the pizza, jerks!" Donatello yelled.

"Relax, we owe you one," Cena said.

"From the description, it sounds like 'Bunny' caused this," Master Splinter said. "For what purpose, I am not sure…"

"That girl you're talking about did sound annoyed," Cena said.

Just then, an attractive, young woman, dressed in a yellow jumpsuit, and carried a reporter's identification badge, enters the mutant turtle's lair.

"Guys, there's a big battle on top-" the woman began to say.

"We KNOW, April," Donatello said, as he thumbs the wrestlers.

"Huh," April said, as she folds her arms. "THIS I got to hear…"

And now, we return to our normally scheduled mayhem…

"I am more armored than you are, Saotome," Iron Patriot said. "And don't think that your beauty will distract me from pounding you into the ground."

Wonder Woman growled. She hated to have her present form used as a weapon against her ego.

"And with my enhanced suit, I will put you in your place…little girl."

With that, Iron Patriot stomps across the ruined landscape of the Avengers compound, and pulled his fist back.

Wonder Woman, at the last minute, side steps Iron Patriot, and trips the enhanced "mech suit".

TRIP!

"Hey-!" Iron Patriot said, as falls over, and into the Avengers monument.

CRASH!

"From my experience, size and strength has limitations," Wonder Woman said. "That suit of armor is overly powered, too."

"We'll see about that!" Iron Patriot said, as he gets up. He then activates his boosters to enhance his speed.

WHOOM!

Wonder Woman ducked and weaved, as Iron Patriot desperately tried to connect.

"Stay still, damn you!" Iron Patriot yelled, as a shoulder weapon pops up.

CLAK!

FWOOM!

Wonder Woman was about to dodge the volley of missiles, when suddenly-

"Is that Ranma?" Jade said, as she pops her head from behind the structure.

"Jade, no!" Jackie said.

'Oh, no!' Wonder Woman thought, as she poured on the speed to-

BOOM!

"Huh?" Jade said, as she looks up, as Jackie runs to comfort his niece.

"Hey, kiddo," Wonder Woman said with mirth, as she falls on her knees. Her back was seared by the blast, but the skin was still relatively intact.

Iron Patriot raises his fists.

"I win," Iron Patriot said, as he lowered his fists-

CHK!

"Huh?" Iron Patriot said, as he realized that Dark Moon had stopped him.

"It's over, Osborn," Dark Moon said. "Wonder Woman won."

"What do you mean?" Iron Patriot asked.

Dark Moon points a finger towards the street area, causing Iron Patriot to turn his head.

By the gate of the Avengers compound, reporters and spectators were present. It didn't take a genius to know that attacking Wonder Woman, after saving a child from a reckless act of a missile misfire, would not look good in the public eye.

"Damn," Iron Patriot said, as he backs off. He then turns to his team.

"Avengers, retreat," said Iron Patriot.

"But Osborn-" Hawkeye said, ignoring the fact that his body was marked with graffiti.

"I'm not repeating myself."

And with that, Iron Patriot flies away.

"Come on, let's go," Hawkeye said, as he helped Spider-Man, while Bia helped Ms. Marvel.

"Wait, we lost…again?" Sentry said, as he flew after his teammates.

"Well, that's that," Wonder Woman said. She then turns towards Dark Moon.

"You and I got to have a talk."

"Later," Dark Moon said, as she goes over to her Dark Scouts. "I promise the girls that I'd treat them to a day of shopping."

"Ooo, I want to go to 'Bloomingdales'!" Katzi said.

"Be seeing you. Dark…TELEPORT!"

FWOOSH!

And the Dark Scouts were gone.

"Ancestress, what are we going to do?" Thulka said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Wonder Woman said, as she begins to walk away.

"Hey, Ranma, wait up!" Kamen Rider said, as he drives after his old friend.

"Me, too!" Miss Fantastic called out, as she followed her friends.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Sailor Hulk said, as she and Hulkling ran after Wonder Woman.

"Humph," Skaar said, as he sheaths his sword, before he and Thulka followed Wonder Woman.

Ten minutes later, Gray sits up.

"We lost…again?" Gray fumed, as he sees his Gamma Corp still unconscious and scattered about.

**Tbc. **


	21. Chapter 21

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Soon, the 'War of Light' will begin," Scar said, as she wrote in the latest entry in the Book of the Black, within a secret cavern on Oa.

"To what end, Mistress?" asked a voice.

Scar turns around to see the adult form of Miss Hinako Ninomiya, the Omega Black Lantern. The gray in her black eyes sparkled.

"The Universe is too chaotic to be properly monitored. The war will 'burn' off the 'garbage' that clutters it."

"You mean, the delinquents."

Scar smiles.

"Yes, the delinquents. Imagine a Universe free of delinquents."

"That is a worthy goal."

"Indeed it is, and one of your former students will enable that goal."

"You mean Ranma Saotome."

"Yes," Scar said with a growl. "One of the Lords of Chaos."

"He's not so bad."

"No, but his presence prevents the Moon Princess from doing her job as a Lord of Order. Take care of HIM, and the Moon Princess will see things the way the Guardians should see them."

Scar feels the wounds that still fester on the right side of her face.

"I wear this wound to remind me of the importance of this goal, and I shall continue to do so until Order reign supreme."

Scar begins to ascend to the surface.

"Be sure to inform the Black Hand of our latest goal. Thanks to my leaving a yellow power ring with the female guise of Omega Lantern, chaos will soon engulf this world. However, all the same, I want to him to be ready to initiate the 'Blackest Night' event, if the result of the War of Light does not go according to plan."

"As you wish, Mistress," Miss Hinako said, as she descends back into the shadows.

Meanwhile…

POW! WHACK!

The Hulk slams into the Wendigo with his fists, as the tow titans tear up the countryside.

"Wendigo!" the Wendigo roars, as he tries to bite into the Hulk's skin.

"STOP TRYING TO BITE ME, HAIRY MAN!" the Hulk said, as he grabs the Wendigo's head, and uses a head-butt attack.

WHAM!

"Ha!" Hulk said, as he roared approvingly. "Hulk WINS-!"

Suddenly, the Wendigo roars…

"You no make Hulk scared!" Hulk said. "You just make Hulk MAD-!"

Suddenly, more Wendigo(s) come out of the woodwork, five in all.

"Wendigo!" the Wendigo yells.

"Bring it!" the Hulk chortle. "Hulk still strongest one there is-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi comes running back with her mystic hairbrush.

"Why is it that I am green, and have no power?" Usagi said, as she huffed. She had thought that the enchantment on her brush would help deal with the Wendigo situation…

As soon as she arrived at the scene, Usagi could see that six Wendigo(s) were pouncing upon the Hulk.

"I hope this works," Usagi said, as she pointed her brush at the Wendigo(s). She hated the fact that she will use up yet another enchantment, thus bringing down the number of available enchantments to seven.

"Here goes…BY POWER OF ASGARD, BY THE MIGHT OF MY FOREBEARS, LIFT THE CURSE OF THE WENDIGO, AND RESTORE THESE PEOPLE TO NORMAL!"

CHOOM!

The skies open up, and lightning strikes the Wendigo(s)…

"What-?" Hulk said, as he shielded his eyes from the blast.

"There, it is done," Usagi said tiredly.

The Hulk looks around to see four naked men and two women huddling.

"Go, or Hulk smash," the Hulk growls.

"Ahhh!" screamed one of the women, as she and her companions all scattered back into the woods.

"Stupid puny humans," the Hulk said, as he turns around to see…Wendigo Usagi, who was crying. The feedback from the magic effect reverted her back to her new form, perhaps permanently.

"Huh? What happened to Odango-head girl?"

Wendigo Usagi groused, realizing that she had forgotten to cure herself in the process. She could speak at the moment, but she thought like she normally did.

'I'm an animal…a monster,' Wendigo Usagi thought. Already, she craved for raw flesh, but her will to be a human, based upon her training, which allows her to control her instincts.

"Don't be sad," said Hulk, as he goes to comfort his friend. "Hulk will take care of you."

Wendigo Usagi sniffs, as she stopped crying. She felt comforted by it. And because she was starting to relax, a new instinct began to take over her…

"Why is friend sniffing pants?" Hulk said with a degree of uncertainty.

Wendigo Usagi began to purr, as she began to lick Hulk's face.

'If I am to be less than human, then let this last act of mine be the last act of humanity that I commit…to the man who protected me,' Wendigo Usagi said, as she pounced onto the Hulk.

For some reason, the Hulk appreciated this…

Meanwhile, back on Oa, the Guardians make a final decision.

"Then it is agreed?" Scar the Oan said, as the Guardians hovered over the Book of Oa.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he steps forth.

"Ranma?" Sailor Jupiter said, as she feared for her sempai's safety.

"What is it, Omega Lantern?" Scar said impatiently.

"I don't think it's wise to go after Nabiki like this," Ranma said. "You don't know her like I do."

Scar squints her eyes. She would not have manipulated the Omega Lantern just to have her plans go astray.

"This is our right as Guardians to nip this matter in the bud," Scar said. "And I am doubtful that a human girl will have harness the Orange Light to the degree that her predecessor, Larfleeze of the Orange Guild, has."

"Omega Lantern, with Ion leading a contingent of Green Lanterns to free his homeworld of Daxam from Mongul the Second, our strength in numbers have weakened," said another Guardian. "We cannot allow chaos from running rampant."

"But-" Ranma said.

"If you feel this way so strongly, Omega Lantern, you may resign your commission," Scar said. "You already have violated several of our rules as it is."

Ranma closes his eyes. He then turns towards the assembled Guardians and the Green Lantern Corp.

"I became a member of the Corp because I believed in protecting people. But ever since the attack on Earth by Sinestro, the Sinestro Corp, Superman Prime, Sailor Antipluto and the Anti-Monitor, YOU guys have slowly become something hollow…and corrupt. So, I'm resigning."

"Ranma, I know how you feel, but we need you," Hal said.

Ranma glances over towards Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Jupiter won't be burdened by politics. She can be your 'Ace'."

"Ranma, I'm staying if you aren't," Sailor Jupiter said. "And…you're my partner."

"Don't worry, Kuno will help you out."

"Him?" John exclaimed.

Ranma turns towards John.

"Hey, he may be an idiot jerk, but he's trained enough to be a A-lister. I mean, you know, Guy did train him, after all."

"You're damn right," Guy said.

"If that is your final decision, turn in your ring, Omega Lantern," Scar said.

With great reluctance, Ranma removes his ring, and gives it to Hal.

"Ranma, please don't-" Sailor Jupiter said.

"The Senshi of Jupiter will be the new Omega Lantern," Scar said. "Are we in agreement?"

"Aye," said the other Guardians.

"Motion carried."

"Well, that's it," Ranma said, as he looks around. Without his ring, he was back in his normal clothes.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you informed of what's been happening," Kyle said.

"And don't get soft, Saotome," said the massive alien named Kilowog said, as he slaps Ranma on the back. "We might need ya back."

"Hey, YOU don't get soft," Ranma said. "I might come back with a new martial arts technique to school you in."

"Ha, fat chance!"

"Ranma…?" said Sailor Jupiter.

Ranma turns towards Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't worry, I'll fine," Ranma replied. "Just keep an eye on Kuno for me."

Sailor Jupiter smiled at Ranma.

"I will, Ranma."

And, with that, Sailor Jupiter gives her old sempai a hug.

"You may leave, Ranma Saotome," Scar said. "We will be sure to send your personal effects to you soon."

Ranma breaks the hug, and then places an index and middle finger to his forehead.

"Be seeing you," Ranma said, as he performs the Instant Transmission Technique.

FLASH!

And he was gone.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, hours after the Hulk and Wendigo Usagi had "copulated", Bruce wakes up.

"Huh?" Bruce said, as he looks around the meadow. "Usagi-?"

He spots a note next to him. He reads it:

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, BRUCE. IF RANMA COMES LOOKING FOR ME, TELL HIM THAT HE IS FREE TO SEE OTHER WOMEN, BUT DON'T TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. IF THIS IS MY FATE TO BE AN ANIMAL, I RATHER HAVE HIM REMEMBER ME AS I WAS, NOT AS I AM. AND BRUCE? GO BACK TO BETTY. SHE MISSES YOU.

USAGI.

Bruce sighs. By now, he knew that his friend could be anywhere in Canada, so it would be hopeless for him to find her. Still, it would be nice to check on his wife Betty, in order to see how she was doing…

Meanwhile, Wendigo Usagi was further north, foraging for food. It was still winter, as she trekked through the woods.

'Huh,' Wendigo Usagi thought. 'Now I know how that Wampa that almost killed Luke feels…'

It was starting to get dark, as she carried the gifts that she had received from her Asgardians peers. She hoped that her brother Baldur kept things together, while she goes on her quest…that has ended miserably.

Still, at least she looked something like her self, but only bigger and hairier. And in some way, she could easily get used to her new life, being a former Saiyan and all…

It was getting dark, as Wendigo Usagi looked at the Northern Lights.

'Will I be able to appreciate this a year from now?' Wendigo Usagi thought.

And then, something happened.

"Moon Princess," said a voice.

'I recognize that voice…'

Suddenly, the ghostly image of an Amerind goddess appears, larger than life.

'Nelvanna?' Wendigo Usagi thought.

Nelvanna was one of the Inuit gods that had been trapped by Tundra, a malevolent earth spirit that has dominon over the Canadian landmass, and who was responsible for the creation of the Wendigo(s).

"Moon Princess, because you served as my vessel, so that I could give birth to our daughter Narya to fight Tundra, my connection to the Earth plane is still present."

Narya was the Canadian superhero known as "Snowbird", who mother had temporarily possessed Usagi in order to conceive a child with a man native to Canada. Ranma, of course, didn't like it, but felt that he owed the Inuit gods a favor for their support during the war against the "Old Ones", led by Cthulu itself. With Narya's birth, the Inuit gods had a weapon to use against Tundra. As "Snowbird", Narya led the Alpha Flight to victory. It wasn't enough to free the Inuit gods, but Tundra was no longer a threat to humankind.

"And because of this, I grant you control over this form of yours…"

FLASH!

Wendigo Usagi shrank until she was back to normal. She was nude, but she quickly wrapped Baldur's cloak around her body.

"Thanks, I guess," Usagi said, as she shivered.

"You're welcome, Moon Princess. And go in peace…"

And with that, Nelvanna disappears…

Usagi shivers, as she takes out her hairbrush.

"This…is the fourth time I am using this thing, but I'll take my chances, if I can avoid freezing to death!"

And thus, Usagi takes to the skies. Destination: the Fortress of Solitude.

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

Several hours later…

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was performing an "Instant Transmission Technique" ("ITT") back to Earth, when ran into a world of personal hurt. He always knew that converting his body into pure energy, which was the process that occurs when the technique is employed, but he never factored in the possibilities of facing problems during the process. At the very least, he might get deflected to another location, but still…

Ranma sat up in what appeared to be a bed of some kind. He looked around to see that he was in a medical ward or clinic.

"You're awake," said a familiar voice.

Ranma turns his head to see a woman of some kind…

"Wait, I know you," Ranma said with hesitancy.

The woman growled, as she goes over to Ranma, and start shaking him violently.

"After everything we went through, you have the nerve to say THAT?" Bra yells.

"Okay, okay!" Ranma protested. "I remember now."

"Humph!"

Dr. Tofu Ono peaks his head in.

"Ah, Ranma is awake," said Tofu with a smile.

"Well, he won't be, if he keeps this up," Bra said, as she drops her wayward husband. "HE promised me that he get in touch with me once things settle down, and that was weeks ago."

"Well, I've been busy, yo," Ranma said. "VERY busy."

"There such a thing as a telephone."

"And don't forget e-mail and texting," Tofu said.

"Yeah!"

"Doc, you're not helping, you know," Ranma said. "By the way, how is Hotaru doing with her after school apprenticeship?"

"She is doing fine, Ranma. She does have a gift for healing."

"I am glad to hear that. She is such a sweet kid."

"Well, just be glad I found you at that open lot near the Tendo's place, when I was on my way to the clinic this morning," Bra said.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"Ranma, I hate to be a bother, but I need to know if…you know anything about Kasumi's whereabouts," Tofu asked.

"Huh, that explains everything…"

"What is it, Ranma?" Bra asked.

"Okay, I received a message from Akane that she, Nabiki and Kasumi would be leaving for a weekend trip at the last minute. I thought nothing of it, so I simply had Naru to babysit Kenma, so I can take care of some space duties. Obviously, something is up, since I saw Nabiki…elsewhere."

"Where did you see her?" Tofu asked.

"On…planet called Oa."

"Wait," Bra said. "If I recall, that's the place where the Green Lantern Corp is stationed."

"Actually, it's where they are headquartered," Ranma said. "But I can tell you this: I know where Nabiki is right now, but not the others-"

FLASH!

The room lights up by a pair of lights, but of a different color…

"Doctor?" Bra said, as she held her hand in front of her face.

"I'm not sure…"

Ranma recognized the energy signatures from one lights…

"Ukyo?" Ranma said.

When the lights dimmed, everyone could see that the sources of the lights were none other than-

"Kasumi?" Tofu asked. "Miss Kuonji?"

"Hello," Kasumi said, as she shifted her position, while she held a lantern that was attached to gnarled staff. She was wearing what appeared to be Shinto-like robes, which were indigo in color, as if she was a shrine maiden.

"It's us, sugar," Ukyo said with a smirk.

"Kasumi, you're okay!" Tofu said happily.

"I apologize for all this, but I was recruited into the Indigo Tribe."

"Those guys?" Ranma said. He had heard about the nomads who gave their time to help those in need, but never had the chance to meet one…"

"Yeah, Ganthet and Sayyd want the Blue Lanterns to form a pact with the Indigo Tribe," Ukyo said. "I was on one of their ancestral worlds, when I ran into Kasumi."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Tofu said.

"No, Tofu-kun."

"Then how did you end up with those guys?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know, Ranma. I remember going to lunch with Nabiki and Akane, when something happened. Next thing I knew, I was with the Indigo Tribe."

"Dear, why did you join them?" Tofu asked.

"I believe that they believe that I can help avert a terrible circumstance," Kasumi said. "They called it-"

"The War of Light?" Ranma offered.

"No, Ranma," Kasumi said, as she faces Ranma. "The Blackest Night, when everything in the Universe is reduced into a state of Oblivion."

"She wanted to come back to let you know that she was okay," Ukyo said. "I came along to vouch for her."

"Husband, I…cannot stay long," Kasumi said. "I have to go out there and save Akane and Nabiki."

"Do you know where they are?" Tofu asked.

"I know that Nabiki is in the Vega System, as the leader of the Orange Lantern Corp," Ranma said. "And, I'm afraid I know where Akane is."

"Ranma, you don't mean-?" Ukyo said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has been recruited to be another member of the Red Lantern Corp…on Ysmult."

"Oh, my," Kasumi said. "This is terrible."

"No kidding, sugar," Ukyo said.

"We have to find them, and bring them back," Ranma said. "Or, at least we should talk some sense into them."

"How do you propose we do this?" Tofu said. "And by the way, wherever Kasumi goes, I go."

"ME, too, Ranma," Bra said. "And don't you forget it."

"Fair enough," Ranma said, as he punches his special watch. "Ranma to Washu- damn."

"What?" Ukyo asked.

"I forgot that Washu and most the Misaki clan, including my mother, are on Jurai these days."

"So?"

"So the Yamato is on Jurai."

"If it's a space ship you need, I can use my power ring to get us going."

"And I can, too," Kasumi said.

"No, I rather have a space ship handy, as a base of operations. If nothing else, the energy saved can do wonders."

"Why not use the 'Ranusagi'?" Ukyo asked.

The "Ranusagi" was a spacecraft that was buried in the vacant lot behind the Tendo compound. Ranma and Usagi had brought it back with them from the 31st century, in order to deal with an enemy that was thankfully defeated later on.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tofu asked.

Ranma muses for a moment…

"Okay!" Ranma said. "I don't want to do it, but it looks like I don't have many options-"

Just then, Hotaru walks into the door.

"Doctor Tofu, sorry I am late," Hotaru said, as Kasumi lantern staff suddenly glowed.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she examined the energy that was emitting from lantern staff.

"What's up there?" Ukyo asked.

Before Kasumi could say anything-

BEEP-BEEP!

Ranma looks at his watch.

"What?" Ranma said, as he activates his watch. "Ranma speaking."

"Dad, I need you to come to the Fortress," Power Woman said to her stepfather over the secured communiqué. "It's an emergency."

"What happened?"

"It's…Mom. Something happened to her."

Everyone look around the room, while Ranma frowned.

"We're on our way. Hang tight. Ranma: out."

CHIRP!

"We'll have to head for the Arctic first, and then we're off to Ysmult."

"Why not go to the Vega System first?" Ukyo asked.

"Because a raging Akane could be a threat to everyone."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Why is your staff glowing, Kasumi?" Hotaru asked.

"It appears that you have been chosen to wield the Indigo Light, Hotaru," Kasumi said.

"Huh?"

And hour later, the Ranusagi makes its final approach to the Fortress of Solitude, the home-away-from-home that belongs to Superman. On the outside, the Ranusagi looks like a silver pinball the size of a van. On the inside, it was the size of a space fortress.

"We're here," Ranma said, as he piloted his ship, as the Ranusagi eased to a stop. "Everyone is…bundled up?"

"I am," Hotaru said, as she claps her mittens

"I'm set, Ranma," Tofu said. He turns towards his wife.

"Kasumi?"

"I'm fine, Tofu-chan," Kasumi said, as she gets ready to depart. "The Indigo Light protects me from the elements…and lack there of."

"Well, we're going to do more than that, when this is all over," Ukyo said. "At least, we get to visit this place."

"You should have seen it months ago," Ranma said. "There was a city there, before the inhabitants decided to form a planet in this solar system."

"New Krypton," Ukyo said.

"Exactly. I wonder how people on Earth would feel if they knew that this solar system was teaming with other civilizations, besides the one on Earth…"

A short time later…

"Thank goodness, you're here," Power Woman said, as she greeted her stepfather and his companions. "Mom is…in here."

"Wow," Hotaru said, as he looked at the place. Some of the inner structure was Kryptonian crystal technology, while other parts were of Earth artifacts and technology. However, the original Fortress of Solitude was created by Kryptonian crystal technology, after Superman—as a young man—threw a special green crystal into the Arctic's waters. Since then, the fortress has expanded to include a donut like annex that appears to be a glacier, complete with a gray door—several stories tall—that cannot be opened without a giant golden key. Thankfully, Power Woman was already expecting them, so she had opened the doors ahead of time…

"These trophies are huge," Tofu said. Then he notices something hanging on the ceiling of the fortress.

"Is that a life-size replica of the original starship 'Enterprise'?" Tofu asked.

"No, that IS the Enterprise," Ranma said flatly. "And don't ask how…"

"…"

Soon, they see Usagi encased in a crystal. She appeared to be lifeless…

"Is she…?" Ranma said, as she knelt by his wife's crystal encased body.

"No, she is in stasis at the moment," Power Woman said. "She used Dad's 'Shard of Krypton' to…gain Kryptonian powers."

"Like in that movie?" Ukyo asked.

"Um, yeah," Power Woman blanched. Ever since that movie came out, she had worried that her family would be affected by the publicity, even though her father's secret identity was public these days. Still, she never had a problem with people bothering her and her family. After all, the supervillain community knew how insane her mother could get, when it comes to revenge…

"Her genetic structure is in a state of flux," Power Girl said. "And I'm not sophisticated to know how to stabilize her body."

"What are we going to do?" Hotaru said with worry.

Ranma muses for a moment…

"Ranma?" Ukyo asked.

"There is one thing we can do," Ranma said, as he stands up. "Before all else, we have to travel to New Krypton. Only there, I'm sure we'll find someone to help Usagi…"

Meanwhile, back on Oa…

The Red Lantern that Sinestro Ranko insulted raged. The guarding Green Lantern, who looked like bear, tried to calm the Red Lantern down, when-

BLOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" the Green Lantern roared, as his face begins to melt.

"Oops," Sinestro Ranko said with an evil grin.

The Red Lantern then leaped in front of Sinestro Ranko's sciencell.

BLOOSH!

The spewed blood begins to dissolve the unit containing Sinestro Ranko.

"Now, I will spill your blood to make me stronger-!" the Red Lantern began to say, when-

SLICE!

As the Red Lantern was shred to ribbons, Sinestro Ranko calmly stepped over the body.

"Oh, did you say something?" Sinestro Ranko said, as she scans the area.

"Free us, sister!" yells the blue-skinned beauty Lyssa Drak, who was the keeper of the Book of the Parallax, from her sciencell. "Reunite your fellow ring bearer with their masters!"

"With pleasure," Sinestro Ranko said, as she makes her move…

**Tbc. **


	23. Chapter 23

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

Meanwhile…

When the Controllers, the cousins of immortal Guardians, discovered the Orange Light, they hoped to finally have the means to create a corps that could rival the Green Lanterns. Strangely, this discovery was seemingly convenient, since they had no record of this power, even though they were as old as the Guardians and their sisters, the Zamorans. Nevertheless, after the failure that was the Darkstars and the Inferno Corp, they set about to acquire this Orange Light to finally create their corps, this time better. Unfortunately, they had hit a snag in implementing their plans.

And the name of that "snag" was Nabiki Tendo…

"It appears that the Guardians and their corps are on their way here," said Primus, a Controller who spoke for his brothers.

"We must do something about it then," said the Second, as he nods his head.

The Third turns towards the leader of the Orange Lantern Guild.

"Agent Orange, when we agreed to your terms, we expect you to hold your end of the bargain," the Third said tersely.

Nabiki sips her lemonade while orange constructs of Ranma and Kuno tend to her needs, like something our of a "1000 Arabian Nights" tale.

"Gentlemen, I am very well aware that the Guardians and their corp are on their way to the Vega Star System."

"And, what is your plan?" Primus asked.

"When they arrive, I will go on a recruiting spree," Nabiki said. "When it is all over, the Guardians will fail, and we will have had acquired some of their talent."

"And just how will you accomplished this?" the Second asked.

"Simple," Nabiki said, as she creates a holographic image of a…credit card.

"What is THAT?" the Third asked.

"See, the problem that you, the Guardians and the Zamorans have is that you only look for the obvious qualities for recruitment. Mine is that much simple. Tell me, did you guys ever give salaries to either the Darkstar or that Inferno Corp of yours?"

"We…gave a basic stipend, but we do not believe in what you know as money."

"See, that's problem. You shower your people with thoughts of honor, duty and glory, in exchange for adventure. In fact, I do recall reading somewhere that you basically had to brainwash these people, subtly or overtly, in order to get their loyalty…to a point."

"Speak plainly, Agent Orange!" Primus said.

"What I am saying is that there is no motivator in the Universe…than avarice…greed…want…desire…ALL of the above. Love? Fleeting. Fear? Temporary. Hope? Weak at best, and rage will simply destroy you. No, avarice is the appropriate means of control, since everybody wants something, which means that everybody has a price. You just need to know how to exploit that."

Pause.

"As to this credit card, you can either use it to buy people, or use it own people, depending on the terms of service of the debt. On my planet, we have institutions that can legally get another human being to spend and be in debt for years, and very few people are able to overcome this system of control. And the way the Guardians have been behaving of late, buying a Green Lantern's loyalty will be a piece of cake.

"You seem…adept at intrigue and manipulation," the Second said.

"I've have learned my craft since when I was a child, and have perfected it to a 'T', my friends…"

Nabiki mind wanders a bit, to the day before she found herself in her present position…

FLASHBACK!

Castle Doom, Latvaria (a few days ago).

"I am honored to be invited to this dinner of yours, Victor," Lokidis said, as she sipped her wine.

The rival of Mister Fantastic, of the famed Fantastic Force, leans back, as he intertwines his fingers.

"I invited you to my home to be sure of a few facts, Lokidis," Doom said. "One, I am here to determine that you are the newest incarnation of my old ally, and, two, what are the Moon Princess' stand in all this?"

"Perhaps the fact that I have survived thus far from the toxins that you've laced my food is sufficient enough to convince you of my validity?" Lokidis replied. "And besides, I though you had already spoken with my sister on this."

"I…have, so to speak," Doom said. "As agreed upon, I get the land, Namor gets the seas, and-"

"My sister gets the skies," Lokidis said. "I know, she told me. She also told me that you have worked out a scenario, where you master of the Cosmic Cube is so pronounced, that you imagine yourself defeating Osborn and the Hood—who is the avatar and acolyte of a demon lord—betraying Namor, and using my sister, myself and Emma Frost as your…concubines. And thus, the great Victor Von Doom's quest for world domination is complete."

"…"

"Did miss something?"

"How did you know my desires?"

"What I am planning to do is a better question to ask, Victor. Needless to say, I know your type. It's like looking into a mirror some times, except that I prefer to do things behind the scenes while fulfilling my desire, rather than bragging about them."

"There is one test to initiate, if I am to believe that you are Loki…"

CHUNK!

"That sound was a steel door being put into place," Doom said.

FWOOSH!

"No-!" said one of the wait staff. As the room begin to heat up the two waiters get on their knees.

"Please save us, madam!" said the other waiter.

"I'm disappointed in you, Victor," Lokidis said, as she placed her palm, facing up, in front of her.

The heat and the fire begin to coalesce into a tight ball, effectively ending the threat to the waiters.

"As you can see, my magics are as potent as ever," Lokidis said. "And besides, I am expecting a child soon. I would like to set an example to her."

Lokidis closes her hand effectively snuffing out the flame.

"And you wasted a 'Doombot' for this test," Lokidis said, as she gets up. "Now THAT is impressive."

Dr. Doom had watched what had happened from the vantage point of his control room.

"You may come out…Lokidis," Doom said.

"Thank you," Lokidis said with a smile.

A minute later…

WRUNCH!

With ease, Lokidis bends open the steel door, that had kept the dining room sealed during Doom's "exercise", like aluminum foil.

"Th-thank you, madam!" said one of the waiters, as they both ran away inn fright.

Doom sees this, but decides to let these men go. He was in a good mood, after all…

"For someone who claimed to be Loki's newest incarnation, you seemed to be…soft," Doom said.

"I believe in protecting and nurturing assets," Lokidis said, as she wrapped her golden fur cape around her body, while her eyes glowed. "And those men did no wrong to me. The ones who prepared to meal with the poison, however…THEY got to go."

In the distance, both Doom and Lokidis hear a blood-curling scream.

"I did not give you permission to harm one of my subjects, woman," Doom said.

"Nor do I need to," Lokidis replied. "Under Latvarian law, I have the right to demand satisfaction, for the harm your cook could have done to my child. I did have that right, so THERE. And besides, the culprit only felt the pain of burning alive, which is the least of his worries."

Doom looks at Lokidis, and then he turns away.

"We may continue this discussion in a proper fashion," Doom said, remembering the fact that Lokidis is close to his former teacher and her husband. Should something happens to the Goddess of Magic and Mystery, Doom will deal with a pair that has no compunction in getting rid of their enemies, if pushed to a point. And besides, he does not want to be thrown back into the Source Wall or any extradimensional realm…like the last time Ranma and Usagi had showed up on Latvaria. It was NOT pretty…

"In the study, of course," Doom said. "And you have my word that I am satisfied with the results of your…'test'."

"I'm touched," Lokidis said with a smirk. "By the way, I heard that you have obtained one of Morgana Le Fey's bodies?"

"Yes," Doom said. "The week before, she had attacked Latvaria, thinking that I had spurned her advances, when, in fact, I was detained by Fury and Iron Man."

"Bummer. What happened next?"

"Osborn and his Avengers stopped her by assisting me to stop her."

"She had managed to escape that realm that my sister had placed her in, then?"

"No, she had learned to project her doppelgangers to this world in order to wage war against me. One of those bodies was decapitated by 'Ms. Marvel'…the newest one."

"Oh."

"After the conflict, I had used the opportunity to examine the remains for any magic that might be in that body."

"So, what's next?"

"I no longer need it. If you would like, you can have it."

"Wow, I'm touched."

"Don't be," Doom said. "I am only doing this 'favor' to see what you will do with it."

"Fine, but I will have to check for traps."

"So be it."

END FLASHBACK!

"I'm used to using guile and intellect to do what it takes to further my goals," Nabiki said. "But the Guardians are sadly mistaken if they think that my nickname, 'The Ice Queen', is something that was idly given to me."

Nabiki pauses for a moment.

"And I know how to fight, too."

Meanwhile…

The Ranusagi begins its approach to New Krypton, a planet that had been recently been created to relocate the people of Kandor who were proven to be a liability, with the Fortress of Solitude serving as a consulate/embassy/outpost these days. It was thought that because of what some people in the US government had tried to do, which would have resulted in open warfare between Earth and the Kryptonians, it was thought that setting up a new world would be best. So, with the Moon Princess and Superman's help, the landmass that Lex Luthor had tried to create years ago with stolen Kryptonian crystals, which would have resulted in the deaths of millions of people, the kryptonite mass was converted into a full-blown planetoid called "New Krypton". When that happened, Kandor was transported to this new world, now orbiting directly opposite of the Earth, once it was safe to do so. Autocthonia had been moved to allow the Kryptonians have that spot, and was now orbiting directly opposite of Mars, since it was nothing more than a space station that the Moon Princess had brought to her home system from a galaxy far, far away…

"It was nice of Uncle Zor and Aunt Allura to get the clearance to go to New Krypton," Power Woman said, as she glances over to her unconscious mother.

"I'm more surprised that Zod is letting them," Ranma said.

"Excuse me, is Zod like the man in those Superman films?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Ukyo replied. "Except with more hair, and less leather bar fashion."

"Huh?"

"Ukyo, you should not speak so vulgar like that," Kasumi said disapprovingly.

"Sorry about that," Ukyo replied. "Some times, I forget that Ranma and I used to be together…literally."

"That was when you and Ranma shared the same body?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Ukyo and I were together for a thousand years, before we finally were able to separate."

"And things I had to do during that time…BRRRRR!" Ukyo said with a shiver.

"What happened?" Power Woman asked innocently.

"I had to sleep with…Usagi."

"Oh. Huh?"

"It wasn't that bad," Ranma said.

"Hey, by sharing a body with YOU, by default I had to sleep with HER. I prefer boys, you know!"

"Ah," Power Girl said. Yes, she was tolerant of many things, but her mother's reputation as the "Soldier of Love and Justice", literally, is something that she has yet to come to grips with.

"And the things she did to ME-"

"Okay, we get the point," Ranma said. "It was a rough time for ya."

"Well, not all the time," Ukyo said. "I did appreciate the birth of our son Robert, and spending time with family. I just…wanted to be the mother in the relationship, not the father."

"So, you're like Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa then?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess so-

CHIRP!

"This is Flight Control at Kandor," came the hail. "Please respond. Over."

Ranma activates the signal. He hoped that he stills remember Kryptonese.

"This is the Ranusagi to Kandor," Ranma replied. "We hear you loud and clear. Over."

"Ranusagi, please go to the designated coordinates. Do not deviate from flight path. Over."

"We read you loud and clear, over and out."

CHIRP!

"Well, hopefully, we'll take care of business without any problems," Ranma said, as makes his finally approach.

Unfortunately, he would be proven incorrect, as Zod prepares for the Ranusagi's arrival…

**Tbc. **


	24. Chapter 24

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

Meanwhile…

In recent years, the Olympus Group (a major finance company that was created by the gods of Olympus, as a way to maintain their relevancy) has been trying to establish itself as a transnational entity. Based in New York City's Manhattan, the Olympus Group has been able establish itself, thanks to opening ties with Normal Osborn's HAMMER. There was some snag in the relatiuonship when Xenako, the designated Olympus goddess of war, quit the team. However, that matter was remedied when Bia, the goddess of strength, was chosen as Xenako's replacement. Since then, the Olympus Group has been making moves to "bring peace to the world, no matter the cost". Since Wonder Woman and the Amazons were essentially "fired" from this noble task, they have used the newly created "Manazons" for this task, culminating in the recreation of Achilles…The Olympian!

Needless to say, Wonder Woman, aka Ranma Saotome, was NOT impressed.

WHAM!

The Olympian crashed through the central podium within the UN General Assembly auditorium. His helmet and shield were shattered, as was his breastplate. He manages to get up, ignoring the daze he was about to receive. As he looks up, wiping the blood from his lips, he sees Wonder Woman floating down to his position.

"Surrender," Wonder Woman said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Otherwise, I'll have to beat ya."

"No!" the Olympian yells, as he quickly pulls out his sword, in an attempt to run Wonder Woman through.

CLAP!

Wonder Woman clasped the blade in her palms, and kicks Achilles in family jewels.

BOF!

"Oof!" Achilles said, as he goes down.

"I'm sorry about that, buddy, but your actions caused some innocent people to be harmed," Wonder Woman said. She then takes a look at Achilles' sword.

"Nice blade," Wonder Woman said, as she twirled the sword in her hands. "I think I'll keep it."

"How…can you interfere?" Achilles grunts. "You are a goddess of Olympus, Agrippa!"

Wonder Woman looks down at the warrior.

"Because you are being used for a less than noble aim," Wonder Woman said. "You're better than that-"

FWOOSH!

Zeus, dressed in a gray suit, and looking like a businessman and powerbroker, appears. And he was not pleased at recent developments.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus demanded.

Wonder Woman turns to look at Zeus.

"What's up?" Wonder Woman said.

Zeus squints his eyes.

The Olympian gets on his knees.

"I apologize for failing to implement your grand designs," Achilles said.

Zeus places his hand on Achilles shoulder.

"That'll do, son, that'll do," Zeus said, while keeping his eyes squarely on Wonder Woman.

"I take it that you disapprove?" Wonder Woman asked sweetly.

"Of course I do," Zeus said. "You interfered with my grand-designs-"

"If I recall, Hera and Athena overruled your plans, and yet you went on ahead with…this."

"But they came around to see things my way of thinking."

"No, they told you that, but they came to me with their concerns. And after what your 'son' and your 'Manazons'-"

"Gargareans," Zeus corrected.

"I know who they are, Zeus. Nevertheless, you created these guys, complete with the island home of 'Thalarion', to spread peace through a show of force, and yet you focus on the United States and other "first world" powers, and not these Jyhadists who is given the Americans an excuse to be 'global cops'. Why is that?"

"…"

"Thought so. And that's why Hera AND Athena, who isn't that supportive of Hera to begin with, both agreed that your so-called idea was half-baked. And the fact that you killed my buddy Kane Milohai-"

"He refused to release Princess Diana from her obligation to him."

"Um, according to Kane's ghost, Diana has to asked for absolution, based upon his pantheon's traditions and protocols. You wouldn't appreciate some other pantheon ignoring the ways of Olympus."

"The Norse did."

"Yeah, after Olympus invaded Asgard. Again, you tend to ignore other pantheons, if its convenient to do so."

"…"

"And I don't need to bring up the fact that your Manazons had launch a Russian ICBM, not knowing that such a move would have exploded over Australia…

FLASHBACK!

"Damn it!" Wonder Woman yelled, as she went after the warhead. "I swear if I find out who is responsible for this crap-!"

Wonder Woman was really Ranma Saotome, a martial artist who had perfected his skills to the point of performing inhuman feats. And then, he ended up becoming a god, as a god named "Izanagi", in his first incarnation. Since then, Ranma has increased his prowess, and developed multiple incarnations, which was pretty standard for gods, by the way. His latest incarnation was that of Agrippa, a minor Olympian goddess whose connection with Chronus—for good or ill—gave her dominion over Time. Other than that, Agrippa walks the Earth as the latest "Amazon Princess" to bare the hero title "Wonder Woman"…

On this day, Athena had told Wonder Woman about what Zeus had done, with the creation of his "Manazons", and their champion "The Olympian". In fact, Wonder Woman, as Ranma, has been hearing stories of ancient Greek warriors attacking governments, particularly their military apparatus, in an effort to bring peace…by any means necessary. As frustrating as the world can be, Wonder Woman believed in diplomacy first, until the opposition becomes a threat. Unfortunately, these Manazons are creating a situation where the world will end up in a state of chaos, even if the intended goals were noble. So, after using her intelligence contacts, Wonder Woman tracked down the Manazons to Russia, just as they launched Russia's ICBMs…

"I got to pour on the speed," Wonder Woman said, as she began to catch up with flying missile. Once she arrives, she smashes the casing that held the nuclear device.

WHACK!

WRUNCH!

She sees the pre-deployment mechanism connects the warhead to the booster rocket.

Ignoring the forces of her flight trajectory, Wonder Woman pulls the latch within the casing.

CHUNK!

The booster rocket begins to peter-out, as the top half of the missile prepares to separate.

"Oh, no you don't," Wonder Woman said, as she immediately grabs the warhead, and begins to carry it space.

"Got to…move-!" Wonder Woman said, before-

BOOM!

The heavens light up, turning night into day. Thankfully, the resulting radiation would prove harmless, other than mucking up satellite feeds for a while…

"Eh," Wonder Woman said, as she tumbled about in space. Being a goddess, the normal laws of physics did not apply, which is why she and other supernaturally-powered powerhouses can survive in the vacuum of space unharmed. "Did Akane hit me again or something…?"

She righted herself a bit just in time before she crashed into the international space station.

BAM!

"Well, at least that's that-" Wonder Woman said, before realizing two important things.

One, the explosion destroyed her costume, leaving nothing to wear, and, two, she was sitting on top of the observation deck…with some of the station's crew looking up.

"Hey!" Wonder Woman yells, as she tried to cover herself.

One of the station's astronauts quickly picks up a writing board, scribbles something on it with a marker, and holds it up. It read:

DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?

Wonder Woman growls, and flies off.

"I'm going to get a spare 'suit' to wear, and I'm going to find the people responsible for this," Wonder Woman said, as she flies back to Earth.

END FLASHBACK!

"Be glad that I don't turn on you for creating unnecessary chaos, Zeus," Wonder Woman said. "And be glad that Kane has forgiven you for your act of aggression. I wouldn't stand for it, but, hey, that's me."

Zeus purses his lips. He knew that if he acts against Wonder Woman, he could end up starting a war between the Olympians and the Norse, since one of Wonder Woman's male incarnations is Prince Ran, Norse god of heroes.

"So, what do you say?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I cannot back away of promoting peace through strength, but perhaps we can come to an arrangement?"

"What kind of arrangement?" Wonder Woman frowned. "And it better not be some scheme where I end up as a fiancée to some guy."

"Nothing of the sort," Zeus said, as he performs a big-sweat technique. "Actually, if you think you know better about promoting peace, perhaps YOU can take on my son as your student?"

"In other words, a side-kick?"

"I am no one's 'side kick'!" the Olympian yelled.

"Fine, APPRENTICE."

"So, Agrippa, the horse goddess…what do you say?" Zeus said.

"If it means that fake Achilles and his crew will stop these attacks, I'll do it."

Zeus raises an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!"

Meanwhile…

"Well, it looks like Barry Allen and the brat have returned from the dead," Captain Cold said, as he cleaned his cold guns while looking at the television monitors that feed video from the floor of the Flash Museum to the basement of the Flash Museum. The Rogues have yet to find a new secret lair to conduct their business.

"Which means we have to deal with three men who go by the name 'Flash', we have Kid Flash and Liberty Quick now," the weather wizard said, as he sipped his beer.

"It looks like we have tough odds indeed, boyo," replied the Mirror Master.

"Ah, like we haven't faced such odds before," Heat Wave scoffed, as he sews his suit. "And besides, it's not like we are defenseless.

"That's right, we have our latest member," said the Trickster (II) said, as he turns to see the Orochimaruko reading a "Cosmopolitan" magazine. "And she is the cutest-!"

SNAP!

Orochimaruko flicks her hands to launch one of her snakes to attack the Trickster (II).

"Help, help-!" the Trickster manages to say, while being attacked.

"SSSSSS-!"

"Usagi, do you mind?" Captain Cold said, as he continues to clean his weapon.

The Orochimaruko lowers her magazine.

"No, no I don't."

Captain Cold sighs, as he pulls out a cold gun and points it at Orochimaruko.

"Snart-!" Heat Wave said.

"You…want to fight me?" Oroshimaruko said.

"Maybe. Let the kid go. And trust me, I've dealt with super-speed before, so I have a fifty-fifty chance of tagging you."

"Humph," Orochimaruko said, as she snaps her fingers.

SNAP!

Poof!

"Oh, thank god!" the Trickster (II) said, as he checks himself for bruises.

"You know, I think I'll see Barry," Orochimaruko said, as he gets up.

"You're not going to tell Allen we're down here, are you?" Mirror Master said, as he prepares a mirror transport effect.

"Why?" Orochimaruko asked. "Barry is an old friend, no matter what my mood is. So you don't have to worry about anything. Ta!"

POOF!

And Orochimaruko disappears.

"Creepy," Heat Wave said.

"But sexy!" the Trickster said with a wide grin.

Meanwhile, Barry Allen is sitting outside the Flash Museum on a bench. He was trying to contemplate his thoughts when he felt a familiar presence…

"Hello, Barry," said a sweet voice.

Barry immediately turns around to see a young woman with dark hair and a charcoal gray ladies business suit. She also wore a pair of stylish sunglasses.

"In spite of your pale skin and black hair, you have to be Usagi," Barry said.

Usagi took off her sunglasses.

"You guess it, Barry-kun," Orochimaruko said, as she licked her lips.

Barry frowned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Barry said.

"Evil won, remember?" Orochimaruko said. "I am a mere reflection of this new age."

"But…we defeated Darkseid though."

"Killing a god doesn't kill an idea, Barry," Usagi said. "But enough philosophizing…let's eat."

As Barry thought about what to say, he fails to realize that someone was watching him and the Orochimaruko, and was waiting to STRIKE…

**Tbc. **


	25. Chapter 25

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It's beautiful," Hotaru said, as she and her companions entered Kryptonian airspace.

"And there's certainly a lot of ships escorting us," Bra said, as she looked at the monitors, as the Ranusagi made its final approach to New Kandor.

Ranma looks back towards his wife (one of many).

"Ah, you're awake," Ranma said.

"Yes, I wanted to get a beauty nap," Bra said, as she sits down. "So, where are we?"

"Kandor," Power Woman said, as she looks back.

"Wait, wasn't Kandor on Earth?"

"New planet, same name. The city was moved, that's all."

"Oh."

"However, rumor has it that there are some people who want to return to Earth, preferring the excitement there to what's been going on New Krypton," Ranma said. "I don't blame them, though."

"Are you sure it is safe for us to be here?" Dr. Ono asked, as he squeezed Kasumi's hand. "I don't want anyone to get harmed."

"Don't worry about it, Doc," Ranma said. "You deal with Superman, you pretty much deal with a whole bunch of jerks cut from the same cloth."

"That's not very nice, Ranma," Kasumi chided gently.

"Kasumi, I've dealt with these sorts of people before," Ranma said. "They get a little power, and then they act like gods or something."

"Sugar, you're god," Ukyo said.

"And so are you and Kasumi, what of it?"

"Um, Kasumi?" Dr. Ono said.

"Yes, dear?" Kasumi replied.

"Since when have you been…a god?"

"Um," Kasumi said bashfully.

"Forget I mention it," Ranma said.

"No, I would like to hear about this-"

BEEP!

Ranma looks at his instrument panel.

"Ulp, we got to table this fine discussion," Ranma said. "And remember, mind your manners, since I wouldn't be surprise if Zod uses any slight as a pretext sanction us."

"Oh, my," Kasumi said.

Once the Ranusagi lands on the principle flight deck, Ranma and Power Woman were the first to step outside the ship.

"They don't look too happy, Ranma," Bra said, as she followed close behind.

Ranma scans the area, where he sees soldiers pointing energy rifles at him. His scan falls upon the apparent leader of these particular guardsmen.

"Welcome to New Krypton, Ranma Saotome," Commander Flora Wor-Ul said in Kryptonese, as she steps forth.

"Well, it looks like you've been doing good, Flora," Ranma replied likewise. He picked up the Kryptonian language through Usagi, who learned it in order to make sure that her daughter Power Woman got to know her Kryptonian heritage…

"It's 'commander', now, Saotome," Flora said. "And I am still mad at you for not staying in touch."

"Flora-"

"Uh-hum?"

"Commander, you know that Zod can get crazy with jealousy, even if you two are not together."

"The only thing that owe General Zod is my loyalty, and my cordiality…where our son Christopher is concerned."

Flora steps up close to Ranma, which gets Bra angry.

"Unless you are afraid of Zod, I EXPECT you to keep in touch."

"Um…"

"Excuse me!" Bra said, as she interceded between Ranma and Flora. "I have something to say-"

CLICK!

Guns were now moved in close, this time pointing towards Bra.

"You will find, Saiyan, that we do not tolerate rudeness," Flora said. And then-

TING!

Ukyo creates a blue force field between everyone and the squad, while Kasumi picks up Bra with an indigo energy sphere.

"Ranma-" Hotaru said.

"Stay back," Dr. Tofu said, as he held unto Hotaru.

"But-"

"Let Ranma and Power Woman handle this…"

"Commander, we need permission to see my uncle Zor-El and Aunt Alura about my mother," Power Woman said. "And last time I recall, my mother and I are of the House of El."

"Humph," Flora said.

"Now, do we have permission to be on New Krypton?" Ranma asked.

"Will you set up a romantic date with me?" Flora said.

Ranma sighs. Normally, he wouldn't mind, but setting up dates while Usagi was ill seemed wrong to him. Still…

"Fine, Flora," Ranma said in defeat. "How about…a week from today?"

"Ranma!" Bra yells, as she was on the verge becoming a Super-Saiyan, out of anger.

"Bra, calm down," Ranma replied, as he glances over towards his wife. "I don't like being bribed into a date, but Usagi's life hangs in the balance."

Bra grits her teeth, but calms down nevertheless.

Ranma then turns his attention towards Flora.

"Permission to disembark?" Ranma asked.

"Humph," Flora said. "Permission granted-"

"Ranma, Lara!" said Zor-El, as he and his wife Alura come flying in.

"Sorry about being late," Alura said, as she and her husband land. "We were briefly detained by General Zod."

Zor-El and Alura both turn to look at Flora, who was brushing the fingernails of her right hand on her uniform nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here to help Usagi in her time of need," Ranma said.

"We consider her family," Zor-El said. "And with Lara here, we can figure out a way to balance Usagi's physiology…"

Meanwhile…

The Orochimaruko and Barry began walking down the path of a local Central City park, which was situated close to the Flash Museum.

"So, how does it feel to be technically alive?" Orochimaruko said.

Barry turns to look at Usagi with a raised eyebrow.

"Why am I talking to YOU?" Barry said. "By your own words, you're a villain now."

"No, I'm an 'anti-villain'."

"Huh?"

"An 'anti-villain' is a bad guy who does good thing, while an 'anti-hero' is a hero that does bad thing," Orochimaruko said. "I, fall in the former case, because while I will kill and steal with no compunction, innocents are off limits."

"You do know that there are laws against that sort of thing."

"Well, Mister 'Law-and-Order'," Orochimaruko said sweetly, as she stuck her wrist out. "Cuff me…but you should strip-search me FIRST."

Barry growls. Even if he did make a citizens arrest Orochimaruko, there was nothing that could contain her…

"Please," Barry said, as he looks away. "First, I'm married…now, and, secondly…isn't given you access to the 'Speed Force' good enough?"

FLASHBACK!

Years ago…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Usagi banged on the door to Barry's apartment. For months, Barry was in a state of mourning, ever since his wife Iris had died at the hands of Barry's arch-nemesis, Professor Zoom…the Reverse-Flash. Personally, such a name was so…odd to Usagi…

Nevertheless, Usagi had promised Iris that she would always be there for Barry, in case something ever happened to her. And since she was separated from her husband, Usagi decided to fulfill her promise to the letter.

"Barry?" Usagi said. "I KNOW you're in there…"

"Coming," came a muffled reply.

Usagi stepped back, and waited for a moment.

CHUNK-CLICK!

Barry opens the door to his apartment, looking a bit haggard.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Barry asked.

"May I come in, please?" Usagi asked.

Barry shrugged, as he steps aside.

"Thanks," Usagi replied, as she enters the apartment.

CHUNK-CLICK!

"What do you want?" Barry said.

"I brought you your mail from the station," Usagi said, as she takes a stack of mail from her bag. "The boys in blue send their regards, and wish you a speedy recovery."

"Errrr, thanks," Barry said, as he accepts the mail…before tossing the pile on a coffee table. "Okay, you're here, now what?"

"Now, YOU get cleaned up, so we get something to eat," Usagi said.

"I don't feel like eating-"

"Look, mister. Iris told me to make sure that you will always be taken care of, if anything ever happens to her. Are you going to make me a liar?"

Barry tilts his head.

"You lying to me about that, huh?" Barry said suspiciously.

"Barry, if I was lying, in your state, I can pretend to be Iris, and basically use that to take over your life…and you know what I am capable of."

Barry stares into Usagi's eyes…

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me," Barry chuckled. "Okay, let me get cleaned up…"

A minute later, Barry steps out of his bedroom. He was clean-shaven, and was dressed in a blazer and slacks.

"I'm ready-" Barry said, as he buttons his cuffs. He looks up to see that the entire apartment was cleaned, as Usagi takes the flute from her lips.

"Ah, you're ready," Usagi said, as she puts the flute away. "I was just cleaning up around here a bit."

"How-?"

"Animated the furniture, furnishings and the cleaning supplies, while compressing Time. Thus, an entire day's work of clean was done in a minute."

"Hmmm," Barry said. "You wouldn't have been The Pied Piper's student, or something?"

"Which one? Because I learned from the original guy with the same name in Europe, when I had a rivalry with the witch Baba Yaga, but taught the guy that gives you problems NOW."

Pause.

"Why is it that witch hunters assume you're a witch, simply because you like learning new things? Though, I do admit, the Brothers Grimm were kind of cute…"

"…"

"But, you're ready?"

"Yes, and YOU are treating."

"Find, like you can afford anything on YOUR salary…"

The days become weeks, while the weeks become months. Barry and Usagi had the interesting relationship of being close friends, but nothing beyond that happened. Mostly, Barry had a thing still for his late wife, while, at the same time, worrying what Ranma would say, if he learned that Barry was going on with Usagi. And then, something changed the dynamics of the relationship…

"…And as you can see, Your Honor," Usagi said, as she took off her glasses, so she can clean them for effect. "The evidence that the prosecution has tried to use against my client should be null and void."

Everyone in the courthouse was speechless, after Usagi used devastating "Chewbacca Defense", before it became famous during the infamous "OJ Simpson Trial". Usagi had volunteered her legal skills to put of a defense in discovery, due to the fact that Barry was accused of manslaughter for the death of Professor Zoom, who had been the one to murder Barry's wife Iris. And now, Usagi was determined to see if she gets a good man "off"…

"Ahhhhhhh-!" screamed a woman in the audience, as she ran out of the courtroom while holding her head. "Make it stop…make it STOP-!"

"Order in the court!" the judge said, as he banged the gavel. "Prosecution?"

The prosecution was banging his head on the table…

"Okay," the judge said. "In light of this new…evidence, the case against Barry Allen, for the murder in the first degree, is now DISMISSED."

BANG!

"Well, we did it!" Usagi said, as she hugged Barry.

"I couldn't believe YOU did it, Usagi," Barry said.

The two were about to break the hug, when something in each other eyes caught their attention.

A moment later, the two break their hug.

"Er, sorry," Barry said.

"No, it's okay," Usagi said. "We're friends right-?"

BOOM!

There were screams being heard, as something was tearing up the streets.

"I better go see what is happening," Barry said.

"Can I…come?" Usagi asked.

"Only if you keep up," Barry smiles.

"You're on."

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Outside the courthouse, a large man wearing gladiator gear is seen tearing up the streets.

"Big Sir wants Flash!" the giant of a man yelled, as screaming civilians run about the streets. "Big Sir wants Flash now-!"

SWISH!

The Flash arrives upon the scene, just as a civilian was about to be clubbed by Big Sir.

SNATCH!

"Huh?" Big Sir said, as he looks about the street wildly. "Where did puny man go-?"

Tap, tap!

Big Sir turns to see-

"Hi," the Flash said, as he waved.

"THERE!" Big Sir said, as he swung his spiked club, only to have the Scarlet Speedster evade the swings.

"Big Sir, I don't know why you are doing this-"

"To get to you, of course!" said a man dressed in white clothes, as if he was a stage magician.

"Abracadabra!" the Flash yelled in surprised.

"Of course," said the magician, as he points his magic wand…

ZAP!

"Ah!" the Flash said, as he felt his muscles tense.

"Get him, you big oaf!" the Mad Magician yelled. "His access to the source of his power is neutralized!"

"Now, the Flash is finished-!"

And Big Sir swings his spiked club to hit the Flash in the head…

"No!" Sailor Cosmo said, as she appears to push the Flash out of the way…

BAM!

Sailor Moon is knocked off her feet, and into the asphalt. She started to scream loudly.

"Oops," Big Sir said. "Sorry, pretty lady."

"Well, it don't matter," said Abracadabra. "The Flash once again failed to save someone…once again."

The Flash sees Sailor Moon holding her face, and then he turns to see Abracadabra chortling.

"No," the Flash said, as he tapped into his power. "Not again…"

Abracadabra was really an illusionist from the 65th century. In that era, technology, called "Hypertech", is indistinguishable from magic. The villain originally wanted to make a name for him self, by passing himself off as a bonifide magician. Why the Flash felt the need to stop him, no one knows, but since then, Abracadabra and the Flash have been enemies ever since.

"What's this?" Abracadabra said, as his instruments began to beep incessantly.

"NOT AGAIN!" the Flash yells, as a surge of power enveloped him. A lightning effect cascaded around him, before the Flash took action.

ZOOM!

The Flash created a tornado effect that picked up Big Sir off the ground.

"Ulp-!" Big Sir said.

Meanwhile, Abracadabra tries to increase the power levels of dampening field.

"Come on," Abracadabra said. "Stop that guy-!"

"Moon Tiara Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she threw her tiara, as it turns into a glowing disk.

SWWWWISH!

BAM!

"Argh-!"

The weapon hits home, knocking the mad magician unconscious in the process, and returns to its owner.

KTCH!

After Sailor Moon places her tiara back on her head, she sees Big Sir, who was now on the ground. At the same time, the Flash was vibrating his arms.

"I won't let you hurt another person, Big Sir!" the Flash said, just as he was about to scramble Big Sir's brain…

Quickly, Sailor Moon takes out a tuning fork, and tapped it. She wanted to create a counter-vibration that would match the Flash.

FWAK!

"Ah!" the Flash said, as he cracked his fingers on Big Sir's head. They weren't broken, but still…

"Flash!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she comes running up.

The Flash looked surprised to see that Sailor Moon was okay.

"Sailor Moon?" Flash said in surprise. "But…your face…"

"Yeah, 'big boy' did surprise me on that one," Sailor Moon said, as she looked at the unconscious Big Sir. "It hurt, but I'll recover."

"My god," the Flash said, as he looks down on his beaten foe. "I could have…killed him."

"Then you'll have to learn how to manage your fear," Sailor Moon said.

The Flash turns to look at his friend.

"Easy for you to say," the Flash said. "I bet you never killed someone in cold blood."

"Actually, I have," Sailor Moon said with a sigh. "I served as an agent for the Allied Powers during the World War II. I had to do a few 'hit' jobs, especially those targets that were metahuman or supernatural in origin."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, Sailor Moon," the Flash said. "There was a war going on."

"Perhaps, but I could have simply sat it out, and let the Axis Powers win."

"Huh?"

"My point is that circumstances…happen. Yes, you did kill Professor Zoom. Yes, you could have killed Big Sir, but…you didn't."

"Well, it's only because you were here."

Silence.

"Flash, yes, I was here this time, but I know that if I wasn't here, you wouldn't have even attempted to do what you were about to do."

Flash looks over towards Sailor Moon.

"You think so?"

"Well, sure. I saw your facial expression after I had gotten smacked in the head. It was the look of a man who lost something precious."

"Well, I do consider you a friend, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon lightly touched the Flash's right arm.

"As I do, you."

"But…you with Ronin, and your reputation-"

"Ronin and I have an understanding, and my 'reputation' is what it is. Take or leave it. I like you, Flash. What you do with that fact is entirely up to YOU."

For a moment, the Flash mulled over Sailor Moon's words. He then takes her hand.

"I still love Iris."

"And I'll always love Ronin, but, that doesn't mean that we cannot be special friends, at least at this moment in time."

The Flash forms a smile on his face. He then picks Sailor Moon in his arms.

"Whoa!" Sailor Moon said. "Easy, there…"

"I owe you a proper good time," Flash said.

"What about Iris?"

"You did promise to fulfill her role in every way possible."

"Well, that's a bit of a stretch, but…I'm game."

With that, the Flash and Sailor Moon leave the scene, just as the cops show up…

A month later, on a deserted island…

"This was a nice suggestion you had, Usagi," Barry said, as he and his girlfriend Usagi sipped champagne while lounging on a beach, on an island in the South Pacific Ocean.

"Well, after catching that 'Blue Lagoon' picture on cable recently, I figure that a weekend getaway was something that we both can appreciate," Usagi said, as she sits her glass down. "And besides, after that latest scheme by the Rogues, we certainly can use some R&R."

Usagi began to undo her bikini top.

"And I believe that we've lowered our inhibitions just enough for some little…fun."

Barry smiles, as he drinks the contents of his glass clean. He then pulls his somewhat girlfriend to him.

"Yes," Barry said. "Let's…"

As the two became intimate, they fail to notice the sudden squall that was forming nearby. In fact, the storm was unusual in that it was artificial…

SNARRRRRRRRRRK-!

BOOM!

A lightning bolt struck Usagi, as the current ran from her, to Barry and back again.

ZAAAAAPPPPPP!

And, with some effort, Usagi, using Lightning Bending, redirected the current away from her and Barry…

"Ugh," Usagi said, as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, as he held Usagi by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess," Usagi said groggily. "Was it as good for YOU…as it was for ME…?"

Barry chuckled, but then got serious.

"Wait, we didn't expect a storm to occur," Barry said.

"That's because there wasn't suppose to be one," Usagi said, as she got up. She then blinked her eyes. "I must be more dazed than not, since everything seemed so…slow."

Barry frowns. He then picked up an unopened champagne bottle, and threw it at Usagi…fast.

KTCH!

"Why did you throw that bottle at me?" Usagi frown.

"You…blurred."

"So?"

"Usagi, I think when that lightning bolt struck, my powers may have transferred to you."

Usagi blinked.

"In fact, I see that your molecules are charged."

"Get OUT," Usagi said with astonishment. "You mean…I have super-superspeed?"

"Well, if you're up to it, we can find out," Barry said.

"Okay, let's do this," Usagi said with excitement.

A moment later, after racing across the surface of the ocean, the Flash and Sailor Moon were in the Valley of the Gods, a series of natural formation that tower like skyscrapers.

"Okay," the Flash said. "We are going to vibrate through these formations. Follow me."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said, as she breathed deeply. She had to remember to vibrate her entire molecular structure to the point of converting her body into a semi-transparent state. The concept was not too foreign to her, since she was familiar with the concept of matter-energy conversions…

FWOOMP!

The Flash was the first to enter and exit one of the rock formations.

"Okay, your turn," the Flash said.

"I'm on it," Sailor Moon said, as she did the same, though, for her, it was not quite second nature to her.

"Ugh," Sailor Moon said, as she held her stomach. "I think I am going to puke…"

"Just breathe deeply," the Flash said, as he rubbed Usagi's back. "First time I did that trick, I DID puke."

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment-"

Sailor Moon looks up, and sniffs the air.  
"What is it?" the Flash asked.

"Ozone," Sailor Moon said. "I recognize the signs that there is atmospheric manipulation, and I should have guessed that something was off, the moment we were struck."

The Flash enhanced his senses. He could see the very molecules that were vibrating in the air…

"You're right," the Flash said. "And I see the source. Come on…"

And with that, the Flash and Sailor Moon head off to find the source of the trouble…

Meanwhile, in the nearby lair of the Weather Wizard…

"Damn it!" the Weather Wizard yells, as he spots the familiar energy signature of the Flash. "Now…there're two?"

Being the only Rogue that had not been captured, since he wasn't in town when the fight between his buddies and the Flash and Sailor Moon had took place, the Weather Wizard hoped to remotely shock the Flash into submission, thanks to the Scarlet Speedster's unique energy signature. But now, it seems that there are two similar signatures.

"I'm going to change tactics-"  
SWISH!

Suddenly, the Weather Wizard was in binds.

"More like change clothes into prison garb," the Flash said. "It was only by coincidence that we were in the same area that YOU were, wizard, when Sailor Moon recognized YOUR energy signature."

"Tee-hee!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

The Weather Wizard could only groan his response.

Over time, with practice and experience, Sailor Moon became known as the "Fastest Magical Girl Alive"…much to the annoyance of the Flash. As time went on, Flash's relationship with Sailor Moon cools, though they do remain friends…at least, before she and Ronin mysteriously disappeared. And then, one day, the Flash leaves the 20th century behind for good, but first…

It was a muggy evening in Hinokuni Prefecture, and Minato Kazama sat on top of the head of the Third Hokage…the stone edifice, of course. Minato, the inventor of the Rasengan Technique, sighed. He was thinking about marrying his girlfriend Kushina, but politics seemed to get in the way.

"I don't care IF she's from the Land of Whirlpools," Minato said. "And if I have to give up my rank for her, so be it."

He then felt a familiar presence…

SWISH!

SNATCH!

The Flash catches the kunai in his hand.

"Yep, it's you, alright," said the Flash, as he flicks the blade in his hand.

Minato frowns. This foreigner had a lot of power…

"I just wanted to tell you that Iris is alive and well, back in the 30th century, and that I wanted to tell you good-bye."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Minato said.

"I know, but your energy signature is HERS."

With that, the Flash tosses a scroll of some kind. It was bound and sealed with the mark of the Rantsu clan.

"I was told by you that if something ever happens to you, I was to give you this," the Flash said. "I stayed as long as I could, until I found you again."

"What?"

"Good bye, Usagi," the Flash said, before he disappeared into the darkness, leaving a perplexed Minato behind.

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Minato stared at the scroll that the mysterious red clad foreigner had given him.

"Why would anyone call me a 'bunny'?" Minato said, as he stares at the scroll.

"Maybe it's because you are cute and cuddly?" said familiar voice, as Minato felt feminine arms circling his shoulders.

Minato breathes a sigh of contentment, as he gently grabbed the arm of his ladylove.

"What kind of name is that for one who is destined to be the 'Hokage'?" Minato complained.

"Well," said the redhead heir to the Uzumaki clan, as she sits in Minato's lap. "Think of it as a way of underestimating your enemies."

"Humph," Minato said.

Kushina looks into her loves eyes.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kushina asked gently. "And I bet it has to do with that 'mysterious scroll' you have in hand."

"Not just that," Minato said, as he leans back. "It's just that…well, I'm suppose to be the next Hokage when the Third Hokage retires soon. And quite frankly, I don't like it."

"But the honor and prestige-"

"More 'paper work', if you ask me," Minato said. "Why couldn't someone else be the next Hokage?"

"Because, my love, only you can," Kushina asked. "The Third Hokage's protégés have either run away from their responsibilities, or are complete deviants-"

"You have to be a bit more specific than that, hon."

"Okay, one is a gambling alcoholic, one is a pervert and the third…well, I don't want the omens to come after me."

"Well, knowing MY luck, I might end up becoming either one of those guys, or all three is some fashion…"

Somewhere, the gods of irony are rolling with laughter…

"Did you hear something?" Minato asked.

"Naw," Kushina said, as she held unto Minato's face. "But let me take your mind off of your…stress…"

That night, Minato and Kushina woke up to the sound of a banging door.

"Minato!" yelled a voice, as the banging continued. "Minato! Kushina-!"

"That sounds like Hiashi," Kushina said, as she covered herself.

Hiashi, a master of the Gentle Fist technique and the equally mysterious Byukugan bloodline trait, was the heir apparent of the Hyuga clan, and a fellow member of "Team Jiraiya". These days, Hiashi deals more with clan politics than missions…

Minato performs a quick aura scan at the entrance of his bedroom door, trying to determine if there was a trap afoot…

"It's me, Minato!" Hiashi yells.

"Yeah, yeah," Minato said, as he hops out of bed, as wrapping his lower body with a towel. With a sigh, the shinobi opens the door.

CHUNK!

"Yeah?" Minato said with annoyance.

"You have to come outside," Hiashi said.

"What happened?" Kushina said, as she goes to the door…nude.

Hiashi looks at his old teammate.

"Do you mind?" Hiashi said with a perturbed look.

"What?"

"You walking around scandalously."

"Hiashi, you look cute when you're all indignant."

"Grrr! This is serious!"

"I know," Minato said, as he re-enters his apartment. "Let's find out what the hell is going on…"

"You're here," said the Third Hokage, as he looks out towards the night skies.

"Sir?" Minato said.

"It appears that there is an ill-wind afoot," the Third Hokage said, as he turns around to face his successor.

"Yes, I saw the skies," Minato said. "They're red, like blood."

"The skies do tell a darkly tale," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards a group of foreign men…and one woman.

"Hokage, stay behind me," Minato said, as he directs his primary ANBU team and other shinobi to intercede between the Third Hokage and these strange people. If his senses were right, each one had power to rival a Hokage or legendary shinobi…

"Holy Moley," said the powerful man wearing some sort of red jumpsuit that had a larger, yellow lightning bolt etched on the chest. "THIS is Usagi?"

"Indeed," said the man in the dark cape and fedora. "In spite of her present form, this person IS the 'Moon Princess'."

"Huh?" Minato said.

"Wow," said the woman wearing the top hat, as she mockingly saunters up to Minato. "You look cute as a guy."

"Huh-?"

Suddenly, Kushina appears between Minato and the strange woman

"Stay away from my man, you…you hussy!" Kushina yells. "Or ELSE."

The woman blinks her eyes…

"Ranma!" the woman said happily.

"Huh?" Kushina said in surprise.

"As usual, the Wild Horse, even when unaware, has the mark of Adonis," said the man wearing the yellow cape and golden helm.

"If only Jay could get a load of this," said the man with the cowl and ring that was shaped like a green lantern.

"Well, it's almost as bad as when Rose has her little flings without my knowledge," said the man who looked like a classic pulp detective.

"Enough," the Third Hokage said. "I demand to know why you people are here in the Land of Fire. You people seem to have great power, but the Hidden Leaf Village is not without defenses."

"We do not mean to intrude unto your affairs, sir," said the man with the mustache and elaborate cape and garb. "My name is Dr. Steven Strange, and I am the 'Sorcerer Supreme' for this realm, and we within the 'Sentinel of Magic' are here to bring back the one known as 'Sailor Moon' to remedy an impending 'crisis'…"

Dr. Strange quickly introduces his companions:

There was 'Captain Marvel', the World's Mightiest Mortal.

There was the Phantom Stranger, the watchman who stands between Reality and Oblivion.

There was Zatanna, a classic magician possessing arcane power.

There was the ancient sorcerer Dr. Fate, a Lord of Order AND Chaos.

There was the golden age "Green Lantern", keeper of the Green Flame.

There was Dr. Occult, a pulp detective of the mystic mysteries who sometimes went around as Miss Ross, the femme fatale of high adventure.

And then there was, of course, Dr. Strange, the present Sorcerer Supreme.

"That's good and dandy, but what does all this have to do with ME?" Minato said.

"You, Minato Kuzama, are the Moon Princess," Dr. Strange said.

"I'm a WHAT?"

"You're lying!" Kushina said angrily. "Minato is a MAN. He has to be."

"And you," Dr. Strange said with a gleam in his eyes. "Are the Sun Prince."

"What?"

"Speak plainly, sir," the Third Hokage said. "I've known these children all my life, ever since I had found them in the woods a long time ago."

"Then you should have their swords of honor and power, sir," Dr. Fate said.

Minato and Kushina both turned to face their old friend.

"Sir?" Minato said. "What does he mean?"

The Third Hokage sighs, as he looks at these two.

"When I was young, I would frequently travel to the woods to practice my Art."

"I thought it was to drink sake or beer?" Hiashi said, as he steps forward.

"So, Jiraiya told you THAT, huh?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"…"

"But go ahead. As you were saying?"

"Right. On one particular night, I found two babies in a basket, along with two swords bundled as one. I took the children and the swords home with me to care for, at least until someone could adopt the children."

"We're…adopted?" Kushina asked.

"I'm afraid so. It was only a few years later that the Shinobi Wars took place, desolating your land."

"And that's when I was taken in by Uchiha clan?"

"Yes, after it was learned that you had somehow possessed their bloodline trait. It was assumed that an affair between an Uchiha and a nameless person had taken place, since they did not know of you. Nevertheless, while you were taken into the Uchiha clan, Minato was taken into the Kazama clan. I would have taken in you two myself, but I had enough responsibilities as a parent to deal with."

"Ah…"

"But that doesn't mean that I am…a woman in some previous life," Minato said.

"This…might sound complicated, but you were," Green Lantern said. "If you permit me, I can show you."

"Okay, but NO funny business," Minato said.

"Of course," Green Lantern said, as he creates a projection of past events, starting with the real Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino.

"Wow," Kushina said. "I…look hot."

"You don't believe this, do you?" Minato complained.

"I'm just saying that if I was once a guy, at least I look 'hot'. That's all."

"…"

"Years ago, an enemies of their and mine named 'Sinestro' had awakened an entity that had quickly consumed 1/3600th of the Universe, and made it its own," Green Lantern said. "It became apparent that the normal means of combating this entity, now known as the Mad God, would consume the rest of the Universe, if it isn't stop. But…it was indeed defeated, after the deaths of countless of lives."

"Okay, so who defeated?" Minato asked.

"You did," Green Lantern said, "with Ranma at your side. But in the process, your physical bodies were lost, but your life energies would coalesce into new forms."

"Us," Kushina said.

"Correct."

"But if that's the case, why didn't you retrieve them sooner?" Hiashi asked.

"We didn't know where to look," Zatanna said. "The only that we knew later on is that the Usagi, the Moon Princess, made a scroll, just in case something was to happen to her and…Ranma."

"Apparently, the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince have the ability to reincarnate, in one form or another," Dr. Fate said. "You, Minato, and Kushina are one of those incarnations."

"And this scroll you're talking about?" Minato asked.

"It was left in our care so that, once your newest incarnation was found, you can be restored to normal. When we did found you, it was on the heels of an impending crisis, that you see here."

"We…gave it to Barry Allen, the Flash, to give to you," Green Lantern said.

"You mean, the guy in the red track suit or something?" Minato asked.

"Um, yes. We wanted you to have the scroll, because we need as many people as possible to fight a greater menace, one that can finish the job that the Mad God had started."

"In other words, I've been drafted."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Fine."

"Pardon?"

"Minato-?" Kushina asked.

"What are you saying?" Hiashi asked.

Minato glances towards the Third Hokage, who nods his head in reply, before returning his gaze towards these fantastical strangers.

"I am assuming that if this…menace isn't defeated, my village and my land will be destroyed?" Minato asked.

"EVERYTHING will be destroyed," Dr. Strange said. "A neighboring dimension will absorb the space that is left, while WE go into Oblivion."

Minato sighed. All of his life, he was trained to protect the village. And now, although things have gone cosmic, Minato was essentially being asked to do the same thing…

Minato then turns towards Kushina, as he holds her by the shoulders.

"I don't know what is going to happen to me, but I need to do this. Please understand."

Kushina smiles, as she kisses Minato's hand.

"I do. I'll be here for you, no matter what happens."

"BWA-!" Zatanna cries. "How…romantic…"

"Kushina, when Minato unfurls the scroll, you, too, will be restored," Dr. Strange said.

"She's NOT going to be a part of this," Minato said.

"Don't I get a say?" Kushina said.

"But-"

"No, buts, mister," Kushina said, as she poked her finger into Minato's chest. "Where you go, I go."

"Okay, okay."

"As I, old friend," Hiashi said, as he places a hand on Minato's right shoulder.

"You're willing to give up clan politics for a little while?" Minato asked.

"A little. Besides, I am fascinating to see what this other life will hold for us all."

"Humph."

"Now, if you have the scroll…?" Dr. Strange asked.

Minato turns around, and pulls out the scroll that had perplexed him, wonder what the future will bring…

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 28**

* * *

After a moment of looking at the scroll that the Flash had given Minato weeks before, the talented shinobi opens it.

SNAP!

"Huh?" Minato said with a surprise. "Why is the emblem of the Rantsu clan here-?"

FLASH!

A flash of light is emanated from the scroll and expands outward, blanketing the area.

"Gah-!" Minato yells.

"Minato!" Kushina said, as she goes to her beloved's side, before being caught in the light.

"Ah-!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi demanded of the wizards. "Speak now, or-"

A Crescent Moon mark appears on Minato's forehead, while the Roman symbol for the Sun appears on Kushina's head…

And then, the light show was over.

"Minato?" Hiashi said, as he comforts his friends. "Kushina?"

As the glowing forehead marks disappear, Hiashi noticed that their overall demeanor had changed.

"Ah, man," Ranma-onna said, as she shook her head violently. "I can't believe I've spent all that time as…as…a woman."

"YOU can't?" Usagi-otoko said, as he held her head. "I had to do…guy stuff, including dating…"

"Ranma, Usagi," said Green Lantern, as he steps up from the group.

The pair turns to face the group of mystics.

"Alan!" Usagi-otoko said, as he runs to hug the golden age hero. "You're alive!"

"Er," Green Lantern said uncomfortably. He had to remember that his old teammate was really a girl…

"Hey, now!" Ranma-onna said, as she puts her fist on her hips.

"Ranma, pipe down," Usagi-otoko said. "Don't be so hysterical."

"What?" Ranma-onna yells, as she takes out "Mallet-sama" from pocket space. "Minato, you JERK!"

WHAM!

"Owie!" Usagi-otoko yelled, as he holds his head. "Tom boy…"

"Minato, Kushina," the Third Hokage said. "Who are you really?"

"They are loyal shinobi, that who," Hiashi said defensively.

Ranma-onna and Usagi-otoko both turn to face their old friends.

"We are Lord and Lady Rantsu, of the Rantsu clan," Ranma-onna said.

"If you are who you say you are, there is a technique that only the Rantsu clan would know about," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed 'Love Sage'.

"You're back?" Third Hokage asked. "Has the deed been done?"

"No," Jiraiya said, as he cleared his throat. "Although, I do need to talk to you more about that…situation later."

"I see," the Third Hokage said, as he places his pipe back on his lips…

Jiraiya focuses his thoughts and gaze on Ranma-onna and Usagi-otoko.

"Well?"

"Is it…the same one that is passed on from teacher to student?" Usagi-otoko said with a nervous glance.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay…"

Usagi-otoko turns towards Ranma-onna.

"May I?" he asked.

"Be my guest," Ranma-onna said.

"Okay…"

Usagi-otoko turns towards Jiraiya.

"I will show you LEVEL 2, of the Secret Rantsu Technique, Jiraiya," Usagi-otoko said mysteriously.

"You mean, there is a next LEVEL?" Jiraiya said with astonishment.

"Indeed. Only a truly master of the 'forbidden arts' can utilize what I am about to demonstrate…without even being present."

"This I got to see," Ranma-onna said with a smirk.

Usagi forms a series mudra hands signs before-

TOOOM!

"Rantsu Forbidden Arts Level Two: THE CREEPING REACH!"

With that, Usagi-otoko stabs the air, directly away from Jiraiya…in the exact opposite direction, with his index and middle finger.

WHOOM!

"Well?" Jiraiya asked.

"Wait," Usagi-otoko said, as he folds his arms…

"YOWTCH!" Jiraiya yells, as he is sent towards the stratosphere while holding his buttocks.

"Yes, thus 'Creeping Reach' has been applied with devastating effect," Usagi said with a sage expression.

The assembled mystics, save for Zatanna, could only gawk at what just took place.

"Holy Moley!" Captain Marvel exclaimed with a noticeable blush.

"The Moon Princess was able to tap into the ley lines as if second nature," Dr. Strange said.

"Well, this certainly proves these people are our friends," Zatanna said.

"How do you know?" Dr. Occult said with a bit apprehension. He didn't know the Moon Princess or her consort very well, which is why he was questioning the wisdom of retrieving them at this critical juncture…

"Because Ranma taught me Sex Craft, so I know a master when I see one," Zatanna said with longing. "The stories I can tell you…"

"…"

"Interesting," the Third Hokage said, as he broke into a sweat. He had known that the forbidden "Inujutsu Arts" was an arsenal amongst some shinobi clans, including the Rantsu. However, he knew that Lady Usashinko Ranstsu has perfected such techniques is ways that are most amazing…and yet amazingly bizarre.

"Do you believe us now?" Ranma-onna asked.

WEEEEEEEEEEE-BONK!

"I certainly do," Jiraiya said, as he got up, after crashing back to Earth. He then turns towards Usagi-otoko.

"It's hard to believe that you were my 'master', my student."

"Hey, YOU can't?"

"Uh-hum," Third Hokage said, as he cleared his throat. "Lord Ranshin? Lady Usashinko?"

"Yes?" Ranma-onna said.

"What is it, Master Surutobi?" Usagi-otoko asked.

The Third Hokage bows his head. The other shinobi that were nearby, including Hiashi and Jiraiya, sees this and bow in a show of honor.

"We welcome back the Lord and Lady of the Land of Fire," the Third Hokage said.

The couple was taken aback by this display, considering what was happening to them.

"Master Surotobi," Usagi-otoko said, as he places a hand on the Third Hokage's left shoulder. "There is no need to be so formal to us."

"Yeah," Ranma-onna said, as she goes to Usagi-otoko's side. "You took care of us when we were out of commission, and kept us razor sharp. WE thank you for that."

Usagi-otoko and Ranma-onna both step back and bow out of respect.

When everyone completed the bow, Hiashi turns towards his old friends.

"So, what do I call you?" Hiashi said with sadness.

"Hiashi, buddy," Usagi-otoko said. "Don't be sad. We can still…drink and talk about women, if you want."

"What?" Ranma-onna yelled.

"Pipe down, woman," Usagi-otoko said with a grin, knowing that teasing his fiancée/husband would get under skin. "This is a manly affair."

Ranma-onna had the urge to bash her fiancé/wife with "Mallet-sama", but bit her tongue instead.

'I got to remember that I wear the pants in THIS family,' Ranma-onna thought…

"Got you, love," Usagi-otoko said with a wink and nod.

"…"

"Er, I'll have to think about it. But…don't you have some place to go?"

"That's right," Dr. Strange replied. "Time is of the essence. We will need to rendezvous at Dr. Fate's tower in Salem, Massachusetts."

"For what?" Ranma-onna asked.

"The enemy seeks to breach the barrier that separates this Universe and the Antimatter Universe," the Phantom Stranger said ominously. "And he is being helped by THIS person…"

The Phantom Stranger creates a phantom image of a darkly clad woman, who possessed a black crescent Moon mark…

"Oh, no," Usagi-otoko said.

"I do not understand," the Third Hokage said. "Who is this person that looks like Lady Usashinko?"

"Her name is…Luna," Usagi-otoko said, as the image of his rival disappear. "She is my opposite counterpart who has ruled the Universe since deposing her mother a thousand years ago."

"Opposite?" Hiashi asked.

"Reality is divided into two parts," Ranma-onna said. "Positive and negative. WE are the positive, while, on the flip side, there is a negative reality. This is not the same as making choices, but rather an opposite version of who and what we are."

"So, there is an…evil version of ME?" Jiraiya shivered, thinking that there could be a version of him that was as evil as his "old pal" Orochimaru…

"I don't know, Master Jiraiya," Usagi-otoko said. "But I do know that those who are 'good' and 'virtuous' here, have a counterpart that is not…and vice-versa. But I do know that if Luna is involved, there is a good chance that our entire Universe will be gone…"

Usagi-otoko turns towards the Third Hokage.

"I have to leave, Master Sarutobi," Usagi-otoko said. "And, in case I…do not return, I want to thank you for everything."

"Hold," the Third Hokage said, as he raises his hand. He quickly turns towards Jiraiya. "Bring to me Minato's and Kushina's inheritance."

"By the cabinet where you have your collection of romance novels?" Jiraiya asked.

"Er, of course," the Third Hokage said, as he cleared his throat.

"Right," Jiraiya says, as he seemingly disappears.

ZIP!

The Third Hokage then turns to face his heir.

"I will now inform you of my official decision, then," the Third Hokage said, as he removes his hat. He then presents it to Usagi-otoko, as he bows his head.

"I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, name you, Minato Kazama no Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Let all who hear this bear witness to this act."

Usagi-otoko accepts the hat, which was a sign of leadership.

"But, the by-laws concerning separation of powers-" Usagi-otoko protested.

"As long as you are Minato, the Yellow Flash of the village, I am sure to overlook such details. Besides, you will be representing out village when you fight this menace that threaten us all."

"Then, I shall bear this honor with pride-"

ZIP!

"I'm back," Jiraiya said, as he presents a long, wooden box, and a gift box to the Third Hokage.

"Good," the Third Hokage said, as he directs his student to hand the gift box to Usagi-otoko first.

"We were waiting for a more appropriate time to give this to you, old friend," Jiraiya said, as he opens the gift box.

Inside was a light, white duster with a red, fire trim (like racing stripes) at the bottom.

"Wow," Usagi-otoko said.

"And these are for you," the Third Hokage said, as he flips open the lid of the wooden box.

Within the box was a pair of powerful Rune swords: Sword of Venus and Sword of Mars.

"As I said before, I found these swords with you, when I found you," the Third Hokage said.

"Wow," Usagi-otoko said, as he takes Sword of Mars in hand…

TING!

The Sword of Mars glows.

"Princess!" Mars said. "You're alive!"

The Sword of Venus glows as well, as it leaves the case.

"Wait," Venus said. "Where's my Ranma?"

The sword gets close to Usagi-otoko's face.

"If you had hurt him, I'll-"

"Relax, Venu-chan," Ranma-onna said, as she steps. "I'm alive."

"Oh, thank goodness!" the sword sang happily, as it leaps into Ranma-onna's hand. "It's been so long since I felt your touch."

"Er, um…"

Everyone around Usagi-otoko and Ranma-onna perform a collective sweat-drop technique.

"…"

"Princess, I'm ready to do battle," Mars said.

"I will need you, old friend," Usagi-otoko said. "Right, Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma-onna said. She then turns to look at her blade. "You're ready?"

"I'm always ready for YOU, dear."

"Thanks…"

"When are we leaving?" Hiashi said. "I am ready to depart."

"Are you sure?" Usagi-otoko asked, as he puts on his duster. "Where Ranma and I need to be, very few dare to tread."

"Yes, I am."

"Then let us be off," Dr. Strange said, as he and the mystics create a group teleport effect.

FLASH!

And then, they were GONE.

"Good luck," Jiraiya said.

"And may the gods be with you," the Third Hokage said, as he looks into the red skies…

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SMST 6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 29**

* * *

Salem, Massachusetts.

Dr. Fate's home was a tower that had neither windows nor doors for outsiders to get access to. The tower itself was nondescript, made from gray brick and mortar. However, within this edifice was a realm that was large enough to contain a planet, while, at the same time, the tower was connected to a near-infinite number of alternate realms and worlds. As the Lord of Order and Chaos, it was Dr. Fate's job, with the help of his wife Inza, to insure universal balance in the Cosmos. This role was different from that of Dr. Strange's role. As the designated "Sorcerer Supreme", Dr. Strange's job was to protect Earth from the might of Lord Dominu, who exists in a higher dimension that seeks to dominate the lesser realms (i.e. Earth's). Thus, Dr. Fate and Dr. Strange, along with the other members of the so-called "Sentinels of Magic" (and various like-minded allies, such as the Magic-oriented warriors like the "Shadow Pack" and the "Midnight Sons"), the Earth realm was well protected from those that threatened it…like today.

"You'll find your armory of magical artifacts safely secured…er, um, Usagi," Inza said, as she walks to a pocket dimension that was designated for the Moon Princess' personal use.

"Thanks," Usagi-otoko said, as he opens the lock to the door, as his moon mark glowed. "I really appreciate you and Kent looking after my stuff. And, Inza, just because I happen to be a man at the moment, that doesn't mean I'm different. I mean, look at Wotan, for instance."

"Ah," Inza recalls. She knew that her husband's arch-nemesis, Wotan, started life as a woman back during the prehistoric era, but later became a man out of hatred of his own gender…

"But unlike 'him', I like being a girl."

"Then, how come you are…male?"

"I have no idea, save for some random reconstitution process, when reforming my corporeal body. Same with Ranma."

"Ah. Well, whether you remain this way or not, I'm just glad that you and Ranma are okay," Inza said.

"Thanks-"

WHOOM!

"Where's my mother?" screamed a voice.

"Great Maker," Inza said. "Are we under attack?"

"No," Usagi-otoko said, as he perks his ears. "I think I know who it is…"

Ranma-onna was grappling Power-Girl from behind.

"Kara, calm down," Ranma-onna said, as she held Power-Girl in place. She was using an Earth Jutsu to root herself unto the ground.

Ranma-onna then turns towards Hiashi.

"A little help, please?"

"You know I don't get involved in a woman's affair, Kushina," Hiashi said with a grin.

"This is NOT a cat fight, you know," Ranma-onna said, thinking, incorrectly, that Hiashi was dismissing her for being a woman…

"I never said it was," Hiashi said, as he munched on his apple.

"Whatever," Ranma-onna said. She then turns her full attention back towards her step-duaghter.

"Lara-"

"Ranma, I want to see my mother…now!" Power-Girl yelled. Although her father was Kryptonian, she inherited her mother's ability to do magic. That is why Power-Girl can enter Dr. Fate's tower, and her father, Superman, cannot.

"I do not appreciate you barging into my domicile, Lara," Dr. Fate said. "If you do not behave yourself, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Well, you can just make me-"

"Lara!" Usagi-otoko yelled, as she walks into the room. "I raised you better than that."

Power Girl was about to say something to the man, until she sees her "mother".

"M-mom?" Power Girl said, as she relaxed a bit. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Usagi-otoko said. "Although, my gender is a bit different these days."

Power-Girl scans Usagi-otoko. As a Kryptonian, she could master more disciplines than a human could, including medicine. Being as old as she was, Power-Girl did take the time to learn about genetics as a part of her over all training as a superhero. And, from a brief scan, she could tell that, other than being a male, the person standing before her was indeed her mother.

"MOM?" Power-Girl said, after a fashion. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, um, it is," Usagi-otoko said, as he tried to laugh off the situation.

"What the hell happened to you?" Power-Girl yelled, she held Usagi-otoko's shoulders. "And where were you?"

"Ironically, in Hinokuni Prefecture, after Ranma and I lost our bodies fighting the Mad God," Usagi-otoko said with a sigh.

"But…why are you a man?" Power-Girl said. "It's not because…you're, well…"

"Lara, I LIKE being a GIRL. I'm not making a statement about some life-style choice. But now that I am a guy now, I can wear the pants in MY relationship."

"Ha!" Ranma-onna said. "Fat chance."

"Face it, honey…you make a better 'chick' than I do."

"Do not!"

"Then how come you were asking Inza about shopping at the local lingerie shop in town?"

"For your information, I want to give you a present for your birthday…your real one."

"That's right," Power-Girl said excitedly. "We can have one big party and everything."

"Well, not before we save the Universe," the Phantom Stranger said.

"Phanton Stranger," Dr. Fate said, as he nods his head.

"What's up?" Usagi-otoko asked.

"The heroes are assembled," the Phantom Stranger said. He then turns towards Power-Girl.

"I know that recent events have been unsettling for you, but I need for you to be professional."

"Okay, I get it," Power-Girl said. "But…when I thought Mom died…I mean, how do you expect me to take it?"

"Lara, no matter what happens, you carry my strength and my love," Usagi-otoko said, as he holds his daughter. "And that is true no matter what I look like. Okay?"

Power-Girl brims with tears, as she hugs her "mother"…

"Minato has always been a gentle man and lover," Kushina said, as her mind quickly returns to "Ranma-onna" mode. "Why did I just say that?"

"Most likely, your and Minato's mind is still trying to adjust," Hiashi said.

"Well, I don't like that…"

POOF!

Zatanna pops in.

"We're ready," Zatanna said. "They're waiting at the JLA Satellite."

"Okay," Usagi-otoko said, as he turns to look at Ranma-onna. "You're ready to change back to your old duds?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Remember the Sailor Starlights?"

"Ohhhh…"

"What are you talking about?" Power-Girl asked.

"Lunarian Magic is known to invoke metaphysical shape-shifting," Dr. Fate said. "What you are within, you can be without."

"I see," Hiashi said with a smile. "So, does that mean that my friend will become an alcoholic?"

"You know, just because I can drink you under the table, that doesn't mean that I am an alcoholic," Usagi-otoko said, as he took out a Lunarian rose (pink in color).

Ranma-onna took out…a henshin?

"What is THIS?" Ranma-onna complained.

"Well, you're a girl, so…"

"I'm not a GIRL."

Usagi-otoko goes up to Ranma-onna, sweeps her off her feet and plants a romantic kiss…

"There, let's go," Usgai-otoko says, as he steps back to transform.

"Wha-?" Ranma-onna said in a daze, before coming to her senses. "Aw, man!"

"Here goes," Usagi-otoko said, as he raised his rose. "Cosmic Moon Power-!"

FLASH!

Usagi-otoko is caught up in a flash of light, as he feels his body being reshaped to something more feminine…

THP!

Sailor Moon performs the sentai poise with a broad grin.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice!" Sailor Moon said proudly. "And on behalf of the Moon…I'm back, bigger than ever!"

"Mom, you're really are back," Power-Girl said, as tears formed in her eyes. "You really ARE back!"

"The rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated."

"Show off," Ranma-onna said.

"Hey, when you got it, flaunt it, ne?" Sailor Moon said with a wink.

"Whatever. May I?"

"Sure. Let's see that hunk I know and love."

"Fine. Solar Power Make-Up-!"

FLASH!

Ranma-onna felt her body awash in a cool sensation that quickly turned to a heatwave, as she…became a he.

"Coolness," Magnificent Mask said, as he adjusted his cowl, before placing a yellow rose on his lapel. As always, Magnificent Mask wore a white outfit that consist of a top hat, cowl, cape and tux.

Hiashi looks at his friends. He wasn't sure what to think, but he was willing to suspend judgment for the time being…

"Er-hum," Zatanna said.

Magnificent Mask turns to see Zatanna.

"Yo," Magnificent Mask said.

"As much as I am glad that you are back, don't you think you're a little over-dress?" Zatanna asked.

"Quite right," Magnificent Mask said, as he tips his hat before spinning around…

FWOOSH!

"'Ronin', ready for service," said the darkly clad, masked shinobi.

"And I approve," Hiashi said with pride, as he sees the standard of Hinokuni Prefecture and the Rantsu clan crest strategically placed on Ronin's outfit…

Sailor Moon turns towards her best friend.

"Hiashi, I-" Sailor Moon began to say.

"We can talk later, old," Hiashi said. "But promise me that you and 'Ronin' will fight for the pride of the our lands?"

"I promise," Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Then, if there is nothing else, we should go," Dr. Strange said.

"Let's," Sailor Moon said, as Dr. Fate opens the doorway to the JLA Watchtower…

Some time later after the briefing of the assembled heroes, which went over the history of the impending crisis, Superman takes his ex-wife aside.

"You know, I'm glad that you…made it," Superman said, as he looks away. "It…was kind of hard on all of us."

"Thanks, Kal," Sailor Moon said. She then looks towards where Ronin was. "And, apparently, I wasn't the only one that was missed…"

Some of the female superheroes were doting on Ronin.

"Ladies, I just got back," Ronin said.

"Well, it was a long spell for all of us, Ronin," Black Canary said, as she fed Ronin some grapes.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Ronin asked.

"Doing what?"

"Being here, when you should be with HIM," Ronin said, as he motions towards a seething Green Arrow.

"Ollie? We broke up a while back."

"Ah."

"Really, Lord Ranma," said the majestrix of the Amazons known as "Zealot", as she cleaned Ronin's blades. "The next time you disappear, you really should let SOMEONE know that you are alive. Even for an immortal such as I, I…felt your disappearance."

"Not as much as I, teach," said Hellcat. "I mean, we were closer than most, I bet."

And on and on it went, as other ladies of the costumed set practically fawned over Ronin.

"See?" Sailor Moon said to Superman, who could only respond with astonishment.

"…"

"In spite of my father's…proclivities with fawning sisters, I am glad that he is well," said Wonder Woman, as she steps up towards her stepmother. "By the way, Mother would like to be informed of father's return."

"Well, thank Batman for providing the clues to our return," Sailor Moon said, as she looked into the shadows.

"I owe much of what I am, thanks to you two," Batman said, as he steps from the shadows, his all of his dark knight glory.

"Including you being a ladies' man, no doubt," Superman said, as he folds his arms.

"Hhhh. So, what's the story on your friend?"  
Sailor Moon glances towards Hiashi, who was chatting with some of the other heroes.

"Him?" Sailor Moon said. "He's my best friend, after Ronin and I were reborn…I hope."

"Well, we can certainly use all the help we can get-" Wonder Woman said, as everyone with super-speed felt an unusual power collectively…

"Oh," Sailor Moon said, as she felt weakened somehow.

"Sailor Moon?" Ronin said, as he got up. "Are you okay-?"

CHOOOM!

"H-help!" the Flash said, as he seem to shimmer in and out of normal space.

"Barry?" said the Golden Age Flash, as he and fellow speedster Johnny Quick move to intercept, before-

BOOM!

"What happened to Barry?" Green Lantern said, as he rushes over.

"He appeared to have been shimmering in and out of the timestream," Ronin said, noticing the temporal energy that was in his wake. "However, I also detect-"

"Anti-protons," Sailor Moon said. "And that means the Flash is in the Anti-verse."

"Well, we have to find him," Green Arrow said.

"I know, which is why I am going to find him…myself," Sailor Moon said, as she places her index and middle finger on her forehead.

"I'm coming with you," Ronin said.

"As will I," Hiashi replied. "We are a team, remember?"

"Fine," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards Superman.

"Kal-"

"I know, I know," Superman said. "The primary objective right now is to set up the defense of the Earth, since it is the focal point of the invasion, and to prepare for a full assault on the Anti-Monitor and his forces."

"Brilliant," Sailor Moon said with a smile. "And besides, a full scale invasion will alert the enemy of out intentions sooner than necessary, whereas a small unit trained in infiltration is best suited."

"But what if the invasion of the Anti-verse is needed to commence?" Mister Fantastic asked. "How will we find you?"

"We'll find you," Sailor Moon said. "And besides, I have a feeling as to where Barry is holed up in…"

Meanwhile, in the Anti-verse…

"Arrrgh!" Flash said, as was shocked into submission, while being forced to run circles around a coil designed to absorb the mysterious energy that powers all "super-speedsters".

"That was not very wise of you to attempt to contact your allies, Mister Allen," said Sailor Antimoon, as she lowers her outstretched left hand. "But as soon as I collect that energy of yours, the invasion of your paltry Universe will begin, thanks to my partner…"

Sailor Antimoon looks up to see the colossal form of the Anti-Monitor. Nearly as old as the Creation itself, the Anti-Monitor longed to destroy his rival, the Monitor. Now, with the help of Sailor Antimoon, who hated her own doppelganger, the Universe will be destroyed, and distilled into pure energy for consumption. The side effect is that only the Anti-verse will exist.

"And Sailor Moon won't be," Sailor Antimoon chortled. "HOHOHOHOHOHO-HA!"

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 30**

* * *

The first time Ranma and Usagi traveled to the Anti-verse, was not in the past, but rather in the future…

It was the year 2267 CE. At that time, a younger Usagi and Ranma were members of a peacekeeping armada called "Starfleet", dedicated towards exploration and defense, and had served on the Federation starship "Enterprise". On Stardate 3087.6, while on a survey mission for dilithium crystals, a man named Lazarus pierced the cosmic barrier that separated the Universe and the Anti-verse. Apparently, Lazarus, a time-traveler from the future, had learned that there was a doppelganger of Lazarus in existence, and it was the very fact that there was a doppelganger of him drove Lazarus mad. As a result, Lazarus went to war against "Anti-Lazarus", a process that could have destroyed both realities.

For Usagi and Ranma's part, they had used their knowledge of inter-dimensional travel to pierce the veil separating the two realities in order to rescue their captain…

CHOOM!

A vortex appears, as two Starfleet officers step out.

WHOOMPH!

"Ranma, I think we're here," Usagi said, as she looks at her Tricorder readings.

"I hope so," Ranma said, as he takes out his phaser. "Scotty said the power consumption to make our trip possible is high, so we only have a short while before-"

Suddenly, Ranma looks up and around wildly.

"Ranma, I'm picking up something unusual," Usagi said, as she scans about the terrain. "Odd-"

FFFT-FFFT!

Usagi looks down to see a pair of metal spear—shaped like an Olympian lightning bolt—sticking through her chest.

"Oh, dear-"

Ranma turns to see this.

"Usagi-!"

BOOM!

Ranma was blasted out of the area by the force of the explosion. He rolls with the force of the explosion, and lands with his feet.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he waved the dust aside.

Usagi stumbles out of the blast radius. However, part of her torso and arm was gone.

"I hate when that happens," Usagi said, as she struggles to maintain her modest. "I mean, I like these skirts, but they are good for 'rough ware'…"

"Usagi, please, don't move," Ranma said, as he pulls off his shirt.

"Ranma, I'm okay," Usagi said, as pink like goo begins to bubble out from within the cavity of her body, before forming into the appropriate organs…with the right coloring. "It'll take more than getting speared and exploded before I succumb to fatal damage…"

"Still, you ARE my wife, so expect me to do something about it," Ranma said.

"Well, thanks for the shirt, Ranma," Usagi said before-

"HALT!" said a pink-skinned man with bulging eyes. He wore a golden, winged helmet, and other light, golden armor, along with his buddies. All of them carried a variety of weapons, but especially metal lightning bolts. In fact, they could easily pass for Olympians. However, they were-

"Weaponeers!" Ranma said, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Who?" Usagi asked.

"You know the guys we ran into during that 'Third Space' fiasco, right?"

"Yes, the Guardians of the Universe," Usagi replied. "Third Space" was another name for the dimension that Za'Ha'Dum, home of the Shadows and their Remnant, serves as the gateway for those who wishes to dwell in the realm of "Those-That-Man-Was-Not-Meant-To-Know"…though there were other ways to reach it. Cultures everywhere and throughout time have called this realm by different names, such as "The Darkness", "Oblivion", "The Realm of the Dead", "World of Lost Souls" and so forth. Very few have managed to return, and fewer still have returned sane. When the Shadow War of 2263—four years before—ended, the Guardians of the Galaxy showed up to secure the sector that Za'Ha'Dum dwelled in. It was then that the Shadows' "bobby trap" was discovered, a trap that, if set, would mean the destruction of the Milky Way Galaxy. In the end, it was decided that "Sector Z" would be quarantined, but guarded by the only capable of keeping the Shadow Remnant in line: Aiko "Anna" Saotome-Sharidan, also known as "Sailor Z". Most people had thought that Sailor Z had been killed, when her parents detonated a thermo-nuclear weapon on the planet's capital city…with Anna still in it. However, she was her parents' daughter, and survived the destruction. She was tempted to get revenge on her parents, but her new responsibilities as the Regent of the Shadow Remnant would take precedence. Would she later seek revenge? Only time will tell…

"What of the Guardians?" Usagi asked.

"THESE guys are their counterparts in this universe," Ranma replied.

"You mean, Anti-verse."

"Whatever. The point is that the Weaponeers of Qward dedicated themselves to be the finest weapon-makers and dealers throughout trans-dimensional space. In fact, they are the ones who created the Yellow Power Rings."

"Do tell-"

"Shut up, or die!" the lead Weaponeer said. "You are now prisoners of the Qward!"

Ranma and Usagi turn to look at each other.

"Yes?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Usagi replied.

They then faced the Weaponeers with a smile.

"If you want us to shut up, make us," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, make us," Usagi said with a knowing smile.

For some reason, fear had set into the Weaponeers, but they were warriors. No matter how they felt, they are not going to let some humans tell THEM what to do…

"CHARGE!" the lead Weaponeer said, as he and his squad rushes in to defeat these invaders…

Later…

"Where did you and Usagi get those, Ranma?" Kirk said, as he and the rest of the Landing Party were about to beam back to the Enterprise.

"These?" Ranma replied, show the quiver full of golden lightning bolts. "Ran into the natives of the Anti-verse. We…talked, and they were more than willing to give us these as souvenirs."

"Really?" Kirk said with suspicion. "Then how come Usagi is wearing your shirt?"

"Um, there was a slight communications problem. Yeeeaaaahhh…"

"Huh. Well, if you don't mind, I would like to quarantine your 'souvenirs' to determine their threat level."

"Ah, come on, sir! It's not like MY souvenir collection is as bad as Usagi's…"

Usagi had taken everything else, including light armor and weapons.

"Hey, don't put THIS all on me, you know!" Usagi replied.

"Humph!"

"Sorry, but regulations are to be followed, for the most part."

"Arrgh!"

And that was that. Certainly, Ranma and Usagi's experience in the Anti-verse will NOT be the last of its kind…

WHACK!

Hiashi successfully uses the Gentle Fist to destroy the Weaponeers that were guarding this particular facility…

"These people are not so tough," Hiashi said with a scoff. "I haven't even used the higher levels of my Art beyond that of a 'Genin'."

"That's because they focus on weapons," Ronin said, as he lands onto the deck of the power plant.

"Did…Sailor Moon get to the inner core?" Hiashi asked. He was still getting used to the fact that his best friend was really a woman.

"Aye, but we have to make sure that we keep the pressure off of her, so she can do her job-"

"IF she can do her job," said a voice.

Hiashi and Ronin both turn to see a doppelganger of Ranma Saotome.

"You," Ronin said.

"Of course," said Retainer, as he steps up. "You didn't expect ME to allow YOU to make things easy for you, no?"

Unlike Ronin, Retainer wore a half-mask, so that part of his face (save for the mouth) and head could be seen.

"This man…looks like you!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"That's because he is my doppelganger," Ronin said. "And if that is the case, then Sailor Antimoon is HERE."

"Good show," Retainer said. "Not that it would help you much."

With a snap of his fingers, Retainer summons Shadow creatures.

"Hiashi-" Ronin said.

"I know," Hiashi said. "Even without the Byakugan, I can tell that these creatures' touch is like acid."

"That is because they are beings of pure antimatter…made flesh," Retainer replied. "One touch is all it takes."

Hiashi nods his head. He then turns towards Ronin.

"Deal with this…person," Hiashi said. "I will deal with these creatures."

"Okay," Ronin said, as he and Hiashi get into a fighting stance…

"NOW," Retainer said, as he sends his shadow creatures to attack Hiashi and Ronin.

Ronin slips through the shadow creatures' onslaught, and attempts to land a solid kick into Retainer's face.

TING!

Unlike Ronin, Retainer was a pure weapons user.

"Huh?" Ronin said, as Retainer blocked the attack with the scabbard of his sword.

"By the way, in this universe, our mother left our father, and returned to her ancestral land in Okayama," Retainer said with a smirk. "She taught me the pure art of Misaki style sword play, and I became a master because of that training. Later, I defeated my cousin for the right to be next Emperor of Jurai."

Retainer pushes Ronin off.

"So, you see, my 'brother', I may not be the brawler that YOU are, but I know how to defend myself."

"Humph," Ronin said with a smirk, as he shifts stance. He then draws out Venus, his powerful Rune sword.

"That's just means that you're going to lose BIG time," Ronin said, as he prepares his next assault…

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was in the inner core of the power generator.

"Hmmm," Sailor Moon mused, as she looked at the control panel. Apparently, a type of weapon was going to be used that will destroy the Earth, thus destabilizing the Universe long enough to weaken its integrity. When that happens, the invasion of the Universe by the denizens of the Anti-verse will begin in earnest-

"Hello, Usagi," said a familiar voice.

Sailor Moon turns to see Sailor Lune. For some reason, she appeared to be unusually calm…

Sailor Moon runs up and grabs Sailor Lune by her costume with her left hand.

"Where is Barry Allen, you witch?" Sailor Moon asked, as her right hand glowed with power. "Talk, or I will scramble your brains."

"Assuming that I would allow you to do so, all you need to do is look down there in there…"

Sailor Moon looks down towards coil that the Flash was running along. She could see that he was running faster at a greater velocity…more than usual.

"What?"

"Simple. I implied that the only way to stop my weapon was to be faster than the delivery, but I taunted Mister Allen that there was nothing he could do to save his precious IRIS. Naturally, as a hero, like his past attempts, he plans on proving me wrong…"

Pause.

"Too bad he doesn't know or care that in doing so, in going too fast, he'll die."

Sailor Lune looks squarely in Sailor Moon's eyes.

"And there is nothing you can do about it," Sailor Lune smirks.

Sailor Moon growls slightly. She could fight her doppelganger now, and lose a chance to save Barry from achieving "terminal velocity". Even before she achieved super-speed on her own power, Usagi knew the dangers of achieving infinite speed from her studies of warp field dynamics, and seen the results first hand when one of her best friends successful achieved infinite speed. It…wasn't pretty.

"No, I won't let Barry die!" Sailor Moon said, as she tosses Sailor Lune away, and leaped into the coil. "Barry-!"

"Humph," Sailor Lune said, as she dusts herself off. "Heroes are sooooo predictable…"

Sailor Moon knew she had a lot of catching up to do, so she drew upon the power within her blood and her heritage to push herself to her limits…

CHOOOM!

'Arrgh!' Sailor Moon screamed inwardly, as she literally tears apart her body, like a cocoon. Now a being of pure energy, Sailor Moon catches up with the Flash.

"Barry!" Sailor Moon yells. "Don't do this!"

The Flash looks back and smiles.

"This is the only way, Usagi," the Flash said with a gentle smile. "When I stop the tachyon bullet, I will be free to move on…"

"Barry? BARRY-!!!"

Meanwhile, Hiashi finishes his last opponent.

"WHIRLWIND PUNCH!" Hiashi yells, as he spins around. At the same time, his Gentle Fist Technique enables him to both create a virtual defensive barrier, while, at the same time, deliver multiple blows. Each blow was designed to disrupt living energy. And since the Shadow Creatures were made from energy, albeit negative energy, Hiashi was able to destroy his opponents within a reasonable amount of time.

Meanwhile, a crossing of swords leads to Ronin's victory, as he places his sword on the Retainer's neck, thanks to a feint.

"I win," Ronin said with a smirk.

"Impossible!" Retainer yells. "How-?"

"Simple: specialization breeds weakness and inflexibility," Ronin said. "Though I tend to avoid relying upon weapons, I learned a variety of sword arts as a 'precaution'."

"Hence, your victory," Retainer said with disgust. "So now what?"

"You can go."

"That's it?"

"I defeated you, long enough for Sailor Moon to do her job."

"How-?"

CHOOM!

All eyes turns towards the core of the power plant, as everything began to shake.

"What?" Ronin said aloud. For some reason, he no longer felt Sailor Moon in his life.

"It's like your Moon Princess one, after all," Retainer said, as he steps away. "Be seeing you…"

FLASH!

A now, Retainer was GONE.

"Ronin?" Hiashi said. "Where's…Sailor Moon?"

"I don't…know," Ronin said with horror. "Why can't I feel her?"

"We have to leave," Hiashi said.

Ronin turns towards Hiashi.

"You go ahead," Ronin said, as he hands Hiashi a transponder. "You should be able to return to the village with haste."

Hiashi closes his eyes. And then, he looks at Ronin.

"Do not expect me to abandon my best friend…'Kushina'," Hiashi said with a smirk. "And besides, it's not Konoha's way to abandon our friends and comrades."

Ronin nods his head in understanding.

"Okay, come on," Ronin said, as he begins to race to the core, with Hiashi in pursuit…

"This is weird," Ronin said, as he sees the violent trans-dimensional vortex in front of him and Hiashi, where the generator used to be.

"You've seen this phenomenon before?"

"Yes," Ronin said. "It's a wormhole of sorts, but I don't know where it will lead to."

"Not to our Universe?"

"No. In fact, it's leading to a higher dimensional plane."

"Ah," Hiashi said, not really understanding the physics of the situation.

"We'll have to go in," Ronin said. "You're ready?"

Hiashi looks down at the hole through time and space…

"Well, at least I get to 'go out' with a bang," Hiashi said.

"Hopefully, that won't be the case," Ronin said, as he squats a bit. "NOW!"

With great speed, Ronin and Hiashi leaps into the unknown…

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 31**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, no," said Mister Fantastic, as he double-checked his findings.

Iron Man and Dr. Bruce Banner (also known as the Hulk), who was working on a number of projects in preparations for the invasion of the Anti-verse, turn towards their colleague.

"Reed, what is it?" Iron Man asked.

"Ever since Usagi and the others went to the Anti-verse, I have been monitoring their signal."

"So you can retrieve them via transponder," Bruce said.

"Correct. But now…"

"Now, what?" Iron Man asked.

"I can't detect Usagi or the others," Mister Fantastic said. "It was as if…they never existed…"

Inwardly, each of the men sighed with sadness. They all had met Usagi, back when she taught as a lecturer at Empire State University, while she was going for an advanced degree there…

"Well, it looks like your regenerative projects are coming along," Usagi said, as she inspected the lab results.

"I don't see why I STILL have to be here, teach," college student Tony Stark said, as he leans back in his seat. "I'm going into Engineering, you know?"

"Yes, but you still need to fulfill the biology requirement, Stark," Usagi said.

"Fine," Tony said, as he sits up straight. "MY project uses magnetic coils as a way of powering a damage heart."

"Like a miniature iron lung."

"Exactly. If anything, we can save lives for battlefield injuries that result in having a chest wound."

"Okay…"

Usagi then inspects the foreign exchange student's project.

"This…looks unusual," Usagi said.

"That is because my computations based upon alchemy," Victor von Doom said with a smirk. "In effect, I have created a literal iron lung, substituting 'eye of newt' with the equivalent, based in modern science, of course."

"Of course…"

Usagi goes over to the next science project.

"And what is this, Richards?"

"A complete circulatory system made from artificial plasma," Reed replied. "As you can see, I improved on the original design that is nature."

"Huh."

Usagi goes to the next student.

"Bruce?"

"Oh, hi," Bruce Banner said with a nervous tick. "Um, my project uses gamma radiation to accelerate regenerative cell growth, like so…"

Using a small dose of gamma rays, the starfish grows a complete within a minute.

"See?" Bruce said with a smile.

"I see," Usagi said. She could feel her own gamma cells being activated from the stimulation of the gamma rays. She was of the mind to steer Banner into a new field, considering the fact that she knew of his future, but she wasn't sure how that would affect her…

"Good," Usagi said. "Carry on."

"Thanks," Bruce said with a smile.

And that was that. Save for Doom, everyone in her class would become heroes in his or her own right…

"No matter what, I say we make sure that Usagi and the others are okay," Iron Man said, which elicited a response in return from his colleagues.

Elsewhere…

"Professor!" said Phoenix (green/gold outfit), as she douses her flames while landing on the deck of Cerebral, as hyper-computer that amplifies a telepaths the ability to locate and communicate with a mutant (among other functions).

"Professor-"

"I know, Jean," Professor X said, as he continues to increase the sensitivity of his computer. "I sensed a great disturbance as well, which is why I am trying to determine what happened to Usagi."

The Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. Usagi was a mentor to her, even so far as to sponsor her academic career as a parapsychologist and physiologist, specializing in paranormal phenomenon (i.e. "mutants"). She could recall the day she was visited by the Phoenix Force, a cosmic entity that represented universal rebirth, and was made its avatar. Thus, Dr. Jean Gray, formerly "Marvel Girl" (thanks to her telepathic and telekinetic abilities), became The Phoenix. Unfortunately, a low-level telepath named Dr. Mindbinder, managed to corrupt her into being a member of the decadent Hellfire Club, and thus became Dark Phoenix (red/gold outfit). When that happened, Professor X (aka Dr. Charles Xavier), called upon Usagi for her help to stop her old friend…and it wasn't pretty…

"I'm hungry," Dark Phoenix said, as she began to siphon the energy from an entire star, without regard to the fact that there were inhabitable worlds in that star system.

"And soon, I'll return to Earth, and make Scott and the others respect me as a valued member of the team-"

WHAM!

The Dark Phoenix was dislodged from the star, just as Sailor Moon shows up in her silver form.

"Jean," Sailor Moon said, as she stands on her cosmic surfboard. "I couldn't believe what I have been hearing, until I saw you attempt genocide."

The Dark Phoenix recovers from the attack, and looks at Sailor Moon.

"It's YOUR fault!" Dark Phoenix said.

"My fault?"

"Yes. You never told me how fun it was to be…all-powerful," Dark Phoenix sneered.

FWOOSH!

Her aura flames up, and expands to form a bird made of fire…

"Don't do this, Jean," Sailor Moon said, as she realizes that the Dark Phoenix was now the size of a Moon.

"What are YOU going to do?" Dark Phoenix said. "You're just the Moon Princess with some power. Me? I'm a force of nature. Top THAT."

Sailor Moon sighs, if such a thing was possible in the vacuum of cold space.

"Jean, you may be a force of nature at the moment, but I AM nature itself…"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon's aura glows bright white, as it expands into a crane.

"What?" Dark Phoenix exclaims, as she sees that the crane was larger than HER.

"Now, let me show you how fun it is to be…all powerful," Sailor Moon, as she went on the attack.

"Gulp!" Dark Phoenix said.

Sometime later, with Phoenix in hand, Sailor Moon returns to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students, the front for the world-renown superhero mutant team known as "The X-Men".

"Is Jean…?" Cyclops said, as he goes over to Sailor Moon and Phoenix. Cyclops, aka Scott Summers, had the ability to shoot a concussive force blasts through a singular ocular lens.

"Jean is tired, but fine, Scott," Sailor Moon said, as she hands Jean over to Scott.

"Well, we thank you for bringing her back to us, Usagi," Professor X said.

"What did you do to her?" asked Storm. Storm was an African-American mutant with the powers of an African storm goddess.

"I forced the power of the Phoenix into a state of dormancy, until Jean is able to handle that power," Sailor Moon said. "I just hope my efforts will pay off…"

Eventually, the Phoenix was able to recover from her ordeal, and kept the power of the Phoenix in check long enough to pass the mantle unto her daughter Rachel Summers after dying during a battle against the mutant renegade Magneto. It was only when she returned from the dead, due to her connection with the Phoenix Force, that Jean became its avatar once more…

"I pray Usagi hasn't left us for good," The Phoenix said sadly.

Meanwhile…

Sailor Moon opened her eyes feeling strange. It was as if there was not any substance to her form, and that only her thought had any tangible substance…

"Hello?" Sailor Moon said, as she scans the sheer whiteness and colors of wherever she was at the moment.

"Hello, Usagi," said a familiar voice.

Sailor Moon turns to see a familiar sight. However, there was something wrong about seeing THIS particular person…

"Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Impossible."

The Senshi of Hermes smiles gently.

"Anything is possible, Usagi," Sailor Mercury said. She had a visible aura that had sparkles swirled around her body…

Sailor Moon looked at her hands, and gasped.

She had the same aura with sparkling swirls around her body.

"I don't understand," Sailor Moon said.

"What was the last thing that you remember?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Well, I do recall chasing Barry Allen—The Flash—around this Tesla coil in the Anti-verse. The energy from the run was being used to build up enough energy to launch a tachyon bullet, until Barry and I overloaded the coil while neutralizing the bullet. But…why am I here? Am I dead?"

Sailor Mercury produces a pleasant smile on her face.

"No, you are not," Sailor Mercury said. "When you ran at infinite speed, you became a part of a…speed force."

"A what?"

"Speed Force. It is the energy field that allows motion to exist."

"Okay, so where is here? And why us? Wait, what happened to you, and why are you here? From my vantage point, you haven't been born yet."

"That's because the Speed Force encompasses everything, no matter where and when. In the future, my past, I will choose to sacrifice my life to become one with speed."

"Like how I did?"

"Yes."

Sailor Moon sighs.

"To know that you end up here…"

"But it'll be okay," Sailor Mercury said. "I had my run, and I ran it well."

"You're just saying that just to make me feel good."

"No, it's because it's TRUE. However, you being here shouldn't be?"

"Oh?"

"It's not your function to be here," Sailor Mercury said.

"Really?"

"Correct. However, when you do return, you will be gifted by this place, since you have earned it."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Will I mutate when I go back?"

"Huh?"

Sailor Moon explains how a warp field test had caused a test pilot named Tom Paris to achieve infinite speed, but caused his body to mutate into a lizard-thing…

"I like being humanoid, by the way," Sailor Moon said.

"I see," Sailor Mercury said. "The only thing I can say is that there are those who people who cannot survive existing at higher planes of existence. It sounds like your friend Tom wasn't meant to 'touch the face of God' without consequences. And besides, YOU are human in the conventional sense."

"So they say-"

"Usagi!" Ronin yelled, as he and Hiashi appears. "Are you okay?"

Sailors Moon and Mercury both turn to see Ronin and Hiashi.

"Ranma!" Sailor Moon said, as she hugged her husband. She then breaks her hug upon seeing Hiashi.

"Hiashi!" Sailor Moon said, as she hugs her best friend.

Hiashi still wasn't sure what was going on, but he was glad to see this person again…

"We were looking for ya," Ronin said. He then sees Sailor Mercury.

"Ami?"

"Be seeing you," Sailor Mercury said, as she disappears.

"Ami-?"

"Never mind her," Sailor Moon said. "How did you two get here?"

"Somehow, whatever you and Barry did left a vortex," Ronin said, as he sees Sailor Moon's aura. Whatever happened to his wife, she appeared to be more powerful than ever, as if all Chakra Gates in her system were charged.

"Then we'll use that same way to leave this place," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards Hiashi.

"You're ready for another round, partner?" Sailor Moon asked.

"If it means saving the Universe, sure," Hiashi said.

"Good, then let's go…"

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 32**

* * *

So, what IS the Speed Force? Very few people would learn what this mysterious energy field was. Some considered it to be the "heaven" of all "speedsters". Others saw it as an extra-dimensional realm that exists within the cracks and eddies of the space-time continuum. One man in particular, known as Max Mercury, was the foremost authority on this phenomenon, well, from a non-religious point of view at least. Regardless, from his studies, anything involving super-speed involves the Speed Force. However, the key difference between a speedster and one who possess the power of super-speed is one of scale.

Take Ranma Saotome, for example. Through intense training, Ranma has been able to increase his speed, by fueling his body with a system of life energy called the chakra network. Within this network are three energy types: physical energy, mental energy and spiritual energy. The physical energy, called "ki" (or "chi"), can be used to increase the physical attributes of those people who could master this energy. Those who people who could master this energy, such as martial artists of Ranma's caliber, can perform inhuman feats, like "speed bursts".

One such speed burst feat that Ranma employs, such as the "Burning Chestnut Technique", allows a martial artist to punch or kick no less than 300 times per minute at a base level. Since learning this technique, Ranma has been able to increase the caliber of the Burning Chestnut Technique, so that he could perform the same technique, except that Ranma could now punch or kick 1000 times per second. This was on top of the fact that he could move—run or fly—at "invisible speed". Thus, through hard work and training, and thanks to his alien heritage on his mother's side, was able to achieve super-speed. However, in spite of this, Ranma did not tap into the Speed Force because he was generating his own super-speed.

Other times, people are endowed with super-speed by way of magic. Although Usagi Tsukino, a magus by training, was not a speedster herself, she knew magic that could grant her super-speed. Mostly, this was done by requesting a boon from a deity, from such gods like Horus the Hawk or Hermes the Messenger. In some ways, the sponsor of the boon lends his or her power, and thus enhances the receiver's physical abilities. Still, this action did now draw energy from the Speed Force, since the source of power came from the god, not directly from the energy field that was the Speed Force.

Of course, getting super-speed via a bio-chemical process, which was done to Jay Garrick, the original "Flash". Back in the early 1940s, before the United States entered World War II, Garrick, then a graduate student at Empire State University, was conducting "hard water" experiments for the development of nuclear energy. While waiting for the results, Garrick, who was exhausted from having worked the night shift at the local docks, which he had done so in order to pay for college. Fallen asleep, Garrick accidentally knocked over the vials containing the experimental hard water. In his sleep, Garrick breathed in the fumes, which caused his molecules to be agitated. Upon waking up, Garrick realized that he could move at super-speed, and thus chose to combat crime…after learning that the docks he was working on was a front for Nazi spies. Still, even then, this alone did not tap into the energy field that is the Speed Force.

However, something would change in all three circumstances that would allow them to tap into the Speed Force, even though they didn't know it at the time. On Ranma's part, he felt the brush of the Speed Force upon learning the "Instant Transmission Technique", which allowed him to move from place to place at the speed of light. On Usagi's part, she was officially gifted super-speed by Zephyr, the god of the Western Winds, as a birthday gift. And the first time the original Flash ran at the speed of light was when he was "touched" by the speed force. However, keep in mind that Ranma didn't know that the Instant Transmission Technique was a precursor towards achieving infinite speed, Usagi didn't know that so-called "speed gods" were living embodiments of the Speed Force, and the original Flash didn't know that it would be possible to develop the physical control necessary to achieve fantastical speed.

And this was only the beginning…

"We have to hit them hard!" Batman yells, as he and others of his ilk were trying to hold the line against the super-villains that were being recruited by the Anti-Monitor.

"Give it up, Batman," said Owlman, as he attempts to deliver a blow. "I didn't sign up for the winning side, only to fail at pinning you down.

Batman squints his eyes, as he remembered his training under one of his masters…

Suddenly, Owlman felt three hundred hits to his mid-section, enough to cause him to get pummeled into and through a thick, stone wall.

WHAM!

With the Owlman down, Batman rubbed his knuckles.

The Huntress drops down to her father's side.

"Dad, are you okay?" the Huntress said.

"Yeah," Batman replied. "It's just that there are certain techniques that I haven't trained in for a long time-"

"Batman, LOOK!" said Robin, as he points to the sky.

Batman looks up to see what appeared to be a comet of some kind. Since invading the Anti-verse, he and the other heroes had to worry about fighting not only the villains from his own Earth, but their "evil" counterparts as well. Furthermore, since they were not native to the Anti-verse, the local had an unfair advantage over the good guys. Still, with their Universe at stake, all bets were off.

"It appears to be heading for the epicenter of this crisis," Batgirl said.

"Indeed," Batman replied. "Come on-!"

BLIP!

Hiashi has teleported in front of Batman and his group.

"Who-?" Batman said.

"I apologize for this," Hiashi said. "Sailor Moon and Ronin said that I am should help you?"

Batman squints his eyes.

"You appear to be blind, sir," Batman said.

"A side effect of my heritage, I assure you."

"Okay, then stick with me-"

BANG!

A bullet sails towards Batman, but was caught with ease by Hiashi.

"I believe that you will find your would-be assailant behind the wall at 45 degrees west," Hiashi said. Upon his arrival, he had immediately used his 359-degree line of sight to pinpoint the would-be catcher. Catching a bullet was Genin-level stuff.

"Holy Bullet Catcher, Batman," Robin exclaimed.

"Thank you," Batman said, as he tosses his Bat-a-rang towards a particular direction. It loops around and hits the villain "Deadshot" square on.

WHACK!

"And down he goes," Batgirl said. She then turns towards Hiashi.

"Nice."

"Thank you," Hiashi said with a bow.

Elsewhere…

As the strange comet sailed for its intended destination, the combatants were taken aback by the sheer presence of the comet.

"Well," Captain America said to Thor, who had vanquished their respective foes. "It looks like the cavalry has arrived."

"Aye," Thor said. "Tis a good sign indeed."

FLASH!

"I hope so," Ronin said. "Getting Usagi back is NOT easy…"

"Good, you're here," Captain America said.

"Huh," Ronin said, as he looks at Captain America and Thor's respective opponents "Grimm" and "The Real American".

"And I see that you two have been busy, too."

"Indeed," Thor said.

Elsewhere…

At the heart of the lair of the Anti-Monitor, Superman had already succumbed to his injuries, while Power Girl and Super Girl continued to fight this monstrous being.

"You killed my parents!" Power Girl yelled, as she unleashed her full might. "I'll kill you-!"

Power Girl unleashes her heat vision at full intensity, while Super-Girl continues to crack the armor with her blows.

FLASH!

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH-!" the Anti-Monitor screamed.

"We'll stop you, no matter what, fiend!" Super-Girl yells, as she continues to pound into the colossal being.

"NO," the Anti-Monitor says, as he grabs Power-Girl with his entire right hand. Already, he was losing physical integrity…

"Ulp!" Power Girl managed to say

"I WILL NOT STOP, NOT BY YOU, NOT BY YOUR ALLIES, AND CERTAINLY NOT THE MOON PRINCESS…"

With that, at point blank range, the Anti-Monitor blasts Power-Girl, nearly atomizing her in the process.

"Ah-!"

"Lara!" Super Girl yells.

And, with that, Power Girl was tossed aside.

"Lara, hang on," Super Girl said, as she goes to her cousin's side.

"K-Kara?" Power-Girl asked.

"Yes, it's me," Super Girl cried. "Just hang on…"

The Anti-Monitor looms larger.

"THOUGH I SHOULD LEAVE FOR SAFETY NOW, I SHALL FINISH YOU OFF, SO THAT THERE WILL BE THREE LESS PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH…"

The Anti-Monitor prepares to blast them into another dimension, as Supergirl looks at the Anti-Monitor with angry tears. Originally, Supergirl landed on Earth in the late 20th century, however, upon wanting to be a real hero, she would later travel back in time, after spending some time in the future, to the Silver Age, and joined the original Teen Titans. As time passed, Super Girl would jump forward, always appearing as a teenager. She had originally planned to return to her proper time, but the crisis that her forebears had talked about had caught up to her. Now, she faced the possibility of dying so far from home…

TING!

Everyone in the inner chamber of the Anti-Monitor's citadel felt a powerful energy signature.

WHOOM!

"A…giant frog?" Super-Girl exclaime.

Sailor Moon, still all sparkles looks at the situation.

"Thanks, Gamabunta," Sailor Moon said. "I could use the help."

The King of the Mystic Frogs sighs, as he smokes his pipe.

"I did sign a pact with you, though I never expected you to be…THIS," Gamabunta said.

The Anti-Monitor turns to see this.

"YOU."

"Me," Sailor Moon said. "Your time is up, creature."

"WELL, IT APPEARS THAT MY PARTNER HAS FAILED. PERHAPS I SHOULD DO WHAT I HAVE ALREADY DONE…"

The Anti-Monitor motioned towards Super-Girl, Power-Girl and an unconscious Superman.

"No," Sailor Moon said, as she feels Lara's lifesigns fading.

"YOU CAN TRY TO STOP ME, OR ATTEMPT TO SAVE THEIR LIVES. CHOOSE."

Sailor Moon closes her eyes. Essentially, she was being asked to choose Lara's life, over the life of the Universe…

"Forgive me, Lara," Sailor Moon said quietly. She then stands tall.

"I AM Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice, and on the Behalf of the Moon…you'll PAY for what you have done!"

As one, Sailor Moon and Gamabunta attacked the Anti-Monitor, at speeds that even the Anti-Monitor missed.

SWISH!

BOOM!

"I got to get Lara and Kal out of here," Super-girl says, as she gathers her cousins in her powerful arms…

SNIKT!

Gamabunta plunges his giant sword into the heart of the Anti-Monitor, disrupting the entity's healing process.

"ARRRGH!" the Anti-Monitor screamed. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

The Anti-Monitor lashes out, delivering a gash over one of Gamabunta's eyes.

"Yowtch!" Gamabunta yelped, as he falls back.

"NOW," the Anti-Monitor said, as he struggles to draw the blade from his body. "WHERE IS SHE-?"

TING!

The Anti-Monitor looks up to see Sailor Moon floating above him. In her hands was a large, glowing sphere. Some sort of mist swirled around the sphere, while, within the sphere itself, there was a large crescent moon that was glowing…

"I'm up here, fiend," Sailor Moon said. "Let me show you how we do this in Konoha…"

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 33**

* * *

Sailor Moon began to glow.

"MOON. RASENGAN. SPIRIT. BOMB. ELIMINATION!"

With that, Sailor Moon throws down the weapon hard and fast.

The Anti-Monitor realized that Gamabunta's sacrifice was used as a feint, while Sailor Moon delivered her weapon…

"NO-!"

CHOOM!

The attack embeds itself while drilling into the Anti-Monitor…

"ARRRGH!" The Anti-Monitor said, as he tried to dispel the energy of the attack. However, embedded within the attack was a special weapon based upon a modified version of Minato Namikaze's famous technique: the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. The delivery system was a spiked kunai that had a special seal on it. Rather than use it to create teleportation markers, which gave Minato the nickname "The Yellow Flash", this new version will multiply the same kunai to exists in several places at once so that Sailor Moon can channel her final attack wherever the multiple kunai end up…like now.

BOOOM!

The attack activates, exploding outwards, but within the Anti-Monitor's body. At the same time, the special seal on the kunai also explodes outwards after replicating itself by the hundreds. Now, the Anti-Monitor appeared to have bumps, mumps and measles,, as he begins to bubble outward…

"ARRGH!"

Sailor Moon raises her hand and snaps her fingers.

"Done."

SNAP!

And with that, the Anti-Monitor explodes.

CHOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Sailor Moon covers her eyes slightly, as the Anti-Monitor's body gets vaporized, when she could see again, there was nothing left but Gamabunta's sword.

"That's that," Sailor Moon said, as she flies to Gamabunta. "I don't think I can pull that stunt again-"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon turns to see the Anti-Monitor in his pure form.

"Huh?"

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED-!"

Just as Sailor Moon was about to embrace herself for the latest onslaught, when Superman shows up to deliver a solid punch to counter the Anti-Monitor.

BOOM!

Dispersed, Ronin appears, and uses the Happo-Yin Shiatsu to absorb the energy of the Anti-Monitor.

"Happo 100-Yen Shiatsu!" Ronin yells, as he points his 100-Yen piece at the dispersed energy…

SWISSSS…

"Ronin!" Sailor Moon said, as she goes to her husband's side.

"The…energy is immense," Ronin stammered.

"You have to release that energy, or you'll burn up," Superman said.

"But I have to contain it."

"Allow ME," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards Sailor Lune, who appeared at the edge of the destroyed structure…

"YOU," Sailor Moon sneers.

"Yes, ME," Sailor Lune said. "I know this creature better than you do. And I know how to contain it."

"Forget it," Ronin said. "If I have to die, then so be it. I won't let you have control over this power."

"Besides, I'll absorb it," Sailor Moon said.

"Unlike YOU, I am of an anti-matter charged nature," Sailor Lune said. "If YOU absorb the energy, you'll die. If I do, I won't."

"Why should we trust you?" Superman asked.

"Because the life of your beau hangs in the balance. Time is being wasted talking about this."

"Damn," Sailor Moon said. "Fine, witch. Do it."

Sailor Lune steps towards Ronin, and clutches his face.

"To think you're just like my Ranma," Sailor Lune said, as she moves in to kiss Ronin through his cowl.

"Ha, fat chance!" Ronin yelled.

"Hush, you."

SMOOCH!

FLASH!

Antimoon Princess absorbs the energy that was once the Anti-Monitor…

"Wow," Sailor Lune said, as she realized that she had a feeling of physical release. She opens her eyes, and turns to look at Sailor Moon.

"Was that good for you, as it was for me?" Sailor Lune said with a smirk.

"Leave, now," Sailor Moon said, as her eyes glowed.

"Ta!" Sailor Lune said, as she teleports in a flash of light.

FLASH!

And now, she was gone.

"Was that wise?" Superman asked.

"No, but at least I can deal with HER later…"

Meanwhile, Gamabunta retrieves his great sword.

"If nothing else, I shall return to the Green," Gamabunta said, as he sheaths his sword. "No, thanks to YOU, Minato."

SNIKT!

"Gamabunta, thank you," Sailor Moon said, as she bowed. "I couldn't have defeated my enemy without your help."

"Yeah, yeah. Until next time...which, I hope will not be."

POOF!

And the sentient, giant frog disappears.

"Was that...a talking frog?" Superman said.

"You wouldn't believe half the things Usagi could tell ya," Ronin said.

"Never mind that," Sailor Moon said. "We have to pick up the pieces of our lives..."

Unfortunately, in spite of the heroes' victory that day, people died, including Power-Girl. Some heroes, like Kid Flash, would move on to take their old mentor's place as a "first-string hero. In the case of Kid Flash in particular, he would become the third incarnation of the Flash. Thus, the crisis that shook the Universe itself was now over.

Some time later, at the Fortress of Solitude…

Usagi, dressed Kryptonian ceremonial clothes, sighed, as she touches the crystalline coffin that was her daughter's. As a member of the House of El, Usagi could wear the "S" symbol, which served as the family crest.

"I'm sorry about all this, Lara," Usagi said with a sigh. She had tried to resurrect her daughter's body, but because it was fused with anti-energy, thanks to the Anti-Monitor's attack, she couldn't do it. So, until there is a way to counter-act this energy, Power-Girl's body would remain in stasis. Years later, Power-Girl's body would be stolen by Project Cadmus, to be used as a weapon against the Justice League Unlimited…

Superman, also dressed in ceremonial robes, holds his former wife's shoulders.

"It's time," Superman said.

"I know," Usagi said, as she takes one last look at her daughter. "To think I came back from the dead, only to see someone I care about die."

And with that, the family crypt was sealed…

A few days later, Minato Namikaze gives his final report to the outgoing Third Hokage, as it was his last act as Hokage.

SNAP!

The Third Hokage sighs, as he closes the report.

"That is an interesting story, Minato," the Third Hokage said. "Fantastical, even if it was true."

"What do you think the responses will be from the village Elders?" Minato asked.

"Hard to tell," the Third Hokage said, as he gets up to go to the look outside his office. He scans the village landscape. "Although they know the truth, they also know that you make a better asset than a liability. Plus, technically, you and Kushina are the true Lords of Hinokuni Prefecture. I seriously doubt that removing you two would be in the best interest of the village in the long run."

"Ah," Minato said.

The Third Hokage turns to face Minato.

"Do YOU still want to be Hokage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Until there is a situation that need me to be gone, I'll continue my role as Hokage, and as Minato Namikaze."

"And what about your obligations towards the outside world?"

"Those that need to know knows where I stand," Minato said. "If I or Kushina are needed as Sailor Moon and Ronin, I'm sure we can oblige those needs, but the village comes FIRST."

"That is good to know. It will make things easier when dealing with Danzo."

Minato could only nods his head. The last 48 hours were…hectic indeed…

Outside, Mianto goes for a walk, only to run into-

"Kushina?" Minato asked. "Hiashi?"

"Who do you think we are, silly?" Kushina said with a gentle smile.

"Besides, I want to hear more about this other life you have lead, brother," Hiashi replied.

"And me, as well," Jiraiya said, as he suddenly appeared, while he wraps his arms around Kushina. Unfortunately, Jiraiya was touching Kushina's chest.

WHAM!

"Yowtch!" Jiraiya said, as he is knocked down.

Kushina lowers her balled fist. Even before regaining her true memories, Jiraiya has always been a bit of a pervert around her.

Minato merely smiles at this scene. Even though he now knows who he is, nothing will truly change.

"Fine," Minato said, but Jiraiya gets buy the first round of sake.

"Hey!" Jiraiya yells. "You should be treating ME. After all, I'm your master."

"And I was YOURS," Kushina said. "Not in this body at the moment, but still."

"Humph!"

Minato turns towards Hiashi.

"So, when are you going to marry that cute medical 'nin' you've been sweet on?" Minato asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, since you have a woman inside your body," Hiashi said with a grin.

"Hey, we had gym together, bro. And besides, it's Kushina who is the gossip."

"Hey!" Kushina yells. "Don't let me use Mallet-sama on ya!"

"Yes, dear…"

And that was that. Within a few years, Kushina and Minato would secretly get married, with Hiashi serving as best man, and later godfather to their children Naruto and Renata (fraternal twins). Unfortunately, a tragedy would occur that would force a decision that force Minato and Kushina to disappear, and leave Naruto in the care of Hiashi's family. Still, there was always the hope that Naruto would be reunited with his parents, and that day came when Kushina, disguised as the kunoichi "Ranko Tendo", returned to see her son's success as an aspiring shinobi. However, that was another story.

As for Minato, he would resume his guise as Usagi Tsukino, and as Sailor Moon, and it would be during a new crisis that she would finally be reunited with Barry Allen…

END FLASHBACK!

"Barry, you got to lighten up," Usagi said, as she and Barry continue their walk through the park. "I'm alive, and you are, too. And, we made it out of the Speed Force."

"I'm just afraid that if we were able to leave, someone like Savitar would as well-"

FWOOSH!

The wind picks up, as a bolt of energy lances outward. The energy forms into a man of Indian descent. He wore only pants spandex, gauntlets and a cowl with his hair flapping about.

"I'm free!" Savitar yells triumphantly. "Free at last!"

And with that, Savitar takes off in a run…at super-speed.

FWOOSH!

Barry turns towards Usagi.

"See what I mean?" Barry said sarcastically.

"I saw," Usagi said with a grin. "So, you want to race to see who can catch him and put him back into the Speed Force?"

Barry studies Usagi's face…and smiles.

"You're ON."

And with that, one quick flash effect later, and the Silver Age Flash and Dark Sailor Moon go running after Savitar.

"I miss this," The Flash said.

"I miss seeing that cocky smile of yours," Dark Sailor Moon replied.

"I'm glad to hear that."

And thus, the Flash and Dark Sailor Moon run into the sunset, feeling the need for speed as they catch yet another villain in his tracks.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Usagi is healed on New Krypton, just in time to help stop an invasion of the Vega Star System…by the Green Lantern Corp! See you then!**


	34. Chapter 34

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: I made some slight errors in the previous chapters concerning Faora and Ursa. Apparently, I got their depictions mixed up. Starting with this chapter, the story will reflect the corrections. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 34**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi felt listless, as she opens her eyes…

"Well," Lt. Faora said with a smirk, as she looks down at Usagi. "It looks like the 'Bunny' will make a full recovery. Pity."

Usagi squints her eyes, as she suddenly fly in a sudden rage.

"YOU!" Usagi said, as she leaps off her floating medical-bed, and tackles the Kryptonian.

"Grab her!" Commander Ursa said, as she walks into the medical ward while directing her guardsmen to grab Usagi. In spite their Kryptonian strength, which were phenomenal by themselves, even they were hard pressed to contain Usagi.

"Ma'am, she is so strong-!" yelled one of the guardsmen.

Zor-El, Ranma, Power Woman and Bra enter the ward.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he and the others join the fray.

"Ack!" Faora managed to say. She then tapped into Usagi's pressure point system, using the martial arts discipline Horo-Kanu, to relax Usagi's body.

DOOP!

Usagi suddenly become limp, as her body goes nearly lifeless.

Power-Woman turns towards Faora.

"What do-?" Power-Woman demanded.

"If you recalled your studies, dear, you would know that I used a simple pressure point technique," Faora said, she rubbed her throat. "It appeared to have work."

"Faora, you shouldn't have been here by yourself," Ranma said. "You do remember the LAST time you and Usagi got together?"

"Yes, last encounter destroyed a Terran city."

"You also killed a lot of males, too," Usagi said, as her body began to compensate for the pressure point attack. "Remember?"

"Ancient history."

"And what the hell are you doing out of the Phantom Zone?"

"That would be my doing, Usagi," Allura said, as she walks into the Medi-Ward. "Since the creation of 'New Krypton', and in light of our numbers, I felt that we should all receive a second chance."

"Even the man-hater?" Usagi said.

"Even Faora, yes."

"Humph."

"Usagi, just relax," Ranma said, as he lifts his wife up, as he takes her back to her medi-bed.

"Fine," Usagi said, as she folds her arms while staring at her rival. "But I'm going to keep an eye on HER."

"Everyone who is NOT family, please leave," Ursa said, as she directs her guardsmen to leave the hospital ward.

"Be sure to get well soon, my rival," Faora said, as she leans over to Ranma to kiss him. "I want you to be well enough so that I may defeat you."

"We'll see about THAT."

Once the nonessentials leave, Bra turns towards Usagi.

"Whoa, I you are looking good," Bra said with a smile.

"How so?" Usagi asked.

"You look like you're a Super-Saiyan without being one."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it appears you're packing on muscles, Mom," Power-Woman said. "And without losing your looks."

"Yeah, you got Lara's figure, yo," Ranma said.

Power-Woman looks at Ranma, and frowns.

"What?" Ranma said.

"Why are you checking me out, STEP-DAD?"

"What?"

"Yeah, and I heard about you and Namora."

"Who's Namora?" Bra asked.

"My half-sister on Mom's side."

"Ew!" Bra said.

"Look, I didn't KNOW that Namora was Usagi's daughter, okay? And besides, I have to deal with her because we have a child together."

"That STILL doesn't make it right, you know!" Power-Woman said. "And I thought Kenshin was bad. He tried to get ME in bed, with that 'Oh, I'm part-Juraian, so it's okay if we get together'. Feh, and he's my half-brother."

"I'm NOT my son, Lara."

"We'll see about THAT."

"Lara, calm down," Usagi said.

"But, Mom-"

"No, 'buts'. I've already forgiven Ranma for his mistake, and Namora and Ranma aren't dating anymore…RIGHT?"

"Yes, sure," Ranma said. "Whatever."

"Well…FINE, but I'm going to keep my guard up for a while."

Ranma merely rolls his eyes.

"Er, so how are you feeling?" Zor-El asked.

"Very tired, Zor," Usagi said.

"Good," Zor-El said, as he takes a floating data-pad from a robotic assistant. "We were able to re-weave your genetic structure, taking into the account your attempts at acquiring Kryptonian powers."

"Did I loose anything?" Usagi asked.

"No, you're fine on all fronts."

Just then, Hotaru, Dr. Tofu, Ukyo and Kasumi enter the hospital ward.

"Usagi!" Hotaru said, as she goes to hug her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, sugar," said Ukyo, as she kisses Usagi on the cheek.

"Hey, Ucchan," Usagi replied.

"Dr. and Mrs. Tofu were able to assist us in charting your progress," Zor-El said.

"How was this possible?" Usagi asked.

"I gave them your medical records from the Ranusagi," Ranma said.

"And Kasumi and I used the pressure point system, while working in tangent with Dr. Zor-El," Tofu said.

"We found that the reason why you were not functional was an excess of energy in your system," Kasumi said.

"Like flooding the engine with excess amount of fuel," Usagi replied.

"Exactly," Zor-El said. "You would have been consumed by the energy build up, had we not been able to regulate your system."

"I see," Usagi said, as she turns her attention back to Dr. Tofu. "So, I assume my chakra system was…adjusted to meet these requirements?"

"Aye," Tofu said.

"But don't worry, Usagi," Ranma said with a good-natured smile. "All you have to do is some minor training, and you'll be fine."

"I hope so…"

"Uncle, when can Mom be able to be released?" Power-Woman asked.

"Well, we can run some tests tomorrow, but you can leave the hospital this morning before then," Zor-El said.

"You can stay with us, dear," Allura said.

"I appreciate that," Usagi said.

"Good," Ranma replied. "At least I won't have worry about Zod treating US like intruders instead of guests…"

Meanwhile…

As Savitar ran with glee, happy that he was now freed from the Speed Force, Dark Sailor Moon and the Flash comes running up.

"Okay, you," the Flash said, as he touched Savitar. "Back in you go-"

As soon as the Flash touched Savitar, he and everyone connected to the Speed Force was zapped.

ZAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKKK-!

"Huuugh!" Dark Sailor Moon said, as she suddenly convulsed, slow down her movements almost immediately.

At the same time, Savitar began to break apart into dust.

"No!" Savitar said. "I was free…FRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Now an energy stream, the Flash's aura absorbs what was left of Savitar, causing the Flash to slow down a bit.

"What?" the Flash exclaims, as he looks at his hands. He then runs back to Dark Sailor Moon.

"Usagi, are you okay-?" the Flash said, as he takes a look at Dark Sailor Moon.

Dark Sailor Moon looks up. Before the run, she appeared to be vibrant and attractive, in a Goth sort of way. Now, she looked withered, as if she hasn't eaten in a while in the midst of a famine.

"Usagi…?"

"I don't know…what happened," Dark Sailor Moon said, as she looks up. She then gasped.

"What is it?" the Flash said.

"You're aura," Dark Sailor Moon said. "It's…negative."

"How so?"

"Like the Anti-Monitor's."

"…"

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

The Flash taps the left wing on his cowl. It had a built in communications device.

"Flash, here," the Flash said into the earpiece.

"Uncle Barry, this is Wally," came the reply. Wally West was the third person to be the Flash, and has been since Barry's demise.

"Go ahead."

"Did you feel some sort of…energy feedback?" Wally asked. "The kids and I felt something, and Bart, Jesse and Jay just called complaining about the same thing."

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I will be looking into this," the Flash said.

"Okay, but let me know what's going on as soon as possible. I want to, you know, keep Jai and Iris safe."

"I know," the Flash said. "Flash: out."

CHIRP!

The Flash takes a look at Dark Sailor Moon, who was returning to normal.

"You okay?" the Flash asked, as he reaches out to help his friend up.

"Eh, that's okay," said Dark Sailor Moon, as she moves away her hand, as a sign that she didn't want to be touched at the moment. "Until we figure out what's going on, you shouldn't touch anyone."

"Agreed," the Flash said. "But we need to talk to someone about this, like someone like Max Mercury."

"Hmmm," Dark Sailor Moon mused. "Wait, I know WHO we can talk to."

"Like who?"

"Come, follow me…"

ZIP!

And thus, Dark Sailor Moon was gone.

Grumbling, the Flash moved to catch up to Dark Sailor Moon as well. He did notice that she and he were heading west towards open water…

Elsewhere, Ami Mizuno was doing lab work at University of Tokyo's Todai Campus. Specifically, she was working on a project regarding regenerative medicine…

"Okay," Ami said, as she begins to pour the bacteria into the culture for simulated, accelerated growth. After what happened to her five minutes ago, Ami was looking forward to something normal-

"Ami-" Usagi said, as she whispered into her friend's ear.

"Ah!" Ami replied, as she threw her test tube in the air.

"Whoa, there," Barry said, as he easily caught the test tube.

Ami turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi?" Ami said, as she gawks. Usagi still appeared in her "Snake Lady" guise, though she was dressed like a typical Goth chick…

"Hi," Usagi said, as she took off her sunglasses…

"Usagi, you're eyes!' Ami exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

Ami and some of the other Sailor Scouts did not know about the Dark Sailor Moon persona.

"I'm okay, Ami," Usagi said. "I'm just in a different form, that's all."

"…"

"No, really."

"Well, okay. But what are you and Mister Allen doing here?"

"We need to see Max Mercury," Barry said. "I was told that you know how to reach him."

"Well," Ami said, as she hesitantly turns towards Barry. "I do, but…"

"Ami, we think that the Speed Force is 'sick' or something," Usagi said. "Barry and I were chasing a super-speedster villain named 'Savitar'. But when Barry touched him, he dissolved into pure energy, and got absorbed by Barry. However, at the same time, every person connected to Speed Force was forcibly drained."

"And Usagi said that I had a death aura, whatever that is," Barry said.

"Oh, okay," said Ami, as she begins to put away her things…

A few minutes later, Ami and the others go to a deserted courtyard near the campus.

"Okay, stand back," said Ami, as she takes out her henshin rod…

FWOOSH!

Sailor Mercury then poises, as she points to sky.

"BY THE POWER OF MERCURY, SHOW ME THE PATH OF TRISMEGESTUS!"

BOOM!

A lightning bolt struck Sailor Mercury before it had gone on to strike the ground.

THOOM!

A vortex of some kind opens up.

"There," Sailor Mercury said tiredly. "We can go on, now…"

"Well, I'm impressed," said the Flash, as he completes the change to her hero guise.

FWOOSH!

"Me, too," Dark Sailor Moon said. "It'll be interesting to see what ol' Max has been up to…"

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**SMST6C: Hero Ultimate! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 35**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And if there is no other business, then this meeting is adjourned," Hera said, as she taps the table with her gavel.

SMACK!

As the Olympians begin milling about the conference room within the Manhattan high-rise of the "Olympus Group", the scion of Zeus turns towards his allies.

"Thank goodness that THIS meeting is over," said Herakles, as he loosens his tie. "These meetings can bore even the tempestuous Typhon himself…"

"No kidding," Apollo said, as he buttons his coat. "I would think that we gods, would have more interesting things to do than having…meetings."

"At least you guys didn't get reamed for what was going on lately," Agrippa said, as she unbuttons her coat.

Herakles turns towards his sister-brother. Even though Agrippa was born Ranma Saotome, a Terran male, and an Easterling to boot, Herakles still hopes to one day have Agrippa in bed. After all, gods, particularly the Olympians, were meta-sexual beings. In other words, gods will have sex with anything, if they are in the mood…

"Agrippa, you should be honored to train Father's latest offspring from his loins," Herakles grinned. "After all, you taught me much in my youth."

Agrippa turns towards her brother.

"The only time I trained ya were when Caster wanted to spend time amongst his people, the Centaurs for a season."

"True, but had you not done so, I would have never have learned of Jason's quest for the Golden Fleece from you. Think of all the adventures we would have missed?"

"I was thinking about all the times you were flirting with Usagi," Agrippa said.

"Hey, I was the innocent party to her wiles, sister-brother. And besides, you could have join in on the fun."

"And get me in your clutches? No way."

"Well, what about-?" Apollo began to say.

"DON'T even mention THAT incident…ever!" Agrippa said. "That was the first time I ever was at one of Dionysus' parties, and it was the last time I'll ever be at one of Dionysus' parties. Understand? I don't remember exactly what had happened, but waking up as a part of an 'Olympian sandwich' is not what I ever want to ever experience, okay?"

"Aw!" Herakles and Apollo said in unison with disappointment.

"What's going on?" Athena asked, as she and her sisters Aphrodite and Artemis were about to leave.

"Sister-brother Agrippa doesn't want to participate in Dionysus' parties because of what happened the last time she participated in one of his gatherings."

"Aw!" Artemis and Aphrodite said in unison, with disappointment.

Herakles turns towards Agrippa.

"See how you're disappointing your fans?"

Agrippa growled. She seriously considered getting adopted by another pantheon.

'Maybe the Egyptians have a slot open for a 'Horse Goddess',' Agrippa thought to herself, as she threw up her hands in frustration…

"Agrippa, Herakles," Athena said. "I need you two and your companions to go to the Underworld for a quick trip."

"What for?' Agrippa said.

"As you know, a while ago, brother Ares supplanted uncle Hades as the ruler of Hell, after he had gotten 'demoted'."

"You mean, after making him a 'Death God'," Agrippa said. "In fact, you worked with Triton and Ares to supplant the big three, with Zeus demoted to 'Sky God', while Poseidon became a 'Water Elemental'."

"New generation, new ideas," Athena said with a smirk. "Anyway, I need you to pick up a 'package' for me from Ares."

"Why can't brother Ares send one of his minions deliver the package?" Herakles asked.

"You'll find out as soon as you get there."

"Humph."

"Make haste, you two," Athena said. "I want the package to be here as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah," Agrippa said. "Do I have your permission to take leave?"

"You have," Athena said with a wiry smile.

Outside the conference room, Amadeus Cho was playing his modified PSP while sitting across from a young, handsome man. He, for some reason, reminded Cho of Brad Pitt's Achilles from the movie "Troy".

Cho looks up to see the man. The man's hair was slicked back and tied into a short ponytail. He wore a pair of sunglasses, a khaki suit, a pair of black penny loafers and a light blue, unbuttoned dress shirt…

The man then turns his head to face Cho.

"What are you looking at, kid?" Achilles asked.

"Um, you remind me of someone," Cho said. Cho, who possess a form of mathematical aura sense, which allows him to perform calculations based on his observations, could see the man's aura. According to Cho's observations, the man sitting across from him was an Alpha Level god.

"Do tell," Achilles replied.

"Yeah, you look like this popular actor that was in that 'Benjamin Buttons' movie."

"Ah."

Just then, all eye turn towards Agrippa and Herakles.

"Ready to go?" Cho said, as he and Achilles stands up.

"Yes, friend," Herakles said. "Prepare to go to the Underworld."

"Huh?"

Achilles turns to look at his trainer.

"What is our quest, sister-brother Agrippa?" Achilles asked.

"Well, Achilles, we have to retrieve a package from the Underworld," Agrippa said. "And don't ask me what that package is."

"Very well," Achilles said. "It will be interesting to see my old haunts again…"

"Wait," Cho asked. "YOU are THE Achilles?"

"Yes."

"Huh. You DO look like Brad Pitt."

"Wait," Achilles said, as he takes off his sunglasses. "Who is this…'Brad Pitt'?"

"Don't worry about it," Agrippa said. "We have to prepare ourselves."

"Where?" Cho asked.

"Why, the Jersey Shore!" Herakles proclaimed with glee.

"…"

Meanwhile…

In cosmology, there are two sides of Reality: the Universe and the Umbra. The Universe is the physical aspect of Reality, which is why it is called "the Material World". The Umbra represents the shadows and myriad of possibilities of the Universe. It is here that scholars contend that the aspect of the Mind and Spirit are given form, as far as the human senses are concerned, with Time crisscrossing the Universe and Umbra, due to the fact that, according the Quantum Mechanics, for every action taken, there is an action not taken. Nevertheless, it is the Shade Realm of Space, as represented by umbral version of Mercury that three special travelers must journey to…

CHOOM!

ZIP!

The three speedsters arrived to see a desert oasis.

"Are we in Egypt?" the Flash asked.

"A representation, Mister Allen," Sailor Mercury said with a smile. "Those that master the manipulation of Space are not inhibited by the boundary of speed."

"Only Time," Dark Sailor Moon said.

"Yes," Sailor Mercury said. "Come, let me take you to Max…"

"So how did you become a speedster, Ami?" the Flash asked.

"Well, for some reason, Usagi had gave me Mister Johnny Chambers' 'Speed Formula'," Sailor Mercury said. "By visualizing the formula mentally, I was able to possess super-speed."

"I see. Well, better getting super-speed that way, than by a chemical bath…"

"Well, all I know is that we need to get this trip over and done with soon, because I got a job to do," Dark Sailor Moon said, as she, Sailor Mercury and the Flash begin the final leg of their trip. The path that speedsters, no matter their role, must reach a certain running speed that phase the runners into a higher plane of existence without going into the Speed Force…

WHOOOMMMM…

When Flash realized where he was, he appeared to be on a…chessboard?

"What the…?"

"It appears that we have guests," Thoth said, as he looks down at the Flash, Sailor Mercury and Dark Sailor Moon, while moving a chess piece across the board.

"So it seems," Mercury said, as he countered his opponent's piece.

"Where's Hermes?" Dark Sailor Moon asked.

"He's gone to attend a meeting with the other Olympians," Mercury said. "What do you need?"

"Excuse me," Sailor Mercury asked, as she steps up. "We need your help on a problem."

"Yes, where is Max Mercury?" the Flash asked.

Mercury silvery body changes form, from a classic Roman messenger god to a modern day superhero…

"Max?" Dark Sailor Moon said.

"Hello," Max Mercury replied. He dressed in a standard superhero costume, complete with cowl, spandex and World War II-style boots, but he still appeared to be made from quick silver.

"So, are you Mercury or Max?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Right," Max said, as he turns towards the Flash. "So, what can I do for you, guys?"

"Well, it appears that there is a problem with the Speed Force," the Flash said. "One of our own, the villain Savitar, escaped from there, and, Sailor Moon and I attempted to put him back in. But the moment I touched him, a feed back of sorts occurred."

"And we were hoping that you, being an expert on all matters of speed and speedster lore, know what's ailing Mister Allen," Sailor Mercury said.

"Hmmm," Max said, as he reaches over, taps the Flash on the head…

"RRRRROORRRWL!" roared a black aura, as it clawed at Max Mercury while still attached to the Flash.

"WHOA!" Dark Sailor Moon said. "I KNEW there was something wrong with Barry…"

"It is as I feared," Max said.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"On occasion, a speedster is selected to be…the Black Flash."

"The what?" the Flash asked.

"The Black Flash was this entity that went after escaped speedsters. Unfortunately, instead of merely bring brought back into the Speed Force, the speedsters is permanently broken down into pure energy."

"And thus become a part of the Speed Force, rather than being a mere occupant," Dark Sailor Moon said. "Wonderful."

"Anything else I need to know?" the Flash asked.

"Over time, the Black Flash aspect will take over completely, and go after anybody who has been touched by the Speed Force," Max said. "When it is all over, there will be no more speedster."

"Oh, my," Sailor Mercury replied. "We have to do something."

Dark Sailor Moon turns towards the Flash, and strokes her chin.

"Hmmm," Dark Sailor Moon said.

"What?" the Flash asked.

"I think I know what we can do to help Barry," Dark Sailor Moon said. "I remember Wally telling me how he took care of the last Black Flash."

"You think he knows how to get rid of this thing inside me?" the Flash asked.

"In the manner Wally dealt with the problem? I'm not sure, but I might have a modified way to do so."

"How can we get started?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We get started by drawing out the Black Flash."

"And then what?" the Flash asked.

"Then we race," the Dark Sailor Moon said. "In the end, either Barry is 'cured', or I'm going to be DEAD.

Meanwhile…

"This is SO humiliating," Cho-onna said, as she, Agrippa, Achilles and Herakles-onna bathes nude near the New Jersey shore. A while back, Cho and Herakles received the Jusenkyo curse from the renegade Amazon Princess named Artume. Herakles was hoping that the other Olympians would have removed the curse, but Hera, always looking to get back at her stepson for pretty much everything, denied his quest. Still, Herakles was not unfamiliar with the female form, citing the fact that he had used magic to disguise himself during his legendary "Twelve Labors". Unfortunately, it gave the god of Strength license to be his usual mischievous self.

"Cho, this is a necessary ritual, where we have to purify ourselves before entering the Underworld, out of respect," Herakles-onna said. "The state of these waters will be more than sufficient to purify our bodies."

"Yeah, if we don't get killed by the toxins first."

Herakles-onna has a good-natured laugh. He then turns towards Agrippa.

"We should be fine, right, brother-sister?" Herakles said with a grin.

Agrippa turns to face Herakles while hiding her "blessing" with her arms. She hated the fact that her gift from Aphrodite enhanced her attractiveness to, well, godly proportions.

"I told you, eyes FRONT!" Agrippa yells.

"But we're both girls at the moment," Herakles-onna said with a grin.

Achilles leans over towards his mentor.

"Why do you put up with him?" Achilles asked.

"Because, like you in your previous life, we're allies…blood brothers," Agrippa said. "And I'm more than willing to shed HIS if he doesn't calm down."

"Ah-"

"Hey, YOU!" said a cop from the shore.

All eyes turn towards the shore.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Agrippa asked.

"Yeah, I do," the cop said. "You four freaks are causing a scene being nude."

"Friend, this is a ritual for our kind," Herakles-onna said. "We are not nudist."  
"I don't care," the cop yelled. "OUT of the water…NOW."

Aggripa notices that Achilles was reaching for some floating debris, to be used as an impromptu weapon.

"No," Agrippa said in ancient Greek to Achilles. "I'll handle it."

Achilles nods his head, as he moves off…

Agrippa swallows a bit, as she rose to the surface of the water. She then walks over to the police officer…

The police officer swallowed hard, as he took in Agrippa's form. He was looking at a goddess, as Agrippa duplicated the famous scene that a certain Renaissance artist had duplicated in brush form.

"Um," the police officer said, as Agrippa looks down at him.

"Can you PLEASE allow us to a chance to complete our ritual?" Agrippa asked.

"Um, sure," the police officer said with a noticeable blush while he rubbed the back of his head. "But you got to hurry before you cause a scene."

"I understand," Agrippa said with a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"Right," the police officer said, as he immediately turns around, and walks in an awkward manner…

Agrippa turns around, and makes a face.

"Ew!" Agrippa said. She hated using such a blatant move by parade around nude while acting so…feminine…

"How come YOU got to flirt with the police officer, while I can't flirt with you?" Herakles-onna said, as she picks up the hot, burning pot that sat nearby.

"Because I'm not doing it to start a relationship, that's what!" Agrippa said.

SPLASH!

"Ah, yes," Herakles roared, as he hands the emerging Cho the pot. "The scion of Zeus is BACK!"

Agrippa looks down, before quickly looking away.

"Put THAT away, jerk!" Agrippa yells.

"What?" Herakles said innocently.

SPLASH!

"So, how are we going to the Underworld?" Cho asked.

"Here," Achilles said, as he tosses Herakles a towel. "And here."

Achilles tosses to Agrippa and Cho towels as well.

"To answer your question, we go through there," Agrippa said, as she points to an Atlantic City casino, which was past the shoreline. "That's how we'll get to the Underworld.

"?"

**Tbc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 36**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi soared in the air, as Ranma and Bra looks on…high above New Krypton.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Usagi said, as she looped about a bit.

Bra turns towards Ranma.

"She is certainly likes to fly," Bra said, as she performs a sweat drop maneuver.

Ranma turns towards his wife…one of them, at least.

"Usagi always liked to fly, ever since she trained under the Crane Hermit," Ranma said. "Heck, she learned how to fly before I did."

"Well, it appears that she no longer needs to draw upon 'chi' to generate a flight vector," Bra said, as she focused her senses upon her co-wife. "Her cells are drawing upon solar energy to fuel her abilities."

"Yep."

Silence.

"Does this mean that Usagi is more powerful than you now?" Bra said with a mischievous grin.

"Phef! It ain't power that makes the difference; it's skill."

GLOMP!

"Which I very much appreciate, Ranma," Usagi said, as she hugs Ranma from behind.

"Gah!" Ranma yelped. "Don't DO that!"

"You're silly, Ranma," Usagi cooed.

"How did you do that trick?" Bra asked.

Usagi looks up and turns towards her co-wife.

"Do what?"

"Be here, and yet over THERE?" Bra said, as she points to the other Usagi.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

"Kryptonian mental arts," Usagi said. "I'm making you guys THINK I'm flying about."

"Oh."

"I thought you lost that ability along with everything else," Ranma said.

"Ranma, I lost my physical abilities. I still have my memories and experience. I just have to regain my experience rating."

"Ah."

Bra frowns.

"You can let go of Ranma, now," Bra said.

"Why should I?" Usagi said. "We're married."

"Well…so am I!" Bra said, as she grabbed Ranma.

GLOMP!

"Ladies, calm down," Ranma said. "There is no need to fight over me."

"But you like the attention, don't you?" Usagi asked.

"Well, sure. I AM a guy, you know."

"Well, you can be a guy by yourself!" Bra said, as she moved off. "Humph!"

"Bra-!"

"I wouldn't worry about Bra," Usagi said, as she lets go of Ranma. "She is still trying to get used to have to deal with all the women in your life."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Say, why not take Bra on a picnic at the Rainbow Falls," Usagi said. "She'd enjoy spending time with you."

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I? After all this time, you think I'd object the fact that you have a harem?"

Ranma folds his arms.

"You're not saying that just so that you can have, shall we say…'opportunities'?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Usagi said, as she breaks out in a sweat.

"Whatever," Ranma said. "But, I do need to spend time with Bra, though…"

"Not to mention Faora."

Ranma frowns.

"How do you know about that?" Ranma asked.

"Faora stopped by Zor-El and Allura's place to rubbed that fact in my face, while you went on to refuel the Ranusagi…that's why."

"Huh. Well, I'm sure I can spend brunch with Bra, before I spend dinner with Faora."

"Well, when you do have dinner with Faora, be sure to use protection," Usagi said. "And when I say 'protection', I mean a 'megarod' or a 'railgun'."

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

Meanwhile…

"I don't think we can handle her!" Kyle Rayner said, as he continues to erect his force field, while Sinestro Ranko continues to pound through the barrier. Since initiating the break out from the Oa sciencells, the Green Lantern Corp were hard pressed in mounting an adequate defense…

"I KNOW we can't!" Guy Gardner said, as he blasted several Sinestro Corp members, who tried to use a pincer maneuver to get around Kyle's barrier. "The Guardians were idiots for throwing Saotome out of the corp-"

"Breaking Point Revised: Light Barrier BREAK!" Sinestro Ranko said, as she broke apart Kyle's barrier.

THOOM!

SHATTER!

"Augh!" Kyle cried out, as he felt the energy feedback reverberate through his mind and body.

"Kyle!" Guy said, allowing Sinestro Ranko to press her attack.

THOK!

Sinestro Ranko kicked Gardener in the throat, causing him tremendous pain, as he clutched his neck.

"Awww, did that hurt?" Sinestro Ranko said with a smirk.

"Naw," Gardener managed to say, as he began to turn slightly red, as his eyes glowed yellow. At the same time, tribal markings began to form over his enhanced musculature…

Sinestro Ranko grins.

"Wow, Guy. I didn't know you still had your alien heritage."

"Parallax didn't remove everything," Guy Gardener said. "Just enough to render my Warrior heritage dormant…"

Back when the Green Lantern Corp was gone, and when the Guardians were off in some alternate dimension, Guy sought to become a superhero again by any means possible. First, he had stolen one of Sinestro's yellow power rings, long before Sinestro himself had the idea of creating his own corp. Later, after Green Lantern became the megalomaniac known as "Parallax", an entity who represents the yellow energy spectrum that fueled Sinestro's rings, while enabling a key weakness in the Green Lantern's green power ring, Guy learned that his ancestry was not entirely human. In fact, his ancestral hailed from an extinct alien, warrior race that could morph their bodies into all kinds of weapons, from bladed to energy. This capability was besides the fact that these aliens were super-strong, super-fast and super-tough. The trauma of nearly dying had awoken Guy's heritage, and thus he simply became…The Warrior. As such, he had all kinds of adventures, one of which allowed him to become a demon. Unfortunately, Parallax, in trying to find a new host, and just before the Green Lantern Corp had been restored, had removed much of Guy's alien heritage, thus rendering it dormant…until NOW.

"Now, we'll see who is the bad-arse of the Corp," Guy said, as he morphed his hands into energy weapons.

"You're move, pal," Sinestro Ranko said, as she flexed her fingers.

CHOOM-CHOOM!!

CHOOM!

Sinestro Ranko, being faster, unleashed a concentrated beam of yellow energy, hitting Guy scare in the chest.

"Arrgh!" Guy said, as he falls backwards.

"I win," Sinestro Ranko said.

Guy looks up at Sinestro Ranko.

"Did ya?" Guy grinned.

Sinestro Ranko frowns, before her sense of danger range out-

"JUPITER THUNDER SMASH!" Sailor Jupiter said, as used her ring to create a giant hammer made from green energy, while it was enveloped by energy fueled by the power of Jupiter.

THOOM-BOOM!

Although Oa was a huge planet, in comparison to Earth, Sailor Jupiter delivered a blow that could be felt everywhere…

When Sailor Jupiter does away her construct, she runs over towards a clearly smashed Sinestro Ranko.

"Ranma," Sailkor Jupiter said, as she cradles her sempai. Throughout the jailbreak, she has been holding the line, while the Guardians had gone off to the Vega Star System to deal with Agent Orange and her corp…

"Ranma, hold on-"

Sinestro Ranko opens her eyes, as she gently touches Sailor Jupiter's face.

"It's okay," Sinestro Ranko said, as blood trickled from her lips. "You freed me from Sinestro's control…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…good-bye. Or, see you later…"

And with that, Sinestro Ranko fades away, leaving only her costume behind. Her ring, however, roars to life.

"Sinestro 2814 is deceased," the yellow power ring said. "Will seek another…"

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Guy said, as he tried to aim his handguns at the ring.

KTCH!

Sinestro Lyysa Drak catches Sinestro Ranko's ring, as she continued to hold the Book of the Sinestro Corp in hand.

"You," Sinestro Lyssa Drak said, as she points towards Sailor Jupiter.

"Me?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"You will pay for killing my lover, tramp."

And, with that, Sinestro Lyssa, a blue skinned woman from the shadow lands, disappears into the thin air.

"Oh, dear," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Don't worry about HER," Guy said, as he returns to his normal appearance. "We still have other Sinestro jerks to worry about."

"Ohhhhh…"

Guy and Sailor Jupiter turns to see a recovering Kyle.

"Easy," Guy said, as he and Sailor Jupiter helps Kyle up to his feet.

"Where is-?"

"Gone," Sailor Jupiter said. "But not forgotten…"

**Tbc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 37**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Wonder Woman (IV), Achilles, Herakles and Amadeus Cho walks into the Atlantic City casino dressed in business attire. However, Wonder Woman, Achilles and Herakles were in mortal guises. As a result, Wonder Woman disguised as a super-model named "Ranko Tendo", Achilles was disguised as "Lt. Jose Alvarez" (US Army Special Operations), and Herakles was disguised "Hong Tanaka", a sumo wrestler-turned-bouncer.

"Okay, guys," said Wonder Woman, as she and the others stop at the inner gate of the casino. Remember: do not EAT or TAKE anything while we are here. The last thing we want is to be permanently 'guests' of Ares."

"That is all well and good, Agrippa," Achilles said. "But to get to the real underworld, we will have to go through HIM…"

Aegis points to Charon, the boatman. Instead of the robed, skeletal figure that he has been depicted in myth and lore, he appeared as a-

"Why does Charon look like a 'carnie'?" Cho asked.

"He is the vendor we would have to pay for admittance," Herakles said. "And this is 'Circus, Circus', after all…"

He then turns towards Wonder Woman.

"DO you have any money?"

"What?" Wonder Woman yells. "Nobody told me that I would need to bring money along!"

"Perhaps we have something that Charon would want?" Achilles said.

"Hmmm…"

"Wait, I have it," Cho said as he points towards Wonder Woman. "You have the means for us to allow us down into the Underworld."

"How?"

"Of course, your earrings," Achilles said. "They are gold, no?"

"These were my daughters, after she had died, and after I took her place as Wonder Woman."

"Exactly," Cho said. "That makes them priceless, because of their unique heritage."

"Give it up, friend," Herakles said. "Take on for the team."

Wonder Woman groused, as she removes the earrings. She really hopes that wherever Diana was, Wonder Woman hopes for her speedy return.

"There, let's do this…"

After paying Charon, and after traveling on a boat ride that resembled the "Tunnel of Love" (a fact that Herakles mentioned to Wonder Woman, which resulted in him getting belted in the stomach by her), the four arrives at a third gate. However, it was guarded by a giant, three-headed dog named-

"RRROOWRL!" Cerberus growls, as he lowers one of his heads.

"Wow," Cho said with shock. "Can you imagine the amount of 'poop' Cerberus makes?"

"I prefer not to, young friend," Achilles said.

"There, there," Wonder Woman said, as she pats Cerberus heads.

Cerberus wags his tail, as he licks Wonder Woman's face.

SLURP!

"Ew!" Wonder Woman said, as she whipped the dog droll from her face. "Yuck!"

"He seemed more tame these days," Herakles said, as he scratches Cerberus behind the ear.

"Small comfort…"

Once pass Cerberus, the four travelers enter the casino pit area. There, Cho realizes something…

"Wait, these are dead superheroes and supervillains!" Cho exclaimes.

"Well, we are in the land of the dead, after all," Achilles said.

"Wait, isn't that Captain Marvel?" Cho said, as he sees the legendary Kree warrior, not the former possessor of the magical sextet of SHAZAM.

"By the halls of Mount Olympus, you are correct!" Herakles said.

"So, THIS was the replacement of my old champion?" Achilles said.

"Yes, for a short time," Wonder Woman said. "The 'original' Captain Marvel, his Marvel Family, his allies and Fawcett City itself were trapped in a material known as 'suspendium', and hurled into space. Luckily for us all, the mad genius Dr. Sivana, enemy of the Marvel Family, his family and his fellow villains were also trapped in this big ball of suspendium."

"But Dr. Sivana escaped, right?" Cho said. "'Cuz, I met him with other kidnapped scientist on Koey Koey Island, thanks to the Apocalypian super computer 'Father Box', otherwise known as 'Egg Fu'."

"Correct. The second Captain Marvel—the Kree Mar-Vell—and I rescued the Marvel Family and the others, not knowing that Sivan and company were with them."

"Ah, so the great Agrippa the Horsemaiden can make mistakes, huh?" Herakles said mockingly.

"Yes, on the same level that a certain scion of Zeus once made back in day, no?" Wonder Woman said mockingly.

"Humph, you cut me to the quick."

"Hey, I consider you one of my dearest friends, but you set yourself up for that one, Herk," Wonder Woman said. "Still, if I wished I could have learned more about the suspendium deal BEFORE Mar-Vell and I mounted to rescue…"

Just then, an African-American man—who wore dreadlocks—dressed in Olympian garb, including a breastplate that had a lion etched on its surface.

"Greetings," said Aegis, as he bows his head slightly.

"You were Athena's champion," Achilles said.

"Man, didn't you die recently?" Cho asked.

"Unfortunately, Lord Hades took his vengeance on Athena by slaying me, and stealing the Aegis," Aegis said.

"Bummer."

"What a bastard," Wonder Woman said, as she cracked her knuckles. "So, let me guess: we take back the Aegis for Athena, huh?"

"Correct."

"How do we get retrieve this artifact?" Achilles asked.

"You will have to speak to the 'pit boss', of course."

"Uncle Hades, of course," Herakles said. "Okay, let's find him then…"

"Very well," Aegis said. "Follow me…"

Aegis shows points to the door, where it was guarded by "Guido-types" (dark suits with sun glasses).

"That way," Aegis said.

"Well, let's deal with 'Uncle Hades'," Wonder Woman said mockingly, as she turns to her companions. "Ready?"

"I am, brother-sister," Achilles said.

"Well, why back down now?" Cho said.

"Indeed, friend," Herakles said. "As it is written, Fate favors the bold."

And with that, the four enter the conference room…

Ten minutes later…

"Fate favors the bold, huh?" Wonder Woman yells, as she, Herakles, Achilles and Cho were strapped on rocks with chains.

"How was I supposed to know we were walking in a trap?" Herakles asked.

"You will pay for this indignation, Lord Hades," Achilles said.

"Really now?" Hades (dark-haired, goatee) said, as he straightens his suit and tie. With him were his demons…and Genocide, who was cracking her knuckles.

"I do not think any of you are in the position to make demands."

"What do you want?" Cho asked.

"Simple: you want this…"

Hades holds up the Aegis, which was a mystical breastplate.

"And I want revenge for what Athena has done."

Hades motions towards Wonder Woman…

"I wonder what I can fetch for you, if I sold you to the demon lord, would I be so inclined…"

"If you think I'm going to let ANYONE touch me, you have another thing coming!" Wonder Woman yells.

"If I recall, you don't have your powers, so long as you are bound by chains," Hades said.

"You know, you wouldn't be such a jerk if Persephone was here-"

SLAP!

"Never speak her name, Agrippa," Hades said.

"What happened to Persephone?" Cho asked.

"In the last of the 'War of the Gods', Persephone, among a few other Olympians, died," Herakles said grimly.

"And yet an oaf like YOU still live," Hades said. He then faces Wonder Woman.

"However, I have a better idea, Agrippa. In the Source lies the consciousness of all gods, including those who no longer exist on this Reality."

"What are you saying exactly?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm going to 'swap' your soul for Persephone's, and bring back my wife!"

Hades then turns towards Herakles and Achilles.

"And I will sacrifice you two to gain the power to challenge Ares for the right to rule the Underworld!"

Meanwhile…

Having learned what was going on back on Oa, and with Usagi given a clean bill of health, Ranma and company decided to leave New Krypton early.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend time with your dear mother, Lara?" Usagi said, as she held the hands of her daughter, Power-Woman.

"As much as I might want to go on a 'road trip', I still have a chairmanship in the JSA to worry about," Power-Woman said. "And with Dad gone off to who knows where-"

"-You want to make sure that Earth is well-protected," Usagi said, as she nods her head in reply. "I understand."

"But, hey, as soon as you return, we can have dinner. I'll cook up something nice for you and step-dad, and I can have the grand-kids with us."

"Yes, I would like that," Usagi replied.

Meanwhile, Faora gives a good-bye kiss to Ranma, while Bra was fuming.

SMOOCH!

Faora lowers the martial artist.

"You do know that you are the only male that I am willing to allow to defile my body, Ranma Saotome," Faora said. "Remember that."

And with that, Faora flies away.

"Whoa…" Ranma said.

"Ranma, was THAT necessary?" Bra yelled.

"With Faora, yes."

"Humph!"

"What do you have there, Doctor?" Ukyo asked, as Dr. Tofu Ono loads a few crates onto a Kryptonian spacecraft, with the help of Kryptonian droids. It was decided that Tofu—reluctantly, because of Kasumi—and Hotaru would return to Earth with Power Woman and one of her granddaughters…

"Well, considering that we are on an alien world, I wanted to take plant samples for medicinal purposes."

"Ah."

"Tofu-chan," Kasumi said, as she comes over to her husband.

"Yes?" Tofu said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I bought some things from the local gift for when we return to Earth," Kasumi said with a mischievous smile, as she presents a box from a lingerie boutique shop called "Fred-Ric's of Kandor". "Considering your birthday and all…"

Tofu's glasses begin to fog up.

"K-Kasumi?" Tofu stuttered.

"Kasumi, isn't having that suppose to be…improper?" Ukyo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Amongst a company of guests, yes, but amongst family…"

"Ah, I see…"

Just then, Hotaru and Lana Wayne (aka "Power Girl Red") come flying in. Hotaru received the gift of flight from a faerie named "Tinkerbell", while Lana, the oldest of fraternal triplets—and granddaughters of Power-Woman—flew because of her Kryptonian heritage.

Power Woman looks up.

"Ah, there you two are," Power Woman said. "You guys are ready to go

"Well, I'm all set to go, Grandma!" Lana said.

"I wish I can stay longer," Hotaru said. "Being here is SO fun…"

"Well, we'll see next time, " Usagi said, as she turns towards Lana, her great-granddaughter. "My, how you've grown…"

"Nana!" Lana yelled with a furious blush, as she covered herself. Everyone was starting to notice how mature all the Power Girls were getting.

"Dear, it's a burden we women of the House of El has to deal with," Power-Woman said. "So don't be embarrassed."

"Especially since you inherited your 'blessing' from ME," Usagi said with a wink and a nod.

"Humph!"

Tofu takes hold of his wife.

"Kasumi-"

"I know, you do not want me to go, but it important that I do so, love," Kasumi said gently.

"Is that why you bought the lingerie?"

"Maybe…"

Tofu then takes Kasumi's face in his hands, and then gave her an intimate kiss…

Afterwards, Kasumi smiles at Tofu.

"That is sort of improper, kissing in public," Kasumi said. "But I like it."

Tofu smiles. He then turns towards the direction of Ranma.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns towards Tofu.

"What?"

"I expect you to keep Kasumi safe, you hear?" Tofu said.

"I do, and I will, Doc," Ranma said. "Count on it."

And so, the Ranusagi departs for the Vega System at trans-warp speed. Within its bowels are Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino-Saotome, Ukyo, Kasumi and Bra.

"Well, if all goes well, we should be in the Vega Star System in a few hours," Ranma said, as he double-checks the vectors.

Suddenly, the ship is rocked by energy blasts.

"What's going on?" Bra screams.

"Checking," Usagi said, as she went over her sensors. "I don't believe this…"

"What is it, sugar?"

Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"We're being attacked by the Kree, Ranma."

"Oh, my," Kasumi said.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Ranma looks at the communications panel, and activates the receiver.

BLIP!

"This is Ranma Saotome of the SS Ranusagi."

BLIP!

A Kree soldier appears on a virtual screen.

"This is Feu-Dall, of the KSS Supreme," said the Kree. Most Kree are blue-skinned humanoids. "We know that you have the goddess of the Skrulls. If you do not surrender her to us, your ship WILL be destroyed!"

Ranma blinks his eyes.

"Okay, please stand by," Ranma said, as he deactivates the communications line.

BLIP!

Ranma then turns towards Usagi…

"You have any idea what this jerk is talking about?" Ranma asked, even though he already knew the answer…

"Well, you see, um, yes," Usagi said with hint of embarrassment, as she began her tale…

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 38**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Vega Star System…

Queen Kommand'r, also known as the part-time super-villain known as "Blackfire", scoffed at Agent Orange's "proposal". Blackfire's homeworld of Tamaran is one of twenty-five inhabitable worlds that exist within the Vega Star System, the result of an experiment of a sadistic alien species of "hyper-scientists" known as Psions. Psions were the result of an experimentation project that had been authorized by the Oans billions year in the past. The Psions, without the moral fiber, conducted their species creation and evolution project. The result was the creation of a goddess named X'Hal, patron of the Vega Star System, and a mosaic of other species with a myriad of natural abilities. Over the years, warfare has taken place in the form of the empire-building Citadel on one hand, and in the form of an expansive criminal organization known as the Spider Guild on the other. Mixed in all this were the freedom loving "Omega Men", who swore to protect the people of the Vega Star System from both forces. Generally speaking, because of the history of the Oans have with the Psions, coupled with the Oans' need to sequester the Orange Light, the Oans—now known as the Guardians of the Universe—have kept the Vega Star System off limits from the jurisdiction of the Green Lantern Corp, at least until now…

It must be noted that Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino have had a history with the Vega Star System, resulting in Ranma becoming a consort of Blackfire, while Usagi merged with X'Hal in the effort to keep the Citadel and the Spider Guild in check. It also must be noted that "New Cronus", the home of the Titans of Mt. Orthys on Earth, also exist in this system as well. Recently, Ranma's daughter, the Amazon Drusilla (aka Donna Troy, aka "Wonder Girl", aka "Troia") had successfully evolved into her Titan guise, by merging with the Titan Phoebe, an aspect of the Titan of the Moon. She chose to return to Earth, after her father Ranma, as Hektate, took her place amongst the Twelve Titans, thereby allowing her to return to her old teammates within the superhero team known as "The New Titans". If nothing else, Ranma would do anything for his daughter, even if it meant having to endure her role within the so-called "Titanarchy", the very ruling body that he had went to war against eons ago. Still, in spite of this separation from Earth, Ranma has Usagi and Blackfire for comfort, even though Usagi, as X'Hal, tends to be schizophrenic (due to the dual personalities), while Blackfire is, well, Blackfire.

"You're saying that you will protect Tamaran, in exchange for a fee?" Blackfire asked.

"Yes," Nabiki said. "As your own intelligence have indicated, the Oans and their Green Lantern Corp are on their way here to impose their will unto this system. The last thing you want is the status quo to be disturbed."

"Why would I need you, when I have my Ranma present to protect me?" Blackfire asked incredulously.

"Simple: Ranma still has obligations with the Green Lantern Corp, even if he has been stripped of his duties. You'll need someone who could go against the Oans without any preconceived notions of loyalty. And besides, there is always a chance of the Oans interfering enough to put your agenda at risk, especially where the Citadel is concerned. All I offer, as I have with the other rulers within the Vega Star System, that I keep the peace between the races, while you all explore other…options."

"How so?"

"With the Guardians and their new 'Fourth Law', the people of this system are no longer confined to Vega."

"I see. We can expand our influence within the Uncharted Territories."

"Yes."

"And if any of us decide to…conquer other races outside this system?"

"That is your business. My job will be to maintain the status quo WITHIN the Vega Star System. What you or any of you do outside the system is your business…and someone else's business."

"Hmmm, you make a good point," Blackfire said. "I will have to consult with my ministers on this matter, of course."

"Of course," Nabiki said. "You have the means to contact me on Okaara, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good. Good day."

And with that, the orange, holographic of the middle Tendo sister disappears.

"Mother," said Princess R'maind'r, aka "Redfire", the daughter of Blackfire and Ranma, as she steps forth. On occasion, she has gone to Earth as one of their "superheroes". These days, she is preparing for her wedding with an Earthman named Dr. William Robinson, a friend of Ranma and Usagi from their "lost" days…

"Yes, dear?" Blackfire asked.

"We have reports that the Green Lantern Corp have just arrived on Okaara," Redfire said.

"Well, then," Blackfire said. "We will see if the Agent Orange will live up to her word…"

Meanwhile…

"And there you have it," Usagi said with a sigh. "In order to give the Skrulls a new purpose, as well as to make sure that they are no longer a threat, I merged with Sl'gurt."

Ranma sighs, as he rubs his forehead in silence.

Ukyo looked worried, as did Kasumi…

"Ranma…?"

"Usagi, how many times do I have to ask you to let me know about these things?" Ranma said.

"Ranma, I did all this while under duress, you know." Usagi replied.

"DURESS?" Ranma yelled. "Do you know how much crap I have to deal with because you, again, do stuff behind my BACK?"

"Don't yell at me! And don't tell me about 'crap', Ranma, because I'm always knee deep in it! I KNOW my responsibilities to my actions, which is why I don't tell you these things."

"Guys, back down, both of you," Ukyo said, as she intercedes between Ranma and Usagi.

"But, but-" Ranma said.

"Ranma, it is not productive to get into an argument, while we have the Kree to deal with at this point in time," Kasumi said gently. "This does not include the other matters we have to deal with."

Kasumi then turns towards Usagi.

"And regardless of what Usagi's actions, her mistakes have always been misguided, rather than nefarious."

Ranma closes his eyes. He then turns towards Usagi, who was giving him sad eyes…

"Please don't do that," Ranma said. As much as he wants to continue to yell at his wife, he should know by now to expect the un-expectant where Usagi was concerned…

"Please, Ranma," Usagi said, as she gets on her knees, as she begins to beg. "Forgive this unworthy soul…"

"Okay, okay," Ranma said, as he helped his wife up. "I GET it. Sheesh…"

"Heh," Usagi said, as she hugged Ranma. "You like me…you really, really like me."

"Of COURSE I like ya, Usa. I just wish you tell me these things AHEAD of time."

"Ranma, I can't help it," Usagi said with a sigh, as she lets go of her husband. "I've done so many things, that I can't keep up with it all."

"Yeah, for better or for worse, I guess-"

CHUNK!

"Speaking of which, it sounds like we are about to be boarded," Ukyo said, as she rubs the facing of her ring.

"Well, if it's indeed the Kree, we might be able to take advantage of the Mar-Vell name," Usagi said.

"'Mar-Vell'?" Kasumi asked.

"The second man to bare the name 'Captain Marvel', who is the cloned off-spring of the first Captain Marvel and Beautia Sivana, thanks to Mister Mind disguised as the Supreme Intelligence of the Kree," Ranma said.

"Oh."

"Well, we better get ready for guests, then," Usagi said, as Ranma prepares to open the hatch…

A minute later, someone unexpected appears.

"Phyla-Vell?" Ranma said incredulously.

"Wait," Usagi said. "I thought you were the new Quasar?"

"A lot has happened lately, Moon Princess," Phyla-Vell said, as strolls onto the deck wearing a black body suit (with a pair of thigh-length red boots), similar to Wonder Woman's, red arm bracers (similar to the Marvel Family's), a cloak (red with a black lining), and a silver dagger on the chest underneath a flattened, silver skull.

"Who is this?" Ukyo asked.

"I have been many things," Phyla-Vell said, as she brushed back her white hair, as her right eye glowed. "At the moment, I am the avatar of Oblivion, known as 'Martyr'."

"And the Quantum Bands?" Usagi asked.

"Wendell Vaughn returned from the dead to reclaim his mantle, though he is now an energy construct."

"And your powers?" Usagi asked.

"Save for the fact that I no longer can create energy constructs like the Green Lantern Corp, with the exception of my Quantum Sword and mastery over Entropy, my powers are the same."

"Why have you stopped us, miss?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, we're on our way to stop an invasion in the Vega Star System," Ranma said.

"I apologize for this…subterfuge," Martyr said. "A week ago, the Shiar and the Kree have declared war on each other. Such a decision will engulf many worlds."

"I've heard," Ranma said.

"Phyla, are you a part of this war?" Usagi asked.

"My business is to stop the war…on both sides," Martyr said. "With the death of the Skrull Empire, King Vulcan and the Supreme Intelligence seek pick up the pieces by dominating what is left of the galaxy…"

The galaxy that Martyr was referring to was what astronomers call a "dwarf galaxy", a smaller galaxy orbits a larger one. The one that Martyr was referring to specifically was one of the dwarf galaxies that orbited the Andromeda Galaxy. Human contact with the denizens of the Andromeda Galaxy, and its dwarf galaxies, has been limited to secret governmental programs, secret societies, alien interaction and metahuman activities. In one particular case, the American "Stargate Program" has a base in the Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy, a small galaxy that orbits the parent Andromeda Galaxy. As for the parent galaxy, thanks to Annihilus's invasion of the Andromeda Galaxy, the galaxy's stability has caused a mass exodus to the neighboring dwarf galaxies, with some going to other galaxies altogether. That is why the Skrulls had invaded Earth, because they needed a new home. But with the Skrull Empire gone, due to their defeat on Earth, the remaining powers, the Shiar and the Kree, are now fighting for what was left…

"I know that you have another agenda, but I implore you to help," Martyr asked. "Please."

Ranma looks at Martyr. He then turns towards Usagi, Kasumi and Ukyo, all of whom who were nodding their collective heads.

"Then, that's that," Ranma said.

"Indeed," Usagi said, as turns towards Martyr. "If we have a 'war of kings', then you are speaking to the right people," Usagi said with a smile.

"You heard her," Ranma said. "And besides, I doubt we cou

"Thank you," Martyr said, as she bows slightly. "Perhaps we can deal with this crisis without the loss of life."

"That would mean that we would have to take a detour, however, Ranchan," Ukyo said.

"Is there a way to keep schedule?" Kasumi asked.

"Ranma, we do have counterparts in the Vega Star System, right?" Usagi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hektatema and Ux'Hal, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Ranma, if they are you and Usagi's counterparts-" Ukyo began to ask.

"Why I would forget?" Ranma asked. "A merging of another entity gives the fusion form a degree of autonomy."

"Oh."

"Would they work with us?" Kasumi asked.

"That is the problem," Usagi said. "While those doppelgangers do have our core memories and mental patterns are the same, they are filtered through the merged personality."

"That's sound schizophrenic," Ukyo said.

"Indeed it is."

"Oh, my," Kasumi said.

"Correct," Ranma said. "Still, I'm sure that it won't be a problem with getting their help on this…situation."

"If nothing else, then we should depart soon," Martyr said. "We have to rendezvous with our allies, so that our mission of mercy."

Meanwhile…

Wonder Woman sighs, as she looks at her chains…while tapping her shackles against each other in Morse code…

"Friend, why are you doing that?" Herakles asked.

"It sounds like you are using code to contact…Trigona?" Cho asked, as he turns towards Wonder Woman. "Your wife?"

"Yep," Wonder Woman said, as she continued to tap her shackles.

"Who is this…'Trigona'?" Achilles asked.

"Usagi, in her demon form," Wonder Woman said.

"WHAT?"  
Somewhere in the Chinese Hell, known as Diyu, Trigona looks up.

"SO, MY DEAREST HUSBAND SEEKS MY HELP," Trigona said. "WHO EVER HAS HARMED HIM SHALL FEEL MY WRATH. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!

Trigona gets up from her throne of skulls, and steps off…trips over a loose skull.

TRIP!

SPLAT!

"Owie…"

**Tbc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 39**

* * *

Three years later…

"You know, I'm glad that we got a chance to see the '2012 Summer Olympics' before we have to leave this era, Dad," Rose Tyler (Blond, East Londoner) said, as she, Ranma, Lady Cassandra (i.e. an entity using one of Ranma's female bodies) and the eleventh incarnation of the "Time Lord" known as "The Doctor" sit their seats. Luckily, Ranma knew a guy, who knew another guy that could facilitate good seat at the arena, where the Summer Olympics were taken place. Regardless, Rose has moved up the ranks within the British government's "Torchwood Institute" organization, and is the present "director" for the London branch. Rose's predecessor, Yvonne Hartman, had gone into public service as a member of parliament. As for Cassandra, she continues to be a socialite of sorts, and can be seen hob-knobbing with the folks in West London…

Regardless, all four friends thought to enjoy themselves by watching the Olympic games.

"Well, it's not everyday we get to see human endeavors at their finest," Ranma said.

"Personally, I would rather be up there in the VIP suite, sip wine and munching caviar," Cassandra said.

"I rather you star working out…PERIOD," Ranma replied. "I'm starting to be embarrassed for me AND you."

"Humph!"

"Just be glad that the other 'us' were able to send that lone Isolus child back to the stars," the Doctor said, as he sipped on some beer. "Otherwise, all this would have been gone…"

Ranma turns towards the start of the 'Decathlon' event.

"Well, hopefully, nothing going to prevent me from enjoying myself-"

CHOOM!

All eyes looks up to see an object hurtling across the skies in the distance.

"What the bloody hell-?" Rose said.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE REMAIN CALM-" came the announcement.

The Doctor frowns, as his "Sonic Screwdriver" begins to beep. He takes it out.

"Odd," the Doctor said.

Ranma's Sonic Screw-Laser begins to beep as well, as the martial artist takes out his instrument for examination.

"Why are your tools beeping?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm not sure," Ranma said. He then turns towards the Doctor, who turns towards Ranma.

"TARDIS," the two said in unison, as they bolted from their seats.

"Hey, wait up!" Rose said, as she gets up to go after her father and Ranma.

"Oh, poo," Cassandra said, as she gets up as well…

Woooooo-Woooooo-Woooooo-Woooooo-Woooooo…

The TARDIS, in the appearance of an old fashion, blue, British police box appears in a field in a field outside of Sussex. A moment later, four people leave the trans-dimensional, time traveling, space-traveling device.

"Guys, stay back," Ranma said, as he waves Rose and Cassandra to remain behind him and the Doctor.

"I'm not helpless you know," Rose protested.

"He right," the Doctor said. "I'm sensing massive temporal energy emitting from the crash site."

"So?"

"So you'll find yourself aged suddenly, if you hit a pocket of temporal energy, that's what," Ranma said.

"…"

"Then, by all means, check things out," Cassandra said, as she moves behind Rose.

"Hey, stop that!" Rose protested.

"Quiet," the Doctor said, as he puts on his glasses. "We're almost there…"

Upon reaching the actual crash site area, the Doctor and company sees a familiar sight.

"That…is the TARDIS?" Rose said.

The TARDIS was leaning over while smoking. Scorch marks marked the sides of the artifact…

"Unbelievable," the Doctor said.

"What is it, Doctor?" Cassandra said.

The Doctor turns towards his companions, with a scared expression.

"This…TARDIS is from the future," the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose said.

"I'll get the diachylon cleaner," Ranma said, as he heads back to the TARDIS.

"The WHAT?" Rose asked.

"It's a device that cleanses the area of stray temporal particles," the Doctor said, as he stares at the device. "This is unbelievable…"

After using the device, which looks like an elaborate vacuum cleaner, Ranma wraps a chain and hook around the other TARDIS, and-

"HURGH!" Ranma yells, as he pulls the vehicle from the crater.

"If only he wasn't my father," Rose said with a dreamy expression.

"I wish he wasn't me," Cassandra said with a dreamy expression.

"Settle down," the Doctor said, as the Doctor directs Ranma to pull the vehicle, until it was leveled.

THOOM!

"Okay," Ranma said, as he drops the chain in his hands. "Now what?"

"We get inside-"

CHUNK!

All eyes turn towards the door, as a bloodied, Jackie Tyler comes stumbling out of the TARDIS.

"MOM?" Rose said.

"R-Rose?" Jackie said. "You're…alive?"

"…"

"Jax, take it easy," Ranma said, as he grabs his wife. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't!" Jackie said. "The Blackest Night…is winning…thanks to the Dark Reign"…"

And, with a slump, Jackie dies.

"Mom?" Rose said in surprise. "MOM!"

"Oh, dear," Cassandra said.

"Jackie!" Ranma said, as he cradles Jackie in his arms…

(Note: Cue second season theme introduction of "Doctor Who".)

"Ranma," the Doctor said, as he places a hand on Ranma's left shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we have to find out what happened."

Ranma says nothing, but nods his head.

As he lays down Jackie's head, Ranma wondered what could have happened to for him to fail to protect his wife…

"Ranma, this person might not be OUR Jackie," the Doctor began to said.

"I know what to do, Doc," Ranma said, as he moves past the Time Lord. "I can grieve later…"

Upon entering the other TARDIS, the Doctor and Ranma went to the central control area, where the TARDIS seemed to be deactivated. The Doctor took a quick glance of the panel.

"Huh." The Doctor said, as he checked the controls. "It appears that the TARDIS is out of power."

"Most likely similar to what happened when we were shunted to that 'Age of Steel' Earth," Ranma said, as he lifts the grate to the main power juncture. "Luckily, I know how to provide a jump-start the TARDIS…"

"Okay, but let me make sure that the cycling unit is properly aligned," the Doctor said, as he flips some switches. "The last thing we need is for the main control panel to blow up in our faces…"

Once the switches have been re-aligned, the Doctor turns towards Ranma.

"Okay, ready."

"Okay, then…here goes…"

Ranma channels his energy into the power node.

HUMMMMMMMMMMM…

The central conduit of the TARDIS's control panel glows blue, as it moves up and down.

"We did it," Ranma said.

"Good," the Doctor said, as he sits down on a stool. He boots up his computer system, so that he can begin to read the back logs…

"Let's see," the Doctor said, as he reads the incoming data, as he reads the data, while Ranma puts the grating back into place. "Ah, definitely from the OUR past."

"At what point?" Ranma asked.

"Exactly three years ago or so," the Doctor said.

"This is interesting," Ranma said, as he points to an area of the screen.

The Doctor turns to look at Ranma before concentrating his attention towards the main screen.

"Alright," the Doctor said, as he pulls of the file. "It's a VLOG."

CHIRP!

On screen, the tenth incarnation of the Doctor appears.

"Nice hair," the Doctor said.

"Just in case, I am calling you from the year 2009, 'Common Era'," the Doctor (Tenth) said. "YOUR past, in fact."

"Well, obviously," Ranma said.

"Quiet," said the Doctor.

"I've sent Jackie to find the nearest future incarnation, while Ranma and I prepare a means to stop the darkness from engulfing the Universe," the Doctor (Tenth) said. "I will be sending you Jackie to explain what has happened thus far."

"That doesn't even make sense," Ranma said. "If you are from the past, why don't I remember any of this?"

"My guess is that certain precautions might have been taken to ensure the nature flow of our timeline," the Doctor said. "Like, for example, a necessary mind wipe."

"Either that, or someone had reset the timeline, like we did when the Master had taken over the Earth for a year."

"If the plan works, the TARDIS will utilize Dr. Samuel Becket's Quantum Theorem on Time Travel," the Doctor (Tenth) said. "Hopefully, we'll get an edge on this menace-"

BOOM!

The Doctor (Tenth) turns to look at the source of the explosion.

"Oh, no," said the Doctor (Tenth) in fear. "Damn it, not now-!"

CHIRP!

"It seems that the rest of the data is encrypted," Ranma said. "Probably done in an emergency…"

"And I see," the Doctor said, as he takes off his glasses angrily. "How could I put myself in such predicament?"

"The only way we'll find out what happened is by decrypting the rest of the files," Ranma said.

"Then we better get started, if we are to nip this matter in the bud," the Doctor said, as he puts his glasses back on his face.

Meanwhile, Rose was hovering over her mother's body. Or, she thought she did, when a UNIT (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce) team arrives in a government car and van. One of them gets out of the car, and goes up to Rose and Cassandra.

"Miss Tyler, Lady Cassandra," the Brigadier said.

"Mom, I REALLY wish you wouldn't be so formal, with me of all people," Rose said.

"Oh?" said Brigadier Jacqueline ("Jackie") Tyler-Saotome, as she takes off her regulation gloves. "What happened?"

"Come over here, and let me show you," Rose said, as she motions her mother to follow her.

Jackie turns towards her staff.

"Be sure to cordon off the area," Jackie said, as she continues to walk behind her daughter.

"Yes, mum," said an officer.

Jackie then goes to where Rose and Cassandra were hovering over a body, which was lying on the ground covered up.

"Right here, Mother," Rose said, as she knells. "Brace yourself."

Rose removes the cover to show a dead Jackie Tyler-Saotome.

"See?" Rose said.

"My condolences," Cassandra said.

"Hmmm," the Brigadier said, as she crouches a bit. She then takes out a pointer from her breast pocket, and begins to poke and prod the body.

"Well?" Rose said anxiously.

"Yep," the Brigadier said, as she puts her pointer back into her pocket. "She dead alright."

"She's YOU, Mother!" Rose said. "Don't you even care?"

"Rose, of course I do," the Brigadier said. "The problem is that THIS version of shouldn't be dead."

"…"

"Of course!" Cassandra said. "You can regenerate."

"Exactly. Someone or something is interfering in this person's regeneration…"

"We better let the Doctor and Ranma know what is going on, then," Rose said, as he heads for the other TARDIS.

Meanwhile, Ranma was going through the debris for clues, when he notices something.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he sees some sort of black ring wedge into the grating. The flat facing had an upside triangle with hash marks as a part of the triangle…

"What the-?" Ranma said, as he sense necromantic energy emitting from the ring.

CLICK!

"Doctor?" Rose said, as she opens the door. "Dad? Mom's here-"

Suddenly, the black ring begins to glow in Ranma's hands, before flying out of his hand.

"HEY!" Ranma yells.

"SEEKING NEW FLESH," said the ring, as it flew past Rose.

"Hey!" Rose yells in surprise.

The ring flies to the dead Jackie, and slips on her dead fingers.

FLASH!

"Get back!" the Brigadier yells, as she moves Cassandra out of the way.

When the light dies down, Jackie had changed into a desiccated, zombie version of the champion of Love and Justice.

"WELCOME TO THE BLACK LANTERN CORP," said the ring.

Black Sailor Moon turns towards Brigadier and Cassandra, and smiles a toothy grin, as she gets into her sentai poise.

"I am 'Sailor Moon', the champion of Death and Darkness!" Black Sailor Moon yells. "And in the name of the shadow of the Moon, I SHALL KILL YOU!"

The Brigadier and Cassandra could only stare in amazement.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	40. Chapter 40

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 40**

* * *

Ever since she met the Doctor ten years ago, Rose Tyler has become seasoned, when it comes to facing the bizarre, weird and unknown. Before then, the only thing she had to look forward to was life as a store clerk while living with her single mother in East London. And although she had Mickey Smith (a "Black Brit") for a boyfriend to look forward to, Rose had a life that she would consider to be "mundane".

And then, the Doctor walked into her life.

Since then, she learned that her parents were really her parents, but were disguises of her parents, if such a concept made sense. She learned about Time Lords, dragon, god, extra-dimensional entities and the like. She traveled to places and times that very few have dreamed of. She even saved the Earth AND the Universe…TWICE. Still, even Rose prepared to see a zombie-like warrior of Love and Justice, who just happen to be her own mother.

"Dad!" Rose yells, as she takes out her "Sonic Screwdriver", while switching it from "Tool Mode" to "Defense Mode". "DAD!!!"

"You are of the Light, Moon Princess," Black Sailor Moon said to Brigadier Jackie Tyler-Saotome. "Although, you lean towards the Violet part of the Light."

Jackie frowns.

"So, you're related to the 'War of Light' fiasco that took place a few years ago," Jackie said. "During the 'Robotech War', in fact."

"It does not matter when the War of Light took place, but that the Blackest Night did not occur…apparently," Black Sailor Moon said. "I plan to rectify this, starting with YOUR death."

Black Sailor Moon charged forward, while whipping out a volley of Crescent shaped energy projectiles at Jackie.

"Mom-!" Rose yells.

"Jackie!" Cassandra yells.

"Stay out of this!" Jackie replied, as she expertly ducks and weaves through the attack. However, this serves only as a distraction, when Black Sailor Moon leaps to lower her "Moon Scepter" onto Jackie's head like a mace.

At the last minute, Jackie flips over, and performs a "Lunar Sonic Kick" counter attack. Not only does the kick connects, but that the added damage was a sonic attack that materialized in the form of a crescent-shaped energy projectile…

WHAM-BLAM!

While still in the air, Jackie cups her hands to the side, and leans back. Within her fingers, a radiant energy sphere forms…

"Lunar…Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Jackie yells, as she unleashes a wave of energy fueled by her personal power.

FWOOSH!

"Arrrrgh-!" Black Sailor Moon yelps, as she is engulfed by the blast…before being blasted into nothing.

Jackie breathes heavily, as she calms down a bit.

"Mum-?" Rose said, as she walks up to her mother.

"Wait," Jackie said, as she held up her hand to stop her daughter from coming to her.

"But why-?"

"Your mother is about to receive a 'Dark Quickening'," Ranma said, as he moved Rose out of the way.

"A what?"

"I'll explain later," said the Doctor, as he puts on his 3-D glasses. "It's a rare sight to see a Quickening take place, let alone a dark one."

"This is going to be interesting," Cassandra says.

"Ranma, in case this fails, you have to remove my head," Jackie said.

"WHAT?" Rose yells.

"Fine," Ranma said, as he prepared himself to unleash a "Vacuum Blade" attack.

"But Dad-"

"Rose, the removal of my head won't mean I'll be dead forever," Jackie said. "Think of it as a…vacation."

"Mum, don't be so macabre about you death," Rose says with rolled eyes.

"You got to have SOME sense of humor about these things-"

"Heads up!" Cassandra says, as tendrils of violent energy began to coalesce around Jackie…

CHOOM!

"Arrgh!" Jackie yells, as the energy from her temporal doppelganger went into her. The Quickening of the other Jackie meld with her Quickening. Essentially, Jackie's power was doubling in intensity, making her into the strongest Immortal ever…

"Interesting," the Doctor said, as he observed Jackie's aura. "It's like she is receiving power…in stereo…"

And then, after the light show has ended, all was quiet.

"Jackie," Ranma said, as he cautiously goes up to his wife. "You okay?"

"Tired, but functional," Jackie croaked. She turns towards an aide.

"Water please," Jackie said.

"Coming right up, Mum," saluted the officer, before leaving to get a bottle of water.

"Are you sure you are okay, Mom?" Rose asked.

"I am, but I know what we need to do to solve this crisis…" Jackie said, as she notices the Black Lantern Ring on the ground. She then picks it up.

"You know?" Ranma asked.

"I do, because I am responsible for this mess," Jackie said, as she stared at the ring.

"Your fault?" the Doctor said, as he lowers the 3D glasses.

"Aye," Usagi said, as she turns towards Ranma. "Ranma, you remember that thesis I wrote, back when we were attending college on Jurai?"

"You went to college?" Rose asked.

"Yes. In fact, your father and I met the Doctor at one of the colleges we attended."

"Ah, yes," the Doctor said. "Time Lords could advanced their knowledge of Time by attending other universities of equal stature. I happened to attend the same college, Illuminati University, as Jackie and Ranma did."

"Yeah, those were good times," Ranma said wistfully. "I remember pledge week, in which my fraternity, 'Omega Omega Omega' raided 'Theta Theta Theta'. Heh. I remember stealing this dork's 'Sonic Screwdriver' as part of the drive."

"You STOLE someone's Sonic Screwdriver?" Rose said with disbelief.

"That's because the Omegas were sponsored by the rivals of the Time Lords: the Time Raiders," the Doctor said in disgust. "While we Time Lords wanted an orderly world, the Time Raiders could care less about such things."

"So, did you get your Sonic Screwdriver stolen, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Unfortunately, it was worse than that," the Doctor said, as he turns towards Ranma. "Your father used his female body to nick my instrument."

"Wait, that was YOU?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Hello? Regeneration."

"Ay…"

"Dad, I can't believe you did that," Rose said.

"Rose, you got to understand that it was a badge of honor to take something from a Time Lord, by hook or by crook," Ranma said. "And by doing this, the Time Lords can get better at THEIR craft. Hell, I had to go through a 5th dimensional security screen in order to get to the Doctor. And even then, I used my curse to get him to willingly give up his instrument."

Pause.

"Ah, what memories…"

"More like what NIGHTMARES," the Doctor said with a smirk. He then turns towards Jackie.

"How much do you know of what your…doppelganger knows?"

Jackie looks at the Doctor.

"Everything…"

As short time later, after moving the second TARDIS to a Torchwood facility in London, everyone sits down to discuss the matter further…

"So, you kept the place?" the Doctor said, as he looks at the various family pictures that sat over the fireplace while fingering his Sonic Screwdriver, before putting it away in his coat pocket.

The Doctor then turns towards Jackie and Ranma, who were sitting around the dinning room table with Rose and Cassandra.

"Whatever happened to the Weeping Angels that are down in the basement?" the Doctor asked.

"Stuck 'em outside in the yard as garden ornaments," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Well, it might be, except for two things. One, they are still facing each other, and therefore they are locked on the quantum level. Two, underneath where they are located is a 'Heisenberg Compensator' that negates movement at the quantum level. And, three, if they DO get loose, I or Jax can catch 'em."

"YOU can catch them," the Doctor said incredulously.

"Yes," Ranma said, as he takes out the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket to show it to the Doctor. "See?"

"Give me THAT," the Doctor said tersely, as he strides towards Ranma.

Jackie and Rose giggled, as Ranma hand the Doctor back his instrument.

"Iced tea and tiny sandwiches, everyone," Cassandra said, as she enters the dinning room.

Ranma looks up towards his other half.

"Since when have YOU gone domestic?" Ranma asked.

"Well, Eddy and Patsy got…removed from their last residence, and wants a place to stay for a while," Cassandra said. "So, I've been getting the place ready."

Ranma folds his arms.

"Saffy got mad at them again, huh?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Yes, well…yes."

"Fine, they can stay here…FOR A WHILE."

"Why are you allow Eddy and Patsy stay HERE, Dad?" Rose asked. "They're irresponsible malcontents."

"They're socialites and MY friends," Cassandra said defensively.

"And YOU are almost as bad as THEY are, Cassie."

"Rose, I tolerate them because, back before those two…became the way they are now, they were top agents within MI-5," Ranma said. "The best…of the best."

"At WHAT?"

"Actually, I did happen to meet Patsy at least, in one of my earlier incarnations," the Doctor said. "I believe that Patsy's codename was 'Birdie'."

"Indeed," Jackie said. "All the female agents had codenames, usually cute animal ones."

"Let guess: yours was 'Bunny', huh?" Rose asked.

"How did you know?" Jackie replied with a mocked expression. "Heh…"

Rose rolls her eyes.

"How did you and Patsy meet, Doctor?" Cassandra asked, as she sits the tray down.

"That's the thing: there was a Dalek operation that wanted to wipe out humanity's time table towards its pursuit towards space exploration. Patsy, or 'Birdie', as she was called back then, and her field partners were on hand to help me solve the crisis."

Pause.

"The interesting thing is that Patsy was more familiar to what I was trying to do to stop the Daleks than a human should. She even was able to use my Sonic Screwdriver with some competency."

"Well, I guess I should take my comments back," Rose said, as she took a glass of sweetened lemon ice tea from Cassandra's tray.

"Still, it's sad to see such a fine woman like Birdie to be reduced to such a state," the Doctor said, as he shook his head. "I would hate to end up that way."

"Well," Ranma began to say with a nervous. "Um, maybe I should say anything, but-"

"But what?" the Doctor asked.

"Well…"

"Patsy is one of your future incarnations, Doctor," Jackie said.

"WHAT?" the Doctor, Cassandra and Rose yelled in unison.

"Yep, it's true."

"You mean to tell US that the Doctor becomes that degenerate?" Rose asked.

"Rose, please," the Doctor admonished. He then turns back towards Ranma.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" the Doctor asked.

"Because Birdie told me not to?" Ranma replied. "And besides, you know the dangers interfering with one's timeline..."

"Still, I would have liked SOME warning, if I am going to become HER someday."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Doctor," Jackie said with assurance. "I'm sure Patsy has her reasons for behaving the way she does."

"Well, I for one want to know why," the Doctor said tersely. "To think that the legacy of the Time Lords will end with…her."

"Not really, Doc," Ranma said. "You're not the last of the Time Lords."

"Dad's right, Doctor," said Rose. "Remember after Davos was defeated, after he tried to create a planetary machine that could destroy Reality?"

"And don't forget the those victims of Dalek-Kahn who ended up with Dalek, Time Lord and Juraian physiology?" Ranma said. "And don't forget the fact that there is still the Master, the Rani, Riversong, Ramona, the Valeyard and a few others running around. And then-"

"Fine. But mark my words, I'm going to talk to 'Birdie" about her behavior."

Pause.

"Now, what shall we do about this…'Black Lantern Corp'…?"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The British actress Joanna Lumley has played the characters Birdie ("The New Avengers"), Patsy Stone ("Absolutely Fabulous") and the 13****th**** incarnation of The Doctor (in the "Doctor Who" parody known as "The Curse of the Fatal Death"). I like the actress and the roles she has played, so, I decided to make it "official" here.**

**Next Time: The end of this story begins (to end at chapter #50 or #52), as Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome prove what it means to be the heroes, as dark forces seek to destroy the Universe. When it ends, Usagi and Ranma will make "the ultimate sacrifice", the Sailor Scouts will be "no more", and the Nerima Wrecking Crew will make a fateful decision that will lead them to a new world. See you then!**


	41. Chapter 41

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 41**

* * *

A week later…

"Okay, then," the Doctor said, as he takes one last look at the contraption he and his party are about to use. "With the help of the other TARDIS, we can use Dr. Sam Beckett's 'Quantum Leap Principle' to return to the past via our own lifeline."

The Doctor turns towards his future incarnation.

"Do you get that, 'Doctor'?" the Doctor said incredulously.

Patsy blew cigarette smoke in her past incarnation's face.

"Yes, I got it, 'Doctor'," Patsy said. "Regardless of what YOU think, I remember all this. And, most importantly, I AM a Time Lord."

"Humor me by explaining to me how this will work."

"Simple," Patsy said, as she flips a few switches. The Quantum Leap Accelerator Chamber had been built at one Torchwood Institute's research facility outside of town.

"The accelerator will link the life-force of the subject to the life-force of the subject's past incarnation. However, to avoid a 'Swiss cheese' effect, we are going to use Heisenberg Compensators to act as a 'guard rail' and 'buffer system'. Most importantly, the compensators will provide an insulation to prevent 'bleeding'…like a coaxial cable."

"Brilliant," the Doctor said. "You haven't lost your touch from all that booze and drugs you partake on the daily basis."

"Eh," Patsy said, as she shrugged. "I'm retired, so I can relax."

"A Time Lord can never relax…I CANNOT relax."

"After I sacrificed my TARDIS to save the Universe, there was not much I can do," Patsy said, as she puts out her cigarette on a nearby ashtray. "Had I known that Davos managed to escape the Phantom Zone, I might have found a different way…other than sacrifice my TARDIS."

"Well, you have one now," Ranma said, as he stands up from underneath a panel he was installing. "From my research, by having Zombie-Jackie go forward in Time, a new timeline has been formed. If we pull off this operation, you can move on, if you want."

"Well, that's good to know," Patsy said with smile.

"Yes, that IS good to know," Rose said, as she enters the room while carrying box of equipment with Cassandra and Jackie. "Maybe you can have a place to stay other than my parents' home?"

"After a thorough cleaning darling…"

"Right," Ranma said, as he taps into the intercom. "Mickey, turn on the power."

"Right," Mickey replied back, via the intercom.

HUMMMMMMMM…

"Well, we're set," Ranma said, as he examines the instrument panel.

"How long will it before this thing is ready?" Jackie asked, as she peers through the window that leads to the accelerator chamber. The chamber within was smooth and virtually featureless, save for a large, half-circle bench. A blast door could be lowered during operations…

"We'll have to pump energy through the system for a while first, but…we should be ready to initiate the operation within 48 hours," Ranma said.

"And besides, what is to be done has already been initiated," Cassandra said. "Cause AFTER the effect."

"In other words, 'Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey'…and stuff," Rose said.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Jackie smirks, before sighing. So much work to do, so little time to do it…

"I hope all these preparations pay off," Jackie said.

"It better, otherwise you might end up on the receiving of your own attack," the Doctor.

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, back in the past…

Agrippa, the fourth Amazon to bare the name "Wonder Woman", struggles her bonds, silently cursing at the fact that being chained neutralized all of her powers, whether or not they were related to their to her position.

"It looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way," Agrippa said, as she examine her binds. "Mythic or not, a lock is a lock-"

Agrippa notices that Herakles was looking at her cleavage.

"Herc!" Agrippa yells.

Herakles broke out of her trance-like gaze, and focuses on Agrippa's eyes.

"Did you say something?" Herakles grinned.

"Apparently I did, but not in the manner that I 'spoke'," Agrippa said.

"Herakles, she said that we'll have to do something the old fashion way," said Achilles.

"Ah, you're just a brown-noser," Herakles scoffed.

"At least I happen to be a TRUE hero, not some letch who happen to have a good public relations."

"Oh, yeah? At least I didn't run from a fight because of a tiff."

"Guys, please," Amadeus Cho said, as he looks about their confinement. "We can only get through this by working together."

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Agrippa said. She then sees her Golden Lasso sitting alone, but guarded by demons.

"Okay," Agrippa said, as she closed her eyes. She was glad that although she was powerless, her weapons were not.

"Here goes…"

Agrippa began to sing in Olympian, as her Golden Lasso began to move…

SNATCH!

"Arrrrghh-!" the demons yell in unison, as they are choked into an unconscious state.

"Wow," Cho said. "I didn't know you could do that, Agrippa."

"I do," Herakles said with a smile. "The Amazons are known for their bondage games, after all."

Agrippa gives Herakles a dirty look, as she changed the pitch and notes of her song, as the other end of the lasso removes the keys from one of the demons, places the key into Agrippa's lock, and turns to key.

CHUNK!

"Thanks, Golden Lasso," Agrippa said, as she shook her wrists.

The Golden Lasso seemingly nods, ands the keys to Agrippa.

"Okay," Agrippa said, as she began to free her companions. "We have to stop Hades, but in order to do that, I need you, Achilles, and Amadeus, to go to…the Source."

"Why is that?" Achilles said.

"Just like Zeus got you back to fulfill a purpose, Persephone has hers. Her gentle nature will keep Hades in check. Otherwise, expect more of THIS again."

"Why am I needed?" Cho asked.

"The Source has a locking mechanism placed on it, in order to keep people out," Agrippa said. "You think you're up to the challenge, kid?"

Cho smiles.

"You bet."

"Good. Achilles, you know the way."

"Right," Achilles said, as he motions Cho towards the exit.

"Good luck, guys," Cho said, as he and Achilles leaves the dungeon cell.

"So, what about us, pal?" Herakles asked.

"We go for a head on assault against Hades, of course," Agrippa said, as she spools her Golden Lasso. "We have to get back the Aegis back from him. Otherwise, he'll use it to go against Ares…maybe all of Olympus."

"Personally, we do WAY too much for Athena," Herakles said, as he and Agrippa leave the dungeon.

"On THAT I agree…"

Meanwhile, just outside of The River Styx Casino (called The Erebus by the Olympians), in Atlantic City, New Jersey…

"Where am I NOW?" Ryouga yelled.

"You are at the entrance of the Erebus," said Athena, who appeared as a financier (though in casual dress).

"Huh?" Ryouga said.

"I had summoned you to help your true mate, the one you know as 'Agrippa the Wild Mare'."

"What?" Ryouga yells. "Ranma is NOT my mate. He is a 'dude'."

"If I offended your sensibilities, then I apologize," Athena said. "To us gods, the term 'mate' can mean companion or paramour. Also, gender has no meaning, so we can be companion or paramour to nature or concepts. This allows us to experience everything, as we grew in power and understanding on an individual basis. So, when I say that Agrippa is your mate, I am not saying that she is your paramour."

"Oh, good."

"Unless you wish it."

"Eww."

"Nevertheless, I have called upon your service as Hyosides, the once and future 'Captain Wonder'."

"…"

"Well?"

"Um, can I just help Ranma out as just myself?" Ryouga said.

"No."

"Fine, but Ranma is going to owe me one!"

Meanwhile, in the arena…

SSK! SSK! SSK! SSK! SSK-!

While Herakles fought his uncle Hades (with Herakles using his "war mace", while Hades used his black sword), while Agrippa fought…GENOCIDE. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

SLICE!

"Stay still, 'Wonder Slut'!" "Massacre" (the dark haired girl in the green body suit) said. She was wearing a pair of arm bracers, while also wearing a full mask and a crown of thorns just like her red-haired sister Genocide.

WHOOSH!

Agrippa performs a limbo, by leaning backwards, causing the two sisters of doom to smack each other.

WHAM!

"Ow!" Genocide said, as she shook off her sister's blow. She rounds on Agrippa, as the Amazon flipped backwards.

"I'm a lot stronger than YOU are, Amazon goddess!" Genocide said. "I defeated you!"

"Let me tell you something, girl," Agrippa said. "YOU may have 'jumped me' by surprise, but you only have ONE chance."

Quickly, Agrippa takes out her Golden Lasso, and spins in the form of a lariat corkscrew towards her foes. The lasso began to glow…

"Sister-!" Massacre said.

"I know, we must stop her before she pulls off some trick-"

"RYUKA RINGU!" Agrippa yells, as she punches the center of the corkscrew.

FWOOSH!

The Ryuka Ringu was a Musabetsu Kakuto technique invented by Natsume and Karumi Tendo, the future daughters of one Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. Fleeing from a future that resulted in the supposed deaths of their mother and younger brother Ranmasa (the future Romulan warlord "Shinzon"). Essentially, it creates a super-heated effect that is amplified by the spiral. Normally, it takes two people to initiate the attack. However, Agrippa has mastered the ability to generate her own "hot chi". And so, upon unleashing the attack, and taking advantage of the fact that she was in the Underworld, Agrippa unleashed a devastating attack.

FWOOSH!

"Ay-iiiiiiii-!" the living weapons of mass destruction yelled, as they were engulfed in hellfire.

"Zounds," Herakles said, as he and Hades stopped their fighting.

"'Zounds' indeed," Hades said.

Agrippa quickly entangles Genocide and Massacre with her Golden Lasso.

"Reveal yourselves!" Agrippa commands.

FLASH!

The fires of the Hestia, by way of the Golden Lasso, burns away the illusion that was set up by the Cheetah…

"Ohhhh," groaned Knockout, as she felt her head.

"What hit us?" Troia asked.

"I KNEW it!" Agrippa yells. "The only way to create a weapon strong enough to defeat me…is by using my own children!"

Knockout looks up at Agrippa.

"Mom, why are you dressed up like that pretty princess Diana?" Knockout asked.

"I'll tell you later," Agrippa said. "What the heck are you two doing here?"

"I…I wanted to find Ryouga, so I returned to this era…only, I don't remember what happened after I arrived."

Agrippa nods her head as she faces her other daughter.

"Donna?"

"I was trying to find Diana," Troia replied. "I had gotten side-tracked and…why are we in Hades?"

Before Agrippa could say something…

FLASH!

"It is I, 'Captain Wonder'!" said the star-spangled masked man. "I am here to assist you in your victory-"

Hyosides looks around to see that the battle was over.

"Aw, man!" Captain Wonder said. "I KNEW this was a mistake!"

Before Agrippa could mock her would-be "help mate"-

VROOOM!

All eyes turns towards a motorcycle with flaming wheels, as the vehicle makes a sliding stop. Its rider had a flaming skull, but his passenger was familiar to Agrippa.

"Agrippa!" Trigona said, as she hops off the bike. "I'm here to rescue you-"

Trigona looks around the battle scene.

"Oh, I'm too late…"

"Ah, it's the thought that counts, babe," Agrippa looks up at her demon wife, as she held her hands. The average Amazon and Valkyrie were seven feet tall; Trigona, the demon guise of the Moon Princess, was eight feet tall.

"But enough of this!" Hades said, as he suddenly bellows while holding the breastplate of Zeus. "I have the Aegis, and there is nothing you can do about it-"

"HADES!" said a sweet voice.

All eyes turn towards a hippie-like, very attractive female comes running into Hades arms.

"P-Persephone…?" Hades said, as he drops the Aegis.

"Oh, how I miss you…"

"Well, it looks like the battle has been concluded," Achilles said.

"Good job, friend Cho," Herakles said. He then sees a couple and a child with Cho.

"Cho?"

"Um, I kind of had to see my family again," Cho said. "So, we took a detour through the Elysian Fields…"

Cho then turns to look at Agrippa.

"I know it's not…proper for me to ask this of you, but-"

"Sure, kiddo," Agrippa said with a smile. "You earned."

"Wait, you can bring back the dead?" Captain Wonder asked.

"Rarely, and certainly not THIS late. However…"

Agrippa turns towards Trigona.

"Babe?"

"I'll vouch for them," Trigona said.

Agrippa turns towards Hades, who was making out with his wife.

"Hades?"

"Yeah, they can go," said Hades, while not really paying attention.

"And the Aegis?" asked Herakles.

"You earned it, nephew."

"Zounds!" Herakles said in triumphant while lifting his father's Aegis. "We have completed a quest. Hu-zah-!"

And thus, the quest of the Scion of Zeus and his merry band, to rescue the sacred Aegis from the clutches of Hades, has come to a completion. However, the legendary journey of Herakles and his companions were FAR from over…

"Trollop!" yelled Sifdis, as she wielded her battle-axe against Alfyse, the queen of the Norse Dark Elves of the Eastern Spires.

"Sow!" Alfyse yelled, as the pointy-eared, blue skinned beauty prepared to wield potent magics against the Norse goddess.

In reality, "Sifdis" was the Norse form of the okonomiyaki chef Ukyo Kuonji. Unfortunately, the two had gotten into a fight over a familiar subject.

"Prince Ran will be the one to sleep in MY bed!" Sifdis and Alfyse said in unison, as they continued in unison.

"You should be honored, friend Ran," Herakles said with a broad grin, as he wrapped his arms around the prince of Asgard.

"Um, yeah," Ran said. "Prince Ran" was the Norse form of "Ranma Saotome". He was hoping that being in a male form would end Herakles' advances. Unfortunately, Ran had forgotten that Herakles was…bisexual.

"Too bad Cho is not around to see this," Herakles said.

"Well, Cho wanted to spend some time with his family," Ran said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I suppose so…"

"Personally, I rather be back to my normal self, son," said Young Zeus. He then looks into the air amongst the fields of gold.

"Damn you brother!"

Although the battle was resolved, Hades would deliver one, last parting shot at his brother Zeus, who did not back him when Zeus' son Ares moved to take over the Olympian Underworld. So, Hades returned the favor by placing an enchantment on the Aegis, so that if Zeus wears it, he would be regressed to his youth…without any memories of his glory self. What made it worse was that Hera had managed to get enough members from the Olympus Group to deposed Zeus for not being able to maintain his status as a Sky God. Without any thing left to help him on Mt. Olympus, Agrippa decided to use her connection as Prince Ran of Norse, to get a cure for Zeus' current state. Unfortunately, there was a slight snag in the plan: Alfyse. The ingredients for a cure was in the land of the Dark Elves, and Alfyse never forgot the debt that Ran owed her the last time he was in HER kingdom. Exacerbating the situation was Sifdis, who so happened to be interested in spending time with Ran…

"As soon as Achilles and Trigona returns from their quest, we'll have what we need," Ran said.

"Witch!"

"Whore!"

"No, we can wait awhile," said Young Zeus with a lecherous grin, prompting Ran to get a sense of déjà vu…

_And thus, the saga continues…_

**Tbc.**


	42. Chapter 42

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 42**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey, take a look at this," said Dr. Rodney McKay (middle-aged geek), as he was typing away at his terminal. He was working on a project, when he came to a "snag": apparently, Colonel Ranma "Ronnie" Saotome, on leave from his command of the Icarus-class "Enterprise", may have knowledge that could help Rodney's project. Incidentally, although the Icarus-class was a lighter ship, compared to Daedalus-class, its performance capability (especially in the area of speed and maneuverability) impressed upon Homeworld Security to begin mass production of the class. As a result, the Icarus-class has been designated as a support/exploration craft.

Nevertheless, after numerous attempts, both through official and unofficial channels, to contact Ranma, Rodney decided to take matters in his own hands…

Lt./Colonel John Sheppard (young commander with full head of brown hair), the Atlantis Expedition's military commander, stops what he was doing (i.e. reading the latest issue of 'Sports Illustrated').

"What?" John said with a hint of annoyance.

"I believe that I may have successfully hacked into Ronnie's files," Rodney said, as he typed away.

John frowns.

"Didn't Colonel Saotome tell you not to get into his stuff?" John sad.

"Look, according to my research, we might be able to find the manufacturers who make 'ZMPs' for other races in this galactic cluster. That'll make it easier to re-power the Ancient ships that we already have."

"Wait, didn't you-?"

"Yes, and the Brass said that Ronnie is 'on personal leave that have national security implications'. Bah. Most likely enjoying himself with the company of women."

"You make it sound like THAT is a bad thing-"

BLIP!

"What's this?" Rodney said, as his screen went blank. "Oh, damn-!"

"What happened now?" John said, as he gets up, and goes over to Rodney.

"I'm not sure," Rodney said, he furiously typed into the computer terminal. "It appears that I've 'tripped' an unknown security file."

"Rodney, I think it would be best if you just walk away," John said. "You don't know what'll happen if you continue to persist."

"Oh, what's going to happen?" Rodney smirked. "Some sort of Master Control Program going to zap me into a virtual environment-?"

BLIP!

"DO NOT PROCEED FURTHER," said the computer. "ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS ENCRYPTED FILES WILL ACTIVATE 'DSE' PROTOCOL. YOU WILL NOT BE WARNED A SECOND TIME."

"Wow," John said. He then turns towards Rodney.

"Um, I REALLY think-"

"Look, trust me, I know what I am doing," Rodney said. "It's just some program that will alert the primary user of what is happening. And since Ronnie is not HERE, then it's safe to say that NOTHING will happen."

Rodney types some more on his terminal.

CHIRP!

"There," Rodney said, as he turns around to face John fully with a broad smile. "See? Easy as pie-"

Suddenly, the computer terminal began to spark, as cable began to pull themselves out of the walls.

"What the-?" Rodney said, as he barely ducks from being choked by cables.

"Get back!" John yells, as he takes his rifle that was stashed in a spare wall locker, and begins to discharge his weapon upon the computer terminal.

RATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

With the computer terminal down, John turns towards Rodney.

"Oh, nothing is going to happen, eh?" John said.

Just then, the newest Atlantis Expedition director, Dr. Richard Woolsey (balding middle-aged man), Dex the Satedan warrior (swarthy with dreadlocks) and Teyla the Athosian (swarthy beauty and tribal leader) come running into the computer lab.

"What is blazes is going on?" Woolsey demanded.

"Apparently, Rodney tripped an encryption protocol from one of Colonel Saotome's files," John said.

"Typical," Woolsey said to himself. He wanted to meet the Ranma to discuss certain matters, but seemed to be always "missing" on special assignments. Even though he had greater authority as the member of the International Oversight Advisory ("IOA") than Homeworld Security, as far as the Stargate Program's "Atlantis Expedition" and the Antarctica Base are concerned. Since several nations have started their own programs, a coordinated effort was needed to keep the peace wherever jurisdiction was an issue. Woolsey hated the fact that Ranma's wife Brigadier General Usagi Tsukino was the Deputy Commander at Mt. Cheyenne's Stargate Command ("SGC"), codenamed "Area 52", and was the on-site director of SGC's "Diplomacy Unit", which specializes negotiating and arranging talks between new "first contact" prospects and Homeworld Security. He especially hated that there were rumors that Usagi was slated to take over the program if and when her immediate superior, Maj/General Hank Landry, is reassigned or promoted out of his present position as the commander of SGC…

Nevertheless, no matter what Woolsey and his allies in the National Intelligence Directorate ("NID")—who have oversight of Groom Lake's "Area 51"—have tried to do, somehow, either Ranma or Usagi have done something to prevent any move against it…though they were instrumental in countering efforts of "The Trust" (a secret organization made up of business interests, rogue NID agents and renegade Gao'uld) to be effective on any level.

"Is this crisis over?" Dex asked with a smirk.

"I would think so," Rodney said, as he looks around. "At least, I hope so-"

And then the sound of elevator music could be hear throughout the room…

"WHAT is that?" Teyla asked.

"Is that the sound of 'Tie A Yellow Ribbon'?" John asked.

As if on cue, computer code began to appear, floating as they began to swirl around to form an orange monster truck.

"What in the world-?" Woolsey said, as the monster truck begins to rev up.

VROOOOM-!

SCREEEEEECH!

"Run!" Rodney yells, as the monster truck made its move to run down the Atlantis Expedition's chief scientific officer.

John moves Woolsey out of the way, while Dex and Teyla discharged their weapons…

Meanwhile…

"Oh, thanks," said Jackie, as she paid the cashier money for groceries at a local market in East London.

"Have a nice evening!" replied the shopkeeper pleasantly.

"I don't see why WE have to do the shopping," Donna Noble scoffed, as she loaded the packages onto the cart.

"Actually, I don't mind going shopping," Jackie said, as she helped Donna load up the packages.

"You don't?" Donna said with disbelief. "But…you are YOU."

"True, but I'm the one with Ranma's credit card."

"Ah."

"Besides, I promised an old neighbor from my old flat that I'd pick up some groceries for her," Jackie said. "She's been kind enough to look after things for me and Rose-"

"H-help…"

Donna and Jackie both turned around to see a disheveled and bloody blond woman walking towards them. Although the woman's state of dress was a mess, they could tell that she was a refine lady.

"Help, please…"

"Integra?" Jackie said, as the woman suddenly drops towards the floor, only to have Jackie catch her.

"He…he's going to kill us all…"

"…"

Donna turns towards the shopkeeper.

"Well, just don't bloody stand there, get help-!" Donna yells.

"Don't," Jackie said, as she grabbed Donna's free arm.

"But why?" Donna asked.

"THIS is why," Jackie said, as she shows Donna a pair of puncture marks on Integra's neck.

"…"

"We have a big problem on our hands," Jackie said, as she uses her free hand to use her modified cell phone.

"WHAT problem?" Donna asked. "What do you mean?"

"It means that the vampire Dracula is on the warpath," said a voice.

Donna and Jackie turned to see an elegantly dressed, petite woman. She wore a business suit, female cut.

"Mina," Jackie said.

"Integra called my number from a pay phone nearby," Mina said, as she crouched to check on Integra. "I told her to stay put, but I suppose his minions are on his trail."

"Jackie, you know this woman?" Donna asked.

Before Jackie could respond, she and Mina suddenly perked up. This did not go unnoticed.

"Wha-what?" Donna said.

"Damn it," Jackie said, as she taps into a few buttons. "I hate when this happens…"

"What is the plan?" Mina asked.

"The plan is to clear the building of 'civilians', that's what," Jackie said.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNG!

"Welcome to 'OnRanma'," came the response. "How may I help you?"

"Ranshinko, I need a major co-location rote ready," replied Jackie. "Also, scan for vampire activity in the vicinity."

"VAMPIRE?" Donna yelled in shock.

"Moon Princess, I detect seven targets, including yourself and Mrs. Harker," said Ranshinko through the receiver. "Shall I re-locate Mrs. Harker and yourself?"

"Negative. Send the humans to Hyde Park, with the exception of Miss Donna Noble and Sir Integral Hellsing."

"Hey!" Donna said. "I'm human, too!"

"Donna, I'm sending you and Integra directly to the TARDIS. Ranma will know what to do."

"Oh, okay."

"Affirmative," Ranshinko said. "Activating co-location sequence…now."

The "Co-Location Rote" was a multi-dimensional effect designed to make moving from one place to another easier, without needlessly expending any energy from having to teleport from one place to another. Since the days of mysticism, wizards and other mystics have utilized the pulse of the Earth to create "doors"—officially and unofficially-to allow themselves and others the ability to move from place to place. Since the advent of "Hyper-Science", the enlightened philosophers have done the same thing, using the old access points to move about from place to place (called "transmitting"), based on the principles of first the concept of the telephone, and now the concept of the Internet. In fact, a person that is good at co-location, whether through mystic or hyper-scientific means, can create multiple dimensions within the same location. And thus, the idea of inner sanctums and personal laboratories (i.e. as exemplified by the American teen geniuses Jimmy Neutron and Dexter Stein) was a standard affair amongst those who know how to access them.

Donna felt strange, as she, Integra and the shopkeeper, along with everyone else, fades to white.

"Wait-!"

SSSSSSSIP!

And then, there were gone.

"Okay," Jackie said, as she stands straight. "We should have no problem dealing with these creatures-"

Suddenly, Mina bites down on Jackie's neck.

CHOMP!

"Wha-?" Jackie said, as she felt Mina's teeth sink into her flesh.

There was a brief struggle, until Jackie uses a standard Judo throw to toss Mina aside.

WHAM!

"Mina…?" Jackie said.

"My…apologies, Usagi," Mina said, as she picks herself up while the vampires rounded on Jackie's position. "However, our husband wants to make sure that his brides are on the same page for what he has in store for the United Kingdom."

"'Brides'?" Jackie said. "What 'brides'?"

"You, myself…and Sir Integra, to name a few. Once he had turned her, she played her role quite well, once we located YOU."

"Why attack me and Integra?"

"Vlad needs you, since you have the Pendragon of Queen Guinevere, and Integra for revenge purposes."

Pause.

"And soon, our husband will add 'Ranko Tendo' and your friend to his 'harem'."

"But…'Ranko' is Ranma."

"He knows that," Mina said, as she steps closer to Jackie. "And that is why Ranma will be defeated, since he will have no choice but to submit himself to our husband while in female form. And once 'Ranko' has been turned into a vampire, she will never know manhood again."

Pause.

"And since Ranma possess the Pendragon of King Arthur, Dracula can cement his control over all aspects of the Realm…including Avalon."

"Oh, no," Jackie said. She and Ranma, along with the other heirs of Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table, were guardians of the British Isles. Jackie knew that Dracula was the kind of person to corrupt the United Kingdom to increase his influence in not just the mortal world, but World of Darkness (i.e. the environment of vampires, werewolves and any other supernatural or paranormal being dwells) as well.

"Mina, you can't help Vlad do this," Jackie said.

"Oh, yes I can, Usagi," Mina said. "And soon, so will YOU."

"!"

Meanwhile, upon arriving at the TARDIS, Donna took Integra to the craft's "Sickbay", in order to begin immediate treatment for the wounded Integra.

"Damn it," Donna said to herself, after putting Integra onto a medical bed. She then proceeded to look up a treatment series for Integra, since the Doctor and Ranma were presently not around.

"Why can't those two idiots be here when I need them?" Donna said, as she looks up the data through the virtual logs. She then hears something coming from behind her.

"Wha-?" Donna said, as she turns around just as Integra attacks…with her fangs bared.

"Hissssss-!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention the other Marvel Comics event involving "Captain Britain and MI-13", in which Dracula makes a play to take over the UK in the comic. As always, C&C are welcomed.**


	43. Chapter 43

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 43**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I don't see why I have to be here, Doc," Ranma said, as he sipped his coffee at a local London café. "You could have called."

"I know that, Ranma," said Dr. Stephen Strange, a professional arcanist and, until recently, Earth's designated "Sorcerer Supreme". "However, the Fates have indicated that the world needs a warrior, not a professional."

"You're calling me unprofessional?" Ranma said with a raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I meant, Ranma. The fact of the matter is that when the Illuminati fought the 'Green Scar'—the Hulk—and Sailor Cosmos, I forgot the first rule of my…old station."

"And that is…?"

"To be the protector of the Earth from otherworldly threats," Dr. Strange says. "And THAT means that I should not be getting into needless brawls."

"Well…I like a good pounding now and then."

"Indeed. But since I have lost my title, at the conclusion of the Trial of Vishanti, I've been given the task to select a new Sorcerer Supreme."

"And what's that?" Ranma said, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm choosing you as my successor."

Ranma did a spit-take, causing Dr. Strange to get wet in the process.

"Huh," Dr. Strange said, as he begins to wipe to coffee from his shirt.

"Sorry, Doc," Ranma said. "But…did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did."

"But…I'm a brawler, remember?"

"Yes. When I became the Sorcerer Supreme, I did so under the pretext as a healer, since, before then, I was a medical practitioner. By given you the title, you will not be under any illusions as to what your purpose will be, since you are a warrior from the beginning."

"So, I have to be a nerd to fail?" Ranma said with a smile.

"Funny. No, in your case, you would either have to willingly relinquish your title to another, or do some dishonorable act."

"Okay, fine. But why choose ME? Why not offer the role to Zatanna or someone who is an actual magus? Yes, I know 'magic', but they are geared towards the martial arts expression."

"That's only because you choose to tailor your insights in that regard," Stephen said. "The fact of the matter is that you are one of the few people who passed the 'World Tree Test'. So you know your stuff. And again, the next Sorcerer Supreme will have to be different from his predecessor, considering the threat that Earth will soon face…"

Dr. Strange presents the Eye of Agamotto to Ranma.

"In the course of fighting the Hulk and Sailor Cosmos, I…felt compelled to link to the Demon Lord 'Zom'."

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said. "Usagi told me that while you fought the Hulk with Zom's 'power-up', she went to Zom's dimension, and defeated Zom, almost destroying an entire dimension using the Silver Millennium Crystal in the process. That had the effect of negating your enhancement."

"Indeed," Stephen said with a cough. "I…had forgotten that the Moon Princess was experienced in the mystic arts."

"Feh, the way Usagi acts sometimes, I'm not surprised…"

"Nevertheless, I tainted my spirit by calling upon Zom's power, which was the reason from losing my title in the first place."

"Well, I don't particularly want the title either. But, I'll tell you what: if you can prove yourself worthy enough to be the Sorcerer Supreme again, in the eyes of Vishanti, then I'll take your place…but ONLY as a temporary measure. You can get back to your old job, or recommend someone else, if you want. Me? I got enough obligations as it is."

"You have yourself a deal-"

Someone screams, as all eyes turns towards the source of the disturbance…

"Who the heck is that degenerate?" Ranma asked, as he squints his eyes.

Standing in the middle of the street looked like a homeless man wearing a "hoodie" and a trench coat. For some reason, he fast was shadowed.

"He…calls himself 'The Hood'," Strange says. "He is a 'gangbanger' who had become the avatar of the dreaded Dormammu."

"Huh," Ranma replied. "Doesn't he have a sister or something?"

"Umar, yes. You have met her?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Ranma said, as he began to sweat. "We…didn't talk much-"

"STRANGE!" yelled the Hood, as he walks towards Ranma and the Doctor. A row of teeth could be seen, and ONLY a row of teeth. Hands were turning into tentacles…

"I'm coming for you and your replacement-!"

"My goodness!" the Doctor said, as he prepared himself for battle. "Dormammu had increased his power."

"So?" Ranma said.

"SO? His strength has increased!"

"Doc, what is the first rule of being a mage?"

"I'm not sure- wait," Strange said. "A mage has to be able to know his or her surroundings."

"Correct. And where are we?"

"We are below Trafalgar Square- OF COURSE!"

"Bingo. So, although magic is weak around here, due to disbelief, that doesn't mean that the points of power are non-existence. You just need to stoke the fires a bit…."

Ranma then takes out what appears to be a deck of playing card. He then pulls out a few cards, and sets them down.

"I didn't know you were into the Tarot system," Strange said.

"I'm not, but it pays to know how to turn anything into a weapon, which is a part of my philosophy in the Musabetsu Kakuto…"

Ranma quickly empowers each card to behave as a variable in a formula. With his rote made, Ranma turns towards Dr. Strange.

"Now, watch me as I demonstrate my knowledge of-"

"Now die!" the Hood yells, as he struck first.

However, Ranma gathers the laid out cards, and tosses them at his opponent without even facing the Hood.

STICK!

"Huh?" the Hood said, as he backs up. Ranma then turns to face his opponent.

"Surf's up," Ranma said with a smile, as the symbol of the elves of Middle Earth briefly appeared.

Suddenly, a tidal wave made from wild stallions came crashing onto the Hood.

"Ahh-!" the Hood yells out, as he felt the full impact of Elf magic, as he was carried off into the Thames.

"That…was a bit much," Strange said. "'The Water Stallion' rote?"

"Well, I made a point, didn't I?" Ranma said with a shrug. "Besides, I promised my mother, Lady Arwen, that I would practice elven magic more."

"Huh."

"But, at least I sent a clear message to Dormammu that I can deal with his antics…"

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Dimension, which is in the same neighborhood as the Negaverse, Lord Dormammu yowls in frustration.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" yelled Dormammu. Dormmammu was a member of an alien species, the Faltine, who are specialists in dark magics. Dormmamu, who looks like someone whose head was always on fire, kicks a minor demon to the curb.

"I wanted to be the Sorcerer Supreme! How can that 'Lord of Chaos' be good enough to defeat ME?"

"He is that good, brother," said the sultry Lady Umar, as she began to feel herself up. "And HOW."

Dormamu looks at his sister in disgust.

"That's because you SLEPT with him."

"Oh, we didn't do much sleeping, I tell you."

"…"

"But now that Ranma is going to be the new Sorcerer Supreme, I'll have to cook something up to lure him here to my bed. Ta?"

FLASH!

And with that, Umar disappears.

"Grrrrr!" Dormammu growls.

"So, do you accept your new position?" Strange asked, as he presents the Eye to Ranma.

Ranma looks at the Eye of Agamotto.

"I accept," Ranma said, as he took the talisman from Dr. Strange.

Just then, the Time Lord known as "The Doctor" (the tenth incarnation) comes running down the street towards Ranma and his companion.

"Ranma!" the Doctor said with a huff. "I detected some strange activity-"

"It's okay, Doc," Ranma said. He then motions towards Dr. Strange.

"Doc, you remember Doctor Stephen Strange, right?"

The Doctor turns toward Dr. Strange.

"Yeah," the Doctor said with a nod. "Hello."

"I am at a loss as to our supposed acquaintance," Dr. Strange said.

"I'm THE Doctor," the Doctor said.

"Ah, your latest 'regeneration'. YOU are the Time Lord."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "And actually, there have been a few since the last time we met."

"I see."

The Doctor turns towards Ranma.

"So, all's well?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he gets up while laying down a few pounds. "We'll talk some more about my new job later."

"Certainly," Dr. Strange says. He turns towards the Doctor.

"Nice seeing you again, Doctor."

"Same here, Doctor," said the Doctor with a nod.

And with that, the Doctor and Ranma leave the street-side café.

"Hmmm," Dr. Strange said, as he continued to sip his coffee while reading his evening paper. "I wonder who is playing the 'Londoners' this evening…"

Meanwhile…

"You should be honored to serve your rightful husband," Mina said.

Jackie shakes her head. To think "Alucard" has broken his vow of servitude…NOW of all times.

"Mina, I don't know how Vlad has gotten to you, but I can't allow you or anyone else be used like this," Jackie said, as she suddenly moved at a speed that was faster than what a vampire is capable of.

SWISSH!

WHAM!

Jackie first tackles Mina, and immediately taps into her pressure points. Vampire or not, her chakra system can be compromised.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-!

"Stay here," Jackie said, as she gets up from Mina. "And don't bother trying to use 'Vicissitude', Mina. I've negated access to your powers."

Vicissitude was vampire discipline that was unique to Vlad, Mina and Jackie's vampire clan: the Tzimisce. Known for their barbaric tendencies for "supernatural Darwinism", the clan's methods are seen as "frightening"…and this is after Usagi had instituted many of the reforms within the clan's hierarchy. Their unique clan ability, the Vicissitude, allows them to engage in the ability to "flesh craft" either themselves or their victims- "subjects". When Usagi became "Princess Dracul", after Vlad was forced to abdicate his position within the clan by the Van Hellsing family, it was still common to create monsters and behemoths (called "Vozhd") out of the flesh of other vampires, humans and animals. In fact, so good were some of the masters of this dark art that entire species of special ghouls (called "Reverents", which are similar to the naturally occurring "Dhampir" phenomenon) were created through crossbreeding. Unfortunately, the elders of this clan, vast in their power, were alien to the extreme. It was not uncommon for these dark masters to consume their own minions…

Nevertheless, Jackie knew flesh crafting well enough to negate this ability in Mina. Otherwise, Mina could begin to use her own body like a weapon.

Mina desperately tried to move, realizing that Jackie did something to her.

"Usagi-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi faced the other vampires the other vampires, as they cornered the Moon Princess in one of the market aisle. They appeared to be "soccer hooligans".

"I have not qualm with you," Jackie said.

"Funny," said one of the hooligans. "We have qualms against YOU!"

From a guttural roar, the soccer hooligans turned into demonic-like monsters. One of them had a much larger mouth where his stomach should be.

"The boss said that as long as something of you is left, we can have our fun," said the vozhd.

Jackie looks around to see if her position was "secured"…

"Before we begin this 'dance', how long have you all been vampires?" Jackie asked.

"Fairly recent, I tell ya wot," said the vozhd. "Me and my boys were looking for a quick score, when we came upon this chap in an ally."

"Alucard," Jackie said.

"Exactly. So, we attacked him…and got out heads handed to us. However, he decided to let us live, if we join his 'company'. And, wa-la! We are what we are."

"Right," Jackie said, as she formed a triangle with her fingers, before holding them above her head like a halo. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Blake…Blake Jones."

"Very well, Mister Jones. I'll be sure to let your parents know that you died a hero."

"Wha-"

"SOLAR BURST!"

"Solar Burst" was a modification of the "Solar Beam", a technique developed by the Crane Hermit Martial Arts. Instead of a focused blast,

FLASH!

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh-!"

Jackie was hoping that Mina's vampire age would be enough to protect her from direct solar exposure. Unfortunately, the newly initiated vampires were not so lucky.

Jackie sighs, as she lowers her hands, as she sees the piles of ashes all around her. She turns towards where Mina was.

"Mina!" Jackie yells, as she goes to her friend's side. Although badly sunburned, Mina Harker appeared to be alive…but unconscious.

"Don't worry," Jackie said, as she gently held her friend. "I'm here to help…"

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 44**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…You know, I would really appreciate it if you told me these things," the Doctor said, as he and Ranma entered the TARDIS.

"Oh, like I am obligated to tell YOU anything," Ranma said with a scoff.

"Ranma, by you becoming the newest 'Sorcerer Supreme', you essentially have a target on your back."

"Oh, you mean like, I don't know…ALWAYS? You remember what happened on Altair-6?"

"THAT was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding, huh? I'm sure that Machine Consortium sending a battle fortress the size of a MOON to Altair-6…was a misunderstanding?"

"How was I supposed to know that a simple node was the designated heir to their 'Unimatrix'?"

"Exactly, so don't get on MY case if Dormammu, Mephisto, the Hundred-Handed or Cthulu or whatever shows up. My job is to deal with these guys when they threaten the status quo…like we do ANYWAY with other morons."

"Grrrr," the Doctor growls. He would hate to admit that his long-time companion was right.

"Look, Doc, I'm only learning from your example, that's all. Be bold and fresh, remember?"

"Ha! As if I'm going to allow YOU to make me responsible for your behavior-"

The Doctor notices blood everywhere.

"What in blazes-?"

"Wait," Ranma said, as he immediately examines the blood. He looks down, and then he looks towards the Medi-Lab.

"It's coming from-"

"I can see that," the Doctor scoffs, as he walks towards the Medi-Lab.

"Doc, wait-!"

As soon as the two entered the Medi-Lab, they saw Donna holding a baseball bat while a woman was growling and struggling in her binds.

"Donna-" the Doctor said.

"Ah!" Donna said, as she whirled around. She looked like she was about to swing her bat, but calmed down when she saw the Doctor and Ranma.

"Thank gawd you two are here…"

"What the hell happened-?"

"Integra?" Ranma said, as he slowly walks towards the snarling woman.

"You know this woman?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I do," Ranma replied.

"What is she to you?" Donna said. "One of your floozies?"

"No, she's my god-daughter."

"Oh, sorry," Donna said meekly.

"Shhh," Ranma said, as he begins to use his mental prowess to probe Integra's mind. "Be at peace…"

Ranma places his hand on Integra's forehead, which seemed to calm her down. Once calm, Ranma began to examine her eyes and mouth…

"Doctor, this woman is a-"

"I know what she is, Donna," the Doctor said, as he immediately broke out the TARDIS medical equipment. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, what is her prognosis?"

"The effects of vampirism is early," Ranma said, as he gets back. "We won't need a full blood replacement, if we synthesize an antigen immediately-"

Ranma pause.

"Wait, where is Jackie?" Ranma asked Donna.

"She…she stayed behind to fight off this woman named Mina-"

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled. "And you left her alone?"

"She told me to get your god-daughter here for treatment," Donna protested.

"Ranma, go and get Jackie," the Doctor said. "I can help your friend."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he took one last look at Integra van Hellsing, before turning to leave. However, just as he was about to leave the Medi-Lab, Jackie shows up with Mina slung over her shoulder.

"Thank goodness you guys are here," Jackie said.

"JAX!" Ranma said in surprise. "You're okay."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jackie replied. "Anyway, Mina needs help."

"Right," Ranma said, as he moves to set up another medical bed for Mina.

"So, what happened?" Donna asked.

"Exposed them to the full power of solar radiation," Jackie replied, as she lays Mina down onto the bed. "Burnt them to ash."

"Jackie, why did you do that?" the Doctor asked with a perturbed look. "Why didn't you-?"

"Doctor, they were monsters designed to kill," Jackie said with a sigh. "Trust me, you don't become one without having something already within you that can be 'harvested'."

"But…you were a monster, too," Donna replied.

"Yes, but even then, I never deliberately hurt people. Destroyed planets, sure. But people? No. And I always restored those worlds in the end, when the situation was all over."

"Huh."

"Jax, did Mina say anything to you about what is going on?" Ranma asked, as he began treatments for Mina.

"Yes, she did," said Jackie, as she glances over towards Mina's direction. "She said that Vlad is making a play to take over the United Kingdom, and that in order to succeed, he has to have you and me as his 'brides'."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA," Ranma replied. "That jerk wants to make me his bride? Doesn't he know that I am a guy?"

"He wants to make you into a vampire while female, thereby acquire the power of the Pendragon."

"…"

"Then we have much work to do," the Doctor said with a large grin. "Otherwise…I'll have to give Ranma away at the wedding."

"Oh, shut up!" Ranma retorted.

And now for something completely different (and from the point-of-view of a certain 'Moon Princess')…

When I was growing up in Azabuu Juuban Prefecture, I expected two important things to occur upon reaching "adult hood".

One, that I could FINALLY leave home to eat whatever I want…which, in hindsight, would have been a bad idea (glutton, I am NOT).

And, two, I would have found my "prince", who would sweep me off my feet in some saccharin-esque fairy tale. In fact, I had thought the arcade attendant from down the street (who, for sake of this discussion, is named "Andrew") would be my "prince".

Well, darlings, that scenario of a naïve teenaged girl never bore fruit. At least, not the way I envisioned things to be.

Picture this: a naïve girl, who wants the simplest things in life, is thrust into the world of the "magical girl" arch-type as "Sailor Moon", the soldier of Love and Justice, thanks to a shape-shifting, talking cat. Now, she does her thing, mostly with the help of her like-minded allies, the Sailor Scouts, who tolerate her antics patiently. No, VERY patiently. Anyway, long story short, she defeats a series of villains dedicated to the theft of life-energy, souls, star-seeds and whatever, cumulating in the defeat of the entity, called Chaos, that was behind all of her problems…where her foes were concerned. With that done, she looked forward to a normal life with her "Mamo-chan"…her "prince". At least, that was her intention…

You wonder how I know these things? Well, I am "Sailor Moon", the champion of Love and Justice. Well, that was before I received a promotion to the rank of "Sailor Cosmos". And while having awesome powers attached to that title, the responsibilities that went with that role is SUCH a drag. But, I digress…

Well, as I said, I was looking forward to retirement, when I met this hotshot martial artist, who seemed like the opposite of my "true love". However, one thing that was going for him was the fact that he enjoyed eating as much as I do, and he had a cute "tush". Still, I was dedicated to marrying my boyfriend, once I graduated from high school. However, that didn't happen, on the account of one of his rivals decided to use a talisman to remove him from the scene permanently. Unfortunately, I was the innocent bystander in all this, which mean that I was removed from the scene permanently. Or so I thought…

What happened was the beginning of a fantastic voyage for myself and the one I would call my husband, which culminated into 25,000 years worth of experiences…and I don't look a day over nineteen. Heh. Eat your heart out, "Oil of Olay"! But anyway, because of that, I've become more powerful than most beings in this Universe, though I'm more concern with becoming more powerful in the culinary arts. Hey, though I no longer need to eat and drink to survive, I still love food, you know.

Unfortunately, with great power, comes great responsibility. Well, actually, that's only half true. With great power, comes great responsibility…and a nice bull's eye painted on one's back. Now, even if I didn't have archrivals coming after my 'Ronnie', and me there will always be someone coming after you, either because of what you represent, or because of some stupid means of gaining renown amongst like-minded villains. I had to deal with this sort of thing as an occupational hazard, since I saw myself a hero. Even if I didn't, it would have been my responsibility to meet the same challenges that a hero must face…like NOW for instance.

"You thought you could defeat ME, Moon Princess?" yelled Majestrix Vulcan, ruler of the Shi'ar Empire, as he held the throat of Lord Blackbolt, the King of the Kree Empire in front of me. Vulcan was a human who had been blessed with a fragment of the Phoenix Force, the entity that represents cosmic death and renewal. He was actually the avatar of the Phoenix before a friend of mine, Parapsychologist Dr. Jean Gray (a mutant telepathic and psycho-kinetic specialist), became the present avatar of the Phoenix. Unfortunately, even without being the avatar of the flaming, cosmic "bird", Vulcan had enough "residue" of the power of the Phoenix to be a real headache for the neighboring Kree Empire, especially since the Skrull Empire was "no more". Thus, in his desire to live up the old days, Vulcan decided to start a war against the Kree for glory. Feh. Leonides, he is NOT.

"Sure," I replied to the self-proclaimed ancient Roman. "I'm the hero, after all."

Well…most of the time, at least. The few times I'm not fulfilling my responsibilities as wife, mother and hero, I am a complete hedonist. Well, I scaled back a bit since the advent of the information age, since I didn't want to embarrass myself too much. And the thing was that I wasn't always like this. I mean, you get involved with Pan and Bacchus ONE time, and-BAM! You get hooked to a lifestyle that makes the activities of the infamous "Studio 54" look mild in comparison. Then again, one of my previous teachers of the mystic arts, Mistress Marianna of the Pleasure Palace at Balador—once situated in Byzantine's Anatolia, now on one of the moons of Saturn—taught me how to pace myself. After all, why get burnt out on the finer things in life?

"Hero?" Vulcan sneered. "Some hero you are. You willing gave yourself up, only to die by MY hands? No, you are a lamb to the slaughter. And once I have taken care of Blackbolt, I shall take care of YOU."

"Now, you wonder why Vulcan would have a beef with me. And know, I didn't promise him a peek of my femininity for a "dinar" or two, and then reneged on the deal. In fact, I never met the man until today, nor has my lovely Ronnie. It has to deal with the fact that, well, perhaps I should back up a bit…

FLASHBACK!

We had just left "New Krypton", having balanced my Lunarian body with my newly grafted Kryptonian genes-

Yes, that's right. I said "Kryptonian", as in "Superman", the guy—whom I was married to briefly, by the way—who can move planets with his bare hands…though, I saw myself more as a "Supergirl". But I digress…

Anyway, while traveling on the Ranusagi, the starship that Ronnie and I had owned jointly for years, to the Vega Star System to take care of a personal matter, when we were stopped by an old friend claiming that to be in need of some help. After much careful consideration, our traveling party splits up, leaving Ronnie and me to help our friend…

"Phylla," Ranma said, as he paces back and forth on the deck of the Kree star cruiser. "You said you wanted our help, but you have yet to explain why we are going into Kree space in secret."

The woman that Ranma was speaking to is named "Phylla-Vell", who, these days go by the name "Martyr". Supposedly, she traveled into Oblivion itself in order save an ally, but was forced to become Oblivion's "avatar" in order to leave.

And here I thought trying to get off the Scientologists' mailing list was impossible…

Anyway, Phylla was the daughter of the Kree hero "Mar-Vell", who was once known as the Silver Age "Captain Marvel". The previous owner of the title, William "Billy" Batson and the rest of the so-called Marvel Family disappeared, Mar-Vell showed up on Earth, proclaiming to be Billy's son. However, Mar-Vell was only half right, for you see, Mar-Vell the cloned son of Billy's hero form and Beautia Sivana, thanks to Beautia's mad father Dr. Sivana. He and the psychic worm known as "Mister Mind" had managed to take over the Kree Homeworld some years back, created a puppet known as the "Supreme Intelligence" (basically, the equivalent of the Big Head that was the Wizard of Oz), and fashioned a clone using a Kree boy as the template. In the end, the Kree boy, who would be known as "Captain Marvel", would travel to Earth pretending to be a hero, though, in reality, Mar-Vell's arrival was suppose to be a precursor to an alien invasion.

Well, the evil plan would have worked, had it not been for the fact that, well, I convinced Mar-Vell to be the hero he was suppose to be…thought it took a brawl between him and Ronnie to see the error of his ways.

At any rate, Mar-Vell became a hero, started a family of his own, and died of cancer.

Great Maker, bless his noble soul…

Nevertheless, Ronnie and I made sure that his kids, Genis-Vell and his sister Phylla-Vell, grow up to be fine young adults on Titan, a moon of Saturn, with the space gods known as "Eternals" (cousins of the New Gods). Unfortunately, they, well, didn't fit the mode of being heroes. Genis went insane when he became "Captain Marvel", while his younger sister Phylla became an Exemplar (i.e. one who is moved by the Cosmo, rather than by ethics and morality) as "Martyr". Although these two failed their father's legacy, it was my responsibility as the "matriarch" of the Marvel Family, as "Lady Shazam", the keeper of the Rock of Eternity, and the source of power of all who bore the name "Marvel". I protect my own, even if it means knocking sense into them.

But, I digress…

"I apologize for my secrecy, Uncle," Martyr said. "If either sides of the impending war knew of your involvement, it could begin the conflict. Maybe…you two can do something about before things get out of hand."

Poor Phylla, I thought to myself. So naïve about how the egos of kings…

Martyr turns towards me.

"Are you ready?" Phylla asked.

"Sure," I replied, as I grinned broadly. "I believe in dreams, too, you know."

"Um, yes, I guess."

**Tbc.**


	45. Chapter 45

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 45**

* * *

And so we traveled to the Kree Homeworld, where we were to participate in the wedding of Luna, the daughter of Crystal the Inhuman and the mutant speedster "Quicksilver", and the Kree hero "Rowan the Accuser" (think: trial lawyer with superpowers). Although it was going to be a "May-December" marriage, Luna accepted the premise in order to help her people, the Inhumans, reclaim their right to be rulers of the Kree Empire. Before, they had lived in the remnant city that was once the Moon Kingdom" (now called "The Blue Side of the Moon") "rent free". But, I felt sorry for them after Rowan, whom I like to call "Rowan the Jerk", tried to reclaim the Inhumans as property. Apparently, the Atlanteans and the Kree created a race of mutates with genetic that were the synthesis of Atlantean and Kree genes. This had the side effect of creating beings with superpowers. Nevertheless, I extended my protection to the Inhumans by allowing them to live in MY city, so long as they watch over it as "caretakers". Rowan objected, of course. But after I humiliated him in combat, when he tried to challenge my right to extend my protection to the Inhumans, he relented. How Luna was willing to marry a jerk like him, just to insure legitimacy of the right to rule the Kree Empire, after Martyr the truth behind the Supreme Intelligence, who turned out to be a Venusian worm named "Mister Mind", is beyond me.

Still, I guess I was to witness the wedding of two peoples, in an official capacity, though I am happy to have my old kingdom back…even if the proverbial cleaning bill is going to be expensive.

As we approach the Kree Homeworld, I turn to see that Ranma had changed into his official "space guise", well, the other one: "Supernova". As "Supernova", Ranma was the last line of defense to protect the "Worldmind", as supercomputer that directs the planet Xander's space-faring militia known as the Nova Corp. There was once another "Supernova" before Ranma, who, in a panic, stole the "Nova Force" (i.e. the energy field is directed by the World Mind), in an effort to save his homeworld, based upon a prophecy of a destroyer of Xander. Turned out that by becoming Supernova, he was fulfilling that prophecy. Had it not been for Ranma, who was fulfilling HIS obligation in the role of the Green Lantern Corps when this mishap was taken place, Xander would have been destroyed. Instead, he and the hero "Nova", an Earth teenager named Richard Ryder, were successful in stopping the disaster from happening. In gratitude, and knowing that Ranma was capable of wielding great power, Queen Adora of Xander, also the head of the Nova Corp as "Prime Commandant", placed the Nova Force within Ranma in the form of a pocket dimension that only she, Ranma and the Worldmind could access, and that only when all three are in agreement can a new Nova Corpsmen can be created, or when a corpsmen is promoted (which includes increased level of powers). The way Ranma describes it, you'd think he was involved in a "ménage a trois", which is not surprising considering how Adora feels about him…

Ranma would accept the role, so long as it doesn't interfere with his other agenda.

Nevertheless, the Kree Empire fell within the Nova Corps' jurisdiction, since Xander has a pact with the Kree, which was drawn up short after Annihilus tried to take over the Andromeda Galaxy, by shifting it into the Negative Zone, thus causing it to become unstable. This would force many inhabitants, like the Kree, the Skrulls and the Kelvins, whom I would run into years later, in the capacity of a Starfleet officer, to find another home planet elsewhere. However, from what m friend the Doctor had told Ranma and I, this instability would one day be reversed, allowing humans to form their great empire in the three galaxies several millennium from now: the Milky Way, Andromeda and Triangulum. When I was in that era, I hadn't heard about the Nova Corp. Then again, I didn't know anything about of the Xander of that era, so I digress.

But for now, I guess Ranma would be present to witness a royal wedding…

I turn to examine my husband.

"You look sharp, dear," I said with a gentle smile.

"Eh," Ranma replied. "It's a little on the tight side."

I scanned my husband's "backside".

"So it seems," I said with a smile.

Ranma just shakes her head.

Upon our arrival, we were greeted Queen Medusa (power: prehensile, super-long red hair) and former member of the Illuminati, Black Bolt.

"Darlings!" Medusa said, as she hugged Ranma, which elicited a slight growl from Black Bolt. It was no secret that the King of the Inhumans was jealous of Ranma.

"It good that you're here," Medusa said, as she turned to hug me.

"Well, I can't miss a wedding…even if the wedding involves a jerk.

"We can only do what we can to make this alliance a success," Crystal said.

"Crystal," I said with a smile. I then see her companion. "Pietro."

"Usagi," said the mutant hero Quicksilver, the son of the mutant renegade "Magneto". "I am glad that you and Ranma could make it."

"Well, Phylla told us of a potential problem, when we were on our way to…someplace else," Ranma said.

"Oh, yes," Medusa said with a nod. "Ever since the fall of the Skrull Homeworld, we were concerned with Shi'ar activity on our borders.

Martyr turns towards the King and Queen of the Inhumans and Kree.

"Then, Your Majesties, I will consult with security…"

Martyr then turns towards Supernova and me.

"Enjoy the wedding," Martyr said with a nod before turning away.

"Poor thing," Crystal said, as she held Quicksilver's hand. "She seems so lonely…"

"Nevertheless, we have a wedding to officiate," Medusa said, as she turns towards her silent husband. "Come; we must get into our respective places."

Black Bolt nods his head, as he turns towards the palace, where he would officiate the wedding of his niece Luna and Rowan…

"I hope Phylla is wrong, Ranma," I said, as I held my husband's hands.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Even if she is a bit…off at times, Phylla tends to be right about these sorts of things."

And with that, Ranma and I went into the throne room of the Kree Empire, thinking that we were going to have a nice wedding…but we were wrong…

END FLASHBACK!

I stand before Emperor Vulcan, as he held Black Bolt the grip of his hands. Fire seemed to blaze from his eyes.

"You know, Vulcan, I've had enough of this garbage, coming from the Kree, the Shi'ar AND the Skrulls…and took care of the Skrulls when they tried to take over the Earth," I said, as felt a white-hot rage build within me.

"Is that a fact?" said the mutant brother of X-Men "Cyclops".

"Yeah, it is. First, rather than fight for those who were oppressed by D'Ken the Shi'ar['s rule, you decided to become a tyrant yourself, disappointing both Scott AND your brother Alex…before you tried to kill him, Polaris, Rachel and their Starjammers. And speaking of Rachel Summers, whom you know as 'Ms. Marvel', your ministers tried to have her entire family killed…over a FEAR that one of them could become the next Phoenix host, thinking that Rachel's mother, Jean Gray, The Phoenix Prime, had been killed by a trap by the Shi'ar…not thinking that she simply went into an alternate dimension, called the White Hot Room, to heal herself."

I paused.

"But that didn't stop you from deciding to invade the Kree Empire, thinking that it was still too weak to defend itself…when you decided to send your Imperial Guard and elite forces to attack the Kree during Luna's wedding."

"And I would have gotten away with it had you and that husband of yours not have interfered!" Vulcan said.

"Yeah, well, Ranma did help by summoning the rest of the Nova Corp, not to mention the fact that Martyr had already sealed the alliance between the Kree and the Darkhawks, not to mention the fact that Alex and his Starjammers had hooked up with the Gaurdians of the Galaxy for a little…payback."

Pause.

"But you never expected us to succeed against you as rapidly as we did, huh? Certainly, when you tried to kill Lilandra, the rightful heir of the Shi'ar Throne, you didn't think I could withstand that attack of yours."

"No," Vulcan sneered. "I tried to use the fabled 'M'Kraan Crystal' to destroy you, since I knew that you were the Moon Princess. What I didn't expect was the fact that the crystal did not detect your Silver Millennium Crystal within you, and therefore it could not destroy you."

"Yeah, well, you see…I lost my old body and powers recently, and had to get a new one. Until I get my old body back, this one will do."

"So I see," Vulcan said. "But no matter. I may have lost this war, but I will make sure that we all die!"

I squint my eyes. Another thing that got me incensed is when a perceived ally, in this case it was Black Bolt himself, wanted to force a mutation on an unsuspecting populace…by taken advantage of the crisis.

"You mean this bomb we are on?" I said, as I motion all around me. Earlier, Crystal had told me of Black Bolt's intentions to use a weaponized version of the element "Terrigen" to mutate both Kree and the Shi'ar, thus rendering differences null and void. Naturally, being a victim of forced mutations, I put a stop to the idea, though the bomb component itself was active.

"I doubt you will have to worry about this matter that much further-"

FLASH!

The Inhuman dog Lockjaw, Supernova, Crystal, Quicksilver and Medusa appear in a teleportation maneuver…thanks to Lockjaw.

"Hey, poochie!" I said with a smile.

"Rrrowlf!" Lockjaw replied, as his cartilage-like "tuning fork", which stuck upright on his forehead, glowed. Lockjaw reminds me of a brown, British bulldog…

"Usagi, are you okay?" Supernova asked.

"Yeah, I am," I asked. I then turned towards Vulcan.

"I was about to get Vulcan to surrender."

"I will NOT!" Vulcan said, as he begins to squeeze his hands. "I will kill your precious king, before I kill you all-"

SWISH!

"What?"

"I got you, My King," Quicksilver said to Blackbolt.

Blackbolt nods his thanks, since speaking would cause death and destruction…with the sound of his voice.

"My darling, husband," Medusa said. "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that."

Blackbolt performs sign language in response.

"My time with Ranma was then; my time with you is NOW," Medusa said. "You have nothing to prove to me."

And with that, Medusa gave Blackbolt a deep kiss.

I turn to face Ranma.

"I knew you had something to do with all this," I said with a smirk.

"It wasn't my fault, Usagi!" Supernova protested.

"Sure, you aren't…"

"Hey!" Vulcan said. "I here, you know!"

I turn to look at the tyrant of the Shi'ar Empire.

"I haven't forgotten," I replied, as took out my "Phantom Zone Projector". "Emperor Vulcan, of the Shi'ar: I found you guilty of war crimes, such as unlawful attack against a sovereign state, acts of genocide, and so on and so forth. What say you?"

"On whose authority?"

"Mine, actually," Supernova said, as he showed off a virtual badge, indicating that he is representing the interests of the Nova Corp, and was acting on behalf of Queen Adora. "The fact that you had killed many of my fellow Corpmen makes your actions MY business."

"And you are in Kree space," Medusa said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"You have my permission to render summary judgment, Supernova."

Ranma turns towards me.

"Do it."

And so, I zapped Vulcan.

ZAARK!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

And with that, Vulcan fades from this dimension, and becomes one with the phantom zone.

"Oh, my goodness!" Crystal says. "The bomb!"

I reached over and deactivate the device.

CHOOOMMMM!

"See?" I said. "Now, Lilandra can call off the Shi'ar with as little lives lost as possible-"

BLIP!

A holographic image of Shampoo appears in front of Ranma.

"Ranma, the Star Sapphire Corp needs you!" the image of Shampoo yells. "It's Sinestro…he's-"

BLIP!

"This is bad," Supernova said. He then turns towards Medusa.

"Medusa-"

"Just go," Medusa said. "We'll clean up our mess."

"Thanks," Supernova said, as he bowed. He then turns towards me.

"You're ready to go?"

"Eh," I shrugged, as I held onto Supernova's left shoulder. "Hopefully, the Zamorans won't try to recruit us into serving them…again."

"I don't know," Supernova said, as he prepares to teleport to Zamora. "You make a cute Star Sapphire."

And with that, we were gone.

ZIP!

**Tbc.**


	46. Chapter 46

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 46**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in East London, a crime was being committed.

"Come on!" one thief said, as he and his buddies were loading up coolers in a medical van.

"We going as fast as we can, dude," said another thief, as he loads up the truck, and returns to the scene of the crime: a blood bank.

"I don't see what's the problem," said a third thief, as he finished loading up the van with his cooler. "Even if someone sees us, who's is going to stop us?"

"That would be me," said a voice from behind.

The trio turns to see a handsome, Asian male who was sporting a pigtail. He was also wearing Black, Chinese pants, Chinese shoes, a fancy, red, Chinese jacket that had a decorative, gold dragon pattern etched in the cloth. Around his neck was a fancy, gold amulet…

"Who the hell are you?" said one thief.

"Me? My name is Dr. Ranma Saotome," Ranma said, as he casually approaches the trio. "And I am the present 'Sorcerer Supreme'."

"Well, in that case…"

Almost instantly, the trio reveals their true appearance, as vampires.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting position. Ranma was trained in Emergency Medicine, not to mention the fact that he was a licensed parapsychologist, which was focused on "the psychology of the paranormal". Of course, Ranma was a trained magus in his own right, even though he, ironically, has a low opinion "wizards", stemming from his bad experience with the Order of Hermes (classic western magic users like Merlin, Solomon, Dumbledore and Voldermort) and the Wu Lung (the Dragon Magi of the Orient). Still, never one to see the potential of using magic, acquired after passing the "Test of Yggsdrasil", as a combat art, Ranma generally practices his will-working skill in private. So, taken the title 'Doctor', in the capacity of the role of the "Sorcerer Supreme", was not out of the ordinary…

"Rrrrawr!" said the lead vampire, as he leaps at Ranma.

"Bands of Cyttorak!" Ranma yells, as he creates a band of crimson energy that encircled the lead vampire. The Bands of Cytorrak was said to be indestructible, since the Demon Lord Cyttorak was the living embodiment of power incarnate. Cytorrak was also the one who gave the stepbrother of Professor X, Cain Marko, the ability to become the super-villain "The Juggernaut".

WHIP!

"Arrgh!" said the vampire, as he falls down.

"Since YOU are the apparent ring leader, I don't need these two," Ranma said. He then shifts his stance and hand gestures. He then performs a series one-handed mudra hand gestures on his left hand, which was placed on his left side, while position the edge of his right opened hand close to his nose.

TING…

"Fire Style Jutsu: Dragron's Roar," Ranma calls out. He then lowers his right hand, took a deep breath, and-

FWOOOOOOOSH!

"Yeeeaaaaarrrrrgh-!" the other two vampires are vaporized instantly.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he relaxed a bit. Unfortunately, this bit of respite was short lived, as his danger senses rang out.

"SKRREEEEE!"

Ranma turns around to see a huge monster, along with more vampires.

"Ah, Lord Ranma," said a female vampire. "You have fallen in our trap."

"What makes you think I don't know about what Vlad is trying to do, Lady Ilona?"

Lady Ilona Szilagy was one of Dracula's wives from before Vlad Tepes became a vampire…

Ranma said with smirk. "And don't think I'll go easy because you are a…FEMALE."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Ilona yelled. "I am a master vampire, of the proud Tzimice clan. I should have been the Princess Dracule, not that bimbo wife of yours!"

"Well, then, I guess you should do something about it."

"Igor!" Ilona said, as she turns towards the monster vampire (called a "vozhd"). "Kill!"

"RRRARRWL!" said the killing machine, as he began to charge at the Sorcerer Supreme.

THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-!

Ranma was ready to take on this monster, when-

VROOOM!

All eyes turn to see a motorcycle, with flaming wheels, leap into the fray, as it lands on top of the vozhd.

BAM!

The vozhd falls down, as the flames of the wheels begins to burn the monster-vampire to a crisp. The flames were living hellfire, so the monster had no defense against it.

"SKREEEK-!"

The rider of the flaming bike skids to a halt, and stopped between Ranma and the vampire horde. The apparent female takes off her helmet…

"Usagi, you're here," Ranma said. Normally, Usagi was in her 'Jackie Tyler-Saotome' guise. However, considering the fact that Count Dracula the Vampire was trying to openly take over the United Kingdom, as a part of a deal he made with Doctor Victor von Doom, Usagi needed to be herself in order to deal with the impending crisis…

At the moment, Usagi had white hair, plaster-white skin color, and red/gold eyes. In this guise, she was…the Ghost Bunny.

"You," Ilona sneered.

"Yes, Ilona," Usagi replied. "ME. I order you and your people to stand down, by order of me, the Princess Dracule."

"You don't tell ME what to do!" Ilona said. "I answer ONLY to Prince Vlad!"

"So be it…"

FWOOSH!

Usagi's head flames up, making it appear that her skull was on fire. Some of the other vampires began to back away.

"Dr. Saotome, make sure that no one escapes from YOUR end," Ghost Bunny said. During the "War in Hell" incident recently, when the demons Satannus and Blaze, the children of the wizard Shazam, had enlisted Usagi's help in their war against Neron, she, as Trigona the Unbelievable's help, fought the demon Zarathos, the patron of the Ghost Rider. After defeating Zarathos, Trigona forced the demon to give her a portion of his power, in her bid to gain supremacy against the previous rulers of Chinese Hell (called "Diyu"). In the end, Trigona, as Usagi, gained a flaming bike, along with the power that went with it…as "The Ghost Bunny".

"You think you scare me?" Ilona said, as she showed her wrist. "I have the Witchblade as well."

CLAKAKAKAKAKAK!

Now armored in inorganic armor, Ilona stands ready. Her eyes were now black with a tiny speck of red.

"I will destroy you and take my rightful place!"

"Really?" Ghost Bunny said, as she showed HER Witchblade, which gave Ilona paused.

CLAKAKAKAKAKAK!

Now, Ghost Bunny looked like Death itself.

"You were warned," Ghost Bunny said, as she took off her chain, wrapped around her chest, and-"

KLING!

Formed a metal staff. Ghost Bunny then willed the Witch Blade to merge with the stiff chain links to form a Scythe.

"Can't we talk this over?" Ilona said, as she realized that she was over matched, vampire or not."

"No," Ghost Bunny replied, as she guns the engines of her motorcycle.

VROOM!

As Ilona prepared to defend herself, she realized something:

Her head was already moving away from her body. The Ghost Bunny was moving so fast that her mind did not have time to register her movements. This principle was similar to the Picard Maneuver, which uses an object's after image to create an illusion of being in more than place at the same time...

As she screamed a silent scream, Ilona realized that she was set up for fodder…as a delaying tactic.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the vampires yelled, as he turns to run-

BUMP!

"Oof!"

The vampire looks up to see a smiling Dr. Saotome.

"Hello," Ranma said, as he begins to crack his knuckles. "Going somewhere?"

"…"

A short time later…

"WHAT an unbelievable mess," said Torchwood Director Yvonne Hartman, as she surveyed the carnage. She then turns towards Doctor Saotome.

"You do know that WE are not equipped to handle paranormal happenings, Doctor."

Ranma smiled a bit. He kind of liked being called by his official title…

At the moment, a rapid response clean-up team was doing their best secure the battle site, with the collection of evidence.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Yvonne asked.

"Look, the fact of the matter is that MI-13, which handles paranormal activity like vampire activities, has been compromised," said Ranma. "I would request help from UNIT on this matter, but their jurisdiction is more 'global'. And this matter is technically out of the hands of the Ministry of Magic, since THEY are having problems dealing with the wizard Voldermont and his 'Death Dealers'. Now, I was able to get LINDA to monitor vampire and ghoul activity, while MI-13 and Excalibur regroup for a final assault on the Hellsing Estate. Meanwhile, the Doctor is developing a counter-agent to cure the vampirism of those who were recently infected by the virus. In the meantime, Usagi and Rose are paying a visit to get a key ingredient that will help assist the Doctor in developing that counter-agent."

"Fine, so what do you want me to do with all those bodies, then?" Yvonne asked.

"Just put them in cold storage," Ranma said. "They are technically 'undead', so you can revive them. The young ones can be cured, and you can seal away the older vampires."

Yvonne shook her head in disgust.

"And besides, your cooperation will help the Brimstone Society and the Watchers find more suitable accommodations for our friends later on."

"Fine. I'll do this because you and the Doctor saved my life during the Battle at Canary Warf. But if ONE of my employees get infected by vampirism, I WILL complain to the Ministry of Magic."

"You know, Yvonne, the only employees you have are Rose and Mickey. And these guys are being loaned from Torchwood Three."

"Well…it's the principle of the matter."

Meanwhile…

"So, the Moon Princess decided to pay us a visit," said a pink-headed man with a squid's body. "How wonderful. Don't you agree, Saboo?"

"Wonderful, Tony?" scoffed a man with a fancy French cavalier's hat and feather. He was a mocha-skinned, Black Brit with a mustache-less goatee. "The only time Lady Ranshinko decides to pay the Council of Shamans is in order to get 'high'."

"That's not true!" Usagi said in protest. "I always come to you guys for special ingredients for my potions."

"And to get 'high'. And because of what happened the LAST time you were here, we have deal with THIS all the time."

Tony points to a young, blond boy, who seemed to stare off into the distance…

"He's been like that off-and-on since then."

"It's not my fault he got into my…um…"

"'I believe the word you are trying to use is 'stash'," said a bald man, who wore a mustache and had very pale eyes.

"You tell 'em," Rudy," Tony said.

"Hey, I thought you were on MY side, Tony?" Usagi said, as she turned towards the head-only mystic.

"I was…swayed by wiser heads?"

"Feh," Saboo scoffed. "Rudy? Wise? This is a man who thought to partake some 'liquid courage' in order to get the courage to speak at Hogswart as a guest lecturer, and 'Ralph-ed' on the frock of the headmaster there."

"It was just nerves, nothing more," Tony said with embarrassment.

"But you're just some bloody head! You don't even have a stomach TO get drunk!"

"And it was funny to see Tony hurl," Usagi said. "But seriously, whenever I come to you guys, its for legitimate reasons."

"Yeah, right," Saboo said.

"Mum, why are we here?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we need…whatever liquid these guys have to save lives," Donna interjects.

"My dear Miss Noble, the art of negotiations is a fine-honed tradition," Rudy said somberly. "A simple dialogue can, in fact, have many subtle nuances that can be used to create the environment for mutual compromise."

"Like the time Rudy was being blackmailed with compromising photos?" Tony said.

"THAT was a mistake."

"Look, the point is that I need your Shaman juice to cure-"

Usagi sees the lust forming on the Board of Shaman's collective faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry," Rudy said, as he shook his head. "Er, sorry. A mental picture was forming in my head."

"Ew!" Rose said. "You pervs!"

"We're ladies," Donna said. "Show some decency, you bastards."

"My dear, perversion is an art," Saboo said. "Ask your companion over there."

"ANYWAY," Usagi said. "I need the Juice of the Shamans to save the British Isles."

"And for that, we shall agree to your proposition," Rudy said.

"But you have to do one thing for us," Tony said.

"Oh?"

Minutes later, Usagi was dressed in a Chiquita outfit, complete with collage of fruit stashed on top of her head. Now, channeling Carmen Miranda, Usagi begins her routine, starting the shaking of her hips…

_O meu ganzá faz chica chica boom chic  
p'rá eu cantar o "Chica Chica Boom Chic"  
Com a canção do "Chica Chica Boom Chic"  
meu coração faz chica chica boom chic…_

As Council of Shamen enjoyed Usagi's show, Rose turns towards Donna.

"Can you believe this?" Rose said.

"No, I can't," said Donna. "Your mother is actually…talented."

"…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The "Council of Shamen" is from the British comedy, "The Mighty Boosh". I figured that since the vampire menace takes place in the UK, no homegrown theme should be left out. Besides, I like these moments of levity where Usagi is concerned. As always, C&C are welcomed.**


	47. Chapter 47

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 47**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"General Landry, we need to find Colonel Saotome," said Dr. Richard Woolsey, the civilian head of the Atlantis Expedition. At the moment, Woolsey was communicating with the head the Project Stargate, via the Stargate Network, in regards to an important matter…

"And I told you, Doctor, that Colonel Saotome is presently on assignment," Major General Henry ("Hank") Landry said.

"Need I remind you, again, that is was Colonel Saotome's own protocol systems that nearly wrecked Atlantis and kidnapped an important member of my expedition?"

"And need I remind YOU, Doctor, that Dr. McKay is not exactly…working with a full six-pack, when it comes to scientific ethics? If recall, an entire star system was nearly destroyed because of his insistence to NOT follow the proper protocols?"

"I understand that, General. Nevertheless, Dr. McKay is still an asset to the Atlantis Expedition as one of its premier scientists. His…demise needs to be corrected."

"And you think that Saotome can remedy the situation."

"It is the only option that I have."

"Very well, you shall have your man back. In the mean time, sit tight. Landry: out."

CHIRP!

"Ay," Landry said, as he rubbed his temples.

"Orders, sir?" asked Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, who was handling the link between Earth and Lantea, where the Atlantis Expedition was stationed.

"Get me Osiris and Hathor…"

A few minutes later…

"What can we do for you, General?" Osiris asked. She and Hathor were conducting a meeting in the Lower Levels with their minions. The two Gao'uld "System Lords" were two of the few actively sought a better way in their dealings, even so far as to go against fellow System Lords Anubis and Baal while supporting representation efforts within the ranks of their Jaffa minions.

"I've been trying to locate Colonel Saotome and [Brigadier] General Tsukino," Landry said, as he takes a seat. "I was told by General O'Neill at Homeworld Security that you could help me locate those two, in light of…certain events of late."

The 'certain events of late' was the eliminating of SHIELD, and the rise of the villain Norman "The Green Goblin" Osborn and his HAMMER…whatever the hell that means…

"We can help you, actually," Hathor said. "With the demise of your SHIELD, it has become imperative that Lord Ra and his consort-"

"MY consort," Osiris said. "She carries Isis, remember?"

"Of course. Nevertheless, we were given permission to take care of the affairs of Lord Ra and Lady Isis, in the event of some…governmental hi-jinks."

"Such as…"

A few minutes later, "Life Model Decoys" (LMDs) of Ranma and Usagi are brought in.

"What the hell-?"

"There is a storage warehouse of these LMDs, General," Osiris said. "When that cretin Norman Osborn took over and then later destroyed SHIELD, to be replaced by his HAMMER, Lord Ra and MY wife gave explicit instruction to secure all available LMDs not claimed.

"You know, I have heard that SHIELD had android duplicates running around, but I never thought I would see one in the flesh…so to speak."

"Indeed. Senior SHIELD agents tend to have many on hand, in case the agents have to go undercover for extended periods of time," Hathor said.

"And these guys are similar to the originals?"

"Yes, save for certain traits that can't be duplicated."

"Huh. Well, I need these two for a special assignment."

"Indeed, you've told us," Osiris said. "But remember this: for an LMD to be effective, it has to be convinced that there are indeed the originals."

"Luckily, we have the means, which is why we were entrusted with THIS…"

Servants brought in two, clear glasses cases containing some sort of crystals.

"Lord Ra and Lady Isis were able to create 'soul crystals', by distilling a fragment of their essence, and forming crystals. Once inserted in their casing within the LMDs, they will become alive."

"Like 'Pinocchio'."

"Um, yes."

"So, do you wish to take this route of action?" Hathor asked.

"Well, there is nothing that I can do about it, considering the circumstances," Landry said. "Let's get this operation going."

"Put the crystals into their proper casings," Osiris commanded.

The Jaffa minions touched the foreheads of each of the LMD, which caused the face the open up.

"Eh," Landry winced, as he turns away, disgusted at the sight.

As Jaffa servants begin to remove the crystal casings…

CRASH!

"Ah!" Hathor screeched, as the servants accidentally dropped the two cases.

"Fools!" Osiris yells.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," said one Jaffa, as he scrambles to gather the two pieces.

"Are they broken?" Hathor asked.

"No, the crystals are intact, Lady Hathor," said another Jaffa.

"Good," Osisis said. "Now, insert the crystals into their proper casing."

"Yes, Lord Osiris," said the servant.

WRRRRRR…

The LMDs of Ranma and Usagi activate.

"Go on, General," Hathor said.

"Okay," Landry said, as he cleared his throat. "Colonel Saotome, [Brigadier] General Tsukino?"

The LMDs looked at each other, and then at Landry.

"Sir, who are you talking to?" "Ranma" asked.

"I'm talking to you, Colonel Saotome."

"Sir, I'm 'Usagi', sir."

"And I am Ranma," "Usagi" interjected.

"Ranma" and "Usagi" both turn to face each other.

"What?" the two said in unison.

"Oh, boy…"

After correcting the problem, R. Ranma and R. Usagi (with "R" standing for "Robot") appear ready for their assignment. Of course, Dr. Daniel Jackson, the resident linguist and anthropologist within Project Stargate, had to check out the situation…

"Wait, so THIS is an android version of Usagi and Ranma, and not Replicate(s)?" Daniel said, as he observed R. Ranma and R. Usagi getting suited up.

"Yes," Landry said. "And as far as I am concerned, they will substitute for the real ones, until the real ones get back."

"You mean I got to listen to a 'toaster'?"

"Yes, you do. Apparently, whatever those embedded crystals are, they register genuine psychological profiles of the original."

"Humph."

"Look on the bright side," Colonel Mitchell said, as he was going over his itinerary with Walter. "At least there is some consistency in those androids' personalities."

"That just makes it worse."

Just then, R. Ranma and R. Usagi enter the command area.

"We're ready to go," R. Ranma said.

"Good," Landry said, as he hands R. Usagi their papers. "When you two arrive, be sure to relay the new defense protocols to Dr. Woolsey."

"Yes, sir," R. Usagi said. "I'll be sure to do that-that-that-that-that-"

R. Usagi smacks the side of her face.

WHACK!

"THAT," R. Usagi said. "Sorry about that. I've been getting this strange twitch in my head."

"Huh," Daniel said. He then turns towards Landry.

"Are you SURE about this?"

"About what?" R. Ranma asked.

"It's nothing, Colonel," Landry said, as he gave Daniel a slightly dirty look. "Just proceed with your mission."

"Yes, sir."

"And good luck."

"We will, sir," R. Usagi said. "You can count on us-us-us-us-"

WHACK!

"I GOT to get my head checked," Usagi said.

"…"

Fifteen minutes later…

WHOOMP!

As soon as R. Ranma and R. Usagi arrived, they saw scenes of the destruction all over the arrival point. They also noticed large tire tracks in the vicinity.

"What the heck happened here?" R. Ranma asked.

"It's about time you returned," Lt/Colonel John Sheppard, the Atlantis Expedition's "field commander" said, arrived with several other personnel.

"Yeah, this place went to hell because of your absence," said Ronnan Dex, as he nursed his arm in a sling. "It's all your fault!"

"…"

"Just hold it, okay?" R. Usagi said. "I don't know what is going on, but neither does Colonel Saotome. So, if you don't mind, calmly explain what the hell happened."

John looked at R. Usagi, saw her rank, and sighed.

"Fine…ma'am," John said. "Follow me. Woolsey should be waiting for us…"

A few minutes later, in what used to be a computer lab…

"As you can see, we had a situation," Woolsey said, as he supervises the reconstruction of the computer lab. "Tell me, Colonel…what is this…'Demonseed Elite'?"

"What?" R. Ranma said.

"Yes, a large, orange truck materialized out of now, and went after Rodney," said the beautiful Athosian Teyla Emmagan, who was another local of the Pegasus Galaxy that joined the Atlantis Expedition as a team advisor. "What kind of beast is THAT?"

"Excuse me, did Dr. McKay hack into either my files or Ranma's?" R. Usagi asked.

"Rodney wanted to get some data from Saotome's files," Sheppard said. "He had uncovered some information concerning the possible location of the Ancients Homeworld."

"Is this true, Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes, I do," R, Ranma replied. "But I was told under the strictest of confidence."

"But that information is vital-"

"No, it isn't," R. Ranma said. "Most Ancients do not want to be bothered by 'lesser races', particularly by the Tau'ri. I respect that."

"Be as it may, I will have to inform your superiors of this," Woolsey said.

"Be my guess, Doctor. You can use threats like that all you want, but remember this: MY 'connections' run deeper and are more significant than yours."

"I don't like that tone of voice, Colonel-"

"Dr. Woolsey, I have to inject some perspective in this conversation," R. Usagi said.

"Why? Because Colonel Saotome is your husband?" Woolsey countered.

"No, because, in the past, some of the decisions of the National Intelligence Department (NID), which is suppose to collect and analysis data concerning Project Stargate has led to some rather…unfortunate circumstances, like the creation of both 'Rogue NID' and 'The Trust'."

"Those were…unfortunate mistakes," Woolsey said, as he shook his head. "That's why the 'International Oversight Committee' (IOC) was created, so that those type of mistakes won't happen again. In fact, I even requested that your duties be expanded as the implementer of diplomatic overtures. We DO improve ourselves."

"I understand that, and what Colonel Saotome is saying is that because of those recent situations, he has to be careful what information he divulges," R. Usagi said. "That is why there is so much secrecy concerning what we know, like the location of the homeworld of the Ancients."

"But I had thought that the Ancients had ascended," John asked.

"Not every Ancient that ascended stayed Ascended, but neither did they want to side with their cousins, the Ori," R. Ranma said. "This branch of the Altarans, known as 'The Beings', would actively immerse themselves with the worlds that contained sentient life, and it would be through them that the actual gods of myth and legend would flourish as, for example, the Olympians, the Norse and the Heliopians."

"Wait, I thought the Gao'uld used their advanced technologies to pretend to be gods," Woolsey said.

"It's not that simple, Dr. Woolsey," R. Usagi said. "As you say, the Gao'uld have used their advanced technologies to pretend to be gods, but it is based upon the reputations of REAL gods. And real gods, regardless of their origins, are immortal beings who can bend reality with their minds and bodies at will."

"Just like the Ancients and the Ori," Sheppard said.

"No, the Beings are more powerful than either the Ancients or the Ori, because while the Ancients and Ori are locked in their ways, the Beings' diversity, through their immersion with 'lesser beings', makes them adaptable, which, in turn, gives them the means to expand their range of knowledge and abilities."

"Fascinating," Woolsey replied.

"Yes, but in the mean time, what happened to Dr. McKay?" R. Usagi said.

"That's just it," Sheppard said. "As soon as the 'monster trunk' cornered Rodney, it grabbed him using some coils, and…disappeared in a sparkling light."

"Hmmm…"

"So what happened to Dr. McKay?" Woolsey asked. "That is why we needed you two here."

"I'm afraid that if 'Demonseed Elite' had not killed Rodney, then he's…been digitized."

"Which means…?"

"It means that we need to got to the Digital Web in order to get Dr. McKay out," R. Usagi said.

"?"

**Tbc.**


	48. Chapter 48

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 48**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We have managed to evacuate the city of London, as well as the suburbs," said Brigadier Alan Mace, head of the United Kingdom's United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (UNIT), as he speaks to an assembled group of important figures, which includes members of the Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Magic, and members of MI-5, MI-6 and MI-13. This group is known as the Joint Intelligence Committee.

"That is good," said Commodore Lance Hunter, the chair of the JIC, as he spoke from a secured location. "Had it not been from the vampire bombardment from the Moon, none of this would have been necessary…"

Earlier, the vampire Count Dracula chose to openly strike against the British. Using a special breed of vampires, the vohzd, he rain down terror throughout the city, and in key areas of the country. Up until that moment, the Torchwood Institute was doing their best to keep vampire activity to a mum. However, seeing no other way out, Dracula chose to strike London, effectively forcing open warfare.

"We may be able to get through this, gents," said the Doctor, as he removes his glasses. "I was able to set up a parameter, with help, to create a special frequency that will create the effects of ultraviolet radiation."

"But aren't vampire immune to such things?" asked M, head of MI-6.

"Like any species, there will be variations. Some vampires are only weakened in sunlight, while others are. What I am proposing is that we 'cut' the proverbial middle-man by creating an effect that is the equivalent of being on the surface of the Sun."

"Aren't some of our associates…vampires?" asked MI-5 director-of-counter-terrorism Sir Harry Pearce.

"That is true," the Doctor said. "However, as previously indicated, Vlad Tepes was able to craft a new breed of vampires that are resistant to ultraviolet radiation, and, in fact, used this breed like indestructible 'missiles'. We can use this to create a special vaccine to insure that those vampires that are on our side will not be harmed during this excursion."

"Begging the Doctor's pardon, why take the chance?" asked M.

"Because by destroying one predatory species, another, and more dangerous species could pop up," the Doctor said, slightly annoyed by M's attempts to give UNIT any ideas of committing genocide, vampire or not. "Trust me, we have a means to remedy this situation."

"I hope you are right, Doctor," Hunter said. "I can tell you right now that our allies, and even some of our 'rivals' will not hesitate to use extreme measures, if this vampire problem is not contained."

"Director Hunter, we will keep you appraised of the situation," Brigadier Mace said confidently.

"Understood. Over and out."

CHIRP!

With the lines of communications cut, Mace turns towards the Doctor.

"I really hope that you are correct in your 'calculations', Doctor," Mace said. "We will only have this one chance."

"Trust me, I've factored in everything," the Doctor said, as he hands Mace his PDA. "However, we're dealing with a creature who is centuries old, and is known for his cunning."

"That's what is worrying me, Doctor," Mace said. "How can you deal with a creature who has, thus far, calculated ways around defenses? As far as I'm concerned, he might have written the book of tactical advantages."

"By throwing out that book, Brigadier," the Doctor said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, preparations are being made to confront the creature known as "Dracula"…

"Okay, I think we're ready to administer the treatment, based upon Jackie and the Doctor's research," Donna said, as she prepares a hypodermic needle.

"Since when have you've been 'Nurse Ratchet'?" Ranma asked.

"If you want to KNOW, I had attended nursing school before I dropped out," Donna said with a sigh.

"And the reason?"

"I…I fell in love with a Spaniard, a football player who had gotten injured during a game," Donna said. "I was interning at the time, when we came across each other."

Pause.

"Foolish mistake, that was…"

"So, why didn't you go back?"

"Couldn't, because of a combination of debt and broken-heartedness."

"Well, if you want, I can pay off your debt, so you CAN go back to school," Ranma said.

"Oh, I really shouldn't…"

"Hey, it's not a problem," Ranma said with a smile. "I like the idea of people going to school to learn a skill and stuff."

"Really?" Donna asked. "You?"

"Yeah. I didn't take full advantage of the education opportunities that I cam across until AFTER I got stuck in the 22nd century. I probably would have been a better person if I had stayed home, instead of running around."

"Oh, I see."

"But anyway, I just don't want you to think that you have had any regrets leaving nursing school."

"Well, thanks," Donna said, as she places a hand on Ranma's right shoulder. "I'll…think about. In the meantime, we have to help our friends…"

Meanwhile, in another room, Major Jackie Tyler, UNIT Liaison to the Doctor, stands watch over her old friends, while they were in a containment field.

"I believe that I've…become this," Sir Integra Hellsing, as she sighed. "I should have realized what was going on with Alucard…"

"We both fell for his charm, this time," Lady Mina Harker said. "And I gave him the benefit of the doubt the most."

"Regardless, Vlad needs to be stopped," Jackie said. "As soon as a vaccine has been synthesized, we take the fight to him."

"How can you be so blasé about your condition, Usagi?" Integra asked. "I mean…we've become monsters, now."

"Integra, it's all about your state of mind," Usagi replied. "I've had my condition for little over a hundred years, and have worked to deal with it…successfully. Even if you have your cure, the psychological effects will still remain."

"That's what I am afraid of," Integra said with a sigh. "I betrayed everything that I am, and everything that my father was…"

Pause.

"And now I've become the very thing that I had dedicated myself to fight against."

"So you got wounded, big deal," Jackie said. "You will recover."

"I hope you're right, Usagi. I hope you are right…"

Silence.

"Usagi, I do want to apologize for some of all this," Mina said with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Jackie asked.

"Had I not been captured by Millennium all those years ago, by Nazi Germany, there would not have been a reason for Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing to have awoken the monster in the first place," Mina said.

"Look, Hitler's 'Order #666' was in the planning stages long before they had gotten they hands on you, Mina," Jackie said with a sigh. "I should know, because I was a part of the office that supervised the project to secure supernatural means to aid Nazi Germany?"

"So, you knew that I was being hunted?" Mina asked angrily.

"No, but I still had contacts within certain circles that informed me that they did manage to capture you. And when they did, I suggested that they use Alucard and 'Walter' to free you."

"But…why?"

"Because, the unfortunately thing about being sired by vampires is that we will always be connected to each other in a fundamental way, since we belong to the same clan. Alucard's connection to you is strongest, which is why…I recommended Hellsing that Alucard be free that first time."

Mina shakes her head, and then looks at

Meanwhile, in the occupied British Parliament building…

"This is the life," said Vlad Tepes, also known as the master vampire "Dracula", as he leans back on a makeshift throne while sipping a goblet of fresh blood. He then turns towards his guests.

"Don't you agree?"

All the members of the Excalibur, Knights of the Pendragon and MI-13 teams were chained and strung up by their feet. All of them were unconscious.

"Huh, nothing to say?"

"Father, you have to be more decent to your enemies," said Moka-sama, as she turns towards her father. "And incidentally, all this will be for naught, once Mother is here."

"You know, I have a feeling that you are not as supporting as you should be," Alucard replied. "Maybe I should have gotten your other sisters to help me out."

"I'm just saying that I KNOW that this will end badly…for YOU. And besides, you know that I'm the best fighter amongst your daughters."

Pause.

"And, more importantly, I have no just in the matter…"

"RRWARORL!" said a ghoul, as he rattled his cage. He snarled, as he tried to break his cage made from Adamantine.

"Honestly, Father, must you rope Tsukune into this?"

"Just want to make sure that I have your cooperation, hon."

SWOOSH!

Spitfire, a vampire speedster, appears. She had served with Ronin and Sailor Moon during the second "World War", as a fellow member of the Invaders. In fact, she and Ronin had been lovers off and on for years since then…

"Master, I received word that the opposition are planning on harnessing the power of the Sun as a weapon," Spitfire said.

"Don't they know that sunlight can't kill us?" Alucard said. "In fact, I made sure that the weaker vampires of our bloodline are immune."

"Unless they can isolate the part that can kill us," Officer Seras Victoria said. "There is time to reconsider this action."

"My dear Seras, don't you understand? We can protect this land better than anyone else. Take a look what happened to the homeland, when these disgusting aliens called 'Skrulls' invaded and infiltrated the UK? And besides, why should THEY rule the Earth, when I can be a much better administrator?"

"Huh."

"Regardless, we must prepare for the arrivals of my new brides," Dracula said. "For they will surely come…"

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so Rodney is trapped…in the Internet?" L/Colonel Sheppard asked.

"Essentially, yes," Android Ranma said, as he and Usagi worked to establish a bridge to the Digital Web.

"So…we're just going to go there…like that?"

"John, you have to understand that it's all about perception," Android Usagi said, as she links the Stargate Network to a node within the Digital Web. "See this as converting one's body into symbols, which is not that different from a transmat device. We will essentially be going to an alternate dimension."

"Oh, that makes sense…"

Just then, Director Richard Woolsey enters the command deck, where the Stargate was located.

"So, have you picked your team to retrieve Dr. McKay, General?" Woolsey asked A. Usagi.

"No, who do you recommend, doctor?" A. Usagi asked.

"Considering the fact that I am curious about this new environment, I would like to come along?"

"Is that wise, Director?" A. Ranma asked.

"Yes, it won't take many of us to go," Sheppard replied.

"Still, I do."

"Actually, there is a way for you to stay here and participate on the mission," A. Usagi said, as she brought a thin brief case. She opens it to reveal-

"Headbands?" Sheppard asked.

"Cerebral Link-Ups," A. Ranma said. "And don't where we got them, because THAT is classified."

"I'll remember that at the next Advisory meeting," Woolsey said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we will be able to create 'icons' that will act as second eyes for those who enter this realm," A. Usagi said. "Normally, there is s run-up time in order to get used to wearing the bands, but time is of the essence."

"Yeah, I don't want Rodney creating any MORE problems for us," Sheppard said.

"Fine, but are these things safe to use?" Woolsey said, as he picks up one of the headbands.

"Of course they're safe, Director," A. Ranma said. "Why, General Tsukino can proudly say that she is the world's greatest 'cybernaut'."

Woolsey looks A. Usagi, who was twitching like she was having a mild seizure, before she smacks the side of her head.

WHACK!

"Ah, that's better," A. Usagi said. "Now, let's get started."

Woolsey could only stare in both awe and fear at the prospect of putting his life into A. Usagi's hands.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	49. Chapter 49

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 49**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Usagi, I don't know why we have to do this," said the Flash, as he stood in the middle of a courtyard, in front of the Flash Museum, located in Central City, Missouri. Across from it, separated by the Missouri River, was Keystone City, Kansas, home of the Golden Age Flash.

"Nonsense," Dark Sailor Moon (aka "The Orochimaru", aka Usagi Tsukino) said, as she finished setting up her wards. "We know that the Dark Flash is you, running amuck, but we also know that it only manifest itself, in you, whenever you are interacting with other Speedsters, such as Savitar."

"Look, I'm glad that you are interested in my welfare, but, a) you are a super-villain, and, b) I am a scientist."

"Well, a) I'm an anti-hero, like Catwoman, and b) this goes BEYOND mere science," 'Moon said mockingly, as she faced her old friend. "Look, as your friend, can you at least trust me on this?"

"No."

"Okay, how about humoring me, then?"

"Fine. So, what is this has to do with anything?"

"Well, the goal of this little plan of mine is to call the shadow out, with this," 'Moon said, as she presented a bag of herbs.

"And that is…?"

"This little bag contain herbs that forces the manifestation of one's on dark nature, in the form of a shadow," 'Moon said. "Ranma was able to track down the herb dealer to get this for me."

"Why would he help in this?"

"Because, years ago, Ranma wanted to perfect his martial arts, so he had acquired these herbs from a traveling salesmen to create his own 'Shadow Clone'. This was before he learned to make one based upon his own ki, but back then, inhaling this stuff allowed his shadow to become a solid reflection of himself."

"And you hope to get the Dark Flash out of me."

"Yes."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It's not suppose to, my dear," 'Moon said. "Magic is like a piece of sausage: chaotic energy wrapped in a casing."

"You know, that's…not a bad analogy to quantum mechanics," the Flash mused. "Alright, I feel stupid doing this as it is, so let's get started."

"Okay, then," 'Moon said, as she sits down in front of the Flash. "You can sit down for this part."

Shrugging, the Flash did as he was told. He then watched 'Moon place the contents in an incense urn. Once the appropriate amounts were poured in, 'Moon spits into the urn, causing the contents to catch fire.

FWOOSH!

"Okay, then," 'Moon said, as covers the urn with a lid. "We should let the smoke build up a bit."

"And then what?" the Flash asked.

"At the apex of the burning, you will inhale the contents."

"And then…?"

"We watch the proverbial fireworks happen, of course," 'Moon said with a smile.

"Uh, right," the Flash said.

Silence.

"How long-?"

"You must inhale the fumes for a good…fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Sorry, Barry, how's the wife?" 'Moon asked.

"Well, Iris is still doing the grandmother thing with little Jay and Joan," the Flash said.

"She has a radio talk show doesn't she?"

"Right, mostly human events stuff."

"Oh."

The two old friends continue to chat about…nothing, for a little while longer, when the Flash begins to get nauseous.

"I think I'm going to get sick," the Flash said, as he places his hand. "You didn't accidentally poison me or anything…?"

"Oh, yeah, you JUST found out about my secret plan," 'Moon said, as she rolled her eyes. "No, this is a part of the ritual. Just stay focus…"

The Flash nods his head, as he began to think about Johnny Quick's "speed formula". The speed formula, "3*2(9YZ)4A", if conceptualized in one's mind successfully, anyone can develop super-speed in one degree or another. In fact, the martial arts discipline, "Mosh-T/Mash-Ti", in which a practitioner can slow one's perception, and thereby move faster than the other opponent in combat. Not surprisingly, Ranma, upon learning that his wife, the Moon Princess, had become one with the Speed Force, after being struck by lightning while on a "date" with Barry, mastered the speed formula. Now, Ranma, too, was one with the Speed Force, the extra-dimensional energy field that makes "speed" possible. With that ability, Ranma and Usagi can travel through time without the need for magic or hyper-science under their own power, and can travel in and out of the Speed Force with great effort…

As the Flash focused his thoughts, a shadow creature springs forth…

"It's HEEEEERRRREEEE," 'Moon said in a creepy, child-like voice.

The shadow creature's form wobbled until it formed into a black-suited version of the Flash. It simply stood there…

"Huh?" the Flash said, as he turns to look at his shadow. "He definitely looks like me-"

Suddenly, the Dark Flash immediately creates a pair of tornadoes that with his hands, blowing away the wards that 'Moon had put in place.

FWOOSH!

"Hey!" 'Moon yelled, just as the Dark Flash suddenly scoops her up, and run away.

FWOOSH!

"Heeeelllllllpppppp-!"

The Flash quickly recovers, and sees 'Moon being carried off.

"Usagi!" Flash said, as he took off running after his evil counterpart…

Meanwhile…

"This HAS to be a dream!" Rodney McKay said, as he looked at his cell. Ever since he was kidnapped by machine entity called "Demon-Seed-Elite", he had to deal with a layer of existence called "Reality 2.0", although it is also called "The Virtual Zone", "The Digital Web" and so forth. It is a place where computer programs and data streams are alive. In fact, once personified, these entities consider their creators, called "Users", as their "gods". Regardless, within this layer are individual "sectors" that can be fashioned into individual worlds. Some can be as simple as a pong game, while others can be as complex as a simulation of the real world.

In the case of Dr. Rodney McKay, he was in a simulation of a game known as "Silent Hill", inspired, supposedly, by a "true" story. Unfortunately, like the game, there were creatures that could kill him. So, for now, Rodney decides to stay put in his cell, not willing to take a chance in running into the guy with the large pyramid on his head…

"If I EVER get out of here, I promise to not being such an arrogant bastard, and listen when I'm told not to do things-!"

"Oh, I don't know," said a familiar voice. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't such a git…"

McKay turns his head to see John Shepard smacking his gum. He was leaning at the edge of the cell in full combat gear, and with his rifle slung over his shoulder.

"H-how did you get here?" McKay asked.

"Guess," Sheppard said with a knowing grin.

McKay thinks for a moment…

"It's HIM, isn't it?" McKay groused.

"Who's 'him'?" Sheppard asked.

"You know damn well that Saotome is behind all this! He probably was the one who set me up!"

"Yeah, well, you can take it up with HIM," Sheppard said, as he straightens himself out. "I got to get you out of here."

"THANK you," McKay said, as he gets up from his cot. "Say, did you get any resistance coming here?"

"Oh, a little," Sheppard said, as he attaches an explosive on the cell's door. "Stand clear."

McKay immediately rushes to the far wall…

"Clear!" McKay said, as he covered his ears.

BANG!

With the door of the cell blasted open, McKay immediately rushed out of the cell.

"Thank god you came after me quickly," McKay said.

"'Quickly'?"

"Well, yeah. You must have gotten to me right away, after that THING snatched me."

"Actually, it's been a few weeks since your disappeared."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Saotome warned that there would be a time dilation effect or something."

"Most curious…"

"Anyway, stay close to me, and keep you curiosity in check."

"You got no argument from me."

"Rodney-"

"Okay, okay!" McKay said. "Just…go ahead."

Remembering the path he took in finding McKay, Sheppard, with his gun un-slung, scopes around the corners. He knew that the creatures he has encountered so far were "not real". Unfortunately, they were real enough to cause serious harm.

Sheppard scans around the corner, where the elevator was. Unfortunately, a bunch of sexy nurses, with towels wrapped around their heads blocked, and scalpels in hand, stood still.

"We got a problem," Sheppard said, as he returned his attention back to McKay. "The elevator is blocked…by naughty nurses."

"What?" McKay said quietly, as he looks around the corner…

"Damn it!" McKay said. "How are we going to get out of this one now?"

"Hold this," Sheppard said, as he hands McKay his pistol. "The last thing I want is a battle of attrition."

"What are you going to do?" McKay asked.

"Those nurses are 'light-sensitive'," Sheppard said, as he took out a flare for his pocket. "We'll need to lure those nurses away from the elevator door."

SNAP!

FWOOSH!

With the hallway now lit, the naughty nurses turns to face the source of the light. They began to walk in a jerky motion, as they go towards the light…

"John-" McKay said, before Sheppard placed a finger on his lips, in order to "shush" McKay…

As soon as the naughty nurses rounded the corner, Sheppard beckoned McKay to follow him.

"That was close," McKay said.

"Yeah, well, it'll be better once we're out of here," Sheppard said, as he and McKay go the elevator that led to exit.

"Agreed…"

DING!

The elevator opens up to reveal a large man a pyramid on his head.

"MmmMph!" the man said, as he stumbles towards while he dragging his large blade.

"John, do something!" McKay said.

Sheppard points his gun at the Pyramid Head…

"Well, go on!" McKay said. "Shoot!"

Sheppard pressed the trigger of his gun, only-

CLICK-CLICK!

"What is NOW?" McKay asked frantically.

"I don't know, but rifle is jam-!"

"Ah!" McKay said, as he turns around to run away, only to see one of the sexy nurses right in front of him. "Ah!"

The sexy nurse jerks a bit, as she raises her scalpel…

Meanwhile…

"You're ready to go?" Jackie asked, as she turns to face Ranma. She and Ranma had helped the Doctor make the final preparations, so that if Usagi and Ranma fail to stop Dracula, every vampire in London will be dead. Unfortunately, there was no telling as to how Usagi would be affected from the anti-vampire measures that were developed.

"Yeah, I am," Ranma said, as he secured the fabled "Sword of Excalibur" on his back. As the possessor of the pendragon—the endowed spirit—of King Arthur, only Ranma is worthy of wielding it. Usually, it is kept in a sacred glen in Avalon, the golden realm of Camelot, and guarded by the Green Knight. If anyone other than Ranma wanted the sword, he or she would have to pass the Green Knight's test: decapitation. If the person survives the decapitation, they can temporarily possess the sword, until the true owner—like Ranma—reclaims it.

"Yes, I guess so," Ranma said.

"Now, how is this going to work again?" Donna asked.

"Well, thanks to Ranma and Usagi's familiarity with the Denevan parasite, we can now use the technology in the sonic screwdriver to create the full effects of ultra-violate radiation," the Doctor said. "Vampires, no matter how ancient, will not have an immunity.

"And Jackie?"

The Doctor turns to look at Jackie.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "I'm hoping that the dilution of her blood is enough to stave off the worse of it."

"Then Usagi will not be alone," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards Mina and Integra, who stood at the entrance to the rest of the TARDIS.

"I hope you know that you two won't be going out there alone," Mina said.

"And we have unfinished business with 'Alucard', of course," Integra replied.

"Then I suggest that we leave without delay," Jackie said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"And we fight as one, okay?"

"Okay," Ranma replied, as he slung his shoulder bag. "Let's go."

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**SMST5C: Hero Ultimate! –By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 50**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As the Dark Flash continued to run, the Flash continued to run after him.

"Come back here!" the Flash yelled.

The Dark Flash turns towards his counterpart.

"No," the Dark Flash said. "YOU may have Iris; I'm taking MY love."

"WHAT?" Dark Sailor Moon and the Flash yelled. 'Moon was still slung over the Dark Flash's shoulders…

"Of course," the Dark Flash said. "Ever since we met years ago, when you were trying to arrest me when I first entered the superhero business, I've been fascinated by you."

Pause.

"In fact, I love you, you sexy, sexy minx."

"No, YOU don't!" the Flash said, as he continued to keep up with his dark counterpart. "I'm not in love with Usagi!"

"Hey, now," 'Moon said. "Let's not dismiss this right away."

"But I don't!"

"Yeah, I KNOW that you don't love me, Barry; you love Iris," 'Moon said. "At the very least, you're just blinded by my awesome body, and that has enabled your subconscious to manifest itself into a horn-dog."

"Uh, huh," the Flash said. "You think so?"

"I am a trained counselor, you know."

"Given that you and I have a shared history, I hardly doubt THAT."

"Hater-"

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

"Damn it," the Flash said, as he sees the Dark Flash enter the time stream. "If I don't hurry, Usagi will become one with the Speed Force…and who knows what will happen if that happens!"

And, with that, the Flash increases his speed.

FWOOSH!

CHOOM!

The familiar rainbow colors swirled past the Scarlet Speedster, as he ran faster…

And faster…

And faster…

And faster, until…

BOOM!

The Flash slowed down, until he could see that he was in some sort of tropical paradise. From his previous foray in the Speed Force, this energy field can be interpreted in any fashion they desire. In fact, two dwellers within the Speed Force may not have the same perception of the place at the same time. In the Flash's case, this place reminded him of his first honeymoon with Iris.

"Now, where the devil is they-?"

BAM!

The Dark Flash clocks the Flash on the jaw, before the Flash could recover. He falls towards a coconut tree.

BAMF!

"Oof!" The Flash said, as falls to the ground. He then gets up in time to avoid a tornado attack.

WHOOSH!

"Ulp!" the Flash said, as avoids the attack. However, he then rolls out of the way, and throws a seashell like a spinning blade.

FWISH!

Unfortunately the seashell went through the Dark Flash, as if he was vapor.

"Damn it!" the Flash said. "How can I beat him if we're evenly matched?"

"That's because he is YOU, Barry," 'Moon said, as she walks up while dressed in Hawaiian garb (bikini top, grass skirt and lei) while sipping on a pina colada through a straw.

The Flash turns towards 'Moon.

"Oh, thanks for being such a help in your kidnapping rescue!" the Flash yelled.

"Actually, this situation provides a perfect opportunity for you, Barry."

"How?"

"Just be honest that you like me."

"Usagi, I love my wife."

"I love Ranma, but that doesn't mean I have to deny my attraction to other men. And on top of that, you've been mopping about your place in the world ever since you returned from the Speed Force officially…"

'Moon throws away her drink.

"Barry, just be honest with yourself, okay?" 'Moon said. "Just…speak what's in your heart."

The Flash sighs a bit. He had been a bit despondent of late about where to go in his life…

"Okay, fine. Yes, I do have a crush on you, ever since we met. You were the first one who was able to keep up with me, even though you wanted to lock me away…"

Pause.

"But I love Iris. Sure, she can't hope to understand me as 'the Scarlet Speedster', but she has always been there for me, regardless of where my mind is at…"

Pause.

"And I don't want to risk losing her a second time, if some enemy decided to use Iris against me."

"Oh, I see," 'Moon said, as she places a hand on the Flash's shoulder. "Your darker side sees me as the perfect woman, who can both keep up AND defend herself. That's why you are despondent, since you know that those you love can do neither."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

'Moon then turned to see a wavering Dark Flash, as he becomes a bit more transparent.

"Barry?"

"Yeah, Usagi?"

"Now."

"Huh?"

'Moon motions her head towards the Dark Flash.

"Huh? Oh! Right."

And, with a sudden burst of speed, the Flash delivers a flying uppercut that destroys the manifestation completely.

BOOSH!

"He's gone," the Flash said, as he looks around.

"Indeed," 'Moon said. "You shouldn't have anymore problems with capturing speedsters."

Pause.

"Or have problems dealing with a normal life."

"Well…thanks," the Flash said. "By the way, how are you able to interact with MY reality?"

"Well, that's MY secret."

"Huh. Then, can you at least tell me what your version of 'Heaven' would be?"

"Sure," 'Moon said, as she snapped her fingers.

SNAP!

"YA-hoo!" said the different incarnations of 'Moon, as they all crowded around a stage where a facsimiles of both of Ranma's male and female forms stripped in front of them like a pair of club dancers.

"Take it off!" said Lloth-Usagi, the Drow elf-version of 'Moon.

"Yeah!" said 'Moon, as she whistled her approval. She then turns towards her companion.

"Don't worry, Barry; we'll leave the Speed Force after this performance."

The Flash looked at 'Moon before shaking her head.

"I just HAD to ask," the Flash said. "I just HAD to ask…"

Meanwhile…

Everything stood still, when suddenly the naughty nurse and "Pyramid Head" suddenly burst out laughing, as did Sheppard.

"What?" McKay asked.

The naughty nurse removes her mask, while Pyramid Head removed his mask.

"YOU," McKay said, as A. Ranko laughed. He then turns to look at A. Ranma and Sheppard laughing.

"How dare you abuse me like this?" McKay said angrily.

"Well, if you had stayed out of my things, you wouldn't BE in this predicament," A. Ranma said.

"And YOU were in on it?" McKay said to Sheppard.

"Not initially," Sheppard said. "We had to take down the real Pyramid Head and his 'friends' before we could get to you. Only afterwards did Ronnie suggested that we play a prank on you."

"So, is that it?"

"No," said A. Ranko. "We still have to go through 'Demonseed_Elite'."

"Okay, fine," said McKay. "Let's go then."

"You are SO dense, you know that?" Sheppard replies. "It was not easy getting past a program designed to kill others. We only got this far because we willingly went into this sector."

"Okay, then," McKay said. "Then we should go…cautiously."

"Right," A. Ranma said, as he tosses away his helmet. "Let's go…"

Outside the Silent Hill Sector, there was a virtual world of grid lines and neon architecture, with a mild, teal tint to the environment outside the sectors. To those standing outside the sector, the sectors appear as nodes shaped in a variety of geometric objects.

"I really wish that Colonel Saotome and the others hurry back," Woolsey said. Woolsey and anyone outside the sector wore form-fitting outfits with circuit designs on them with helmets on their heads.

"This…environment is making me nauseous," Woolsey said, as he shook his head.

"That's because your mind is trying to compensate," A. Usagi replied. "If we had more time to prepare-"

BLOOP!

A. Usagi and Woolsey both turn to see A. Ranma, McKay and Sheppard phase through the sector's wall. Now, they, too, were dressed like Woolsey and A. Usagi…

"Wait, where is the girl version of you?" McKay asked.

"Illusion," A. Ranma replied.

"Oh."

"I take it that you are well?" Woolsey said.

"Yeah, no thanks to THEM," McKay said, as he glares at A. Ranma and others.

"We better hurry," A. Usagi said, as a virtual window pops up. "The sentries are about to make the rounds again-"

FLASH!

All eyes turn towards a virtual monster truck that was forming. It first appears a blueprint of a monster truck, and then begins to be made real…

"Let's go!" A. Ranma said, as he runs in the opposite direction, as he takes off a rod that was attached to his belt. "Just do as I do-!"

A. Ranma tosses the rod in front of him. It rotates until it is parallel to his body. It expands until it forms into some sort of "light cycle".

VROOM-BOOM!

And he was gone while leaving a trail of light behind him…

"Come on!" Sheppard said, as he McKay with him.

"What about them?" McKay asked, as he looks back at A. Ranko, A. Usagi and A. Woolsey.

"Don't worry about us!" A. Usagi said. "We're just holograms! Our real bodies are back at the base."

"Good luck, gentlemen," Woolsey said, as he waved.

And, with that, the two disappeared in a wobble.

WOBBBLE!

"Thanks a lot!" McKay called out.

"Rodney, throw your rod in front of you, at the same time I do," Sheppard said.

"Um, okay," said McKay, as he did as he was told.

WOBBLE!

Instead of a pair of light cycles, the rods had configured into a high-tech sports car.

VROOOM-BOOM!

"Ya-hoo!" Sheppard said, as he took the wheel. He shifted the virtual vehicle in high gear, just as Demonseed Elite pursued.

VROOOM!

Demonseed Elite growls, as it reconfigures it front grill into teeth.

CHOMP! CHOMP!

"It's almost on to us!" McKay said. "And Saotome just ran off!"

"Relax, Rodney," Sheppard smirked. "We got a plan."

"We do?"

"Yeah. All we have to do is make it to the bridge that will allow us to exit Reality 2.0."

"Well, can you at least tell me what that plan is?"

"No, 'cuz I believe in spontaneity."

"Huh."

After going through a canyon, Sheppard drives his 'light car' to main exit bridge. Unfortunately, so was Demonseed Elite.

BAM!

"John-!" McKay said. "Any time now-!"

"Yes, about that," Sheppard said, as he looks up. "We should have mana from Heaven falling from the skies…right about…NOW."

Just as Demonseed Elite was about to ram Sheppard off the bridge, a light cycle from above slams into Demonseed Elite.

BAM!

The momentum knocks the program off the bridge.

"Skrreee-!" Demonseed Elite screeched, as it falls into the abyss.

Meanwhile, A. Ranma, having leapt from his cycle just in the nick-in-time, latches onto the hood of Sheppard's light roadster before he fell into the abyss himself.

"We did it!" McKay said happily.

"Told ya," Sheppard said with a smile.

"Alright guys," A. Ranma said, as he phases into the roof of the vehicle. "Let's go home."

"Ranma?" McKay asked, as he turns his head back towards his associate.

"Yeah?" A. Ranma replied.

"Thanks."

"Just be sure that you avoid making bad judgment calls in future, okay?"

"Humph."

And with that, A. Ranma, McKay and Sheppard leave Reality 2.0…

Meanwhile…

After entering UK's Parliament Building, and after going through Dracula's minions, the battle to save Britain was on.

"RROWRL!" Ghoul-Tsukune roared, as he attacked Ranma.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he lost his Excalibur in hand. He was fighting defensively for his stepdaughter's sake.

SLAP!

Jackie recovers from the kick that Moka-sam had given her, knocking her into the pews.

BLAM!

Meanwhile, Mina fights off Spitfires super-speed punch.

BAM!

"Ah!" Mina said, as she slammed into the pews.

Meanwhile, Integra was reluctantly fighting off Seras in a gun duel.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

At the last minute, Seras reluctantly missed her aim, but allowed Integra to hit her mark.

BLAM!

"Ah!" Seras yelled, as she was knocked down to the floor while losing her weapon.

Integra then points her gun at Dracula.

"Dracula!" Integra said, as she bore her fangs. "Stop this!"

"No," Dracula replied calmly. "I finally am free to do what I want…"

Dracula left his seat, and approaches Integra slowly.

"But, you can always shoot me, my dearest Integra. That's all that you have to do."

Integra began to shake, as she tried to pull the trigger of her weapon.

"I…I can't do it," Integra said. "I…I still love you…"

"There, that's better," said Dracula, as he stroked Integra's cheek. "Now, once we sacrifice the virgin to Chthon, the elder dark god of the primordial gods, and author of the Book of the Darkhold, we of the new 'Vampire Nation of the United Kingdom' will rule this planet forever-"

SPLURCH!

"Ack!" Dracula said, as he and Integra could see that the blade of Excalibur was sticking up his chest. "How-?"

"Die, demon bastard!" Faiza Hussein (a young, Muslim, female doctor who was a friend of Martha Jones) said, as she thrust the blade deeper into the back. Apparently, her mother, a Briton who converted to Islam upon marrying Faiza's father (a Pakistani), was a descendant of King Arthur, and therefore was worthy to possess the Sword of Excalibur. Dracula had hoped to sacrifice Faiza, who was still a virgin (mostly due to her Muslim background). Luckily, the Black Knight, a member of the modern day Knights of the Pendragon, had managed to break free from his bounds to distract Dracula long enough to allow Ranma and the others to enter the fray, before he succumbed to his wounds…

"This is for what you did to my family-"

SMACK!

"Ah!" Faiza yelped, as Dracula knocks her to the ground. He dissolves a bit into a mist, causing the sword to fall to the ground.

CLANG!

"How…appropriate," Dracula tried to say, as he stammered a bit. "But I am more powerful than the symbol of the Britons! Only those of my blood can do me in-"

"I know," said Jackie, as she stood behind her sire. "And that is why I must do this…"

SPLURCH!

Jackie plunges her hand into Dracula's chest, and pulls out his heart. While still beating, Jackie absorbs the heart into her body.

"Agggghhhhh!" Dracula said, as his wounds healed, minus his heart. "What did you-?"

"SLEEP," Jackie said, as Dracula fell over.

THOOMP!

"Alucard," Integra whispered, as she knells by Dracula's body.

"What did you do?" Mina asked, as she turns towards Jackie.

"I used Vicissitude to turn Vlad into an extension of me," Jackie said.

"Which means is that YOU are Princess Dracula," said Lillian, one of Dracula's many children. "Also was it necessary to decapitate Lady Ilona?"

Earlier in the war against Dracula's minions, Jackie used Witchblade, combined with the power of her Moon Scythe, to decapitate Ilona. Ilona was one of Dracula's earlier brides, and had been vampire lord's most ardent supporters in his bid to take over the United Kingdom…

"Yes, yes it was," said Jackie nonchalantly.

"Huh."

"And as the Brides of Dracula, we pledge our loyalty to you," said Lady Verona, as she and fellow brides Marishka and Aleera bowed.

"So, is it over?" Mina asked.

"It is," Integra said, as she stands up. "I shall seal Alucard's body in its proper tomb, on the Hellsing Estate.

"Then, as my first act, I declare that all hostilities cease," Jackie commanded. "And free Excalibur, MI-13 and the Knights of the Pendragon from their captivity in Buckingham Palace."

"Right away," Spitfire said, as she uses super-speed to go to Buckingham Palace.

"Not bad, Mother," Moka-sama said, as she looks at her father's prone body. He was being attended to by Seras…

"You're not mad at me…putting your father in his place?" Jackie asked.

"No, because you showed mercy by not slaying him," Moka-sama said. "Besides…it's not every day that I can spar with you."

"I see…"

"Well, I like this 'tender moment', and all, but I have one thing to ask," Ranma said.

"What is it, Ranma?" Jackie replied.

"Could somebody deal with this?" Ranma said, as he held a bound Ghoul-Tsukune, was still snarling, as he tried to escape his bonds.

"RWROWRL!"

"Aww," Moka-sama said. "He likes you."

"THIS kind of affection that I don't want, Moka," Ranam said flatly.

A week later…

Everyone, even those from the Ministry of Magic, gathered in Avalon, where a special ceremony was taken place…

"Quit it, Ron!" Hermione elbowed her boyfriend Ron. Ever since they officially became a romantic couple, the spell-caster had to fend off the effects of a love spell that went wrong…

"I can't help it, Hermione," Ron said.

"Well, you better help it," Harry said. "We don't want to embarrass the school again…"

"Besides, the ceremony is about to start," Hermione replied.

"Faiza Hussein, daughter of Briton, knell," Ranma said, as he steps up in full regalia, with the other the other Knights of the Pendragon in attendance.

Faiza swallows hard, as she knells on one knee, which is why she was wearing pants this day.

"For actions taken place that exemplifies the Laws of the Land and the traditions of Chivalry, it is my pleasure, as representative of the Crown, to bestow upon you the title of 'Knight'…of the Pendragon."

Ranma taps Faiza's shoulders with Excalibur.

"Rise, Dame Faiza Hussein."

Faiza does as she is told.

"From this day forth, you will possess the pendragon of 'Bedivere', the bearer of Excalibur. Thus, you shall be known as 'Caliburn', the living instrument in which the standards of the defenders shall be measured. YOU shall keep watch over the sword, and will retrieve it in my absence to defend the Realm."

Pause.

"Do you accept this role, Dame Faiza?"

"I will, sir," Faiza said with pride. "I will."

"In that case…welcome to the family, fellow defender of Briton," Ranma said with a smile.

"Congratulations," Jackie said, as she hands a bouquet of roses to Faiza, followed by a kiss on her left cheek.

"Thank you," Faiza replied.

And with that, the audience roars its approval.

"Feh," Donna said, as she folds her arms. "Such a wannabe big-shot."

"Well, look at it this way," the Doctor said, as he snacked on his popcorn. "As egotistical as Ranma is, at least he is on OUR side. And…Jackie is around to keep him in check."

"Well, you got a point there…"

For now, this tale has been told.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: Ranma and Usagi's super-heroics continue in "The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". See you then!**


End file.
